Animal Adventure
by x-The Devil's Advocate-x
Summary: Two girls taking a safari in Africa suddenly find themselves stuck in one of their favorite films!  One of them hooks up with Timon and Pumbaa while the other finds herself in an elephant graveyard.  What will happen to them?  Timon/OC, Scar/OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Alicia and I thought it would be cool if we did a Lion King fangirls fic, so here I am writing one. lol She's giving me pretty much all the ideas for this, so credit goes to her! :) This is a normal fangirls fic where two girls going on a safari in Africa get sucked into the movie. I can't tell you any more or else I'll give the story away. Anyways, please give this a chance. Your reviews are appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna  
**

"Oh my god! Are those meerkats?" Jenna exclaimed, pointing out of the window of the jeep she was riding in with Alicia. The two girls had decided to spend their vacation in Africa. They were enjoying being away from civilization and getting to see all kinds of different animals.

"They do look like meerkats!" Alicia confirmed, stopping the jeep. "Come on, let's go look at them!"

Jenna and Alicia jumped out of the jeep and went to look at all the meerkats scampering around. Jenna grabbed her camera and started taking a bunch of pictures. Once she had taken about twenty pictures, she stuffed the camera back into her bag and said, "Aw, they're so cute! Don't you just want to take one home with you?"

Suddenly, Jenna's eyebrows raised and she crept towards the meerkats.

"No, no, no, you can't take one home with you!" Alicia said, pulling Jenna back. "They wouldn't survive."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Jenna said, fanning herself with her hand. "They like it where it's so hot out all the frigging time. Am I sweating? I'm so hot!"

Alicia sighed. Jenna had been complaining about the heat for the last few hours. She suggested, "Why don't you get a drink or something? Maybe that will cool you down."

"Yeah, good idea!" Jenna said, grabbing a water bottle from the jeep and pouring it all over her head.

"Jenna! What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Cooling down, why?" Jenna asked as she let the water drip down her body.

"You're wasting the water, we don't have that many water bottles," Alicia said.

Jenna looked guilty and replied, "Sorry! Hey, these meerkats remind me of Timon from the Lion King! You know that tunnel song they sing? I love that song. Oh, and of course I love Hakuna Matata!"

"I love that song too!" Alicia chimed in. "Hey, why don't we sing it?"

"Good idea!" Jenna said as the meerkats suddenly dove underground. Pointing to the jeep, she said, "Let's sing it in there though. At least the jeep has air conditioning."

Alicia laughed and the two girls jumped back into the jeep and started traveling along as they started singing, "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze..."

"Hey look! Baboons!" Jenna said, pointing out of the window. "Let's go take pictures!"

Alicia stopped the jeep and the two girls slipped down onto the ground. They ran through the sand and went to look at the baboons. Jenna started humming Hakuna Matata as she started taking pictures. One of the baboons was looking at her very intently.

"Hey Jenna, look!" Alicia said, tapping her shoulder. "That baboon is looking at you!"

"Yeah, he is," Jenna said with a frown. "He reminds me of Rafiki from the Lion King. I never really liked Rafiki though. I think he was my least favorite in the movie."

At Jenna's words, the baboons all stiffened and looked at Jenna. Not noticing that, Jenna continued on, "Don't you think he was kinda weird? I mean, that was annoying as hell when he kept going 'Look beyond what you see' in The Lion King 1 1/2, you know? I think-"

Alicia cut Jenna off and pointed to the baboons, whispering, "They're looking at you weird!"

Jenna followed her gaze and said, "God, you're right! Wonder what they want with me? They're just stupid monkeys..."

Suddenly, one of the baboons grabbed a stick with a rattle on the end of it and started shaking it. Before either of the girls could say anything, a wind started blowing around them. It went faster and faster until Jenna and Alicia thought they were caught in a tornado. Finally, the wind stopped as abruptly as it had started, leaving both girls on the ground.

Jenna rubbed her head with annoyance and said, "What the hell was that? Alicia, are you okay?" There was no answer. Jenna looked around frantically, "Alicia?"

Jenna looked down to see a meerkat next to her. Normally, she would be thrilled to see one nearby, but not in this circumstance. Where the hell was Alicia?

As Jenna was thinking all this, a voice to her right said, "Look beyond what you see."

Jenna looked up to see a baboon whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my god, you aren't really Rafiki, are you? And what the hell do you mean by 'beyond what I see'?"

Rafiki nodded to the meerkat next to Jenna. Jenna gulped as realization struck her. Biting her lip, she asked tentatively, "Alicia? Is that you?"

The meerkat aka Alicia looked up at Jenna and said, "Um...I guess. But...look at us!"

"Why are you a meerkat?" Jenna asked before looking down at herself and seeing a dark brown paw with claws on it. "Oh my frigging god, I'm a lion! What the fuck?" Jenna turned to Rafiki and said, "Turn us back right this instant!"

Rafiki frowned at Jenna and said, "You are angering the spirits."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah," Jenna said angrily. "I don't care about spirits! I want to be a human again!"

Before Jenna could say anything more, Rafiki started shaking his rattle again.

"Hey!" Alicia asked. "What are you doing?"

Before Rafiki had a chance to reply, the sand started swirling around.

"Sandstorm?" Jenna asked as the sand rose up into the air, blocking her view of Alicia. Before they could say goodbye, the sandstorm started blowing them away in opposite directions. There was a loud thunk and then all went black for both girls.

* * *

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, four reviews for only one chapter? I'm very surprised! Thanks all of you for reading this! :D_

_**5: **Thanks so much! I'm happy to have a new reader. I hope you keep reading. :)_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **I know, me too! Meerkats are SO cute! :D_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Yay, thanks for reading this too! :3 Hehe, you liked Simba? Timon's always been my favorite, but everyone in it is pretty good. So are you a LK fan then too? :)_

_**Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: **Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you're reading this! Reviews always make me smile. hehe Hm...I don't think I can add anymore girls in this one since I've already started it, but I could probably put you in the sequel if you want to be in it? Who's fangirl would you want to be? Hope you keep reading! ;3  
_

* * *

**Alicia  
**

When Alicia woke up, she found herself lying on the ground with the tall grass towering over her. She would definitely have a lot of adjustments to make in her new life as a meerkat. Looking around, she wondered where Jenna was and then remembered the sandstorm Rafiki had created after Jenna had insulted him.

"Jenna?" Alicia whispered just in case. "Uh, Jenna? Are you around?"

All that met Alicia's ears was the swishing sound of the grass. Getting a bit nervous, she got up and started walking to an unknown destination. She didn't feel safe just wandering in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Alicia whispered as the footsteps grew closer.

Nothing answered her. There was a loud crack from right behind her that sounded like a branch snapping. Alarmed, Alicia took off at a run through the grass. She wasn't used to running as a meerkat and tripped a few times. Nonetheless, she got right back up and started running until...

"Aaaah!" Alicia screamed, finding herself face to face with a large snout with gleaming tusks.

"Aaaah!" came a voice from next to Alicia.

"AAAAH!" all three figures started yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Just eat me now... and please make it fast. I got a low threshold for pain!" the figure from next to Alicia begged.

Turning around, Alicia started at the meerkat in surprise. In a shocked voice, she asked, "Timon?"

"Shh!" Timon quieted her. "This is no time for talking! We're going to be this big guy's dinner!"

"Easy, easy there, little guy. I'm not gonna eat you," the big warthog called Pumbaa reassured them.

"You're not?" Timon asked, looking very surprised.

Looking indignant, Alicia added, "Then why were you stalking us?"

"Well, gee, I saw you two go by and I figured little fellas like yourselves shouldn't be out here all alone," Pumbaa said innocently.

"Hey, what about you? You're all alone," Timon said.

"Yeah," Alicia whispered in his ear and added, "He isn't exactly a 'little fella' though..."

"Most animals give me a pretty wide berth," Pumbaa explained ruefully.

Timon's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea started to form in his head. He walked around Pumbaa with a studying expression and asked, "They do? Even the hungry ones?"

"Yeah, I drive almost everyone away. People see me comin' and they run for cover. They can't get out of the way fast enough," Pumbaa said with a wry smile.

Timon held up one of Pumbaa's hooves and started opening and closing them like scissors, saying, "You don't say, you don't say. Must be the gleam on those vicious tusks, huh? Strikes fear into their hearts."

"Actually, they say I wreck their appetite," Pumbaa corrected.

"Wow, it's like you have this—this... special power," Timon said in a scheming voice.

"Special power? Well, i-it's pretty powerful, all right," Pumbaa said, backing away nervously.

"Uh, Timon?" Alicia asked, looking at Pumbaa, "He has...uh...gas issues..."

"Oh, who cares?" Timon said, obviously distracted. Turning to Pumbaa, he said, "You're hired."

"Great!" Pumbaa said smiling before the smile disappeared and he asked questioningly, "For what?"

"To get me to a little worry-free haven out of that big pointy rock," Timon explained. Alicia and Pumbaa peeked over the grass to see a very large rock in the distance.

"And... you want me to come with you?" Pumbaa asked curiously.

Before Timon could answer, Alicia piped up, "But what about me? Can't I come too?"

Timon mulled this over for a few moments before shrugging and saying, "Aw, sure, why not? We all see eye to eye, don't we?"

Pumbaa's eyes lit up hopefully and he asked, "You mean like friends?"

"Whoa, easy there, big fella. I'd say more like..." Timon thought and then made quotations with his fingers as he said, "Acquaintances."

"Oh," Pumbaa said in a disappointed voice before he brightened up and added, "Well, it's a start!"

Not wanting to be left out again, Alicia raised her eyebrows and asked, "What about me? Am I a friend?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Timon.

Timon frowned and thought before saying, "Another acquaintance." He held out his paw and said, "I'm Timon."

Everyone shook Timon's hand as Pumbaa stated his name. "Pumbaa."

"No really," Timon said as Pumbaa grinned down at him. "All right then. What about you?"

"I'm Alicia," Alicia explained. "I'm here with my friend, Jenna, but I seem to have lost her."

"Aw, gee, well you got us now," Timon said with a grin as he waved everyone forwards, saying, "Let's hit the road!"

"You got it... _acquaintance_," Pumbaa replied as they all started walking.

Timon looked up at Pumbaa suspiciously and asked, "So clear up one thing for me. If you weren't gonna eat me, what kind of a wacky wild pig are you?"

"I'm an insectivore," Pumbaa explained truthfully.

Alicia made a face at this. She wasn't quite sure how Pumbaa and Timon could eat bugs! That was so gross. She wondered if there was still some of the food she and Jenna had packed in the jeep. But then again, where was the jeep?

Timon cut into her thoughts by exclaiming, "Oh ho! A bug eater! Well, me too. I just never had a name for it. I'm kinda partial to the crawly critters myself. How about you, big boy?"

"I prefer the ones with wings," Pumbaa said.

Timon turned to Alicia and asked, "What about you?"

"I don't eat bugs," Alicia quickly stated.

"You WHAT?" Timon gasped before elbowing Pumbaa and saying, "Did you hear that? She doesn't eat bugs!"

Pumbaa thought for a moment before saying, "Well, that could be a good thing."

"True, true. We all eat different things so none of us has to share," Timon grinned, throwing an arm around Alicia and Pumbaa as he said, "Alicia, Pumbaa, this could be the start of a beautiful... acquaintanceship."

**Jenna**

When Jenna woke up, she found herself lying in a pit of sand. Coughing, she rolled onto her stomach and looked around warily. There were bones and skeletons of dead animals all around her. To her right, there were vultures circling over the corpse of an antelope. Jenna shuddered and suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Alicia?" Jenna whispered. Her words seemed to echo around her. Gulping, she quickly realized that Alicia was not here. Figuring that keeping silent might be a good thing to do in a place like this, Jenna saw some rocks up ahead. She climbed over them and looked around cautiously. She was a bit thirsty. Perhaps there was some water around?

Jenna noticed a pool of water to her left. She quickly scampered over to it and stared at her reflection with disdain.

She was a tan colored lion with a cream-colored chest, muzzle, and paws. Her hair (or should I saw mane?) flopped over one eye. Gulping, Jenna realized she had purple irises. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _I look just like Vitani from the The Lion King 2!_

Not quite sure about this, Jenna peered out of her slanted eyes and started climbing over some more rocks in search of more water. She was still thirsty and hot. After a few minutes of walking, she finally came up to a cave. Figuring the cave might have water, she stuck her head inside and looked around. It was pitch black inside the cave. Frowning, she debated whether or not to keep going inside it. The thought of water spurred her on. She took another step forwards until she heard some sort of noise from the back of the cave.

Oops! Now was definitely a good time to go. Jenna turned to leave, but a dark figure jumped over her and blocked the way out of the cave as well as the light.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave without a hello or goodbye?" a voice purred in her ear.

"Uh..." Jenna stammered, backing up. "I didn't mean to come here. I...uh...got lost."

"Believe me, I know," the voice said scornfully. "The only one who ever bothers to pay me a visit is my brother and that's only when he wants something. You're from his tribe, aren't you? He sent you here?"

"Um...no," Jenna said as the lion moved out of the opening of the cave. Light streamed in and Jenna could see he had dark brown fur, a black mane, and slanted green eyes. "Oh my god, you're Scar!"

"Oh, very good, so you know who I am," Scar said, eyes lighting up. "But who are you? One of Mufasa's wife's friends? Or perhaps Mufasa's little whore?"

"No, I'm Jenna. I'm not really a lion, I'm..." Jenna trailed off as Scar chuckled.

"You look like a lion to me."

"Yeah, well, it's all just a big mistake. I'll be going now..." Jenna said, backing up.

"Oh, so soon?" Scar said, eying her intently. "Aren't you looking for something?"

Jenna nodded and said, "Water."

"Of course," Scar nodded. "Well, the eavesdropping vermin behind you can show you to the nearest waterhole."

Jenna turned to see three hyenas peering curiously into the cave. They were eying her with interest. Jenna gulped. She didn't want to end up as their dinner.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_WOW! I am really shocked by all the reviews I got for this chapter. Thank you all so much! I always end up posting more when I get reviews. :)_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter. :)_

_**Zach lector: **Aw, thanks! Yes, you do! *hands out cookies* Hehe, I hope you keep reading! :D_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Aw, thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it so far. *hugs*_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Really? Have you seen the other LK films? If so, what one do you like best? Lol, it's okay to still watch them because I'm 16 and I'm writing a story about it. lol Little Simba is cute! xD_

_**5: **I'm glad you liked that part and I'm also glad that you're still reading! :) I expected to get no reviews for this. lol_

_**12DEHD: **Oh, I didn't see the broadway show...is it any good? Lol, you probably won't have to watch the movie after reading this. Why am I writing this? Um...I just kind of wanted to write something new, you know? :P  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

A few hours later, Pumbaa was running through the savannah with Timon and Alicia on his back, each of them holding onto one of his ears as they made for Timon's "big, pointy rock". Timon suddenly noticed it and cheered, "Whoo-hoo! There it is, the big pointy rock! Oh, baby, we're almost there."

Suddenly, Pumbaa stopped as they neared a ledge. Looking before them, the group could see a whole herd of animals. Alicia bit her lip and pointed out, "I think we're a bit late."

Timon's eyebrows narrowed and he said, "It's a landrush. That loud mouthed monkey! He must have blabbed it to the whole world!"

"What exactly did he say?" Pumbaa asked, looking over the massive crowd in front of them.

Timon spread his arms wide and closed his eyes to imitate the monkey as he said, "Look beyond what you see."

"So maybe you're supposed to look _beyond_ the big pointy rock," Pumbaa said evenly.

Alicia ran her hand through the blond tuft of hair on top of her head and giggled as Timon repeated Pumbaa as if it was his own idea.

"Hmm?" Pumbaa asked in total confusion.

"Well... let's have a little look, shall we? Beyond what I see... beyond what I see... beyond what I see..." Timon murmured, looking beyond the big, pointy rock. Suddenly, he zeroed in on a cave on a hill behind the rock. "Oh ho! What do you know? The monkey's got an eagle eye for real estate!"

"Oh look!" Alicia pointed out the monkey holding up Simba on the ledge of pride rock.

"He-he-hey! It's the monkey!" Timon exclaimed.

"What's that he's holdin' up?" Pumbaa asked interestedly.

"Aw, who cares? It's not important. My dream home awaits! Come on!" Timon said, pulling Alicia off of Pumbaa and motioning for her to follow behind him as he started through the crowd of animals standing before Pride Rock.

"Uh... I don't do so well in crowds. Maybe we better go around," Pumbaa protested.

Timon rolled his eyes at Alicia and whispered, "Wait here." He turned back to Pumbaa and exclaimed, "Don't you know the shortest distance between me and my dream home is a straight line? Follow me!"

Timon began pushing his way through the crowd of animals with Alicia right behind him. Pumbaa followed at a bit of a distance. The animals started letting out disgruntled snorts and other noises as Timon pushed them around.

"Make room, make room. Watch it, Twiggy. I'm walkin' here!" Timon informed everyone.

Suddenly, Pumbaa's stomach gurgled and he sat down abruptly, saying, "Ahem... Timon? There's something I gotta tell ya."

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We'll have a plenty of time to chat once we settle in," Timon chastised.

There was another gurgling noise as Pumbaa started to panic and said, "I could really use a rest stop."

Timon rolled his eyes at Alicia again, saying, "You go on." He turned around and tried to lead Pumbaa back on track, saying, "Don't worry. You'll get your second wind."

Knowing what was going to happen next, Alicia started running through the crowd to get away from Pumbaa.

"Ohh! I got a really bad feeling!" Pumbaa said, breaking out in a sweat.

"It'll pass. Trust me! It'll pass," Timon tried to reassure him.

"Or not..." Alicia grumbled as she tried to run out of the way.

There was a horrible sound and smell as Pumbaa released a big fart. Alicia held her nose and cussed under her breath while all the animals around Pumbaa and Timon started coughing and collapsing.

"So, I guess that's your special power, huh? What a weapon!" Timon said, going from aghast to thrilled.

"How can you stand that?" Alicia said, trying to wave the smell away from her nose.

"Look what it does to all the other animals though!" Timon burst out excitedly, pointed to all the collapsed animals.

"Uh, you mean, you don't mind?" Pumbaa asked in surprise.

Timon slapped him on the back and said, "Ha ha! Are you kidding? It was a gas! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn..." Pumbaa trailed off.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Timon paused before pointing straight ahead of him and saying, "Let's go, Pumbaa and Alicia!"

"Lead the way!" Pumbaa directed.

**Jenna**

Jenna hesitantly walked over to the hyenas, watching them quite suspiciously. She remembered how they had been starving in the movie and how they had devoured Scar at the end. Shuddering, she kept a slight distance from them as she stepped out of the cave.

"Shenzi? A moment, please," Scar said, waving Shenzi, the female hyena, into the cave. Shenzi stepped inside it obediently and whispered to Scar in a hushed voice while Jenna stood outside of the cave with the other two hyenas.

A minute later, Shenzi stepped out of the cave and looked everyone over, saying, "Well? Let's not sit and stare at each other all day. Come on."

The two male hyenas quickly followed Shenzi. Still a bit suspicious, Jenna followed after them at a distance. A few minutes later, Shenzi looked behind her to see Jenna trailing along apprehensively. Sighing, she said, "Look, honey, we're not gonna eat ya, so just relax. Speaking of which, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Shenzi and this here is Banzai and Ed."

"Um, hi," Jenna said, relaxing just a bit.

Shenzi raised her eyebrows and prodded, "Well? Aren't ya goin' to tell us your name too?"

"Oh, right," Jenna replied, blushing. "I'm Jenna."

"Jenna? Interesting name," Banzai commented. Ed pitched in with a fit of giggles.

"So what brings someone like you 'round here anyways?" Shenzi asked as they approached the waterhole. "It ain't everyday you see a lioness walkin' around this area. Mufasa tells his tribe to keep out of the elephant graveyard."

"I was here with a friend and then I got lost," Jenna explained, sitting down by the waterhole. "I'm not quite sure what to do now."

"Aw, well, you can hang around here with us if you like," Shenzi said. "We don't bite."

At that comment, Ed burst into another fit of giggles.

Shenzi rolled her eyes and said, "Don't mind him. He's never been the brightest of sorts. Here, have a drink."

Shenzi flopped down on her stomach and started lapping up water from the waterhole. Jenna copied her hesitantly and started lapping up water as well. Hoping this water wasn't poisoned or anything, Jenna drank her fill and then sat up and looked around.

"So...could you show me around or something?" Jenna said, feeling in the mood to explore.

"I wouldn't mind it, but Scar told us to bring you straight here and straight back," Shenzi said with a shrug.

"Oh," Jenna said, frowning slightly. "So...um...why is that?"

Shenzi shrugged again as she waved for Banzai, Ed, and Jenna to follow her, "I don't know his exact thoughts, but he told me he thought you were a spy for Mufasa. I can tell by lookin' at ya that you're not a spy, but Scar's always suspicious."

"Hm. So how do I make him not suspicious?" Jenna asked as the hyenas loped about.

Shenzi laughed and said, "Well...you can start by not asking questions. Scar hates questions. And just say as little as possible. Like a nod or shake of the head is better than actually saying something, isn't that right boys?"

Banzai and Ed nodded their heads in agreement.

Not feeling too reassured as the foursome stepped up to the cave she had found earlier, Jenna asked, "Will he hurt me if he thinks I'm Mufasa's spy or something?"

"Eh..." Shenzi and Banzai exchanged looks before Shenzi finished. "Well, you never really know with Scar. But if he gives you any trouble, just scream real loud and we'll come see what's goin' on, okay?"

"...sure..." Jenna said, still not feeling convinced.

Shenzi slapped her on the back and said, "Go on in, now. Don't want to keep him waiting. We'll be around."

Jenna watched the hyenas disperse before slinking back into the cave.

* * *

_Review? :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I wrote this all up and then deleted it, so here we go again. lol Thanks to all of you reading! It makes me want to keep writing. :)_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Yeah, me too! I want to be miles away from Pumbaa at that moment. :P_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Aw, thanks so much! You're so nice. *hugs*_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Ooo, that's my favorite too! What do you like most about the original? I'm trying to keep the time line in this accurate, so you'll mostly be seeing scenes from 1 and 1.5 right now. :)_

_**Flik: **Yay, thanks so much for reading! Yeah, it makes sense. Those songs always get stuck in my head...does that ever happen to you? lol_

_**Judah zachery: **Lol, it does sound like a roller coaster! I hope you keep reading. :D_

_**Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: **Lol, why is it creepy? =P Yeah, that might work...I have to decide what my plot for the sequel is going to be first though. XP I'm guessing you don't like Kiara much?_

_**5: **__Questions are good! :D Jenna and Alicia can change the plot if they want, but I don't think they feel the need to right now. They basically just let the story go on as it is in the movie unless they really want to stop/change an event. So most of this will be canon until the end. Hope you keep reading!_  


* * *

**Alicia  
**

After a long day of plodding to the new dream home, Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia were finally looking up at the cave on top of the hill.

"This is it, buddy-boy. Home sweet home! And I don't gotta share it with anybody. Ha ha ha!" Timon laughed as he arranged a hammock for himself and flopped down on top of it with a relaxed sigh.

Alicia and Pumbaa exchanged looks before Pumbaa asked, "Don't you get, you know, lonely out here?"

"Lonely? Try commitment-free. The elbow-to-elbow life reminds me a little too much of home. This place has everything. Cool refreshments, cozy little hammock, a lovely water feature—and it's all mine," Timon explained as Pumbaa handed him a massive bowl of slush.

"Oh. Well... it's really coming together, Timon, so, uh, so I guess I'll just be going," Pumbaa said, starting to walk off.

"What about me?" Alicia huffed. "Do you want me to leave too?"

Realizing that he was being quite selfish, Timon paused and then piped up, "Wait a minute, now wait-wa-wait. There's no _law_ that says you _have_to go. I mean, if you want—"

Pumbaa zipped back to the clearing before Timon could even finish his sentence, saying, "Ooh, great! I already made up two beds! There wasn't enough for a third one, so two of us will have to share."

"Uh, I'm sharing with him!" Alicia said, pointing to Timon. No way was she going to get stuck with Pumbaa.

The three of them wandered into the cave and saw two grass beds. One of them was quite large and the other one was tiny.

Yawning luxuriously, Timon stretched his arms and plopped into the big bed, saying, "Ohh! Gee, all this construction work has me bushed. Think I'll turn in early."

Pumbaa sat in the tiny bed and murmured, "Ahh... Good night."

"Sleep tight," Timon replied.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!" Pumbaa added.

Alicia shot Pumbaa a what-the-hell look before she climbed into the grass bed with Timon. She was starting to get just a bit hungry, but no way was she eating bugs. Looking over at Timon, she asked, "So what are we going to now that we've found our dream home?"

"Oh, you know, live the good life! Hakuna matata," Timon said with a big yawn.

Alicia started to close her eyes and then noticed that she was only feet away from Pumbaa. What if he had gas problems in the middle of the night?

Alicia quickly got out of the grass bed and said, "After thinking about it, I think I'll sleep outside."

"Outside?" Timon asked in surprise. "Is it even safe out there?"

"Safer out there than in here," Alicia said, giving Pumbaa a nervous glance.

"Suit yourself," Timon said, closing his eyes again. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Alicia replied.

**Jenna**

Jenna watched her new hyena friends disappear before she took a deep breath and stepped back into the cave. She glanced around the inside of the cavern to see Scar watching a mouse that was scurrying around.

Scar glanced up at her with mildly interested green eyes before he said, "Back so soon? I trust you found the waterhole?"

"Mm hm," Jenna said, watching as Scar caught the mouse by it's tail as it scurried a bit too close by him.

Scar watched the mouse dangle from his paw and feigned a sympathetic expression as he said, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King." He sighed dramatically and continued, "And you... shall never see the light of another day."

Jenna watched with disgust. It was beyond sick in her opinion to eat a live mouse!

Sensing Jenna's gaze, Scar paused and asked, "Would you like some?"

Before Jenna could reply, an orange-beaked dodo bird flew into the cave and chided loudly, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Scar dropped the mouse and held it to the ground with his paw, sighing, "What do _you _want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way. So you'd _better _have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning," Zazu said before eying Jenna and asked, "Who is she?"

The mouse from under Scar's paw scampered away. Scar really looked sad this time as he said, "Oh now look, Zazu; you've made me loose my lunch!" He followed Zazu's gaze to Jenna and said, "Don't you know her?"

"You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. And no, I don't," Zazu said, still looking at Jenna suspiciously.

"Oooh... I quiver with _FEAR_," Scar smirked as he said, "Come now, Zazu, she's Mufasa's little pet, isn't she?"

"Now Scar, don't look at me that way... HELP!" Zazu said as Scar pounced and caught Zazu in his mouth.

Almost immediately, a strong voice said, "Scar! ..."

"Mm-hm?" Scar murmured, not wanting to speak with his mouth full.

"Drop him," Mufasa ordered as he stepped into the cave.

"_Impeccable _timing, your majesty!" Zazu said as Scar spat him out in a puddle of saliva, "Eyyccch!"

Turning to Mufasa, Scar pretended to be overjoyed as he said, "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa said, getting straight to the point.

Scar began to scratch his claws on a rock as he said in mock astonishment, "That was _today?_ Oh, I feel simply _awful_." Admiring his sharpened claws, Scar added as an afterthought, " ...Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!" Zazu said, fluttering in Scar's face.

Scar clicked his teeth at him as a warning sign. Zazu quickly flew behind Mufasa. Leaning down to speak to him, Scar added, "Well, I _was_ first in line... until the little _hairball_ was born."

Leaning down as well so they were eye to eye, Mufasa added, "That 'hairball' is my son and the future king."

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," Scar said in a mocking voice as he started to turn away.

"Don't turn your back on _me_, Scar," Mufasa said in a warning voice.

"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," Scar said, looking over his shoulder.

Mufasa growled and jumped in front of Scar, asking in a deadly voice, "Is that a _challenge?"_

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_of challenging you," Scar said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pity! Why not?" Zazu asked curiously.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to _brute strength_..." Scar looked in Mufasa's direction before adding, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Scar started to leave the cave and unsure of what else to do, Jenna began to follow. Mufasa's eyes focused in on her and he commanded, "Wait, Scar. Who is she?"

Scar turned with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh! I was meaning to ask you that myself. She's your little pet, isn't she? Why don't you take her home and put her with all the rest of your 'pets'."

Mufasa glared as he said, "You know as well as I that I love only Sarabi. I have never seen this lioness before." Turning to Jenna, he said in a more even voice, "Of course you are welcome to join the tribe if you like."

"Oh...um...thanks, but I think I'll stay here," Jenna said, backing away from him.

Mufasa frowned but said nothing as Jenna followed Scar out of the cave. She followed him silently as they walked.

"So," Scar said as they crawled up a cliff. "You aren't who I thought you were. What did you say your name was again?"

"Jenna," Jenna said warily.

"Mm," Scar said, looking her over. "You don't look like Mufasa's lionesses. I see that now. Perhaps you could be helpful..."

"Helpful?" Jenna yawned. It had been a long day and she was tired.

"Sleepy, are we?" Scar smirked. "Well, I shan't deprive you of sleep. Go ahead."

Jenna eyed him suspiciously and didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear," Scar said in a reassuring voice. "I'm not sure what gave you _that _impression."

Hoping that he wasn't lying, Jenna sank down on her paws and tucked her head into a boulder on the cliff before falling asleep...

* * *

_Sorry if the grammar was bad, I wrote this fast. Review? :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for continuing to read this! :) It means a lot to me. :D**  
**_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **I know! I always feel like telling Zazu to shut up, you know? lol  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Lol, me too! I found a script and then I was like "Who's Sarabi?" =P Thanks for reading!  
_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Hehe, the cubs are cute! I like that part but not so much the other part. =P OMG, you're totally right! No idea why I kept saying tribes. Thanks for pointing that out to me.  
_

_**Flik: **Yay, glad you liked the chapter and yay for you remembering the last part! Haha, I totally get what you mean about sequels. Usually the originals are good and the sequels can be kinda blah, you know? :P I think I'm going to change the sequel a bit in my story. xD  
_

_**Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: **Lol, me too. Kovu is cute! Lol about creepiness! Omg, you should better look out, Pumbaa gets REALLY frigging mad if someone besides Timon calls him a pig. :P  
_

_**5: **__That's one way to put it. :D I hope you like the next chapter!_

___**12DEHD: **That's really cool about the puppets! I want to see the broadway show a lot now! :P How's LA? You know I'm dying to be there. lol_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna woke up the next day to find that she was still lying on the cliff where she had fallen asleep last night. Still feeling a bit tired, she rolled over onto her back and stretched her legs in the air. Sensing someone's gaze on her, she looked up to see Scar looked down at her intently. Embarrassed, she rolled back onto her stomach and said, "Um...good morning?"

"And the same to you," Scar replied, a smile flitting around his mouth. "You slept for quite a while."

Before Jenna could say anything, a ball of yellow fuzz came whizzing towards them. Scar groaned and whispered, "Oh dear, it's the little bastard."

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!" Simba, the young lion, exclaimed.

Wrinkling his nose ever so slightly, Scar replied, "I _despise_ guessing games."

"_I'm_ going to be king of Pride Rock," Simba said in a taunting voice.

Scar rolled his eyes in Jenna's direction and said, "Oh goody."

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh," Simba chuckled as he looked over the ledge of the rock and over the pride lands. Jenna smirked, finding it funny that Simba hadn't even noticed her.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not _leaping _for joy. Bad back, you know," Scar said, flopping down onto his side.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what's make you?" Simba asked curiously.

Scar tried not to make a face and said, "A monkey's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so weird," Simba laughed.

"You have NO idea," Scar said before pausing and adding, "...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything," Simba said proudly.

Jenna made a face behind his back, causing Scar to smirk before he asked, "He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

Simba's face fell and he said in a disappointed voice, "Well, no... he said I can't go there."

"And he's _absolutely_ right. It's _far _too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there," Scar said with a firm nod.

"Well, I'm brave!" Simba pointed out, looking indignant, "What's out th-"

Scar interrupted and broke in, "No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just _can't _tell you."

"Why not?" Simba asked.

"Simba, Simba, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew," Scar said, patting Simba on the head.

Simba snorted and replied, "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince..." Scar faked surprise and added, "Oops!"

"An elephant _what?_Whoa," Simba exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much...well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all," Scar said, pulling Simba close as he added, "Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place."

After thinking for a minute, Simba said, "_No _problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret," Scar reminded Simba.

Simba started to leave, but then saw Jenna and turned around to stare at her in confusion. Looking between her and Scar, he asked, "Who's that? Is she my aunt?"

"Simba, Simba, Simba..." Scar chastised. "How many times must I tell you that you don't have an aunt?"

"Oh, right," Simba answered before hesitating and asking, "Um, who is she then?"

"I'm Jenna," Jenna explained. "I'm new around here."

"Oh," Simba said with a nod. "Well, why are you hanging out with Scar? Why don't you come with me and I'll show you-"

"I'm afraid she already has plans for this afternoon," Scar said, shooting Jenna a look that told her not to interrupt. "Now go run along."

Simba nodded and scampered off of the rock. Jenna and Scar watched him leave before Jenna raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "Um, what exactly am I doing this afternoon?"

"Just a little favor for me," Scar said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Go to the elephant graveyard and alert your hyena friends that a little hairball will be visiting them very soon."

"Simba?" Jenna asked.

Scar nodded and smirked before turning and whipping around the ledge.

**Alicia**

Alicia woke up bright and early the next morning to a loud chorus of "I Just Can't Wait to be King". She hummed along and wondered how long it would take for Timon and Pumbaa to wake up. It took about two minutes.

"Uhh. Unhh," Timon snuffled as he blinked and woke up. Very annoyed, he leapt out of the bed, grabbed a stick, and started pounding on the ceiling and yelling, "Hey, keep it down up there!"

Pumbaa woke up and said, "We have neighbors? We should go say hello."

Wanting to go sing along, Alicia joined the group of animals outside and started singing.

"Noisy neighbors. There go the property values," Timon moaned as he and Pumbaa emerged and looked up at the pyramid of animals with Simba and Nala on top. Timon spotted Alicia and said, "Oh no, what is she doing?"

They watched the finale of the song with wide eyes.

_Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"Oh, perfect. We moved to the theater district! Get a load of these guys," Timon muttered. He whacked the elephant nearest him with a stick and said, "Knock it off!"

The elephant's eyes popped open and he lost his balance, causing the whole pyramid of animals to loose their balance.

"Timon, look out!" Pumbaa said, pulling Timon out of the way of impending danger.

Timon pulled Alicia out of the way and yelled, "Aah!"

All the animals collapsed and Pumbaa and Timon ended up squished. Timon sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Oy. Phew. Show people."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had gone to the elephant graveyard and had found Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed sleeping. Unsure what to do, she tapped Shenzi on the shoulder and said, "Uh, Shenzi? Scar has a message for you..."

"Huh? Wha-" Shenzi started out, opening her eyes. "Oh, it's you. Did you just say Scar has a message for us?"

"Mm hm," Jenna replied, "He told me to tell you that Simba is coming."

"Simba!" Shenzi chuckled before elbowing Banzai, "Hey, did you hear that boys? Simba is coming! Get up, get up! We have to watch for him!"

Banzai and Ed got up with much complaining. The foursome went to sit inside a skull and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, a few hours later, a ball of fluff came scampering into view with another ball of fluff behind him as well as the annoying dodo bird. Simba came running into the skull, took one look at the hyenas, and went running right back out.

"I'll stay inside here and watch," Jenna whispered to Shenzi, who nodded.

Shenzi giggled as she stepped out of the skull and said, "Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?"

Banzai and Shenzi started circling the group while Banzai said, "Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?"

Ed burst into maniacal laughter as Banzai said, "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of _trespassers!_"

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Zazu said, laughing. Jenna was so annoyed that she wished she could swipe at him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Mufasa's little _stooge,_" Shenzi sneered.

"_I,_madam, am the king's majordomo," Zazu said, trying to look important.

"And that would make _you_...?" Banzai asked Simba.

"The future king," Simba said proudly.

Shenzi's eyes lit up and she hissed, "Do you know what we _do _to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

"Puh, you can't do anything to me," Simba said as if he was invulnerable.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We _are _on their land," Zazu admitted.

"But Zazu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers," Simba said innocently.

Zazu tried to whisper to Simba, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

The hyenas exchanged disgusted looks before Banzai frowned, "Who you callin' 'oopid stay'?"

Looking a bit alarmed, Zazu tried to motion the cubs away, saying, "My, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go!"

Shenzi leaped in front of them, blocking their way out as she asked, "What's the hurry? We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... 'lion' around!" Banzai said, looking around at his group and adding, "Get it? _Lion_ around!"

A peal of laughter broke out as Shenzi held up her hand in excitement and said, "Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. Whatcha think?"

She broke out into ridiculous laughter while Ed started jabbering.

"_What?_ Ed? What is it?" Shenzi asked, annoyed at Ed for ruining her joke.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked.

"No, why?" Shenzi asked.

"'Cause _there it goes!" _Banzai yelled as Simba, Nala, and Zazu ran off.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys, how are you? My crab died today and so I've been having a really bad day. I hope he's happy wherever he is now. :( Anyways, thanks for reading everyone.**  
**_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Me too! I should totally use that joke if I ever get the opportunity to use it. lol  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reading. *hugs*  
_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Lol, did you end up watching LK? I hope you like this chapter! :D  
_

_**Taylor Todd Riddle Sparrow: **OMG, that's an awesome idea! Do you mind if I use it? Mad Pumbaa is funny. XD Yeah...you could say I like Scar more than Simba. ;P  
_

_**5: **Thanks for pointing out those errors! I did some editing and hopefully, it makes more sense now. :) I hope this chapter is better._

___**ShesASuperFreak317: **Aw, thanks so much for reading this too! *hugs* Hehe, are you going to watch them sometime? Lol, I forget about Zazu too. I just watched LK not so long ago. :) Hope you keep reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

Shenzi managed to catch Zazu and drag him along before handing him to Banzai and pointing to a steam vent.

"The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler," Banzai laughed, stuffing Zazu into the vent.

"Oh no, not the birdie-boiler!" Zazu panicked as it shot him up into the air in a puff of steam. The three started giggling hysterically as Simba popped up on a ledge and glared down at them.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Simba called.

Shenzi looked up and smirked, "Like...you?"

"Oops!" Simba said, taking off at a run.

The threesome started chasing the cubs. Jenna followed them at a distance. Trying to scare the cubs, the hyenas poked their heads into an active methane vent and yelled, "Boo!" The chase continued as the hyenas followed the cubs up and over a skull. Nala and Simba managed to escape by sliding down the spine bone. They shot off the end of it and ended up in a pile of bones.

"_Simba!_" Nala yelled as she started to slid down the bone pile. Simba ran back to Nala as she started screaming. He slashed Shenzi's cheek, allowing Nala to escape. Shenzi snarled and managed to corner the cubs in the back of a cave.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Banzai taunted.

Simba tried to roar and produced a medium yowl.

"Oo-hoo...that was _it_?" Shenzi laughed. "Hah. Do it again... come on."

Suddenly, a very loud roar ricocheted around the cave. The hyenas looked around in shock and Jenna cursed under her breath from where she was hiding just outside the cave. She forgot that Mufasa was going to come and ruin their fun. Mufasa knocked all three hyenas over with his paw and stood over them with a horrible look on his face.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle," Shenzi complained.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Banzai moaned.

"Silence!" Mufasa roared.

All four exchanged nervous looks and Banzai added, "Oh, we're gonna shut up right now."

"Calm down. We're really sorry. It was just for a laugh," Shenzi said, holding up her paws in surrender.

"If you _ever_ come near my son again..." Mufasa trailed off.

"Oh this is... this is _your_ son?" Shenzi asked.

"Oh, your son?" Banzai chimed in.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Banzai immediately shook his head and said, "No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?"

"_No! _Of course not," Shenzi said.

Banzai and Shenzi turned towards Ed and asked, "Ed?"

Ed stupidly nodded yes, causing Mufasa to roar loudly. Shenzi took off, Banzai and Ed following her, yelling, "Toodles!"

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Timon and Alicia were continuing to ride along on Pumbaa's back to an unspecified location.

"Chin up, Pumbaa, Alicia!" Timon said, brushing a tree branch aside. "Whoa! Our dream home's around here somewhere."

"You know, Timon, I once came across a place that might be just what you're looking for," Pumbaa started out before adding, "Spectacular waterfalls, set in a lush tropical oasis. A scrumptious array of—"

"Hey, hey, hey. Forget it, Pumbaa. I'm a realist, and I'm not gonna go chasing after some fantasy. I'm goin' beyond what I see," Timon interrupted, blinking at Alicia. She blushed and batted her eyelashes at him.

"But if you always go beyond what you see, how do you know when you're there?" Pumbaa asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'll tell you how I know. We're there!" Timon said, motioning at the surroundings of the elephant graveyard.

"Hey look, a skull!" Alicia said, sticking her head in one of them and yelling, "Hello!" Her voice echoed all around, causing Timon to jump and then frown at her before clearing his throat.

"This is a lovely spot. Lovely. Rustic. Picturesque. Home sweet home, Pumbaa. Mm-hmm. Home sweet ho—_" _Timon stated as he accidentally fell backwards in a skull and then got up, saying, "Aah! Whoop! Ah ha ha ha! I—I mean, sure... it needs a little work. But it's got good bones. Ha ha ha! After all... this is an elephant graveyard. And who would ever come to an elephant graveyard?"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar. All three figures looked up to see the shadows of Mufasa beating up the hyenas.

"Woo!" Alicia cheered. "Go Mufasa! Give them what they deser-"

Timon slapped a hand over her mouth and gasped, "What? Are you completely out of your mind? I see carnivores! Let's get out of here!"

With that said, he grabbed Alicia and Pumbaa and yanked then away in the opposite direction.

**Jenna**

By now, the hyenas and Jenna had retreated to a ledge in the hyena cave. Banzai was very annoyed and looking at the scratches on his backside as he said, "Damn that Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week!"

Ed burst out laughing while Shenzi and Jenna just looked annoyed. Jenna was really starting to miss Alicia and she really wanted to just be human again.

"It's not funny, _Ed," _Banzai hissed in annoyance. Ed tried to shut up, but ended up bursting out in even greater peals of laughter. "Hey, shut up!" Banzai tackled Ed and the two started attacking each other.

"Will you knock it off!" Shenzi asked, whirling around.

"Well he started it!" Banzai protested, giving Ed a murderous look.

"God, they can be so stupid sometimes!" Shenzi whispered in Jenna's ear before saying, "Look at you guys! No wonder we're dangling from the bottom of the food chain!"

"Man, I hate dangling," Banzai pointed out, drool dangling from his mouth.

"Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be _runnin' _the joint," Shenzi said, making a face.

"Yeah. Man, I _hate _lions," Banzai frowned.

"Hey! Hold on a sec," Jenna said with narrowed eyes. "I'm a lion..."

Shenzi patted her on the back and said, "We're not talkin' about you! All the lions _but_ you."

Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "Well, how was I suppose to know that?"

"Most lions are pushy," Banzai said, not hearing Jenna.

"And stinky!" Shenzi added.

Deciding to join, Jenna said, "And hairy!"

Just for the heck of it, she chimed in with Banzai and Shenzi as they added, "And man, are they...ugly!"

"Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad," a voice simpered from above. All four jumped and looked up to see Scar standing on a ledge of the rock behind them.

Relieved from the surprise, Banzai sighed and said, "Oh, Scar, it's just you."

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Shenzi pointed out.

"Yeah, like Mufasa," Banzai added.

"Yeah," Shenzi and Jenna said in unison. Jenna was having fun knowing what everyone was going to say before they actually said it.

Face expressionless, Scar said, "I see."

"Now that's _power,_" Banzai said.

"Tell me about it. I just hear the name and I shudder," Shenzi said.

"Mufasa," Banzai said for fun.

"Ooooh. ... Do it again," Shenzi commanded, shivering.

Banzai grinned, "Mufasa!"

"Ooooh!" Shenzi giggled.

"Mufasa. Mufasa! _Mufasa!_" Banzai said.

"..._Oooh!_It tingles me," Shenzi laughed, breaking into giggles with Jenna.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Scar pointed out.

"Not you, Scar; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," Banzai said while Shenzi and Jenna continued to laugh.

"Charmed," Scar said sarcastically.

"Ohh, I _like_ that. He's not king, but he's still _so_ proper," Shenzi smiled with a bit of admiration in her eyes.

"Yeah," Banzai said, his eyes suddenly lighting up as he asked hopefully, "Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?"

Jenna made a face. She didn't like watching the others eat meat. She had been vegetarian since she was six years old.

Eying her with amusement, Scar said, "I don't think you really deserve this. I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. And you couldn't even dispose of them."

Scar tossed a zebra's leg at the hyenas and watched them gobble it up. Jenna made a face and stepped backwards.

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was _alone, _Scar," Shenzi said through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. What were we suppose to do? Kill Mufasa?" Banzai asked, swallowing.

Scar looked over the three hyenas before locking eyes with Jenna and saying, "_Precisely_."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Wow, I'm so glad that people are still reading! Thank you all so much!**  
**_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Thanks for the flowers! And yes, we are. :)_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Thanks. I hope he's happy too wherever he is. =/ Glad you liked the chapter! OMG, I was thinking the same thing with Shenzi, it's so funny. xD Lol, I do too, so we'll be saps together, huh? *hugs*  
_

_**12DEHD: **HP again? It must be good. :D Yeah, I like her too! She always has funny lines. It's never good to be in a competition though...  
_

_**5: **They won't exactly meet, but they might see each other. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **Lol, you did? Do you have any new favorite parts now? Thanks, hope you like this chapter! :3_

___**Kshara Khan: **Thanks so much for reading this! Your questions will be answered in the fic soon. I hope you keep reading!**  
**_

___**The Straight-Edge: **Thank you for the compliments! This is a little tricky to write, but I try to stay focused and hope that my characters are IC. So are you a big LK fan then? :)**  
**_

___**Flik: **Thanks for continuing to read this. :D Aw, not having a good day? *hugs* Your HP update was great and thanks for fixing that bit on A Touch of Youth for me, but you really didn't have to do that. :P_

___**Taylor Riddle Todd Sparrow: **Thank you! Yes, it's my favorite song too! :D Lol, you like Simba more? No, it's actually Alicia/Timon. hehe Hope you keep reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna  
**

Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai looked at Scar questioningly. Jenna gazed steadily back. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Mufasa was going to be dead very soon. Scar leapt down from his ledge and landed in the midst of the hyenas. Flames burst out around them as hot water came in contact with wood. Scar started circling Ed, who was chewing on the zebra's leg, and began to sing in a deadly low voice.

_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
_  
Scar angrily swatted the bone away from Ed and waved a hand in front of his face. Ed quickly came to attention, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Shenzi and Jenna rolled eyes before jumping up onto a ledge and laughing.

_But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you cannot be caught unaware_

Scar jumped up onto a ledge, surprising the hyenas and Jenna off of their ledge. They landed on three geysers which erupted and sent them flying into the air.

"AHH!" Jenna and Shenzi yelled as they went flying back to earth.

Scar smirked and strutted around the floor, continuing on.

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

Trying to recover from the geyser spray, Shenzi looked at him in confusion and asked, "And where do we feature?"

"Just listen to teacher," Scar said, grabbing Shenzi's cheek. Jenna wiped the blood away from her cheek as Scar continued on.

_I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared! _

Seeing Ed chewing on a bone up on a ledge and obviously not paying attention, Scar knocked him off the ledge and in Shenzi's and Jenna's direction. They stumbled backwards and all landed in a pile of bones. Shenzi and Ed appeared from the pile with skulls fitting on their heads like masks. Jenna couldn't help giggling as she pulled Shenzi's skull off. She particularly liked this part of the movie.

"Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh..._we'll_ be prepared, heh. For what?" Banzai asked, making himself look like an idiot.

"For the death of the king," Scar replied evenly.

"Why? Is he sick?" Banzai asked stupidly.

Scar grabbed Banzai by the throat and hissed, "No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too." Banzai was dropped back onto the floor and sat there stunned.

Shenzi thought and said, "Great idea! Who needs a king?"

Shenzi, Jenna, and Ed linked arms and danced around Banzai, singing, "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

"_Idiots!_ There will _be_a king!" Scar corrected. Jenna knew she was looking like an idiot in front of him, but she didn't really care right now. It was much more exciting to have fun with her friends. Jenna was also starting to wonder why she hadn't been turned into a hyena. Then she could've fit into their group better.

"Hey, but you said, uh..." Banzai said, scratching his head as he tried to remember what Scar had said.

"_I_will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Scar said, giving the group a seductive smile.

"_Yaay!_All right!" Banzai and Shenzi said, throwing their arms up in the air, suddenly liking the idea of a king.

"Long live the king!" Jenna added.

Suddenly, hyenas of all sorts of shapes and sizes emerged from the shadows and appeared along ledges of the cave.

"_Long live the king! Long live the king!_" the hyenas chanted in unison as they descended to the floor and started goose-stepping across the it while Scar leapt up to a ledge and looked down at them.

Jenna stood awkwardly in the corner, not quite sure what to do.

"Come on!" Shenzi said, dragging Jenna into the rows of hyenas.

"No!" Jenna whispered back. "I can't sing! Besides, I don't fit in here."

"Oh, come on!" Shenzi whined, joining the hyenas in goose-stepping.

"Shenzi!" Jenna frowned. "Seriously, I don't fit in! And look, Scar is looking at me. Let me out!"

Shenzi followed Jenna's gaze and smirked, "Well, he doesn't look displeased. Come on! This ain't _that_hard!"

Sighing, Jenna gave in and joined the hyenas.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored!" the hyenas sang in unison.

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
_  
Scar pointed out, motioning a slicing across the neck.  
_  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!_

The hyenas started jumping along the ledges of the cave. Scar sat on top of the pillar, looking down at his minions with pleased eyes. Shenzi tugged on Jenna's paw and motioned for her to follow as she leaped from ledge to ledge until they were sitting on the ledge in front of Scar.

_So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

"Oooh... La! La! La!" Shenzi sang along, trying to get Jenna to dance with her. Jenna looked from Shenzi to Scar, glad nobody could see her blushing. She wasn't much of a dancer.  
_  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
_  
Shenzi grabbed an old skeleton and started shaking it to make a rattling sound. She tossed one at Jenna, but Jenna dodged it with an, "Ew!"

"What?" Shenzi asked, "Oh, wait, I forgot, you're the only lioness who doesn't eat meat."

Jenna made a face at Shenzi before all the hyenas sang in unison.  
_  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -  
Be prepared!_

With that, the hyenas started dispersing and retreating back into the crevices of the cave. Shenzi kicked the skeleton to the ground and said, "Woohoo, that was fun, but now I'm beat! Come along guys, let's go see if we can find a place to sleep."

Everyone nodded and Jenna started following Shenzi off the ledge when a stern voice said, "Wait."

Everyone turned around to see Scar. Shenzi shot Jenna a good look before she waved Banzai and Ed off of the ledge. Gulping, Jenna looked up at Scar on the top of the pillar above her and said, "Um...did you want something from me?"

"I did ask you to wait for a reason, yes," Scar said with a smirk. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Mufasa and the other lionesses? I know the promise of food does nothing for you as you insist on eating those..._plants_."

"I'm here because I want to be here," Jenna shrugged, blowing her hair off of her left eye.

Scar paused and then said, "Come with me."

**Timon**

By now, Alicia, Timon, and Pumbaa were traveling through the thermal-vent area Scar lived in by the elephant graveyard. Everyone was getting a bit irritated. Alicia wanted to settle down and have fun and Timon was starting to go a bit stir-crazy by now.

"Beyond what'cha see...beyond what'cha see...ha ha ha ha ha! Beyond what you see..." Timon said, laughing for no good reason.

Looking a bit hesitant, Pumbaa said, "Uh, Timon? Would this be a bad time to bring up that little place I told you about?"

Timon jumped down from Pumbaa's back and sat down on a steam vent, saying, "Hey! This is home sweet home, baby! Home—" Suddenly, the steam vent erupted and Timon went flying into the air. "AAAH!"

Alicia immediately jumped off of Pumbaa's back and ran to Timon, asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Ha ha!" Timon said, on the verge of cracking, "Steam! Ha ha! Steam is good. Steam is—is—is water. Whoo! Gotta have water. You know, for the dream home. Steam home, dream home! Steam, steam, steam."

Alicia impulsively took Timon's hand and asked in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am perfectly happy r-r-right here. It's remote, private, no unexpected visitors..." Timon said, finally getting a hold on himself as a green light flooded the area and goose-stepping hyenas could be seen around the corner.

"Oh my god, look, it's Jenna!" Alicia said, pointing out a lioness laughing with Shenzi across the room. "HEY JENNA!"

Alicia started waving at her friend while Timon looked at her like she was crazy and said, "What are you doing? These are carnivores, not the traveling company of 'Riverdance'!"

"But I want to see Jenna!" Alicia frowned.

"You can do that later in less perilous circumstances!" Timon said as he grabbed Alicia's hand and danced out of the area with her and Pumbaa. Alicia sighed. Where would they end up next?

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone! Sorry for updating late, I've had a busy day. Anyways...  
_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Hehe, isn't it funny? Hope you like this part too!  
_

_**Flik: **Yay! I'm glad you're feeling better! :) How are you doing now? I'll answer the PM soon. It's kind of crazy over here. We're trying to put in new flooring and our dishwasher broke and dad has to go to work...ugh. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
_

_**5: **Maybe...Jenna's a bit of a bad girl though. xD Hope you like this chapter!~  
_

_**WriterMonkey0626: **I know, aren't they great? What's your favorite song? :)  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **I know, right? It's so funny, I think she totally is. xD Thanks for reading!**  
**_

___**Judah Zachery: **Yay, you're still reading! *gives cookies* You think so? I try to keep him in character, but it's kind of hard!**  
**_

___**ShesASuperFreak317: **We will meet up eventually! Cool that you're buying it! I got it off of ebay, I think. It sucks how nobody ever watches VHS anymore. I have SO many old VHS movies. =/_

___**The Straight-Edge: **Omg, those are my exact favorites too! :D I think the first was better than the sequel though, what did you think? Thanks for reading!_

___**Taylor Riddle Todd Sparrow: **Can I just call you Taylor? Random question there. lol Hehe, yeah, it was a twist! And lol...well...we're all animals atm so...=P  
_

* * *

**Jenna  
**

After last night, Scar had taken Jenna back to the cave and had told her to sleep. Jenna was surprised that he hadn't talked to her or anything. Regardless, she did as she was told and fell asleep quite quickly. She was awoken quickly the next morning when Scar batted at her shoulder.

Opening one violet-colored eye, Jenna mumbled, "What?"

"Not a morning lion, I see?" Scar asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am meeting with Simba beneath the canyon outside of the elephant graveyard. It would please me to have you come along."

"Alright," Jenna said, getting up. She followed Scar out of the cave and was surprised when he took off at a run. Jenna hadn't ever tried to run a lion before. Deciding to give it a try, she took off after Scar. She was quite a bit slower than him and running took a lot of work. After a few minutes, Scar slowed and stopped to wait up for Jenna. She caught up to him, fur wet and with a stitch in her side.

"Sorry," Jenna apologized. "I'm not used to running."

"Obviously," Scar replied, swatting the wet hair out of her eye with a large paw. He started circling around Jenna while she caught her breath.

Suddenly, a new thought popped into Jenna's head. Why was Scar bringing her along for this? He was going to try to get Simba murdered...was he trying to get her murdered too?

"Are you going to leave me with Simba?" Jenna asked, having to get the question out of her head.

An evil smile crossed Scar's face and he asked, "And what if I am?"

Not wanting to die in the stampede that killed Mufasa and almost killed Simba, Jenna's eyes widened in fear. Impulse seized her and she turned and started running in the opposite direction as fast as she could and with her heart pounding against her ribcage. Before she got very far, a paw went slamming into her side and claws grazed her body.

Jenna flopped onto the ground and rolled onto her back from the power of the thwack. Panting, she looked up to see Scar standing over her, fixing her with bright green eyes.

"If you want me dead, why don't you just kill me now?" Jenna snarled. "Why make me go through the pain of being trampled?"

Scar held up a paw and said, "Wait, wait, wait. Did I ever say I wanted you dead?"

Jenna made no answer.

"Precisely," Scar said with a nod. "I merely asked the previous question to see if you knew what I had in mind for Simba. Apparently, you do."

"Then why did you bring me along?" Jenna asked, breathing heavily.

"So you could give the hyenas the signal to start the stampede, of course," Scar said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Jenna said, attempting to get to her feet (erm...paws). "Why didn't you just say that?"

"You didn't give me a chance to," Scar said, looking at blood forming on her side. He leaned down and licked it away quickly before saying, "Come along now. We don't have all day."

The two ran along until they reached Simba, who was sitting on a rock at the bottom of the gully. After a quick greeting, Scar commanded, "Now you wait here. Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you."

"Oooh. What is it?" Simba asked excitedly.

"If I _told_ you, it wouldn't _be _a surprise, now would it?" Scar said with a lazy roll of his eyes.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Simba pointed out.

"Ho ho ho. You are such a _naughty _boy," Scar chastised.

"Come on, Uncle Scar," Simba said, noticing Jenna and adding, "Why's she always here?"

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing. I didn't really think it's any of your business why she's here," Scar said before saying, "Well, I'd better go get him."

Simba made a face before leaping off of the rock and adding, "I'll go with you."

"_No!_" Scar snapped before regaining composure and continuing, "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

"You _know_ about that?" Simba asked in shock.

"Simba, _everybody_ knows about that," Scar replied smoothly.

"Really?" Simba asked, looking meek and embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar said as he put a hand on Simba's shoulder and added, "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh...okay," Simba mumbled as Scar pulled away. "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?"

Scar turned back to Simba and gave Jenna a meaningful look as he said, "Simba, it's to _DIE _for."

At that, Jenna took off running to the ledge where the hyenas were hiding. From even a distance away, she could hear Banzai and Shenzi bickering. Banzai said that he wanted a wildebeest and Shenzi remained firm that they wait for the signal.

"Hey guys," Jenna said, appearing behind them a moment later.

"Thank god you're hear!" Shenzi said, giving Banzai an annoyed look as she added, "Banzai, here, can't seem to control himself."

"Let's go!" Jenna said, waving the hyenas after her. All four snuck out into the open land where the wildebeest were grazing peacefully. After sneaking to the back of the ground, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Jenna started snarling and snapping at the wildebeest's heels. The wildebeest immediately responded and started running down the canyon at top speed.

"Well that was easy," Shenzi pointed out. Turning to Jenna, she asked, "What now?"

"Scar said to meet him behind the ledge that overlooks the gully where the stampede is going and that we should try not to be seen. Come on!" Jenna said as all four took off running.

"Hey, maybe we'll see Mufasa," Shenzi added, just as an after note.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa and Alicia were still searching for their dream home. Everyone was at wit's end and was really hoping that they'd find the dream home very soon.

"Beyond what you see... beyond what you..." Timon trailed off as he came face to face with Pumbaa's backside. "Uhh-h. Hey, how am I supposed to look beyond what I see, beyond _that_?"

"Oh, sorry," Pumbaa said, stepping aside. The threesome looked down at the gorge in all its splendor.

"Oh look!" Timon exclaimed. "We'll go down there!"

Knowing what was going to happen next, Alicia said, "Uh, Timon? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense!" Timon exclaimed as he started down to the parched floor of the gorge. Alicia was forced to follow him as he wasn't in the mood to wait for her.

Now at the bottom of the gorge, Timon said, "What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. Home sweet home, Pumbaa and Alicia!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and wildebeests started to poor over the rim of the gorge down into the valley. Alicia, Pumbaa, and Timon stood in shock.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh yes, let's!" Timon said as he and Alicia jumped onto Pumbaa's back and held onto his ears as Pumbaa raced away from the stampede.

As all the animals thundered around them, Pumbaa was tossed up into the air and landed on a wildebeest's head. Timon and Alicia held hands and screamed as the wildebeest threw them forwards...right over a cliff!

"Hang on, you two!" Pumbaa yelled.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Timon shrieked as he and Alicia closed their eyes shut and...landed on Pumbaa's stomach. Looking around, the threesome realized that they had fallen right into a peaceful little stream.

"That's it?" Timon scoffed. "Pbbb. That wasn't so bad. You can't knock old Timon down that easy! Yeah. Bring it on!"

Alicia knew that a large waterfall was coming up ahead. Frowning, she pointed at it and said, "Timon?"

Timon suddenly looked shocked as he poked Pumbaa and asked, "Uh... Pumbaa? Question: is it possible to fall off the edge of the Earth?"

Pumbaa thought for a moment before saying, "Uh, technically, no. The Earth is round like a sphere, Timon, so it doesn't actually _have_ an edge."

The threesome came up over the edge of the waterfall and started screaming at the top of their lungs. They fell down...down..down. Alicia was engulfed in water. She couldn't breathe, think, or feel. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so I'm having a really bad day and now I just deleted all this and had to do it over again (I do this SO often, don't I?). Anyways, hope you're all having a better day.  
_

_**Timon: **Aw, thanks so much!_

_**5: **Sorry that this is boring so far. The sequel will probably be more interesting.  
_

_**Blackshadow: **Ooo, new reader? :) thank you for the review! It means a lot to me. :)  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **I agree, the first is usually best, don't you think? :D Hehe, yes, it's a lot of adventure for them!  
_

_**Judah Zachery: **Yay, you're still reading! *offers lots of cookies* lol Yeah, she is being bad! hehe Ooo, you think she'll change sides? Hope you keep reading!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I love that song! Thanks for reading. :D_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja: **Aw, thank you very much! I love getting new readers! I hope you keep liking it._

___**Taylor: **Alright then. :D Lol, you're right! Alicia's going through a LOT of drama, isn't she? Omg, I felt the same way about Mufasa's death, but maybe that was because I was more interested in Scar, but who knows? *shrugs* Never really liked Mufasa much. How about you?**  
**_

* * *

**Jenna  
**

"Guys, wait up!" Jenna called as the hyenas started to get a ways ahead of her. They were running to the edge on the cliff that overlooked the stampede. Jenna was still having running troubles and couldn't keep up with her friends.

"You sure you're a lion?" Banzai asked, slowing down to wait for her. "You run like a tortoise!"

"Oh yeah?" Jenna asked, catching up. "Well, you're as slow as one."

"Oh, I get it!" Shenzi said, erupting into a fit of giggles. "You mean slow like stupid, right? Ha ha ha!"

"Hey!" Banzai said, whacking her in the face. "Who you callin' stupid?"

"Uh..." Shenzi paused. "Not you!"

"Oh," Banzai said, still looking suspicious. "Who then?"

Shenzi and Jenna looked at each other before saying in unison, "Ed!"

All three looked at Ed. Ed grinned at them with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Alright then," Banzai said. "Now that slowpoke has caught up, let's go!"

The four started running again, racing up the ledges of the cliff and almost slamming into Shenzi as she came to an abrupt halt. Shenzi turned around and put a finger to her lips. Jenna and Banzai peered over her shoulder to see Zazu and Scar on the ledge overlooking the stampede.

"Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we _do?_ Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!" Zazu shrieked as Scar backhanded him into the wall of the cliff. Zazu fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Serves that dodo bird right," Jenna hissed. "He's annoying as fuck!"

From where they were standing, the foursome was able to look down into the stampede. Mufasa was racing along with the wildebeest. Simba was hanging from a tree branch, eyes wide in fear. Abruptly, Mufasa turned around and started towards Simba's tree. He got rammed by the wildebeest and was thrown to the ground. Another wildebeest hit Simba's tree and threw Simba into the air. Mufasa caught him just in time. Only a second later, Mufasa got hit a second time and accidentally threw Simba. Simba managed to dodge a few wildebeest before Mufasa caught up to him and picked him up in his mouth once more. Jumping up to a rock ledge, Mufasa was able to set Simba down there before he was carried away by the herd.

"_DAD!_" Simba yelled. Even Jenna and the hyenas could hear his cry from where they were up on the ledge of the rock behind Scar. Ed started laughing and had to be silenced by Jenna and Shenzi.

At the very last minute, Mufasa jumped out of the stampeding herd and started climbing up to the ledge Scar was sitting upon. Simba turned and started climbing up to the top of the gorge. Mufasa reached a place on the side of the rock that he was simply unable to climb up due to the steepness.

"Even facing his deathbed, he seems pretty fearless," Shenzi whispered.

Claws scraping on the rock, Mufasa looked up at Scar with pleading eyes and called, "Scar! Brother! Help me!"

Scar looked down at Mufasa disdainfully before whipping his paws forwards and latching onto Mufasa's with his claws. Mufasa let out a loud roar due to the pain in his paws and to the sudden realization of Scar's intent.

"_Long live the king_," Scar said in a slow, evil voice before throwing Mufasa backwards into the raging stampede.

"NO!" a voice called from above as Mufasa fell into the stampede. Bones cracked and blood spurted everywhere as Mufasa was crushed under the herd's pounding hooves.

Glad that Simba couldn't see then from where he was, the hyenas and Jenna came around the corner to watch Mufasa's bloody death. Tired from all the running she had been forced to do that day, Jenna leaned against Scar's side and whispered, "You did it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Scar quickly interjected. "There's still Simba to take care of. Follow me."

Exchanging shrugs, the hyenas and Jenna followed Scar down the cliff and to the bottom of the gorge. The stampede had passed and all that remained on the ground was Simba kneeling by Mufasa's torn up remnants.

Scar waved the hyenas behind a rock and approached Simba, accusing, "Simba. ..._What have you done?_"

Simba jumped backwards, sobbing, "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of _course_ you didn't. No one... ever _means_ for these things to happen. But the king IS dead," Scar paused, giving Simba a distant hug. Jenna watched them with narrowed eyes as Scar went on, "And if it weren't for _you,_he'd still be alive."

Simba looked crushed with guilt. Jenna flicked her tail around and combed her tuft of hair out of her face with her claws.

Looking as if the thought had just occurred to him, Scar said, "Oh! What will your mother think?"

"What am I gonna do?" Simba asked with a sniff.

"Run away, Simba. _Run_... Run away and never return," Scar ordered.

Looking scared, Simba turned and started off at a run. The hyenas emerged out of the shadows and looked up at Scar for orders.

"Kill him."

The hyenas took off after Simba. Jenna sighed and started to follow them at a slow run. She wasn't sure how much more running she could handle. Abruptly, a paw grabbed her tail and she was pulled to a stop.

Turning around, Jenna say Scar looking at her with calculating green eyes as he said, "I didn't mean _you_. Then again, if you wish to go, then you may."

Partially because she didn't like being alone with Scar and partially because she didn't want to look weak, Jenna turned and followed after her hyena friends. The four of them raced across the gully and watched Simba tumble off of the ledge and into a patch of briars.

"Whoa!" Banzai yelled, coming to a skidding halt right before the ledge. No way did he want to end up in those briars. Suddenly, Ed and Shenzi went barreling into him. When Jenna ran into them, Banzai was sent off of the ledge and right into the briars.

"Yeow!" Banzai yelled as he jumped out of the bushes, covered in thorns everywhere. Shenzi and Jenna dissolved into giggles, glad they weren't the one who had ended up in the brush.

"Hey- There he goes! _There _he goes!" Shenzi pointed out as Simba appeared on the far side of the brush.

"So go get 'im," Banzai said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shenzi and Jenna exchanged exchanged looks before Shenzi said, "There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like _you?_Cactus butt?"

"We gotta finish the job," Banzai said, spitting thorns at a laughing Ed.

"Well, you go do it then!" Jenna said. "You're already cactus butt."

Shenzi burst out laughing as Banzai pointed out, "Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway."

"Oh, now you change your mind," Jenna said sarcastically.

Banzai spat a thorn at her and then called at Simba, "You hear this? If you ever come back, we'll _kill_ ya!"

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Pumbaa finally emerged from the waterfall with a passed out Alicia on his back and Timon clutching Pumbaa's tail, otherwise completely limp. Once they were on the beach, Alicia started to cough up water and choke. She flopped down onto her back next to Timon and gave him a funny look as he closed his eyes and held a lily above himself in a death pose.

"Timon, Alicia, you okay?" Pumbaa asked in concern.

"Uhh. I give up!" Timon said, at the end of his rope.

"But... but you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home," Pumbaa pointed out.

Alicia gave him a murderous look. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon while she was around. Frowning, she said, "What's going to happen to me if you give up? Come on, Timon, we can do this."

"Forget it, Pumbaa. I've been dragging you down long enough. I'm goin' home... and I suggest you do the same," Timon said before turning to Alicia and saying, "You can do the same as Pumbaa and me."

"Oh, I—I would if I could, but I can't," Pumbaa said, thinking of his home that didn't exist.

"Oh, sure you can, buddy. I won't stop you," Timon pointed out.

"No, I mean... I don't have a home," Pumbaa said.

"Neither do I," Alicia chimed in. "Look, Timon, we're almost at our dream home and you're the only person I've got left."

"What, you two don't have homes? What happened—are you lost?" Timon asked.

Alicia and Pumbaa shook their heads.

"No place good enough for ya?"

Alicia and Pumbaa shook their heads again.

"What, you're all alone in this big empty world?" Timon questioned.

Alicia and Pumbaa blinked at Timon with big, dewy eyes. Timon sighed, obviously feeling bad.

"Oh. Truth is...you two are the only friends I've ever had," Timon admitted, touching Pumbaa's foreleg and wrapped an arm around Alicia.

Pumbaa immediately brightened up and said, "Y-you mean..."

"Yeah, Pumbaa... and friends stick together to the end," Timon admitted.

Alicia squealed happily and kissed Timon on the nose before blushing and hiding behind Pumbaa. Timon blushed too, but looked pleased.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all! Hope you're doing well...I'm so glad to see I still have readers! Thank you all!  
_

_**Timon: **Hehe, you two are cute together!  
_

_**5: **Maybe you'll like this chapter a bit better? I guess we'll see.  
_

_**Blackshadow:**Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I'm really appreciating your reviews! :)  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **I agree with you, that part is hilarious! I don't know why, but the hyenas make me laugh SO much! hehe What's your favorite part of TLK, btw?  
_

_**Flik: **That's okay and thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't been PMing lately. I've just really felt crappy lately...=/**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Glad you liked it! Hope you like this part too!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja: **Thank you very much! Btw, who's your favorite LK character? ;)  
_

___**Taylor: **Omg, I get what you mean! If I ever like someone other than the hero, my mom gives me a "wtf" look. *rolls eyes* Ah well, she learns to deal with my weirdness. Ooo, you like Bella? I've always liked Lucius too. haha I know, that part from 1 1/2 is SO funny! Thank you. :)**  
**_

* * *

**Jenna  
**

The hyenas and Jenna trudged back to Pride Rock, Banzai complaining about the thorns constantly. Jenna and Shenzi were at wit's end with him. Ed just kept laughing manically. The sun was setting and the moon shone down on the rock, illuminating Scar talking to the lionesses.

Shenzi gave Jenna and push and said, "Well? You're a lioness, you should go stand by the rest of them."

"No!" Jenna said with a frown. "I don't even know them. They're part of Mufasa's pride-"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah!" Banzai said, cutting Jenna off and pushing her forwards. "Go!"

"I hate you!" Jenna hissed before she climbed over to the other lionesses. Most of them had their heads lowered in pain. Zazu was trying to comfort Sarabi, Mufasa's mate. Nala was sitting between her mother's paws with tears in her eyes. As Jenna approached, none of the lions bothered to look at her. Jenna looked different than them. None of the other lions had her colored eyes or the floppy hair.

Scar gave her a once-over before announcing to the group, "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live...for me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Hyenas started pouring out of the brush and out from behind rocks. Scar smiled at them as the lionesses looked around in horror. His eyes fell over them and he questioned, "Where is Zira?"

The lionesses exchanged looks. No one said anything until Sarabi looked up and said, "She was out hunting..."

"Of course," Scar said with a thoughtful nod. "Send her to me as soon as she returns. The duty of hunting is now in your hands."

With that said, he whipped around and stepped around Pride Rock, leaving all of the lionesses in their sorrow. Feeling out of place and not quite sure what to do, Jenna followed him around the rock and up to the cave she had accidentally stumbled into when they first met.

When they reached the entrance of the cave, Scar whipped around and faced Jenna, murmuring, "So you followed me, did you? I thought you might. I see you just don't fit in with the other lionesses. Very well. You mustn't stay with them."

"Thanks," Jenna said respectfully. Figuring she wasn't going to be allowed in the cave, she settled down on her paws outside of it and said, "I'll just sleep here for tonight if you don't mind. I'm very tired."

"On the rock? Goodness, no. I must point out that the cave is much cooler and safer..." Scar said, nodding in the direction of the cave entrance.

"You mean I can come inside?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

Scar laughed and replied, "I don't see why not."

"Oh, okay," Jenna said, slinking into the cave. Scar settled down on his forepaws and watched her as she settled down on the opposite side of the cave. Jenna felt nervous. She felt his eyes on her and had no idea what he was thinking.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was actually quite cool in the cave and she found herself shivering.

"You do know I don't bite," a voice said from the opposite side of the room.

Jenna peered up to see Scar's green eyes peering at her curiously. She tentatively got to her paws and closed the distance between them, lying down next to him and leaning against him sleepily. Scar placed a paw on her shoulder and eyed her calculatingly.

"Too sleepy to talk?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Jenna mumbled even though she felt like she was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Good," Scar replied, a smile curving around his lips. "Now where do you come from? Be honest."

"Uh, Holland," Jenna said. "That's where I grew up anyways..."

"Holland? That sounds like some new-fangled invention, not a place. I've never heard of it," Scar said, looking down at her face, trying to detect if she was lying. Jenna blinked up at him innocently and so Scar sighed and moved onto the next question, "How old are you?"

Jenna thought about lying and then said, "Sixteen."

"Tut, tut, young enough to be my offspring," Scar said, face expressionless even though Jenna could tell he was displeased.

"How old are you, Scar?" Jenna questioned curiously, hoping this question wasn't going to piss him off.

"Taka," Scar said, ignoring the question.

"What?" Jenna asked, not getting his answer.

"Call me Taka," Scar replied more evenly. "It was my birth name. Scar was just a nickname I was given."

Jenna thought about this before saying, "Alright, Taka. So...um...are you going to tell me how old you are?"

Scar smirked and commented, "You are a persistent little thing, aren't you? Very well, I shall tell you my age, but you musn't laugh."

"Laugh? Why would I laugh?" Jenna asked in surprise. "I've liked someone who was thirty-three. I highly doubt you're older than that, right?"

Scar looked curious at her comment and said, "Who was this? Your mate? I am thirty-one as was Mufasa before the..._tragic accident_."

"My mate?" Jenna laughed. "No, of course not. I've never had a...uh...mate before. What about you?"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to try and sleep, hm?" Scar said, obviously avoiding the question. "I don't want you falling asleep during my first day as king."

"Alright," Jenna agreed since she was very tired. She laid back down on her stomach and tilted her head to bury it into Scar's dark fur. He didn't protest and they both fell asleep.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia and Timon had just woken up. Timon was stretching and commenting, "Aw, well. It's too bad we never found that perfect place. Why'd we ever listen to that stupid monkey?"

Alicia smirked and pointed behind him, "Look there, Timon!"

"Beyond what you see..." Timon mumbled, looking in the opposite direction as Pumbaa spun him around. "Huh?"

"Remember that place I told you about?" Pumbaa asked him.

Timon turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw a gorgeous jungle panorama with waterfalls, mountains, woods, lakes, and rivers. Pointing excitedly ahead of him, Timon said, "Forget about _your_ place. Get a load of what _I_ found! Talk about 'beyond what you see'! Pumbaa, this is our dream home! Dramatic views! Your very own porch swing! Hot tub and spa! Well-stocked cupboard!"

"Let's celebrate!" Pumbaa said, slurping up some grubs.

"The monkey was right. We found it: the perfect life," Timon said, running towards the water's edge before diving in. Alicia ran after him and dove in as well. They surfaced grinning at each other.

"I'll just whip up a little something," Pumbaa said, eying some nearby grubs.

Timon stepped out of the water and dried himself off with a leave before holding his hand out to Alicia to help her out of the water as well as he mused aloud, "The monkey had the perfect name for it, too."

"Come and get it!" Pumbaa called, tossing some bugs into a large leaf bowl.

Still thinking about what the monkey had said, Timon said, "Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm: Laduda Ladada..."

Alicia giggled and decided not to say anything since she liked how caught up Timon got up with the "Hakuna Matata" song.

"Try this...hot tuna frittata," Pumbaa said, holding out a leaf dish.

"Hmm... No, that's not it," Timon said, not paying a bit of attention.

"The spinach armada!" Pumbaa exclaimed, adding another dish to the mix.

"Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think," Timon snapped in annoyance.

"A spoon of ricotta," Pumbaa said, setting out a bowl of bug mush.

Timon kept thinking, "Two words..."

"A wormy piccata!"

"Six syllables," Alicia hinted to Timon.

"Kahuna colada!" Pumbaa said, shoving a dish in Alicia's face. She made a face and hid on the other side of Timon.

"Twelve letters," Timon confirmed.

"A blue enchilada!" Pumbaa brought forwards a plate of blue bugs.

"Rhymes with..." Alicia told Timon.

"Legumes on a platter," Pumbaa commented unhelpfully.

Timon started tapping his head, "Think think think..."

"This oughtta be hotter," Pumbaa poked at one of the dishes.

"I forgot!" Timon said desperately.

"I gotta lambada!" Pumbaa squealed as he started dancing, accidentally bumping into Timon.

Timon glared at Pumbaa and grabbed hold of his snout, muttering, "Hey! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm dyin' here!" Alicia giggled, notifying Timon that he had gone a bit too far. Timon blushed and apologized, "Ooh. Sorry about that, pal."

Pumbaa grinned and replied, "Hakuna matata."

Timon's eyes widened and he asked in disbelief, "Come again?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means 'no worries'," Pumbaa explained.

"That's it!" Timon grinned, seizing Alicia's hand in excitement. Alicia looked stunned and then grinned back at him.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_*takes a look at all of the reviews and falls over* WOW! I can't believe I have so many readers! Thank you so much, guys, I'd never be able to do this without you! also, to save the confusion, I'm just giving the animals human ages. Sorry about that, but it saves me from getting confused (which happens a lot). lol  
_

_**Timon: **That will be in the first part of this chapter!  
_

_**5: **Glad that chapter was a bit better. Hopefully, they will keep getting better from here.  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Lol, how old do you think he is?  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **I love both those scenes! :D Especially be prepared with all the hair flips. xD  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Hi! I haven't seen you for like forever. Thank you for reading this! So is 1 1/2 your favorite LK movie then?**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Yes, I'd say they are. Thank you for reading!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja: **Yeah, I think this is the only LK fangirls fic, but don't worry, I have two sequels planned. Cool! What do you like best about Timon and Pumbaa? I love how hilarious they are.  
_

___**Taylor: **Yay, Lucius is great...*drools* Ahem! Yep, that's the next part. Well, I had no idea how old he was, so I just guessed. haha_

___**Yourestupidish: **Yay, new reader! *throws a party* I'm so glad you're reading! I hope you continue to read it! Who's your favorite LK character? :)_

___**Liliesandroses: **I will! :D Are you a LK fan?_

___**ShesASuperFreak317: **Yes, they are. haha It's your favorite phrase? Awesome. Thank you for reading!_

___**TriplexxXOwnageXxx: **Glad you like it! Yeah, about the age thing, I wasn't sure how to write that, so I just gave them human ages. lol**  
**_

* * *

**Alicia**

So happy that he had finally remembered the name of the song, Timon grinned at his two friends and started singing.

_ Hakuna Matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passin' craze_

Timon started running, motioning for Alicia to follow him. The two started running up a little cliff, followed by Pumbaa. When they reached the top of the cliff, Timon handed them all leaves and explained, "This is really fun. Whatcha do is you jump off the ledge and use the leaf as a parachute, get it?"

"Uh...okay..." Alicia said as the three of them jumped off the cliff and yelled, "Hakuna Matata! Ha-haah!"

A moment later, the trio surfaced below in the water. Alicia grinned as Timon grabbed her hand and paddled them both out of the water. She was really starting to have fun and it looked like Timon was starting to warm up to her.  
_  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free  
Philosophy  
Hakuna Matata_

Alicia followed Pumbaa and Timon as they lifted a log and exposed a large pile of grubs. Pumbaa started munching at them happily. With his mouth full, Timon looked over at Alicia and suggested, "Hey...what about trying your first grub? Some taste like chicken."

Alicia hesitated. She was pretty hungry. Finally, she sighed and said, "Okay, but only if they're dead and only the ones that taste like chicken!"

"Great!" Timon said, selecting a blue grub and throwing it on the ground. He started jumping on it while Alicia gave him a what-the-hell look. A few seconds later, Timon picked up a now-flattened grub and handed it to Alicia, "Here ya go!"

"Oh god," Alicia said, looking at the grub before squeezing her eyes shut. "Here goes nothing..." She swallowed the grub and was surprised to find that Timon was right and that it did indeed taste like chicken! Opening her eyes back up, she said, "Hey, it's not so bad after all!"

"Nope, you'll learn to love 'em!" Timon replied enthusiastically before jumping on a long worm-like grub and handing it to Alicia before diving back to the pile of grubs himself. Alicia started slurping the grub...while Timon found himself slurping on the same grub! They accidentally came mouth-to-mouth when they both reached the end of the grub.

"Ah...um..." Timon said awkwardly as Alicia blushed. "I think I've had enough grubs for one day. Come on, you two!"

Alicia and Pumbaa followed Timon onto a log. They started dancing as they continued chanting their motto.  
_  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata_

**Jenna**

Jenna woke up all alone the next morning in the cave. She was shivering slightly and was a bit disappointed to have waken up alone. Sighing, she stretched her legs and shook her hair out of her eyes before creeping out of the cave. She was immediately greeted by three familiar, grinning figure.

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" Shenzi greeted Jenna, waving a paw at her. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just tired, that's all," Jenna said, blinking her violet-colored eyes drowsily.

"Why are you so tired, hm?" Banzai asked, waggling his eyebrows as Ed burst into laughter.

"Huh?" Jenna asked, clueless of what they were talking about.

Shenzi whacked Ed on the head and chastised Banzai, "Oh, come on, give her a break!"

Still not getting what was going on, Jenna looked from Shenzi to Banzai and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Scar were in there for a long time last night..." Banzai pointed out, causing Ed to start giggling louder.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Banzai!" Jenna said, leaping on him and tackling him. The two started fighting and ended up rolling down a cliff at top speed. They continued to roll faster and faster until they tumbled right into a tree with a loud thud. After that, they both laid stunned at the foot of the tree.

"Hey, you two okay?" Shenzi asked, arriving at the foot of the tree as well. Jenna and Banzai sat up and glared at each other. Shenzi rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, you guys, let's go get some food, hm?"

Having nothing better to do, the group started following Shenzi down the large cliff and onto the ground. As they leapt onto the grassy plains, Jenna turned to Shenzi and asked innocently, "Is Zira Scar's mate?"

Banzai started laughing again, much to Jenna's agitation.

"Shut it, will you?" Jenna asked in annoyance.

Trying not to smile herself, Shenzi waited until Banzai had shut up before she replied, "Zira is Scar's mate, yes." She paused before adding, "How did you know that?"

"Huh? Oh...um..." Jenna said, not quite sure how to explain that she know about Zira from a movie. That would just make Banzai think she was even more crazy if she tried to explain a film to them. So instead, she just said, "Scar mentioned her."

"Is someone jealous?" Banzai asked.

"Oh guys, can't you just leave me alone?" Jenna said, at the end of her line. "Listen, you guys go eat. I'm going to explore."

Shenzi smacked Banzai and said, "Well, come on back whenever you feel like it. We ain't goin' too far."

Jenna nodded and faked a smile at Shenzi before she glared at Banzai and went wandering off to an unknown destination. After a while of wandering, she found herself in the middle of nowhere. Seeing a chameleon out of the corner of her eye, Jenna decided to test out her pouncing skills.

After peering around to make sure nobody was staring at her, she crouched low to the ground and focused. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pounce on the chameleon. The chameleon continued on his way and Jenna landed over a foot away from him. She made a face at him and tried growling at him instead. Her growl came out low and menacing, but not loud enough to be taken as a threat.

Jenna cussed under her breath before deciding to try a pounce again. This time, she landed even farther away from the chameleon. Very annoyed, she smacked the ground with her paw and suddenly gasped as a dark shape appeared out of nowhere. Jenna felt a heavy weight over her as she was flipped onto her back and pinned to the ground. Afraid of being eaten, she scrunched her eyes shut and wriggled frantically. Warm breath was on her neck. Jenna panicked as teeth pressed against her throat. She waited to be ripped apart, but nothing happen.

Daring to open one eye, Jenna looked up to see Scar pinning her against the ground with a satisfied smile on his face. Not bothering to move, he tossed his black mane over a shoulder and said, "Now that, my dear, is the art of pouncing."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again to all my wonderful readers! Hope you continue to read! :)  
_

_**Timon: **More kissing in this chapter! =P  
_

_**5: **Well, that's not quite the way I was writing it, but I do mix some stuff up at the end.  
_

_**Blackshadow:** LOL! I never thought he was old, but I thought Rafiki is for some reason. How about you?  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **I know, right? Pouncing lessons are fun! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Rosethorn: **I agree with you about 1 1/2! Who's your favorite character? **  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thank you! :)  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja: **Pumbaa reminds you of your brother? Omg, "Whaddya what me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" LOVE that part. xD  
_

___**Taylor: **Yeah, lady and the tramp moment! haha Yes, I'm extremely jealous...xP Hope you like this chapter!  
_

___**Yourestupidish: **Yay, you're still reading! *hugs* I love Shenzi, so I totally get what you're saying. Why couldn't they have put her in Simba's Pride, you know? *sadface* Hope you keep reading!_

___**Liliesandroses: **Cool! Do you have a favorite character? Thank you for reading this!_

___**Flik: **Oh no, of course not! I've just been feeling crummy lately. =/ Your updates were REALLY good, especially liked the Fluffy bit. haha Zira was Scar's mate in the sequel._

___**Queen Charlotte: **Yay, new reader! *waves* So are you a big LK fan? Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

"Hakuna matata! This is the good life!" Timon said, laying back on a hammock of leaves and licking his fingers from the pile of grubs he had just eaten. Pumbaa burped loudly and Alicia made a face and hid behind Timon's hammock. She was liking this life and knew the group would be meeting little Simba soon.

"Hey, I have an idea," Pumbaa said randomly. "Why don't we go bobbing for turtles?"

"Bobbing for turtles?" Alicia asked hesitantly.

"Be quiet, Pumbaa, I'm trying to figure out what's swimming in the river," Timon said, jumping off of his hammock and looking down at the river. "Hey look! Turtles! Hey, I know! Let's go bobbing for turtles!"

Sighing, Alicia gave in and followed Timon and Pumbaa to the river. A line of turtles were paddling down the river in a slow motion. When the turtles swam in front of them, the three exchanged looks and dunked their heads into the water. Alicia tried to grab a turtle only to find...

"AAAH!" she screamed.

"AAAH!" Pumbaa snorted.

Timon immediately jerked his head out of the water to find that Alicia had a turtle latched onto her nose and Pumbaa had one holding onto his snout! He quickly turned to Alicia and started to yank the turtle away. The turtle held on tightly. Alicia whimpered and Timon pulled harder. Finally, it loosened its grip and Timon was able to throw it back into the water.

"Why did nobody bother to check if these were snapping turtles?" Alicia groaned as she rubbed her nose. Timon went over to help Pumbaa get the snapping turtle off of him. Alicia continued rubbing her nose.

Ten minutes later, Timon finally managed to get Pumbaa's turtle off of him. He saw the red marks on Alicia's nose and wandered over to her before plopping down next to her. Looking a bit awkward, he said, "I'm sorry about the turtles. I didn't know they were snapping turtles."

Alicia nodded, not saying anything. The pain from her nose was not going away very quickly. Timon continued to look sorry as he added, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I suppose," Alicia grumbled.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you feel any better?" Timon asked, still feeling bad.

"AAAH!" a voice called. Alicia and Timon turned to see that Pumbaa had been trying to wash his snout in the river. Of course, another snapping turtle had latched onto him.

"Oh for god's sake!" Alicia muttered as she and Timon ran to Pumbaa. They each grabbed a side of the turtle and pulled. Luckily, this turtle came off on only the second pull.

After making sure Pumbaa wasn't too hurt, Timon and Alicia went back to where they had been sitting moments before. Timon wrapped an arm around Alicia and said, "So, you never answered my question from earlier."

Deciding to risk it, Alicia fluttered her eyelashes at him slightly and said, "Will you kiss me?"

"Wha...?" Timon started out. He thought for a moment and then blushed slightly, saying, "Well, okay."

The two leaned forwards and closed their eyes as their mouths touched. They broke apart quickly. Timon had an odd expression on his face. Suddenly, he grinned and said, "Say, that wasn't so bad, was it? Let's do it again."

Alicia smiled and leaned back in. They kissed again...and again...and again...

"EW!" a loud voice made them jerk apart. Looking up they saw Pumbaa saying, "Hey! Get a room, won't you?"

Timon smirked at Alicia and just kissed her again.

**Jenna**

Jenna was still pinned on her back on the ground with Scar smirking down at her. He took his time getting off of her and said, "No wonder you don't eat meat. You simply cannot catch food to save your life."

Jenna pursed her lips, but said nothing to that comment and instead asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I believe _I _should be the one asking _you_ that," Scar replied. "After all, this is my land. You are...shall we say 'a guest' here?"

Jenna stumbled backwards and asked, "Are you kicking me out?"

"Not at all, not at all," Scar replied. "I was merely pointing out that your question doesn't apply to the situation since all this land belongs to me. So...what do you eat if you don't hunt?"

"Just fruit, but I haven't seen any around here," Jenna said. It had been a few days since she had eaten. She didn't mind that though. Food had always been her enemy in real life. But by now, she was starting to feel a bit faint.

"Fruit? You expect to find fruit here?" Scar said with a chuckle. "There are some coconuts a bit of a ways away from here, but besides for that, I doubt you'll be finding much fruit."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine," Jenna said in a shy voice.

Scar studied her and pointed out, "You don't like asking for help, do you?"

"I just don't want to be a burden," Jenna replied, taking a step backwards. She felt a bit nervous around Scar still. Perhaps it was because of his treachery or strength...or then again, maybe she was just shy.

"Believe me, I would inform you if you were being a burden. Come along, I don't wish for my pride to starve to death," Scar said, flicking his tail to the side and started towards the place with the coconuts. Jenna followed him and walked by his side quietly. Neither of them spoke.

After a little while, they reached a coconut tree. Jenna looked up at the tree in horror. How the hell was she suppose to get the coconuts when they were at the very top of the tree? She didn't like heights and climbing wasn't really her thing.

Scar watched her with a little smirk and said, "I suppose you don't know how to climb either, do you?"

Jenna hung her head in an ashamed manner. She had pretty much made an idiot out of herself the whole time she had been here. Jenna sighed loudly and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Without waiting for her to say anything more, Scar pounced at the tree and started climbing up it by digging his claws into the bark. He reached the top of the tree within moments and dropped some of the coconuts down to Jenna.

Thump! Scar leapt down from the tree and landed easily next to Jenna. Seeing she wasn't sure what to do with the coconuts, he ran a claw all the way around it before splitting the coconut into two halves and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Jenna said politely as she set the coconut in front of her and started lapping up the coconut milk.

Scar watched her lap up the milk with intent eyes. It make Jenna a bit nervous, but she did her best not to pay any attention to him. After finishing her half of the coconut, she settled down on her paws.

"Don't tell me that's all you're going to eat. I can see your ribs," Scar pointed out, putting a paw on her side and feeling her bones.

"I'm fine. I don't eat much," Jenna said despite the fact that she was still a bit hungry.

"You'll be fine until the hyenas go hungry and pick out the weakest lioness for their next meal," Scar pointed out, pushing the other half of the coconut towards her and tossing his mane behind his shoulder.

"Why would you care about that?" Jenna questioned, wondering if Scar was the slightest bit interested in her.

"As king, the weight of your death would be on my shoulders," Scar said coolly, pushing the coconut towards her and forgetting pleasant conversation as he said, "Eat."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, Jenna lapped up the rest of the coconut milk before flopping onto her stomach and saying, "I'm exhausted. I'm just going to stay here tonight."

"As will I, no doubt the hyenas will be complaining about something or another already," Scar said, settling down next to her and peering up at the darkening sky.

"You don't have to stay here for my sake, you know," Jenna said.

"You're part of the pride; it's my duty to make certain you stay safe," Scar murmured, putting his paw to her lips to keep her silent. Jenna gave a little smile and didn't protest.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_How's everyone today? Good? Bad? I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, but I could use some ideas, so if anyone has any, I'd love to hear them.  
_

_**Timon:**Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**5: **Yes, they will. xD I like romance. haha I suppose, but recovering from it is way worse. Haha, yes, Scar is like that.  
_

_**Blackshadow:** True! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **Me too! I can't climb to save my life. haha What kinds of things do you write?  
_

_**Isha: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's fiction, so I made them adjust super fast. haha Well, I only try to change things if I see the need too. Like I don't really like Mufasa, so that's why I didn't do anything during that part. I always thought he was mean to Scar, but anyways. lol Thanks for reading!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Ikr? They are both being cute. hehe Thanks for reading.  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Lol, that's funny about your brother! Has he seen LK?  
_

___**Taylor: **Aw, you got block? I was hoping you could update soon! And yeah, they do. I like romance too much. lol  
_

___**Kshara Khan: **Possibly! Thanks for your review!**  
**_

___**Liliesandroses: **Thanks! What do you like about Timon? I like his sarcasm. lol_

___**LKFan: **Alright! =P Are you a new reader? :)**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **I love them too! hehe Have you seen all the LK movies? Thank you for reading!  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

That night, Alicia and Timon were stretched out on their backs, looking up at the stars. It was a rather romantic atmosphere, Alicia noted. She wasn't sure if Timon had noticed though.

"Hey Timon," she asked. "What do you think is out there?"

"Huh?" Timon asked, following her gaze to the stars above. "Oh, those are fireflies that got stuck in the bluish-black stuff up there."

"They're called stars," Alicia informed him.

"Stars?" Timon asked curiously. "Didn't know they had a name for that."

The two were silent for a long moment before Alicia reached out and took Timon's hand. A moment later, she felt his hand close around hers.

The next day, Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa were sitting around the stream, looking quite bored. They had spent most of the day swimming and hunting for grubs. Now, they were a bit tired out but were still looking for something to do. A few porcupines could be seen in the distance. Alicia thought nothing of them, but Timon looked at them with curiosity.

"Hey, we're all bored, right?" Timon asked.

Not sure where this was going, Pumbaa and Alicia shrugged and each other and said, "Yes, why?"

"See those porcupines there?" Timon asked.

Alicia and Pumbaa looked and nodded.

"Let's go bowling!" Timon said, grinning widely as if he had just come up with a spectacular idea.

"Alright," Pumbaa immediately agreed.

Alicia sighed and gave Timon an annoyed look. She liked Timon, but he could be very stupid sometimes! I mean, bowling for porcupines was obviously asking for trouble. Shaking her head, she said, "Come on, guys, don't be idiots!"

"Oh, have some fun for once!" Timon said, giving her a friendly push and saying, "I think you should go first!"

Alicia gave him an annoyed look and said, "Um, no. I'm not doing it. If you really feel like it's necessary, then you do it yourself!"

"Okay, okay," Timon said. "Hey Pumbaa, I could use some help here."

"What do you want me to do, Timon?" Pumbaa asked while Alicia looked on with her arms folded.

"Okay, so I'm going to curl up into a ball. After that, you roll me towards the group of porcupines, get it?" Timon asked.

"Yep!" Pumbaa replied.

Alicia watched as Timon curled up into a ball. Pumbaa reached back a hoof and then send him spinning towards the porcupines. Alicia frowned as Timon went barreling into them.

"AAAAH!" a loud scream rang out as Timon ran into the porcupines. He emerged a moment later with quills stuck all over himself. Alicia shook her head and stomped over to him.

"I told you so!"

"Hey!" Timon said, eyes watering in pain. "I'm dyin' here and that's all you can say? Help me get these quills out!"

Alicia sighed and started pulling out the quills, chastising, "Next time, just listen to me!"

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna and Scar were still lying by the coconut tree. Jenna just wasn't able to sleep. She rolled from her stomach to her back and then back onto her stomach again.

Scar opened one jade-colored eye and asked, "Are you thinking about the pride where you came from?"

"No," Jenna replied quickly. "I didn't like my mother and father much. We never got along and they were always telling me what to do or what not to do. I'm glad to be away from them."

"As am I," Scar admitted. "My parents were Ahadi and Uru. I never knew Uru, only Ahadi."

Surprised that Scar was opening up to her so much, Jenna said, "Tell me more about them."

Scar blinked at her and a lazy smile crossed his face, "And what would you like to know?"

"Anything," Jenna said. "Anything you want to tell me."

"Alright," Scar replied, looking thoughtful. "My mother, Uru, died the day I was born. Father blamed her death on me. Do you know what my name means?"

Jenna thought before asking, "Scar or Taka?"

"Taka, of course," Scar replied. "I am sure even you know what a scar is."

"Yes, I do," Jenna said, blushing. "I don't know what Taka means."

"Dirt," Scar spat. "It means dirt. Ahandi never wanted me. All I was worth to him was a lump of dirt."

Wondering if this was the reason for his bitterness, Jenna said, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Scar cut off her words. "Father slashed me and left me to die. After a day, he reconsidered and took me back to the pride. That didn't change the fact that I'd have this scar for life though."

"What was it like growing up?" Jenna asked, looking intrigued.

"Just what you would expect it to be like living as the unwanted one," Scar muttered bitterly, clenching his paws open and closed. "Mufasa always received the most attention and the praise. Father even expected me to be happy for him when he was made king. Then he would constantly ask me if I had noticed how well of a job Mufasa was doing after he was made king."

"What happened to your father?" Jenna asked.

Scar sent her a calculating look before replying a bit defiantly, "I killed him. I staged it to look like a group of hyenas had attacked him. No one ever knew the truth."

"Oh," Jenna said, not exactly surprised, but not exactly happy about this new information.

"I expect this to stay between us and not to be shared to others," Scar said, giving Jenna a meaningful look.

"Of course," Jenna replied before leaning in and nuzzling him tentatively. Scar watched her closely. Jenna pulled back, afraid she had done something wrong until he returned the affection and nuzzled her in return.

"Sleep now," he told her. "We have a long journey tomorrow."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Timon: **Yeah, you did, but he just doesn't listen. lol  
_

_**5: **Yep, Simba next! Well...maybe she and Scar make a deranged pair then? :P  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I will thank you for commenting!  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **Aw, thank you! I try and throw romance into my stories. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**Isha: **Your english is fine, don't worry. :) I've heard of it, but I have not read it. Personally, I just wanted to make up my own theory about his scar though. I don't think Mufasa or Ahadi (his dad) were very nice to him.**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **They will! Thanks!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Haha, he likes Belle? And wow, he is a lot older than you. Thank you for reading!  
_

___**Taylor: **Yay for ideas! And I actually am kind of doing that a bit in this story. I guess we think alike! Thank you for reading. :)  
_

___**Flik: **Aw, thanks for reading. Yeah, you should get a laptop! I LOVE laptops, they're really and you can bring them anywhere. lol Do you think you'll get one soon?_

___**Johnny2b: **Thanks for the review! I love reviews. lol How's California? I can't wait for you to finish your story, it's really good! :D_

___**Wafflehyena: **I'm really glad you like the story! I just tried to base the characters off of me and my friend and I hope we've turned out alright. I really like your idea, I was actually thinking about doing that as like a third story in this series. Thank you!**  
**_

___**Liliesandroses: **Thank you for reading!  
_

___**LKFan: **I love new readers! :D I hope you keeping liking this!**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **That's a good idea. I was thinking about changing up Simba's Pride a little bit and doing that. Thank you for reading!  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

"Yeeeeoooow!" Timon yelled as Pumbaa yanked porcupine quills out of him. "Ay!"

Alicia shook her head as she watched the two of them. Why couldn't Timon just listen to her? Pumbaa stated her exact thoughts as he said, "Guess bowling for porcupines wasn't the best idea, huh?"

Pumbaa spat out a quill that missed Alicia's head by centimeters. Glaring, she said, "Hey, watch it!"

"Yeah. Gotta be right up there with bobbing for snapping turtles," Timon commented as Pumbaa pulled out another quill. "Ah ha ha ha ha hoo!"

"Hey, you didn't even have a turtle bite you, so I don't know what you're complaining about," Alicia huffed.

"Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark," Pumbaa said under his breath as he tossed away another quill. Suddenly, he looked up and exclaimed, "Hey, look, Timon. Buzzards! What do you say? One more round?"

Timon rolled his eyes sarcastically and replied, "Oh, sure. There must be some part of me we haven't injured yet."

Alicia didn't comment because she didn't accidentally want to change the future events of the movie. They had to save Simba!

"Oh, please?" Pumbaa begged Timon, wagging his tail. "Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please?"

Timon stretched warily and pulled out his last quill, murmuring, "Nah, Pumbaa. I'm beat. You go ahead; I'm callin' it a day."

"But it's no fun alone," Pumbaa whined. He started sobbing as Timon started wandering away. Alicia didn't move since she knew Timon was going to be back in a moment. Just like she thought, Timon hesitated and then relented.

"Aw, why not? One more run won't change our lives!" Timon said, pulling Alicia up onto Pumbaa's back next to him as he said, "Come on!"

Pumbaa went charging towards the buzzards, yelling, "Yaaaah!"

Timon echoed Pumbaa excitedly, waving at the buzzards, "_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!_ Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!"

Alicia couldn't help giggling as Pumbaa said, "I love bowling for buzzards!"

Timon smirked and dusted himself off, jumping off of Pumbaa's back as he said, "Gets 'em every time!"

Pumbaa's eyes fell on Simba lying in the dust. Frowning, he poked Timon and said, "Uh-oh. Hey Timon. You better come look. I think it's still _alive._"

"Ewww!" Timon said, looking disgusted.

Alicia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Simba, saying, "What's so 'ew' about him? Come look!" She ran her hand over Simba's fur and commented, "Aw, he's so soft!"

"All righty, what have we got here?" Timon asked, wandering around Alicia and trying to lift Simba's paw. He gave Simba a sniff and then went back to lifting his paw. When he found himself staring into the face of a lion, he screamed, "Jeez, it's a _lion!_" Jumping onto Pumaa's back, he shouted, "_Run, _Pumbaa! Move it!"

"_Hey,_ Timon. It's just a _little_ lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" Pumbaa asked excitedly while Alicia continued petting Simba's fur.

"Pumbaa, are you _nuts?_ We're talking about a _lion._ Lions _eat_guys like us," Timon yelled into Pumbaa's ear.

"But he's so _little,_" Pumbaa replied, leaning over Simba and accidentally dumping Timon next to Alicia in front of Simba.

"He's gonna get _bigger,_" Timon said, folding his arms over his chest.

Trying to look at things from Timon's point of view, Pumbaa said, "Maybe he'll be on _our_ side."

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on _our_ side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea," Timon said, pretending Pumbaa's idea was his own.

"So we're keeping 'im?" Pumbaa asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Alicia said as Pumbaa eagerly scooped Simba up with his tusks.

"Who's the brains in this outfit?" Pumbaa asked Timon with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Uhh..." Pumbaa stuttered.

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade," Timon said, helping Alicia onto Pumbaa's back and motioning Pumbaa in the direction of the shade.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna woke up the next morning to find Scar sleeping soundly next to her. She stretched and wondered what they would be doing today. Would he take her straight back to Pride Rock or perhaps they would be going somewhere else?

"I see you're awake," a voice said from behind her, making her jump. "I could take you back to Pride Rock and then again, perhaps you would like to see the waterfall."

"The waterfall?" Jenna asked curiously, wondering why he wanted to show her a waterfall out of all things.

"Unless you'd rather go back to pride rock," Scar quickly interjected. "If you'd rather-"

"No, no, I want to see the waterfall," Jenna replied quickly before he could change his mind.

"Good," Scar said, motioning for her to follow him as he started across the plains. Jenna immediately ran to catch up to him and padded along at his side. She found herself looking at him differently. His brown fur was so sleek and shiny and he held his head so high and regally. When he looked over at her, she jumped and quickly looked forwards.

"If we run, we'll get there much quicker," Scar informed her.

"Alright," Jenna gave in, "but not too fast."

Scar smirked and then took off at a run. Jenna was able to keep up with him, but found she had to push herself to keep up. It wasn't long before she was sweating and panting for breath. What I wouldn't give for a nice, cold shower back at home!, she thought an hour later after a long run.

"Surely that wasn't too much for you, was it?" Scar asked with a raised brow as he slowed his run to a walk.

"N-no," Jenna replied, trying to catch her breath as they came to a ledge. Looking down, Jenna could see a crystal clear waterfall. She literally started drooling just looking at the fresh, clean water. "Oh my god..."

"The waterfall always looks more pleasant if you've had to work for it," Scar said, eying her. "Besides, running will make you strong."

"Strong?" Jenna asked, dying to go splashing into the waterfall. "Why do I want to be strong?"

"You don't know the benefits that come from it?" Scar asked, slightly amused. "Well, for one, being strong will keep you safe and from being attacked. Secondly, strength helps in hunting. Yes, I know what you're thinking but I do believe that someday you will learn to hunt. And thirdly, your cubs will be born stronger and have much more...potential."

Jenna blinked and started to say something, but Scar had already jumped off of the ledge and was waiting for her by the waterfall.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone! My internet/computer has been screwing up a TON today, so hopefully I'll be able to keep updating, but if I can't, you know why. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
_

_**5: **You're very right about Zira, Scar, and Jenna. Who do you think will join Simba?  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thank you so much for your review!  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **Haha, that part is hilarious! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Seph4er: **Glad you like it! Are you a new reader?**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much for your review! :D  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Thanks! Yeah, it's glad they found him. Is Simba one of your favorite characters?  
_

___**Johnny2b: **Mid 80s? That's about what it is around here. And our fuel price are really expensive at the moment. =/ Have you been doing anything fun? :) I usually like trips. And thanks, I try to add her in a bit. I can't wait for your update. :)  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **Aw, you're nice. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

___**LKFan: **Thank you! Here's the update!**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **I've started writing the sequel actually! I hope you'll read it. :) And you're right about Timon!  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa stood over Simba and peered at him. They had laid him next to the water and were waiting for him to wake up. A bit impatient, Timon splashed some water on his face. Simba started to stir slightly.

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked him.

"I guess so," Simba said, looking a bit disoriented.

"Here, would you like some water?" Alicia asked, running over to his side in a maternal manner.

"Nah, thanks though," Simba replied listlessly.

Frowning at Simba, Pumbaa pointed out, "You nearly _died._"

Wanting to claim all the credit, Timon stated, "I saved you."

Pumbaa snorted and Alicia folded her arms, not about to let him take credit for all of their work, "Who's idea was it to save him, hm? I thought you were just going to leave him out there in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, uh, Pumbaa and Alicia helped. A little," Timon decided.

"Thanks for your help," Simba replied dully before he started out towards the desert.

"Hey, where you going?" Timon called after him.

"Nowhere," Simba replied wryly.

Nudging Alicia and Pumbaa, Timon mumbled, "Gee, he looks blue."

Studying him, Pumbaa replied, "I'd say brownish-gold."

"No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed!" Timon explained.

"Do you even know what sarcasm means?" Alicia asked.

"Uh...no," Pumbaa replied. Deciding to be helpful, Pumbaa trotted up to Simba and started walking along with him, saying, "Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! _The food cha-haain!_ Ha ha hum... ahem," Timon said, realizing his joke flopped. "So, where you from...?"

"Who cares? I can't go back," Simba said, looking even more depressed.

"Poor baby!" Alicia said, looking at him in concern.

"Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we!" Timon exclaimed excitedly.

Poking Timon, Alicia pointed out heatedly, "I am not an outcast!"

"What'cha do, kid?" Pumbaa asked curiously.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it," Simba told the group glumly.

"Good. We don't wanna hear about it," Timon said.

Alicia frowned. She knew Simba would cheer up soon, but she still felt bad for him as he was out on his own and all alone. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Is there anything we can do for you?

"Not unless you can change the past," Simba told them.

Perking up, Pumbaa said, "You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past...'"

Waving his arms, Timon said, "No, no, no! It's 'You got to put your past behind you.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right," Simba agreed.

"WRONG!" Timon yelled, poking Simba's nose. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what _I_ was taught," Simba said pointedly.

"Then maybe _you_ need a new lesson. Repeat after me," Timon said, clearing his throat before announcing, "Hakuna matata."

"What?" Simba asked lethargically.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'No worries.'" Pumbaa explained.

Alicia, Pumbaa, and Timon exchanged looks before taking turns with their famous song.

_ Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata  
Ain't no passin' craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_

The three sank back onto a green bush and Timon started filing Simba's claws, not liking something so sharp by his face.

_ It's our problem-free  
Philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna matata?" Simba asked curiously.

"It's our motto," Alicia explained kindly, running her fingers through Simba's fur.

"What's a motto?" Simba questioned.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." Timon said, laughing at his own joke.

Trying to laugh along, Pumbaa replied, "You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems."

"Yeah! Take Pumbaa here for example," Timon said, brightening up. Clearing his throat and going into a sing-song voice, Timon continued, "Why, when he was a young warthog..."

"When I was a young wart _hoooog!_" Pumbaa sang so loudly that he actually blew Timon and Alicia over.

"Very nice," Timon said snidely as he cleaned out his ear.

"Thanks!" Pumbaa said, not getting the hint.

Alicia sighed and requested, "Keep it down a few notches, will you? I don't want to go deaf because I had a warthog singing too loudly in my ear."

"Oh. Sorry," Pumbaa said, looking dejected as Timon began singing again.

_ He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal_

Pumbaa looked sad and started singing as well.

_ I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
It hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame_

"He was ashamed!" Timon sang, unable to keep quiet. Pumbaa continued the song while Timon sang every other line.

_ Thoughta changin' my name  
Oh, what's in a name?  
And I got downhearted  
How did you feel?  
Ev'rytime that I..._

"_Pumbaa!_ Not in front of the kids!" Timon said in horror, covering Pumbaa's snout. Pumbaa apologized, looking guilty. Timon's eyes lit up and he he tied a vine loop above Pumbaa's head before motioning for Alicia to help hoist Pumbaa up onto it. Pumbaa started swinging happily on the vine and the threesome continued their song.  
_  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_

Becoming more and more enthusiastic, Simba started to sing along.

_ It means no worries  
For the rest of your days_

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Timon said as he and Alicia said in unison, "It's our problem free..."

Pumbaa jumped off of his swing and landed next to him them with a thud, "Philosophy..."

_Hakuna matata!_

**Jenna**__

Jenna leaped down from the ledge and down to the waterfall. She and Scar stood before it side by side. Scar gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and said, "I'm waiting for you to tell me you can't swim."

Jenna smirked, glad that she had been on swim team for six years when she was growing up. Swimming as a lion couldn't be that much harder than doing it as a human, right?

Smiling, she said, "That's one thing that I can do."

Scar actually gave her a genuine smile as he said, "My, my, you surprise me everyday." With a graceful leap, he landed in the water and turned to Jenna. She took one look at the water and splashed into it since her leaping skills were nonexistent.

"Oh god," Jenna said, as she felt herself engulfed in the cool water. "That feels so good."

Scar watched as Jenna leaned down and started lapping up water. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you going to show me any of those swimming skills of yours?"

"Swimming skills?" Jenna echoed, getting her fill of the water. "Alright. Catch me if you can!"

Grinning, she took off paddling down the stream. The waterfall pushed her along, so she only had to do part of the work. From behind her, she could hear Scar chastising, "You naughty child...well, if you say so..."

Jenna paddled a bit faster and called behind her, "I'm not a child. I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen and yet you don't know how to hunt, take care of yourself, and you've never mated," Scar replied from right over her shoulder. Jenna frowned. How had he caught up to her already?

Scar grabbed her shoulders and tossed her onto the bright green grass adjacent to the stream. Jenna landed on her back, but didn't bother to get up. Scar landed on top of her, tilted his head at her and said, "So you deny being a child?"

Jenna gazed up into his eyes, feeling a bit hypnotized. Blinking slowly, she said, "You could teach me. I could learn..."

"Do not forget that I am the king of Pride Rock," Scar reminded her. "I don't have time for petty things."

"Yes, but somehow you found time to bring me here..." Jenna contradicted, blinking up at him.

"So I did," Scar admitted before he turned and wandered back to the edge of the stream.

Jenna laid on her side and just watched him as night began to fall. The stars started to come out and light up the night sky. Taking one more look at Scar, Jenna got to her paws and silently padded over to him. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression and said nothing. Jenna leaned up and pressed her head into his neck, nuzzling him lightly. After he did nothing, she took it a step further and licked the side of his face.

At this, she finally got a reaction. Scar flopped limply onto his side, exposing his vulnerable side to her. Jenna tucked up against his warm fur and pressed her head against his chest to fall asleep. Just as she was drifting off, she swore she felt a protective arm placed over her.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys. I've been feeling like my writing has been slacking and stuff lately. Is it getting worse? I want your honest opinions...=/  
_

_**5: **I know, you're right, I just get block when it comes to writing Simba and Timon. =/ And that is a good prediction! I won't tell you what happens though because that might ruin it. =P  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I love that song too! Is it your favorite in the movie?  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **I LOVE Shenzi for comic relief. I actually got this Shenzi plush toy thing the other day, but now I'm going totally off topic. xP  
_

_**Taylor: **Lol, no problem. xP Yes, start the party! *turns on some music* lol You going to update soon? *looks hopeful***  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thank you for continuing to read!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Glad you liked it! It's a great song! Yeah, Simba is nice.  
_

___**Johnny2b: **That would be great if they had speakers at the hotel! I listen to music almost all day long. xD Aw, just visiting relatives? That kind of sucks! I hope you're able to do something fun soon. Omg, I would LOVE to go to Vegas someday. If you go there, please tell me about it! Yay, that'll be great! You left off on my favorite part. lol  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for reading.  
_

___**LKFan: **No problem! I love getting your reviews. :)**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Well, the sequel will be a bit similar to Simba's Pride, but I'm going to write about Kopa and a bunch of other stuff in it. Thank you for reading!  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

"Welcome... to our humble home," Timon told Simba as he, Pumbaa, and Alicia let him into their luxurious dream home.

"You live _here?_" Simba asked in wonder.

Timon shrugged and strutted into their home, saying, "We live wherever we want!"

"Yep, home is where your rump rests," Pumbaa chuckled. Alicia gave him a disgusted look.

"It's _beautiful,_" Simba said, obviously quite impressed by the waterfalls and lush terrain.

Pumbaa suddenly belched loudly and said, "I'm starved!"

"Can't you learn some manners?" Alicia asked him with a frown. She still didn't understand why Timon kept Pumbaa around. In her opinion, it would be best if it were just her and Timon in this tropical paradise.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba announced.

"Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra," Timon said, looking a bit a bit disgusted by Simba's want of meat.

"Any antelope?" Simba asked.

"Na ah," Timon shook his head.

Looking kind of desperate at this point, Simba suggested, "Hippo?"

"Nope," Timon said, walking over to a log. "Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good place to rustle up some grub!" Timon stopped in front of the log. Pumbaa forced the log up with his snout. Timon peered under if and eagerly picked up a bug.

"Ew, what's that?" Simba asked, looking sickened.

"A _grub. _What's it look like?" Timon asked brightly, eating the grub in one gulp.

"Ew! Gross!" Simbas said, backing away nervously from the grubs.

Timon spoke with his mouth full, "Mmmm! Tastes like chicken."

Pumbaa slurped up a large worm and exclaimed, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

Alicia watched the two and shook her head as Timon grabbed a bug and exclaimed, "These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love 'em," Pumbaa added.

Alicia put her hand on Simba's shoulder and said, "They're not so bad. I was just like you; I couldn't stand the thought of eating bugs. But after a while, I tried one and now I'm used to them."

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities," Timon said, sticking his hand in a knothole and picking up a bug, "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind!" Timon crunched down on the bug before getting back on topic and continuing on, "And best of all, no worries."

Alicia and Timon collected a pile of grubs and put them on a leaf before offering them to Simba. Still looking pretty grossed-out, Simba tentatively picked up a grub as Timon said, "Well, kid?"

"Oh well- Hakuna Matata," Simba shrugged.

Frowning, Alicia said, "You might want to kill it first..."

Too late. Simba had already swallowed the grub.

Suddenly looking more cheerful, Simba perked up and said, "Slimy...yet satisfying!"

"That's it!" Timon said, so happy that he leaned over and gave Alicia a kiss.

"EW!" Simba said, looking even more disgusted.

"Hey, no worries, remember?" Timon reminded him with a sheepish look.

**Jenna**

Jenna awoke the next morning with a feeling that someone was watching her. She blinked and looked up at Scar. He was halfway into the stream and was gazing at his reflection in the water. Jenna joined him and looked down into the water as well, saying, "Hey."

Scar looked over at her and said firmly, "We shall return to Pride Rock. I don't want to return and find that the lionesses are not doing their job."

"Oh," Jenna said, "Alright."

The two started on their way back to Pride Rock. They ran most of way, leaving Jenna breathless and not able to talk. She figured that was okay. Scar was obviously in a bad mood for some reason or another. When they neared the elephant graveyard, Scar slowed down to a walk. Jenna slowed down as well, panting as usual.

Deciding to try and find out what was wrong, Jenna looked up at Scar nervously and said, "Taka?"

"Mm?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Jenna asked tentatively.

"Something wrong? Oh no," Scar said, giving her a wry look. "It just appears that I misjudged you. You're different than I believed. Oh look, I see your friends."

Looking up, Jenna saw Shenzi, Banzai and Ed sitting on a pile of bones and laughing about something or another.

"Why don't you join them?" Scar suggested.

Jenna looked at them, but hesitated. Frowning, she pointed out, "I would rather stay with you..."

"No," Scar said a bit too quickly before he attempted a smile and said, "I mean, that is very kind of you, but I have some duties to attend to and all..."

"Oh," Jenna said as he gave her another half-smile and strutted off. Frowning, she climbed up onto the pile of bones her hyena friends were sitting on.

Shenzi was in the middle of a joke, saying, "And then he said to her 'move faster', get it? Mufasa? Ha ha ha...oh hey there! Where the hell have you been?" Shenzi asked, noticing Jenna.

"Nowhere," Jenna mumbled in a depressed voice.

"Well, you had to have been somewhere," Banzai pointed out. He looked out over the horizon and asked, "Hey, were you with Scar-"

"Shut the fuck up, Banzai," Jenna growled at him, not in a mood for his teasing.

"Whoa, watch your language, lady!" Banzai said. Ed burst out laughing hysterically. "It's NOT funny, Ed!"

At wit's end, Jenna smacked her forehead with her paw and shot Shenzi a look that asked if she could get rid of the ever-annoying Ed and Banzai. Shenzi turned over her shoulder and whispered something to them. Surprisingly enough, they actually listened to her and slunk away.

Once they were gone, Shenzi turned to Jenna and asked, "What's got you down?"

"I...I dunno," Jenna said with a frown. "Scar brought me to this waterfall and we seemed to be getting along together. Then this morning, he totally changed and acted like I was a disease or something. And now I feel different about him too..."

"Oh..." Shenzi said with a knowing nod. "There's an obvious answer to that."

"There is?" Jenna asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Shenzi nodded. "You're going into heat."

"What the hell is that?" Jenna asked.

"Uh, it means you want to mate," Shenzi said with a half-smile. "That's why you're feeling depressed. Females in heat have this strong fragrance. No wonder Scar didn't want to be around you."

"I see," Jenna said, rolling onto her back irritably. "So what do I do? Wait this out?"

"You could," Shenzi said, lips curving into a wicked smile. "But I have a better idea."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks everyone for the nice reviews on the last chapter, I feel a bit better now. :)**  
**_

_**SevenSeasPirateQueen: **Thanks for reading this! I haven't seen you in a long time. How's it going? And yeah, Flik aka Lady Electricity has a really good HP fangirls fic going! It's on her profile. :) Are you an HP fan?  
_

_**5: **Okay, I'll surprise you. xP Thanks. Alicia hasn't been online and so I've had a harder time coming up with ideas without her help. =P  
_

_**Blackshadow:** It is a great song! Do you have any other favorite songs from it?  
_

_**The Straight-Edge: **Thanks, I have a tendency to go off topic. I got the Shenzi plush off of Amazon, but iw as the last big one left. xP  
_

_**Taylor: **LOL, a bit early for that, don't you think? xP But yeah, yay for romance! I can't wait for your update!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Aw, thanks. I'm glad you like it!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** I'm glad you found it funny! Thank you for reading.  
_

___**Johnny2b: **Nope, never been to Vegas. :( I'm from Michigan and don't get much of anywhere to be honest. Do you do much traveling? Yay, I'm glad you'll tell if how it is if you get to go. I'm crossing my fingers that you do get to go! Thanks about my story, that's nice of you to say! :) And I'm sure I won't, yours is great and I LOVE Be Prepared! :D  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **You're a Shenzi fan too? Thank you for saying that, you're very nice. :)  
_

___**LKFan: **Thanks for saying that! Haha, yeah, Alicia is like Simba's mother now. **  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Yay, I'm glad you can relate. I always think my writing is crap. xP And haha, good idea. I have a very long twist in my story about how Kovu comes along. hehe  
_

___**Flik: **Thanks a million for saying that. I'm going to delete some of my other stuff though. I've just felt like my stuff is shitty lately, you know?_

___**Dani: **Lol, no. Are you a new reader? :)  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

After a very long day, Pumbaa, Alicia, and Timon were exhausted. Pumbaa was sleeping on his back and Alicia and Timon were sleeping on his stomach, deep in sleep. Simba was sitting nearby and was looking nervous. Finally, he edged over to Timon and whispered, "Timon? Timon...? ..._Timon!"_

When Timon didn't wake up, Alicia tapped him and hissed, "Timon! Simba needs you!"

Timon opened his eyes slowly and said, "Oh. Ohh."

Simba looked at Timon in agitation and said, "I gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" Timon asked blearily, still half-asleep.

"You know, _go_. ...Bad!" Simba said in annoyance, walking around in a little circle.

Alicia sighed and tried not to giggle. Timon could be so slow in the morning. She watched as recognition finally dawned on him and he said, "Oh, _go!_Why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go."

Timon and Simba rushed across the log with the full moon in the background, Timon commenting, "When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

Alicia rolled over and shut her eyes. She had a lot of long nights ahead of her and it would be best it she could get her sleep for now. Alicia had just about fallen asleep when Timon jumped onto Pumbaa from next to her, waking her up again.

"Could you be a bit more quiet? I'm trying to sleep her!" she whispered to Timon.

"Well, I had to take the kid across the log! Next time, it's your turn," Timon said.

"Fine," Alicia grumbled before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Alicia woke up bright and early. To her right was Timon, still very fast asleep. Pumbaa was snoring very loudly. Where was Simba though? Looking all around, she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, she happened to look up. Simba was high up in the branches of the nearest tree!

Alicia poked Timon, calling up to Simba, "Don't worry, Simba, we'll come save you!"

"What is it?" Timon asked grumpily. "I just fell asleep..."

"Look!" Alicia said, pointing at Simba. "He's up in that tree!"

"He's where?" Timon followed Alicia before pointing at the tree in alarm and gasping, "Oh my god, he's up in the tree!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Alicia rolled her eyes.

Now very much awake, Timon jumped off of Pumbaa and slapped his side to wake him up, yelling, "Junior's stuck in the tree," before he ran to the tree and yelled at Simba, "Young lion, get down from there!"

Simba continued jumping around the branches, obviously having a lot of fun as he called, "Whoo-hoo! All right! Hey—you guys look like ants down there."

"I'm counting to three," Timon warned, Alicia and Pumbaa standing on either side of him.

"Yahoooo!" Simba called as he jumped onto a smaller branch that started to crack under his weight.

"Uh-oh," Pumbaa commented as Simba started falling silently through the air.

"One... Two..." Timon started counting.

Seeing Simba was about to land, Pumbaa pushed Alicia out of the way before flopping onto his back on top of Timon to provide a safe landing for Simba. Unfortunately, poor Timon got squished.

"...Three," Timon said in a muffled voice. "Now will you guys get off of me!"

**Jenna**

Jenna tried to leave Scar alone for a bit. After all, if he didn't want anything to do with her, why should she have anything to do with him? Regardless, Jenna was feeling a bit...strange. It was weird being "in heat" as Shenzi had put it. She had thought her mind had been dirty as a human, but now she kept feeling like she was going to die unless she had sex.

Currently, she was hanging out with her hyena friends as usual. It was a miserably hot day outside and they were all dying from heat. Jenna frowned and rolled onto her back, sticking her paws up into the air.

"Is there really no water here at all?" Jenna asked in annoyance.

"Nope, no food, no water," Shenzi said, knocking a bone around.

Banzai joined Shenzi in throwing a bone and said, "Things were so much better under Mufasa. Scar promises us all this great stuff, but what have we gotten from him? Nothing!"

"Yeah, it would be nice to still have Mufasa around," Shenzi said, throwing another bone up into the air.

Jenna giggled and pointed out, "You really have the hots for Mufasa, don't you?"

"What the hell?" Shenzi said, blushing slightly. "I do NOT! What about you and Scar?"

"Yeah, what about you and Scar?" Banzai said, waggling his eyebrows. Ed broke into a peel of raucous laughter.

"Knock if off, will you?" Jenna said, throwing a skull at Ed. "It's not funny and besides, I haven't seen him for ages."

"Well, take the initiative and go see him yourself like I told you," Shenzi said.

Banzai was looking at Shenzi in a weird way. He sat next to her and said, "Do you really like Mufasa?"

"Why, do you?" Shenzi asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Do I like him or you?" Banzai replied.

Deciding to get out of there before Shenzi and Banzai got it on, Jenna edged away from the group, figuring that she wouldn't be missed. She walked around for a bit before deciding to try Shenzi's idea. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her nerve and climbed up to Scar's cave.

She peered in the entrance and tapped at the stone walls.

"Come in, come in," a voice said from within. Jenna tentatively stepped inside to see Scar lounging within with Zazu trapped in a cage of bones. When Scar saw Jenna, his eyebrows raised and he asked, "What brings you here?"

Looking at the ground, Jenna said tentatively, "I just...uh...wanted to see you."

"About?" Scar asked, getting off of his lounge of rocks.

"Oh...I don't know..."Jenna said, whipping her tail up into the air and circling Scar with a hopeful expression on her face.

Holding his nose up into the air, Scar avoided her gaze and said, "Perhaps we should take this outside?"

Jenna shrugged and followed him out of the cave. Once outside, she tried nuzzling him lightly. Scar just sat rigidly and looked over the cliff and onto the lands below. Not sure what else she was suppose to do, Jenna flopped onto her back in front of him. It was obvious she was offering herself to him, but he didn't want her.

"Taka?" she asked weakly.

Abruptly, Scar turned away and started down the ledge of the rock as he squinted out into the distance. Jenna followed him and peered over his shoulder, asking, "What is it?"

Scar's lips curved as he said, "Zira has returned." Turning to Jenna, he said, "I suggest you go unless you would like to meet my mate?"

Jenna hesitated, but Scar had already leaped down the rock and was going to meet Zira. Tears stung Jenna's eyes as she turned and started back to the elephant graveyard.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I've been having a crappy day and your reviews help a lot. Hope you like this chapter!**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **That's alright! And thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it!  
_

_**Rosethorn: **I think the hyenas are hilarious! They're good for comedy, don't you think? xD  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Maybe the story will help you remember more songs? xP  
_

_**Taylor: **Yes, major jealousy! haha And woo! I like your plan. xD What was that fic about? I say that if I don't like a fic, I should just delete it. xP West Virginia, huh? You like it there? I've never been there before, but I hope you have fun! And lol, no, not really, I feel that way a lot. haha**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thank you, me too. xD  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Yeah. :( Thanks so much for the review!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Are you a new reader? I love new readers! Thank you for your kind words. :)  
_

___**Johnny2b: **Ooo, you're in Vegas! Yay! Have you done anything fun today? I wish I could be there. xP It's boring in Michigan. *yawns* A nickle per minute is expensive! :O And alright, can't wait for you to get back.  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **I agree, it's not looking so good. Thank you for reviewing!_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yep, you got the night shift! Thanks for catching up. :D  
_

___**LKFan: **Timon is funny, isn't he? Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Isn't Timon hilarious? lol Thanks for the review! :D  
_

___**Flik: **Yeah, and I accidentally deleted Fiendish Fixation which I did get mad about since I meant to delete something else, but oh well. *sighs* I like what you have going on! And yes, I would like to stay with Lucius. haha Sorry for not reviewing lately. I have been reading, I've just had kind of a bad day and it's hard catching up with so many stories.  
_

___**Dani: **Well thank you for reviewing! I really love reviews. xP  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

After a long day, the threesome was asleep as usual and Simba was, of course, awake. He tapped Timon and whispered, "Timon?"

Seeing that Timon was still quite asleep, Alicia tapped him and hissed, "Timon?"

Timon woke up suddenly and saw Simba, "Oh! ...Again?"

"No. I'm thirsty," Simba said, looking a bit pathetic.

"Oh," Timon said sleepily. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he smirked over at Alicia, saying, "Well, I brought him last time. I think it's your turn now, huh?"

"Okay, okay," Alicia said, getting up drowsily and leading Simba over to the log, adding, "You know this means you'll be up again about two hours from now."

Just as predicted, Alicia and Timon were fast asleep two hours later when they heard, "Timon?"

Timon frowned grumpily, obviously not too happy that it was his turn to take Simba over the log. He slid off of Pumbaa and started plodding back to the log, saying, "We're gonna get old walking across this thing."

An hour later, Alicia and Timon had fallen asleep again, hoping to snag a few hours of rest before they had to get up the next morning when...

"Timon?"

"AAH!" Timon woke up at wit's end, his eyes bloodshot. Even Alicia's patience was starting to wear thin. Timon looked up at Simba in annoyance and asked, "What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh?"

"Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream," Simba replied timidly.

"Oh. Well, uh..." Timon began.

Remembering what was going to happen in the movie, Alicia grinned and elbowed Pumbaa in the ribs.

"Uhh! It wasn't me," Pumbaa mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Junior had a bad dream," Timon informed Pumbaa.

Looking overcome, Pumbaa said, "Ohh... Why don't you sleep over here with us?"

"Yes, good idea!" Alicia added her opinion.

Timon patted Pumbaa's side like a mattress and said, "Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa."

"All right!" Simba said, bounding over to the group. Simba, Timon, and Alicia curled up on top of Pumbaa, all of them relieved that they didn't have to take another walk across the log.

"Goodnight," Simba whispered.

"Sleep tight," Timon replied.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!" Pumbaa said brightly before falling asleep immediately and letting out a long snore.

The next day, Alicia woke up to find herself on the ground with Timon. Where were Simba and Pumbaa? She didn't see them anywhere. Poking Timon, she asked, "Hey, do you know where Pumbaa and Simba are?"

"Is it time to wake up already?" Timon groaned sleepily before he got up and said, "Wait...JUNIOR'S GONE?"

"Well, I don't know where they are," Alicia snapped. "Come on, let's look for them."

Timon grabbed her hand and took off running. Ahead of them, they saw a waterfall. Pumbaa was sitting on a vine above the river that led to the waterfall. Simba was riding down the river, having lots of fun, "Yahoooo!"

Freaking out, Timon went running towards the waterfall, calling, "Hang on, Simba! I'll save you!"

Timon started riding down the stream just as Pumbaa snatched Simba up from where he was sitting on his vine. Poor Timon was not as fortunate and went flying down the waterfall, "Whoooaaaa!"

Alicia glared at Pumbaa and said, "Why didn't you save Timon too, huh?"

Pumbaa looked at Alicia stupidly, obviously not coming up with any good reason.

Alicia huffed and pointed a finger at Simba saying, "You are grounded for the rest of the day! I'm going to make sure Timon is alright." With that said, she ran off after Timon. Parenting was harder than she thought.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna and the hyenas were still lazying around the elephant graveyard. Jenna was lying depressed on her side while Banzai and Ed played catch with a bone. Ed wasn't so good at it and Banzai kept managing to hit him on the head with the bone every single time.

"I'm starving," Banzai complained as he managed to whack Ed on the head with the bone again. For some reason, Ed found this funny and started laughing. ...Again.

"Tell me about it!" Shenzi said, looking annoyed. Giving Jenna a look out of the corner of her eyes, she asked, "Hey...you didn't happen to ask Scar about food when you were visiting him the other day, huh?"

"About food?" Jenna asked before narrowing her eyes and saying, "How the hell did you know I was visiting him? You weren't...uh...following me, were you?"

"Course not, honey," Shenzi said, sending Banzai a wink as she said, "We thought you'd go see him if we started annoying you..."

"Lovely, Shenzi," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"This still ain't solvin' our food problem," Banzai pointed out with a frown.

Sending Jenna a toothy grin, Shenzi asked, "Yeah. Hey, be a dear and go ask Scar if there's any food lyin' around anywhere, hm?"

"No," Jenna said flatly. "I was just there."

"Aw, but we're starving here, aren't we Ed?" Banzai asked Ed. Ed nodded vigorously.

Narrowing her eyes at the group, Jenna asked, "Why can't someone else talk to him?"

"Because..." Banzai started out by jumping on Shenzi, "Shenzi and I have a date."

"Okay, okay!" Jenna said, getting to her paws and jumping away from the hyenas. "I'm going, I'm going. I hope you guys are thankful for all that I do for your dinner!"

Jenna rolled her eyes as she listened to the hyena's laughter from behind her. She felt a little shy going back to Scar's cave. What if Zira was with him? Jenna tried to square her shoulders, but she wasn't so sure she was up to meeting Zira. Her friends were starving though and she didn't really have a choice.

When she was just outside the cave, Jenna heard voices. She stopped and decided to eavesdrop. A voice she recognized as Scar's was saying, "Ah, Zira, you have not changed."

"Nor have you," a slippery voice wheedled back. Jenna paused and frowned. Suddenly, there were low growls coming from the cave and thudding noises. Unable to resist, Jenna peered inside the cave to find Zira and Scar rolling around on the ground like little cubs. Scar managed to pin Zira under him as a satisfied smile crossed his face.

Swatting at him with a paw, Zira said, "Always determined to get what you want, I see."

"And you," Scar said, rolling Zira onto her stomach and lifting her hips with his paw, "are just as determined to be hard to get as always."

"Oh, be quiet, you know you like it," Zira smirked as Scar licked her head and settled behind her. He pushed into her with a powerful thrust, causing Zira to growl.

Feeling kind of stunned, Jenna paused and stared. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't move. Just then, Zira lifted her head and looked straight into Jenna's eyes.

Still looking at her, Zira murmured, "Who's the new lioness, Scar?"

"Why?" Scar asked suspiciously, biting Zira's neck a bit harder than he meant to.

"Just curious," Zira asked.

"I found her by the elephant graveyard. She was lost apparently. She spends most of her time with the hyenas," Scar replied thickly.

"Ah, an outcast," Zira smirked.

At this point, Jenna had had enough. She whipped away and ran towards the graveyard at full speed.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I've been having a crappy day and your reviews help a lot. Hope you like this chapter!**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Really? It's a catchy song, isn't it? What's your favorite song from the movie?  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Besides Scar...hm, I'd definitely say Shenzi! My favorite part is Be Prepared. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** That would be cool! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **No worries, I know how that is. My computer has been screwing up a lot lately. And I agree! I think that's the most embarrassing situation to walk in on. **  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **They are quite funny! :D  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Thanks is a funny part! Thanks for the review!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **You read my other story too? Aw, you're so nice! I hope you continue to like this one!  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **They are quite funny. Thank you for reviewing!_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, yeah, exactly. xD  
_

___**LKFan: **Yes, poor Alicia! Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Yeah, Alicia does! lol Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**Alicia**

The next few months past and little Simba started growing up. The family of four got along better than ever and Alicia was happy for the most part. She and Timon were sleeping when Simba stretched and yawned, exposing impressive shiny white teeth.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call!" Timon pointed out, shielding himself and Alicia.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops?" Simba asked in a patronizing voice. "Had a little too much hakuna matata?" Turning to Alicia, he said, "Morning!"

"Good morning," Alicia replied brightly.

"Ooh. Sonny boy, I _invented_ Hakuna Matata," Timon said.

"Actually, Rafiki informed you about it," Alicia pointed out with a smirk.

Timon whirled around and gave her an odd look, asking, "How did you know that? I didn't meet you until after I met the monkey."

Alicia looked nervous and tried to figure out a reason how she could've known this. Luckily, Simba saved her from having to answer, replying, "Oh, yeah? Well, _I_ perfected it."

Not about to let this go, Timon said, "Sure you did, sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch?"

Pumbaa woke up abruptly and rubbed his eyes, mumbling, "Uh, that would be Simba."

Looking mildly surprised, Timon said, "All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing?"

"Simba again," Pumbaa replied.

Sitting bolt upright, Timon asked, "Cricket crunching?"

"Simba."

"Grub gulping?"

"Simba."

"Maggot munching?"

"Still Simba."

Timon started sweating in trepidation and suggested, "Snail slurping?"

"Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail-eating contest before," Pumbaa pointed out.

"Well then!" Timon said, clapping his hands together. "There's only one way to find out who's the champion of snail slurping! Are you ready to give it a try, kid?"

"Alright!" Simba said excitedly, "When do we start?"

Alicia sighed and shook her head before saying, "You know this isn't such a good idea, don't you?"

"We start as soon as we have enough snails!" Timon said, linking his arm around Alicia and saying, "Of course it's a good idea! Simba can't be good at everything. Nobody is. Come on, help me find some snails."

Alicia rolled her eyes, but followed Timon. He was so stubborn! You just couldn't talk him out of anything.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had run all the way back to the elephant graveyard. She knew she shouldn't be sad. After all, she had known all along that Scar and Zira were mates. Nonetheless, she had felt a connection of some sorts between them and had thought it might lead to something more. Apparently, she was wrong.

Not wanting to talk to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed right now, Jenna sat on a rock by the graveyard's edge and put her head between her paws. She was starting not to like it here that much anymore. Shenzi seemed to be her only friend. Jenna hadn't talked to Alicia for ages; she didn't even know if she was still alive! Besides, it was clear that Scar and Zira didn't want her around. Perhaps she should just get up and leave...

"Hey, did you get us some food?" a familiar voice sounded from next to her.

Jenna looked up at Shenzi with watery eyes and said, "S-sorry, no."

Shenzi caught a look at Jenna's face and climbed carefully over her before trying to put an arm around her, saying, "Aw, what's eatin' you? Did something happen to you? Scar yell at you about the food? He's yelled at us all before..."

"No, it wasn't that," Jenna said, telling herself that she was pathetic for crying over someone who clearly didn't want her. Blinking the tears back, she said, "It's nothing really."

"Oh sure, you really expect me to believe that?" Shenzi said with a little smirk. "Come on, come on, you'll feel better if you tell."

Mainly since she just wanted to be left alone and also because she was tired of Shenzi asking, Jenna gave up and said, "Alright, alright! I saw Scar and Zira, that's all. It's nothing bad..."

"Why's that upsetting you? Oh..." Shenzi said as recognition lit up her face. "Aw, don't cry. They're never worth the tears. You know, I don't like Zira all that much."

"You're just saying that," Jenna mumbled.

"No, really, I'm not, I-" Shenzi started out.

Interrupting, Jenna said, "Um, Shenzi? I just kind of want to be alone right now."

"Oh, alright," Shenzi said. "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find us."

Jenna watched Shenzi leave before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. She spent the next few weeks alone, not spending much time with her friends. She was sitting on a pile of bones a couple months later when Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walked by.

"Hiya!" Shenzi said, waving her paw at Jenna. "Whassup, stranger?"

"Nothing," Jenna said in a depressed voice. "Why?"

"We're just going on a walk," Shenzi said with a wink at Banzai.

"Yeah, a walk," Banzai added while Ed nodded vigorously.

"We'd love to have you come with us," Shenzi said in a syrupy voice.

Seeing why not if they were just walking around, Jenna got to her paws and started trudging along with the hyenas, asking, "Where exactly are we walking to?"

"There's no food again," Shenzi said.

Jenna's face broke into realization just as they reached Scar's cave. She tried to back up, but Banzai shoved her through the door with Shenzi and Ed as he said, "Hey Boss!"

Scar turned around and looked at Banzai with annoyance, asking, "Oh, what is it _this _time?"

"We got a bone to pick with you," Banzai informed Scar.

"I'll handle this," Shenzi whispered to Banzai before saying to Scar, "Scar, there's no food, no water..."

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees," Banzai added.

"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting..." Scar replied in exasperation, making a helpless gesture and noticing Jenna for the first time. He didn't react to her presence at all.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt," Banzai commented.

"Oh...eat Zazu," Scar said, motioning to the caged bird in the corner of the cave.

Panicking, Zazu said, "Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... _eeww..."_

"Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish," Scar said, starting to turn away.

Turning to Shenzi, Banzai whispered, "I thought things were bad under Mufasa."

Scar immediately whipped around and asked angrily, "_What _did you say?"

"I said Muf..." Banzai said as Shenzi whacked him on the head as a reminder. "I said, uh... 'Qué pasa?'"

"Good. Now get out," Scar ordered.

The hyenas started towards the entrance of the cave, but Banzai stopped and added, "Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry."

"Out!" Scar snarled.

The hyenas went running out into the night. Jenna started to follow them until Scar said, "Oh, do wait a moment. I've been meaning to talk with you."

"Yes?" Jenna asked hopefully as she turned around.

Scar opened his mouth just as another figure slunk into the cave. Zira nuzzled Scar before turning to Jenna and saying, "Ah, the little hyena girl. So we finally meet."

Cheeks turning red, Jenna mumbled, "I...uh...hi." She took a closer look at Zira. Something was definitely different about her. After a moment, Jenna located the problem and gasped, "You're pregnant?"

Scar looked awkwardly at the floor as Zira laughed, "Surprised?"

"No, I...um..." Jenna stammered. "Congratulations. I'll just be going now."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm so glad you're still commenting. :)  
_

_**12DEHD: **Yay, you're back finally! Glad you had fun though! Is it nice to be back? LOL, that made me laugh. Dirty stuff ftw! xD Yep, school is starting soon and I actually have to go this year. *sighs* I start on September 7. What about you?**  
**_

_**Madison: **You read the whole thing? Wow! Thank you! Are you a big LK fan?  
_

_**Rosethorn: **I know, isn't it gross? I can't even imagine eating bugs. xP  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Lol, yeah, I do. Do I update too fast?  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **I tend to stay up all night with my laptop. xD And yeah, snail slurping is sick! Thanks for reading.**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She does seem to have a lot of bad days!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Hehe, I'm glad it made you laugh! Thanks for the review!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **You're definitely right! And don't worry, Nala is going to be coming along soon! :)  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **Yeah, he was acting embarrassed. =P Thank you for reviewing!_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Hehe, someone made me a gif with that coconut song part. xD  
_

___**LKFan: **Me too, Shenzi is great! Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**Alicia**

About two hours later, Alicia, Timon, Simba, and Pumbaa had gathered up two large piles of slugs, putting half by Simba and half by Timon. Alicia and Pumbaa stood by, both frowning. They both seemed to know that this was a very bad idea. Nonetheless, here was Timon preparing to beat Simba in the snail slurping contest.

Simba started by slurping a snail right out of its shell and then leering at Timon. Timon theatrically slurped down a snail of his own before crossing his arms defiantly. Next, Simba raised a paw with four snails in it and slurped them down one after another. Timon stared at him in amazement before trying to slurp down four snails of his own with an insane smile on his face.

Alicia and Pumbaa exchanged looks as Simba and Timon slurped snail after snail. Rolling her eyes, Alicia said, "They're going to be so sick after this."

"Well, they can't say that we didn't warn them," Pumbaa replied.

The snail-slurping contest continued until there were only two snails left, one for Simba and one for Timon. Groaning and shuddering, Simba reached for his last shell and sucked it down before walking away with a drunken smile. Timon reached for his, suddenly gagged, and then fell over, looking extremely bloated.

Pumbaa and Alicia rushed over to Timon. Pumbaa helped him up with one of his tusks.

"Uhh," Timon groaned, watching Simba walk away, "Our little Simba is growing up quickly!" Breaking into song, Timon added in a sing-song voice, "Is this the little boy I carried?"

"When did he grow to be so tall?" Pumbaa sang along.

"Wasn't it yesterday when he was small?"

The next day, Alicia was sitting by a log. She was feeling a bit blue. She was getting older, Simba was getting older, they all were getting older. Alicia hadn't seen Jenna for ages either.

"Hey," Timon said, sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not the best," Alicia admitted.

Timon put a hand over her paw and said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Alicia looked up at him and kissed his nose lightly, saying, "Maybe."

The two started kissing rather intensely. Timon turned her around and licked the top of her head lightly as he ran his hands down her arms. Suddenly, they turned around to find Simba and Pumbaa staring at them.

"Ah...uh...let's go somewhere more private," Timon whispered, pulling Alicia away from the staring group.

**Jenna**

Months passed. Zira gave birth to a young, rather-scrawny cub. Jenna knew the cub was named Nuka from eavesdropping outside the cave. That was her new hobby; eavesdropping on Scar and Zira. Truth be told, it only made her more depressed. The pride lands were drying up and the hyenas were starving now. The whole land spoke of death and despair.

Since she had nothing better to do, Jenna padded to Scar's cave just to see if he was alone for once. She wanted to talk to someone besides Shenzi for once.

As Jenna approached the cave, she saw Zira sneaking out of it. Due mostly to her curiosity, Jenna looked around before following Zira stealthily. Zira looked like she was just begging for trouble with that wide smirk on her face. Once outside of the cave, Zira took off at a run. Taking a deep breath, Jenna followed in her paw prints. She was finally getting a bit better at running.

Finally, after a long while of running, Zira came to a halt. Seeing she was in the middle of literally nowhere, Jenna crouched and tried to hide in the grass. Zira started circling something. Squinting, Jenna noticed the "something" was another lion.

Jenna watched in wide-eyed surprise as the two lions started nuzzling and wrestling. It wasn't long before the unknown lion mounted Zira. Unable to look away, Jenna watched Zira cheat on Scar with shock. Even when Zira and her lover had parted, Jenna was still crouching in shock. She had completely forgotten that Zira could see her.

"_YOU!" _Zira hissed, her eyes falling onto Jenna. She leaped onto her with a graceful leap and pinned her to the ground. "I should've known you'd follow me here. You are the nosiest bitch I have ever met!"

"Me?" Jenna replied in shock as Zira started choking her. "You were the one who cheated..."

"Oh, did I?" Zira asked in mock astonishment, putting a paw to her mouth. "Will lightning come from the heavens and strike me down?"

Jenna gasped and bit at Zira's throat. Zira swiped her forehead and asked, "What is it with you other lionesses? Don't you see that Scar cannot produce a cub fit to be his heir? If I have another cub and Scar believes it to me his, that cub will become the future king. That's what matters, don't you see?"

Anger powering her, Jenna wiggled out of Zira's grasp and lunged at her. Zira easily avoided her and chuckled, "Oh, so you like to play, do you? Well, that's okay with me."

Jenna and Zira fought, but it was a losing battle. Zira was five times more powerful. With each lunge, Jenna lost more and more strength. She and Zira were fighting to the death. Zira swiped at her again, causing blood to run down her shoulder. Suddenly, Jenna tripped over a large rock and landed on her back.

Standing over her, Zira smirked and said, "Well then, back at my mercy, are you? I hate to inform you of this, but I have no mercy...AHHH!"

There was a blur of dark figures in the distance. Suddenly, they launched themselves at Zira. Zira toppled onto her back as the figures started ripping her apart, her cries of agony lost in the wind.

Jenna felt faint as dark red blood stained her fur and dripped onto the ground. The dark shadows made fast work of Zira before turning to Jenna.

"Hey," Shenzi's familiar voice said as she leaned over Jenna and gently batted her cheek. "You okay?"

"I...how did you...?" Jenna whispered faintly.

"We followed you," Banzai said. "It's a good thing we did, huh?"

Jenna nodded. Circles started obscuring her vision and she passed out a moment later. Little did anyone know that Scar was watching from the ledge of his cave that overlooked all the pride lands.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Wow, I don't think I've ever had so many reviews before! Thank you all for being so supportive! You guys are the best! Also, I'm adding "The Madness of King Scar" scene in here, so if you've seen the musical, you'll recognize it.  
_

_**12DEHD: **Oh, that sucks! I get an extra week. xP Omg, I totally relate. I cannot stand essays, you know? I just sit there with my mind blank. Good look on all your work! How's it coming along now?_

_**Sithlord8665: **I didn't know you were reading! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading. :D_

_**Trucking girl: **Omg, we think alike! Great prediction. And thank you for starting to review! ;3**  
**_

_**Madison: **You read the whole thing? Wow! Thank you! Are you a big LK fan?  
_

_**Rosethorn: **They are cute! And thanks. :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Glad it's a good thing. :3_

_**Seph4ver: **Glad you're liking it! Are you a hyena fan too?_

_**Johnny2b: **Cool, I'll go check my PMs. And yeah, you're right about her. I should try and come up with something a bit more interesting. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**5: **I'm very glad that you're finding part of it interesting! Yeah, I was getting a little stuck on them again, so that's why. xP  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **I agree, definitely asking for trouble! Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Yep! lol Thanks for reading.  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Lol, she does run into trouble a lot, doesn't she? Oh well. =P  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Very true! Yay for the hyenas! And...Kovu will come around somehow or the other. =P  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **Maybe. xP Why didn't you like her?  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Glad you're liking it!  
_

___**LKFan: **Thank you very much! :D**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Hm...not necessarily. Do you think she's dead? Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Oh god, where am I?" Jenna mumbled. Everything ached and she didn't want to move. Pain shot through her veins and through her entire body. She felt like she was burning up alive.

"Awake, are we?" a cool, composed voice came from above her.

Blinking, Jenna looked up to see Scar's bright green eyes. Jenna suddenly had a flashback of everything that had happened and how she had fought Zira and lost miserably. Would Scar blame her for Zira's death?

"I...yes," Jenna murmured, looking at the ground.

"So you followed her," Scar said, starting to circle Jenna. "You found out her dirty little secret, didn't you?"

"She was cheating on you," Jenna pointed out, trying to follow Scar with her eyes without moving her neck.

"Yes, I know," Scar said. "Zira was wild. There was no taming her."

Looking a bit confused, Jenna asked, "So you knew about her?"

"Goodness, yes, you don't think me to be in oblivion, do you?" Scar asked in surprise.

Still looking befuddled, Jenna questioned, "But why didn't you try to stop her?"

Scar sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Without looking at Jenna, he said, "Some things are just not worth mentioning. You'll learn this as you grow older. What mattered most was that I have an heir..."

Jenna knew that the real reason was not that it "wasn't worth mentioning". He had loved her. Gulping, she said in a nervous voice, "I...I'm very sorry."

"Sorry?" Scar asked in surprise, "What's done is done. Although this leaves me a problem. What to do, what to do?"

Raising a brow, Jenna asked, "What is the problem if you don't mind my asking?"

Pointing a claw in the direction of the corner, Scar replied, "Nuka. He's not fit to be an heir."

"Can't you have another heir?" Jenna asked, licking at her bloodied paw.

"Yes, I suppose, but with whom? Hm..." Scar said, frowning as his pacing increased.

"You can find someone better than Zira. Someone who deserves you..." Jenna mentioned as Scar's eyes glazed momentarily. He was known to work himself up into awful frenzies. "Are you alright?"

Sighing, Scar flopped onto his side next to Jenna and mumbled, "I suppose so. The worry can be put off to another day, I suppose. You know, I have been thinking."

"Yes, Taka?" Jenna asked.

Scar looked up at her with lazy green eyes and said, "Perhaps you should stay in the cave here now that Zira is...no longer around. I don't think I can stand listening to Zazu alone day after day. And what of Nuka? He'll need someone to take care of him..."

"I'll stay," Jenna replied immediately.

"Good," Scar said, giving her his first real smile before flopping onto the floor of the cave and falling fast asleep.

**Alicia**

_ Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years_

_ One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears_

Quite a bit of time had passed. Simba was now a full-grown lion and Timon and Alicia had two children named Odion and Carlotta. They were both a lot of work, but were also a hell of a lot of fun. At the moment, Timon, Alicia, Pumbaa, and Simba were all sitting in a bubbling pool, trying to relax while the kids ran around the pool chasing each other.

"So you see, that's why they call it a dung beetle," Pumbaa was saying.

"Eww. You don't say. And yet, still so tasty!" Simba replied.

"Oh yeah, and they're my favorite too!" Pumbaa added.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Carlotta and Odion came running up to Timon. "Can we come in too? Please, please, please?"

Timon exchanged a look with Alicia and said, "I'll leave that up to your mother."

Alicia thought for a moment before reaching out her arms to the tiny meerkats and saying, "Alright, you can sit in the water with me as long as you promise to keep your heads out of the water."

"Ooh! Ah! Ahhhh. Just what the doctor ordered," Timon sighed as he slid back into the water after handing the kids to Alicia.

"Yep, after a long day of doing nothing, it's good to kick back," Pumbaa agreed.

"Six pals and no worries. What more could you want?" Simba sighed happily.

Everyone relaxed for a bit before Pumbaa stretched and said, "Aaah-hhh-hh. I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in for the night."

The others waved as Pumbaa retreated...and the water immediately stopped bubbling. Alicia was the first one to literally fly out of the water in disgust.

"I'm out!" Timon yelled.

"Right behind you," Simba added.

The group ran to the stump Pumbaa was laying on. Simba jumped on him and gave him a big hug before pulling Alicia, Timon, and the kids onto him. Everyone started giggling and laughing as Simba hugged everyone. Once they had calmed down, Pumbaa pointed out, "It's your turn to say goodnight, Timon."

"Good night," Timon said sleepily.

"Sleep tight," Simba added.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight!" Pumbaa said as always.

Frowning, Alicia added, "Don't dream of bedbugs, dream of...something else!"

Simba rolled on his side and nearly squashed Pumbaa.

"What happened to my blanket?" Timon asked without opening his eyes as he pulled Simba's paw back over him again.

**Jenna**

Jenna healed rather quickly from the fight with Zira and continued living in Scar's cave. He seemed to be worried lately. It was as if he knew that things weren't going well for the hyenas or lionesses. Despite what Jenna did, she never seemed able to get Scar to look at her as any more than a friend.

"The lionesses are not hunting again," Scar stated one day as he came back into the cave to find Jenna half-asleep. "My, my, look at the sun! Don't tell me you've been sleeping this whole time?"

Jenna blinked up at him and noticed he was looking stressed and his eyes looked tired. She forced herself to her paws and asked, "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Actually, yes," Scar said, brightening up slightly. "Go to Sarabi. Tell her to go hunting with her lionesses. There is hardly any food left. Besides, I suppose you could use a break from Zazu..."

"Alright," Jenna said, trying to blink sleepiness away as she stumbled out of the cave. She didn't get very far before she heard Scar singing quietly to Zazu. Unable to help herself, she crouched next to the cave and listened.  
_  
Zazu, why am I not loved?  
I am that rare and awesome thing  
I'm every inch a king  
Yet, I feel a twinge of doubt  
As I walk about_

Jenna saw the hyenas approaching and hid behind a rock. She didn't really want them to give away her hiding place. Jenna watched them slink into the cave as Banzai called, "Hey Boss!"

_ When my name is whispered through the pride  
Is this talk of love or regicide?_

Surprised to see Scar singing, Shenzi asked, "Reggie who?"  
_  
Tell me I'm adored  
Please tell me I'm adored_

"Hey boss!" Banzai called again. This wasn't going to end well for anyone.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello all, thanks again for being so supportive! I love you guys! :D Anyways, apparently they were going to put this scene in TLK but ended up deleting it because it was considered "sexual harassment" or whatever. Hope you like it.**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **No problem at all and I'm sorry for not reading your stories lately either. Yes, I absolutely hate the hw, that's why I've deleted half of my stories and now I can barely write a chapter a day. =/ I haven't seen the musical either actually, I just listened to the song on youtube. haha Thanks for reading!_

_**Sithlord8665: **Hehe, yeah, it does say that, doesn't it? Well...we'll see. And thanks for starting to review! :D  
_

_**Trucking girl: **That's alright! I really appreciate your reviews though. :3**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Thank you so much for your very kind review, I really appreciated it! Hehe, I'm glad it's making you laugh too. Do you have a favorite character or part in the movie? :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Hehe, yeah, he totally needs a hug. xD  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Me too, Scar is awesome. xD Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Well...Scar thinks she is dead but she may not for sure be dead. xD There will still be a Kovu and Vitani...xP Tbh, I don't think Scar was either of their fathers anyways. I think he had Nuka and Zira had the rest with other lions. What do you think? Omg, that is a very interesting fact! I had not heard of that before.  
_

_**5: **Well, I never said she was for sure dead, right? =P And hehe, hopefully the kids will mix things up a bit!  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yeah, he's stubborn and kind of blind. haha Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Aw, thanks so much!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Lol, that's okay and you spell fine. *hugs* Glad you're still reading!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **I think Jenna might already have missed her chance and glad you liked the part with Alicia, Timon and the kids! ;D  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **Really? I kinda like her now. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LKFan: **Thank you very much! :D**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **You're right about the hyenas! Thanks for the review! :D_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Oh, what is it?" Scar asked, turning around to face the angry hyenas.

Shenzi gave Scar a firm look and said, "Look, it's months later and there's still no food or water. We're all going to starve sooner or later."

"Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is. Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being." Scar hissed in their direction with a frown.

"I had that once. It was worms," Banzai pointed out.

Scar shook his head in disgust and contradicted, "No, no, no...it's like an itch...deep, persistent, profound..."

"That's it - worms!" Banzai insisted. "When they get really bad all you gotta do is...hunker down and scoot."

Jenna giggled. She could just imagine the look on Scar's face.

"Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me, you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite," Scar hissed.

Shenzi and Banzai exchanged looks before breaking into a melancholy song of their own.

_Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch  
But how about some lunch?  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh  
I need a fix of flesh  
My bones have moved to where they've never been  
They are on the outside looking in_

"Are you blaming me?" Scar asked coldly. Jenna could tell from his voice that he was ready to snap at any moment.

"Oh no, it's the lionesses. You are so adored. Oh, you are so adored," Shenzi and Banzai fawned.

"That's more like it," Scar replied.

"But what I'd give for one more hit of wildebeest kielbasa..." Banzai trailed off.

"Or maybe hornbill on the spit..." Shenzi chimed it.

At the end of the line, Banzai sighed, "Oh, how I miss Mufasa."

"Mufasa? Mufasa? How dare you! I told you never to mention that name!" Scar growled angrily.

"Note taken. I shall never mention 'M-m-m' again," Banzai said, stepping behind Shenzi.

"Even in death, his shadow looms over me," Scar murmured, "There he is! No! There he is! And there!"

Zazu sighed and said from his cage, "Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches."

"I am perfectly fine!" Scar stated. From where she was crouched, Jenna could see the hyenas backing out of the cave with an odd expression on their faces. Scar tended to get hysterical at times. Jenna wasn't sure if it was his guilt or the fact that he realized he was being an awful king. The movie had never showed this side of him before. Scar got so worked up that he started ranting:  
_  
I'm revered  
I am reviled  
I'm idolized  
I am despised  
I'm keeping calm  
I'm going wild!  
I tell myself I'm fine  
Yes I am, no you're not  
Yes I am, no you're not  
I tell myself I'm fine  
No you're not, yes I am, no you're not  
Yes I am  
No you're not  
Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?_

"Oh, pull yourself together, Sire!" Zazu sighed.

"Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...?" Scar asked, going into one of those hysterical attacks he got occasionally.

"Yes, Sire?" Zazu asked almost nervously.

"Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub. What did my brother have that I don't have?" Scar mused aloud.

Jenna sighed in annoyance. He could be so blind sometimes. Here she was, standing in front of him and acting as his servant, yet it seemed like she was transparent to his eyes.

"Do you want the short list or the long?" Zazu questioned.

"Whatever."

Zazu sighed and started his list, "Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen..."

From the distance, Jenna noticed a young lioness padding towards the cave. She recognized her as Nala, Simba's girlfriend. Wondering what the hell Nala was doing here, Jenna jumped down from her rock and risked peering in the cave.

Scar's bright green eyes lit up crazily as he perked up and said, "That's it! I need another queen. Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine!"

"A what?" Zazu asked from his cage, looking rather nervous.

"A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs...immortality will be mine!"

"Scar." Nala said, poking her head into the cave and padding inside of it cautiously.

"Ah, Nala...your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Scar said, his lusty eyes fixing on Nala and running over her. "My how you've grown."

"Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt," Nala said firmly, avoiding Scar's eye.

Unfortunately, Scar was in one of his strange moods. He started murmuring to himself as he circled Nala.  
_  
She's got those assets feminine_

"You're the king. Control the hyenas!" Nala continued on, trying her best to ignore Scar's circling.

_ I have to make her mine_

"You're destroying the Pridelands," Nala hissed.

_ Nobility in every gene_

Jenna stared at the strange scene before her in horror. What the fuck was going on? This wasn't in the movie. She could literally read Scar's mind. Since when had he liked Nala? He had had so many chances to make her his earlier and why only now did he decide he wanted her? She sixteen and he was in his late thirties...

"If we don't stop now...don't you see..." Nala hesitated, seeing that Scar was very distracted.  
_  
She has to be my queen_

"...there's still a chance for things to be all right again..." Nala trailed off.

Rubbing up against her, Scar murmured, "Come, sweet Nala. It's written in the stars."

Starting to panic, Nala's voice raised as she asked, "What are you doing? Are you listening to me?"

"We'll create a host of little Scars," Scar replied smoothly, brushing her tail aside with a paw and eyes focusing on her female parts.

"What are you talking about?" Nala inquired, eyes growing in fear.

"Tell me I'm adored," Scar begged.

"Get away from me!" Nala warned.

"Tell me I'm adored," Scar demanded, eyes going wild as he pushed Nala to the floor of the cave and held her pinned there as he tried to mount her. At the last moment, Nala whirled around and slashed the side of his face. Scar loosened his grip on her and she was able to slip away.

Panting heavily, Scar whispered, "Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will be mine."

"Never, Scar. Never!" Nala growled before she turned and started running like the devil himself were after her.

"You belong to me. You all belong to me!" Scar hissed before the crazy, lusty glance left his eyes and his panting slowed.

Jenna looked at him in disgust from where she was crouching outside of the cave. Why Nala? True, Jenna was half his age, but at least she wasn't a kid anymore. Years had passed and she was certainly mating material.

Jenna silently slipped in front of the cave and sat in front of Scar silently. Scar blinked up at her and laughed nervously, putting a paw to his mane as if worried he looked less than presentable.

"Ah, Jenna..." he murmured. "Back so soon?"

"Back so soon?" Jenna echoed. "Does that mean you don't want to see me?"

"No, no, I only meant..." Scar frowned, trying to figure out what he was trying to saw. Eyes lighting up, he added, "I only meant that I was surprised to see you back so soon."

Jenna glared, "Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't have gone to Sarabi and returned this fast. I didn't go. Why, Scar? Why?"

"Why?" Scar asked, feigning innocence. "Why what?"

"Why Nala?" Jenna pressed, eyes flashing.

"Oh," Scar said, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he stuck his nose in the air and said arrogantly, "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

"I never said you weren't the king! I just asked why it had to be Nala!" Jenna hissed. "Has she been here slaving over you for the last year? Does she take care of Nuka? Was Nala ever there for you when you needed her? No. What about me though? Did you ever think that maybe I cared for you? Even the slightest bit?"

Jenna grabbed a stray bone and threw it at him, growling, "Well, now you know. You know what? Mufasa was ten times the king you are. Goodbye, Scar. I'm leaving."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't even begin to tell you how awesome it is to have so many readers. So thanks again! :D**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Yeah, I agree! It would've been a cool scene, you know? And aw, you did? Well, I totally relate. School is so awful and it takes up SO much time, you know? So what grade will you be in?  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Really? Well, it makes my day to know that you still like the story! Thanks again.  
_

_**Trucking girl: **Scar has been pretty blind. Well, I think it would be ooc for him to chase after her at this point, but at least he knows now. Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Thanks again! And yeah, it's my favorite Disney film too! You'll have to tell me if you get to see the musical. Lk 1 1/2 is kinda funny, there's some awesome scenes with Shenzi...if you like her. lol Yay, we have the same favorite characters just that I like Zira too. xD Be Prepared is awesome, isn't it? I also like My Lullaby too. And np, I love novels!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**Rosethorn: **Yeah, the babies are cute. xD Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Madison: **Lol, yeah! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Kshara Khan: **Yeah, I bet that would totally piss Scar off. xD Thank you so much for reading.  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Yes, she did. And I feel bad for him too. =/ Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yeah, I know what you mean! Seeing the play would be so awesome! Do you think you might see it in the future? A three-way battle would be interesting...but I have lots of plans for Zira/Jenna/Scar in the future. So you'll see! And great, I'll go check it out!  
_

_**5: **It is a good idea and I might use it later. You'll see...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **I want to see it too, just for that scene. xD You thought Jenna would stay with him? Thank you for reading!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Aw, thanks so much!  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Aw, really? I bet it would be awesome to have a sister like you. *hugs* You're so nice!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Nope, Jenna (me) hates Nala. lol And poor Nuka stays with Scar. Really hope you like this chapter.  
_

___**Liliesandroses: **Hm...I'd say you won't see Zira for a bit...*hints*  
_

___**LKFan: **Possibly yes! You'll find out lots more in this chappie.**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Hm...I think she will leave... Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yeah, he did. You're in this chapter! xD_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Omfg, you caught up! Thank you SO much! *lots of hugs* I swear you've been the first person ever to catch up with my stories. Usually someone falls behind and that's the end of that. lol Thanks again! xD  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Jenna fled the elephant graveyard and the pride lands. She ran and ran until she was more than lost. Everything surrounding her looked strange. The trees and plants were lush and plentiful. Insects flew through the air and peaceful streams of water trickled along.

"Carlotta! Odion! Stay away from that water," a voice called.

Jenna brought herself to a half as she saw two little baby meerkats running towards the stream. A very familiar looking meerkat ran after them. When Timon saw Jenna, he halted and screamed, "AHHH! LION! Run for your lives!"

"Hey, relax!" Jenna said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Never trust a lion!" Timon said, gathering up the children and running away as fast as he could.

Loping after him, Jenna yelled, "Wait! Have you seen my friend, Alicia?"

Timon suddenly froze and asked, "A-alicia? You're her friend? She did mention having a lion friend. What was your name again? Jasmine? No. Jessica? No. Jennifer?"

"Jenna," Jenna laughed. "Will you take me to her?"

"Alright," Timon said, starting to walk off before he came to a halt and said. "Just one thing first. You must promise never to eat any of us."

"I promise, now where is she?" Jenna asked, wishing Timon would hurry up and move it.

"This way," Timon said, leading Jenna across a log and to a clearing where Simba, Pumbaa, and Alicia were chatting. Waving his arms, he said, "Hey Alicia! I brought you a surprise!"

"What is...oh my god, Jenna!" Alicia said in surprise. Jenna and Alicia hugged, Jenna trying not to squish her friend before as she sat down next to her. Alicia grinned and said, "How did you get here?"

"I ran away from the pride lands," Jenna shrugged. "It doesn't matter now..."

"Hey," Simba said, butting into their conversation. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

Definitely not wanting Simba to remember her following Scar around, Jenna batted her eyelashes and said, "I don't believe so. I'd certainly remember if I had met someone like you before."

Simba looked at her in interest and said, "I'm Simba."

"I'm Jen...uh...Jennifer," Jenna lied, not wanting him to recognize her name.

"Jennifer, huh?" Simba asked. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jennifer."

"The pleasure's all mine," Jenna smiled.

Alicia gave Simba a motion that meant scat. Simba gave the two another curious smile before saying, "Well, see you around, Jennifer."

"Yeah, see you, Simba," Jenna replied, watching him lope after Pumbaa and Timon.

"Jennifer, huh?" Alicia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I can't take a chance that Simba would remember me from when I first met him so many years ago," Jenna replied, watching Simba out of the corner of her eye. As if sensing her gaze, Simba turned around and looked at her. He blushed slightly and waved. Jenna lifted a paw and waved back.

"Into Simba now?" Alicia smiled as she watched the kids holding Timon's hands.

"Eh, I'm into any male who will give me a second glance," Jenna yawned, stretching out on her back. "I've been like this for nearly a decade and still haven't mated. But who cares about me? What about you?"

"Well, I met Timon and Pumbaa obviously," Alicia explained. "Timon and I...get along quite well."

Jenna looked behind her at Timon with the kids and suddenly her eyes opened wide in realization as she gasped, "Are those...your kids?"

"Yep!" Alicia said, "They're Odion and Carlotta."

"They're so cute!" Jenna grinned as Simba patted them gently on their heads. "Simba's nice, isn't he?"

"Are you in heat or something?" Alicia smirked. "You can't stop looking at him."

"I can't help it," Jenna blushed. "So, do you have any future plans?"

Alicia frowned and said, "What more do I want? I'm very happy with Timon and I'm here to raise the kids. What about you?"

"You know what I want," Jenna said, looking at Simba.

"Simba or Scar?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Simba, of course!" Jenna said immediately. "I...need a drink. I'll be right back."

Jenna stepped across the grass and walked by Simba quite slowly, flicking her tail in the air as she passed him. Alicia tried to motion for Jenna to keep it down. After all, she had watched Simba grow up. He wasn't used to frenzied females like Jenna. Unfortunately, Jenna didn't get the hint and leaned down to drink from the nearby stream. She "accidentally" lost her balance and fell into the stream.

Alicia rolled her eyes as Simba immediately jumped into the stream and helped her out.

"Oh, thank you, you are so nice," Jenna said, giving him her nicest smile. "Tell me, is there anything I can do for you? I'll do anything at all..."

"No, it was no problem," Simba said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit cold..." Jenna replied, fake shivering.

Simba grabbed a green leaf off of one of the trees and used it to dry Jenna off. She sent him flirtatious looks all the while until Simba finished and asked, "Is that better?"

"Much better, thank you," she said before plodding back to Alicia and flopping onto her back.

"What was that for?" Alicia laughed.

"To try to get Simba to like me," Jenna said, glancing at Simba out of the corner of her eye. "I think it's working. Well, that or he hasn't ever seen any other female lions."

Alicia stayed silent and caught Jenna's eye, asking, "What about Scar though?"

"What about him? I never liked him," Jenna replied curtly. Alicia gave her a I-know-you're-lying look and Jenna gave in, "Oh, well, maybe I did, but he's convinced he must have PMSy Nala."

"Nala?" Simba asked as he stepped over to them. Looking at Jenna curiously, he asked, "Did you just say Nala?"

"Nala?" Jenna asked innocently. "Who's that? I said...oh la la?"

"Just an old friend," Simba said, looking sad for a moment before perking up and saying, "It's late. Perhaps we should get to bed?"

"Oh yes, go to bed!" Jenna said, stepping very close to Simba. "Where exactly do you guys sleep?"

Simba led Alicia and Jenna over to the spot at the base of the tree trunk. Pumbaa and Timon were already curled up with the kids. Alicia flopped down next to Timon while Jenna settled down close by. Simba laid down next to her. Jenna let her head flop onto his shoulder.

"Goodnight," Timon mumbled.

"Sleep tight," Jenna added.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight!" Pumbaa chimed in.

Alicia and Jenna rolled their eyes before falling fast asleep.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I can't even begin to tell you how awesome it is to have so many readers. So thanks again! :D**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **It will be interesting when Nala comes back, I agree. Omg, I'm going into 11th too! So I'll wish us both luck. Ikr, it's like time speeds up when we're dreading something. So unfair!  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Hm, do you think I'll change it? Thanks again for reading.  
_

_**Trucking girl: **Hehe, I like the laugh. xD Mm hm..."accidentally" falling into the water is funny. xP Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Haha, well, I think Jenna just wants someone to mate with her. Ooo, the TV clips sound cool. Let me know of 1 1/2 when you see it. I agree it's not as good as the others, but still worth seeing. Zira is a good villain and I love her song "My Lullaby". xD Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I will. Thanks so much! _

_**Rosethorn: **You like Simba better than Scar? Omg, good luck! How'd school go? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Madison: **Yes! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Kshara Khan: **Yes, she is very desperate! Haha, you may not like her so much in the rest of this...xP Thank you so much for reading.  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Yes, she does. And yep, Nala soon! xD Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Lol, my story can get confusing, can't it? xP Oh well, I guess mysteriousness is a good thing, right? And I like your story, dark stuff is my type of thing as you'll see in the later chapters of this. :)  
_

_**5: **Lol, yeah, Nala is coming soon!_

_**MoppyTheMop: **Alright! Are you a new reader? =D  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, yeah, Jenna is like always in heat or something. =P Thank you for reading!_

_**PlusAnimaFan13: **Thank you very much! Are you a new reader too? I love having new readers!**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **LOL, Simba is yours? Well, I do prefer Scar. xP  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja:** Okay, tell your brother that I told you to tell him that, okay? hehe Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Nala is annoying, I agree. Hehe, so she's a big Simba fan? xD Really hope you like this chapter.  
_

___**LKFan: **Zira will come back, yes. And to the other question...you'll see! xD**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Hehe, I want them together too. Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yep, I like flirting. lol  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Ikr? Nala is kinda annoying. She's like too perfect or something. Yeah, she should so accidentally die or Simba should cheat on her and shit. xD Hehe, falling into the river always gets people's attention. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Jenna was very tired the next morning. She slept much later than everyone else. In fact, she was still sleeping by the time the afternoon came around. Wanting to make sure she was alright, Alicia tapped her friend and whispered, "Jenna?"

Jenna woke up with a sudden jolt and looked around nervously until she saw Alicia. Smiling, she said, "Oh, hey! Where is everyone? Have I been sleeping for a long time?"

"Well, you slept all morning and past noon," Alicia pointed out.

Jenna stretched and blinked around drowsily as Odion and Carlotta came running up to Alicia, smiling brightly. Alicia gave the children a hug before saying, "I never properly introduced you two, did I? Odion, Carlotta, this is my best friend, Jenna. Jenna, these are my children, Odion and Carlotta."

"Hey," Jenna said, waving her paw at them. "It's nice to meet you."

Not used to seeing a lion, the children ran behind Alicia and peered out from behind her nervously. Alicia laughed and then looked up at Jenna and asked, "So are you going to stay here with us long?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jenna said, sharpening her nails on a tree behind them. "Where's Simba?"

"He went to get some grub with Timon and Pumbaa," Alicia explained as the children realized there was nothing to be afraid of and stopped hiding. "You're really going to stay here with us?"

"Well, I don't have much choice of where else to go," Jenna shrugged. "I just hope Shenzi and everyone is alright..."

"I'm sure they're fine," Alicia reassured her. "Remember how they stay alive until the end of the movie? I'm sure everything will be okay. What about when Nala comes? What are you going to do then?"

"Oh, I forgot about that bitch," Jenna said, creating a loud fingernails-scratching-on-the-chalkboard sound as she dragged her claws against the trunk of a tree. "I'll fight her!"

"No, no, no," Alicia quickly replied. "You're not going to fight her. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," Jenna replied, "Besides, the bitch deserves-"

"Jenna! I don't want the children hearing language like that," Alicia frowned.

"Oh right, sorry," Jenna blushed.

Thinking about all this, Alicia said, "You know, I don't really think you're mad at Nala. You're angry at Scar for wanting her."

"Yeah, well, it's her fault for existing!" Jenna frowned. "Do you think I could fight her? I was no match for Zira..."

"Jenna! No fighting!" Alicia pressed, giving Jenna a serious look. "Why don't you go back to the elephant graveyard? You said you were worried about Shenzi and your other friends, right?"

"Right..." Jenna mused before frowning and saying, "But if I went back, I'd have to see Scar again."

"And you don't want to see him again?" Alicia asked.

"Well, I don't know," Jenna said slowly. "I kind of blew up at him before I left and now he knows I like him. Besides, I'm a bit worried about him going completely mental."

"He wasn't mental at the end of the film," Alicia pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." Jenna said, trying to come up with more excuses not to go back to the elephant graveyard.

"I think you should go back when Nala comes," Alicia pressed.

"Hey, are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Jenna laughed.

Alicia gave her a hug and said, "Not at all! I just want you to be happy and you won't be happy when Nala comes."

"You're right," Jenna admitted. "What do you think about leading me in Simba's direction in the meantime?"

Alicia smiled and led Jenna and the kids over to where Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba had finished eating their pile of grub. The seven sat chitchatting all afternoon until it was dark outside and the stars shone brilliantly in the sky.

Simba abruptly got up and looked at Jenna, saying, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Jenna gave Alicia an excited look before she loped off with Simba. Timon watched them with narrowed eyes, pointing out, "I hope that girl isn't going to get him into trouble."

"She won't, Jenna's nice," Alicia said, leaning back against a log and closing her eyes happily.

"I've been thinking," Timon started out.

Alicia opened one eye and gave him a suspicious look. It was never good when Timon had been "thinking". Folding her arms, she asked, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Just the children," Timon replied. "What do you say to two more?"

Alicia frowned. "We've kind of got our hands full already, don't you think?"

"Think about it," Timon replied. "Hakuna matata! No worries, remember?"

"I'm gonna go get a drink by the stream," Pumbaa said, plodding by the couple.

"Oh, alright. Take your time, buddy boy," Timon said, waving to him.

Meanwhile, Simba led Jenna up to a cliff. It overlooked a lush, green patch. The stars twinkled in the sky. Flopping onto his stomach, Simba asked, "What do you think those shiny things are up there?"

"Stars," Jenna replied. "I think they tell the future. What about you?"

"Well, my dad told me that the kings of the past watch us from the heavens. My dad died when I was young. I really miss him sometimes. I wonder if he's watching us now," Simba mused before brightening up and asking, "What do you see in the future?"

Jenna bit her lip. She found it kind of creepy that Mufasa might be watching them. After all, she had assisted Scar and the hyenas in Mufasa's death. Pushing this thought away, she said, "I see you...and me...on this cliff."

"Are you sure I don't know you?" Simba asked, studying Jenna carefully. "I'm almost positive I've seen you before."

"Me?" Jenna asked in a bit of a high-pitched voice. "You don't know me."

"Oh," Simba said, leaning over and licking the side of her neck. "I'd like to though."

"Then have at it," Jenna replied. Inside, she was still a bit worried about this. What if Simba was right and Mufasa was watching? _Oh well_, she told herself. _Hakuna matata, no worries! _

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter has lemons, so...if you don't like that kind of thing, skip to the middle of the chapter. I probably didn't have to throw this in here, but meh. =P Thanks for reading.**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **I start September 7. *shudders* Isn't it going to be awful? =/ And yeah, I wouldn't look forwards to that meeting either. xD  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Taylor: **Yay, I thought you disappeared. lol So how's vacation? Aw, the meerkats sound cute! Ikr? Cute kids! And yeah, it is random, but I think that kind of thing happens when your mind gets all screwed up. =P Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yeah, Nala is a bit boring, don't you think? She's too perfect for me. xD And I agree, Jenna won't be too thrilled to see her. I love My Lullaby, that's where I got the pics for my avvy from. xD Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Simba is cute. Thanks so much! _

_**Rosethorn: **That works. And aw! What's your most boring class? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **Yes, Nala does appear, but no, Simba doesn't figure out who she is quite yet.  
_

_**Seph4ver: **Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **I do think she is, tbh. xP I have no idea what Scar sees in her. Anyways, yeah, nasty stuff going on. hehe Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **Yeah, you probably won't like these next few chapters, just as a warning.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, I do that in real life too. It's "take what you can get". lol Thank you for reading!_

_**PlusAnimaFan13: **Np! I'm so glad you're reading! So are you a big TLK fan? **  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Thank you so much for the review! It's nice to meet you! And so Kiara is your second favorite character? She is cute!  
_

___**LKFan: **Definitely still a chance, especially after this chappie.**  
**_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, ikr? We're all sex addicts. xD  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Ikr? She should totally randomly walk off a cliff or something. And yeah, I bet Simba is easy. haha Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Simba nuzzled Jenna gently. Wondering if she was finally going to get what she wanted, Jenna nuzzled him back and rubbed her head against the side of his neck and then down his side. Simba returned the gesture, rubbing against her and watching as she initiated the mating ritual.

Jenna had never done anything like this before, so she just let her lioness instincts take over. She rolled onto her back and blinked up at Simba with seductive eyes. Simba leaned over her and licked the side of her face and her neck with a wet, pink tongue. Jenna blinked up at Simba before rolling onto her stomach and arching her back and hind legs.

Simba carefully mounted her and licked over the top of her head before asking, "Will this hurt you?"

"Maybe at first," Jenna said shyly. "It's my first time..."

"You're not alone there," Simba replied. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

Jenna nodded and waited as she felt Simba slip into her. He stopped and tried to read her mood. Jenna blinked and waited. She felt a rush of energy before Simba pushed all the way inside her and into her warmth. Jenna growled slightly, but was surprised that it didn't hurt. Simba licked her fur until she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a look that told him he could continue. Simba started pumping into her, starting slow and then increasing speed.

Suddenly, Pumbaa walked through the bushes and accidentally entered the clearing with the lovemaking couple. Pumbaa's jaw automatically dropped and he started at them in horror before turning and running away as fast as he possibly could.

Jenna started to laugh, but her breath caught in her throat and ended up as more of a growl as she felt her insides tensing and churning with each thrust Simba made. She found herself racing to the apex much faster than if she had been engaging in human sex. This wasn't going to last more than thirty seconds at the most.

"S-Simba..." Jenna groaned as he reached a special part within her and released into her warmth. Growling with pain and pleasure, Jenna bit into the grass as she felt the tension released from her muscles.

Once they were done, Simba quickly stepped off of her. Jenna yawned and rolled onto her back, blinking up at Simba happily before patting the grass next to her and saying, "Come sit by me."

Simba rolled onto his back next to her before they both fell asleep gazing at the stars.

Meanwhile, Pumbaa went hurdling back to where the little meerkat family was hanging out. He ran right over Timon, flattening him. Odion and Carlotta started laughing and pointing, Odion begging, "Do that again, do that again!"

"NO!" Timon quickly interjected, giving Pumbaa a look before asking. "What was that for?"

"Simba...he...uh..." Pumbaa stuttered.

"Calm down and just get it out," Timon stated. "He what?"

"Oh...nevermind," Pumbaa sighed, leaning down to sleep. "I'm tired. I think we should all go to bed."

And that was exactly what they did.

The next morning, Jenna and Simba were still sleeping while Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa got up to search for some grubs. Timon, as usual, was starting the morning with a song.

_ In the jungle  
The mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight._

_ In the jungle  
The mighty jungle_

"The lion sleeps..." Timon trailed off when he couldn't hear Pumbaa singing anymore. "I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!"

Looking around, Alicia realized that she couldn't see Pumbaa anywhere. Uh oh. Where had he gone? Most likely, he had wandered after a random grub that had caught his eye.

_ "__A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way,_" Timon sang right in Alicia's ear.

Alicia quickly threw her hands up over her ears and glared at Timon saying, "Not in my ear, please! I think we lost Pumbaa."

"A-Pumbaa? Pumbaa?" Timon asked, looking around before sighing and saying, "Well, we've gotta go find him. Come on!"

Alicia sighed and plodded after Timon as they searched for Pumbaa. Suddenly, there was the noise of someone screaming. Timon's head jerked up and he asked, "Pumbaa?"

Timon and Alicia caught sight of Pumbaa running at top speed. He ran right under the root of a tree and got stuck by trying to squeeze through.

"Pumbaa! _Pumbaa! _Hey, what's goin' on?" Timon asked as he approached his friend.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, Carlotta and Odion appeared in the clearing. They ran towards Timon and Alicia, calling, "Mommy, daddy, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Timon asked Pumbaa, looking behind the branch of the tree to see a lioness charging at them at full speed. Timon's eyes widened in shock and he suddenly ran behind Pumbaa and tried to push him out from under the root.

"Mommy, is that your friend?" Carlotta asked, pointing at the charging lion. "She doesn't look so friendly now..."

"No, honey, that's not mommy's friend. Now I want you to go straight back to the tree where we were sleeping. I have to help daddy," Alicia told the kids before running to Timon's side and trying to help him push Pumbaa out from under the root.

"_Woah!_ ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your _AAAAAA!_" Timon yelled as the lioness ran straight at them.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Simba had heard the sound of someone screaming from a little ways away. They immediately started running towards the place they had seen Timon and Pumbaa last. Simba caught sight of Pumbaa stuck under the root and leaped over the branch to tackle Nala.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay," Timon tried to sooth Pumbaa before yelling to Simba, " Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" Turning back to Pumbaa, he said, "See, I told you he'd come in handy."

The lions continued to tangle for a bit longer. The fight turned into a wresting match. In a moment, the lioness managed to flip Simba over and pin him to the ground. She was still baring her teeth, but his eyes had widened and he no longer looked threatening.

"Nala?" Simba asked. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Nala asked, backing off in surprise.

"It's me. Simba," Simba replied, obviously excited to see Nala.

"Simba?_" _Nala asked before her eyes lit up with realization, "_Whoah!"_

Simba and Nala started to greet each other affectionately. Jenna watched the scene, a bit shocked and put out. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "I thought Nala wasn't suppose to come until...later."

"Are you going to leave then?" Alicia asked Jenna.

Sighing, Jenna said, "I have no choice. Well, if all goes according to the movie, we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

"True," Alicia said, giving Jenna a hug before saying, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss-" Jenna started out before she was cut off by Timon.

"Hey, _what's_ goin' on here?" Timon asked, folding his arms and glaring.

Simba was still eying Nala in curiosity and asking, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am _I_ doing here?' What are _you _doing here?" Nala asked, turning the question right around.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?" Timon demanded.

Finally noticing Timon screaming at the top of his lungs, Simba turned around with a small smile and told Timon, "Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!"

"_Friend?" _Timon asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here," Simba said, watching Pumbaa get unstuck and coming over before introducing them, "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Nala replied kindly.

"How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. _Time_ out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everbody's...okay with this? DID I _MISS _SOMETHING?" Timon asked, dragging Alicia along with him as he went to stand between Simba and Nala.

"Relax, Timon," Simba said, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been _here_ all this time! And your mother...what will _she_think?" Nala asked, continuing their previous conversation from before Timon had butted in.

Misunderstanding, Simba replied, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of _course_ they do. Everyone thinks you're dead," Nala replied.

"They do?" Simba questioned.

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede," Nala said sympathetically.

"He did? Well..." Simba trailed off, starting to see something. "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the _king."_

Jenna sighed and hissed under her breath, "Shit."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_How are you guys? I had a horrible day. Dunno why I'm telling you guys this...anyways! Hope the chapter is alright.**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Yes, bad Nala! lol And yeah! I can barely get up at 8, I don't want to get up at 6, you know? That's going to suck so much. D:  
_

_**Scandalous Princess: **Ooo, new reviewer! Yays! I love your avvy, btw, very cute. xD Wha-? I must have Scar plushie! ) lol Hm...does he die...we shall see! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Taylor: **Haha, thanks. I like writing them...way more than I should. xP You should see my first one! It's horrible. So you're...13? Geez, I thought you were 17 or something. Yep, I'm going into damned 11th. D: Lol, yes, very awkward with Pumbaa! Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Hehe, yeah, awkwardness for Pumbaa! And thanks very much. :) Omg, I feel the same way about her. Too perfect, too pretty...ugh. Lol, yeah, I did. I like Zira and there was nothing good with Zira out there so I had to get my photobucket skills out. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I agree. Thanks so much! _

_**Rosethorn: **Me neither, she's a bitch. lol I start on September 7...I'm so dreading it. Ooo, whatcha doin' in math this year? I hate geometry. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Liliesandroses: **I will! Thank you.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Lol, as long as you don't go labeling parts, I think you can do pretty much anything you want for T sex scenes. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **Lol, thanks. This chapter isn't so good though.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, I do it all the time. xD And yeah, history repeat! Thank you for reading!_

_**PlusAnimaFan13: **I love TLK too...obviously. =P So who's your favorite character?**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Yep, only 10 chapters or so left. Thanks!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Thank you so much for the review! Nala won'tbe in this a ton, but yes, she does have Simba. Simba's gonna get into an affair later though. lol Aw, I hope he gets better soon!  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Alright. Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, yeah, very awkward. =P  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yeah, nobody likes the Nala parts. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you, it's been a shitty day. Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **I didn't know that...you are? lol  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Timon looked from Nala to Simba with a smirk on his face, saying, "_King?_ Pbbb. Lady, have you got _your_ lions crossed."

"King? Your _Majesty!_I gravel at your feet," Pumbaa said, kneeling down and kissing Simba's feet noisily. Alicia couldn't help but giggle.

Jenna knew she should get the hell out of there, but for some reason, she was sad to leave and found that she was continuing to stare at Simba and Nala.

"Stop it," Simba ordered Timon, looking very embarrassed.

Looking down at Pumbaa, Timon said, "It's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel.' And DON'T- he's not the king." As a second thought, Timon looked at Simba and asked, "_Are_ ya?"

"No," Simba said firmly.

"Simba?" Nala questioned.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago," Simba trailed off.

"Let me get this straight. You're the _king?_ And you never _told_ us?" Timon questioned in shock.

"Look, I'm still the same guy," Simba said, looking embarrassed.

Timon's eyes lit up and he added, "But with _power!"_

Figuring now was the time to leave, Jenna crept around Alicia and started to creep off, but Simba noticed her. He looked up at her with sad eyes and asked, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

Jenna stopped and looked around nervously. Realization showed in Simba's eyes and he suddenly said, "You used to hang out with my Uncle Scar, didn't you? I remember you now..."

"I...I've never heard of him," Jenna said in a high-pitched voice before she turned and raced away.

Simba turned to follow Jenna, but Alicia grabbed his arm to stop him and said, "Let her go. You have Nala now."

Looking apologetic, Nala requested, "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Timon said, poking Pumbaa, "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go," Simba said with a nervous smile.

Timon linked arms with Alicia before marching off aghast and trailing off, "It starts. You think you know a guy..."

Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa hid in the bushes as Timon hissed, "This is a disaster, Pumbaa. A disaster, I tell ya!"

"You mean because they've finally found each other like two soulmates joined across the years by the bonds of true love?" Pumbaa said, watching the couple in adoration.

"Sweet, innocent, little Pumbaa. She's going to put a stake right through the heart of our Hakuna Matata!" Timon said in an alarmed voice.

Alicia tapped his arm and said, "What about you and me? Why don't we do something to take our mind off of this...?"

Timon looked distracted and didn't seem to hear Alicia as Pumbaa said in an unconvinced voice, "Oh! ...Then I guess we oughtta do something."

"And I know just what it is. Pumbaa... we can't let them feel the love tonight!" Timon said, grabbing Pumbaa and whispering something in his ear. Alicia tried to protest, just wishing Timon could be happy with her and the kids. Unfortunately, Timon paid no attention. He shared a high-five with Pumbaa before poking his head out of the tall grass to look at Nala and Simba. Waggling his eyebrows, he fired a blow dart at Nala.

Seeing the dart in her paw, Simba plucked it out gallantly with his teeth and spat it back towards the grass so that it went flying into Timon, "Aaaahhh!"  
_  
Can you feel the love tonight?_

"So how about we go home now and see the children and-" Alicia started out, only to see that Timon was whispering in Pumbaa's ear again! Timon and Pumbaa shared another high-five before Timon grabbed something and started climbing up the tree that overlooked Simba and Nala. Alicia followed him, asking, "What now?"

Waggling his eyebrows, Timon lowered a spider in the lions direction. On his way down, the spider caught a glimpse of a female spider and forgot all about his the lions as he started spinning a web with her.

_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

"That's so romantic," Pumbaa said, overcome.

"Uhh," Timon frowned. He and Alicia had ended up spun in a web together. Timon looked upset, but Alicia was fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him. Unfortunately, Timon's wheels were already spinning and he had another plan in mind.

Timon went racing towards a beehive in a nearby tree and winked at Pumbaa. Pumbaa stopped below the beehive. Alicia tried to stop him, but Timon was paying no attention as he jumped onto Pumbaa's back and grabbed the beehive. When Simba and Nala passed by, Timon threw the hive. Little did he know the bees were still hovering above his head. Slowly, Timon looked behind him, saw the bees, and started running like hell. Alicia didn't bother following him. The last thing she needed were bee stings.

_ Can you feel the love...?_

Alicia really thought that Timon would give up after this, but a half hour later, he reappeared with several bumps on his head, a black eye, and a missing tooth.

"Timon!" Alicia sighed. "Can't we just go home?"

"No, no, not yet!" Timon protested. "We have the perfect plan."

Alicia watched as Timon picked up a vine and tossed the other end of the vine to Pumbaa with a thumbs up. Pumbaa gave a hesitant thumbs up in reply before Simba and Nala came into view. The two lions were mock wrestling with each other and standing on their hind legs. As Nala came towards the vine, Timon and Pumbaa pulled it tight.

"Whoa!" Nala said as she and Simba collapsed and went rolling down the hill, their body movements flinging Timon and Pumbaa across the gully and into a tree. Timon and Pumbaa crashed out of the tree a moment later and Alicia went racing over to them.

_ Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

"Aaahh!" Timon yelled as he smacked the ground.

"Oof!" Pumbaa added.

Alicia shook her head at them and said, "What did I tell you?"

"Well, _that _worked like a dream," Timon said sarcastically.

"It did?" Pumbaa asked questioningly.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Timon sighed, pointing at the cuddling lions, "Look!"

_ Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far_

"She's makin' those eyes!" Timon frowned, looking horrified.

"He's smiling that smile," Pumbaa added.

The two exchanged a look before breaking into song. Timon singing two lines and then Pumbaa singing two lines.

_ And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
His carefree days with us are history  
In short, our pal is doomed_

With that, Timon and Pumbaa broke into sobs. Alicia linked her arms around them and tried to calm them, but to no avail. Little did they know that they would be fighting for Nala and Simba very soon.

Meanwhile, Jenna had ran off and gotten herself hopelessly lost. She searched for any sign of pride rock for a days, but found nothing. Feeling hopeless, she sank down over a log and looked at the ground. Her belly was a bit tender and she found herself rolling onto her side. A few seconds later, she panicked and sat up with a start.

Oh god, could she be pregnant? There was certainly a possibility of that after what she and Simba had done. Jenna cussed and dug her claws into the ground angrily, watching the long scratch marks she left in the dirt.

What the hell was she suppose to do now? She couldn't very well go back to Scar like this...could she? What was she suppose to say? "Oh, it's me again. Yeah, I returned because Simba's girlfriend kind of kicked me out. Now I'm pregnant with Simba's child, but I really like you, so why don't we have sex with each other?"

Yeah, that was certainly not going to work. Jenna threw a nearby stone and watched it land into the water, causing ripples to go out all around it. Jenna went over to the water and looked at her miserable reflection. Who was she? What was she doing here? Scar didn't want her, Simba didn't want her, so who was left?

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, yeah, she gets pregnant fast. Omg, 5? But I get the snooze thing, don't you just love snooze? xD_

_**Sithlord8665: **Very true, even Scar has to deal with the circle of life. xD Thanks for reading!_

_**The Supernatural: **Sorry, I don't accept OCs._

_**LK Fan: **Oh, that's alright. Glad you're still reading! :D  
_

_**Scandalous Princess: **Hehe, Timon pays no attention to anyone but himself. xD And omfg, thank you for the plushie! *huggles plushie* Hey, are you a CM fan? That's my favorite tv show! 3 Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Taylor: **Nah, my first scene was way before that. =P And yeah, Pumbaa would be all like wtf? hehe Your new chappie was really good. And yeah, I have this tendency to get pregnant. ) Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, that's so funny about Can You Feel the Love! xD I bet Scar won't be too happy about Jenna. lol Thanks about my avvie. Oh, so you draw? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I guess she's having another bad day. Thanks so much! _

_**Sam: **Thank you for reading! Are you a big TLK fan? And of course I don't mind if you don't use my characters/plot ideas. :)  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Wow, thanks! I'm honored you spent so much time reading it! Yeah, Scar ftw! 3 So you're a big TLK fan?  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Lol, yeah, you kinda know what I'm going to do with this. This is gonna go into more detail though. Hopefully...=P Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **Thanks for the advice. :)  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Ikr? It's frigging hilarious. Thank you for reading!_

_**PlusAnimaFan13: **Yeah, Scar is awesome! 3 hehe Are you a Zira fan at all? **  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Aw, you're nice, thank you.  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Hehe, that part is funny! What's your favorite part in the movie?  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Lol, yeah. Are you a Potc fan? Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, yeah, they are so funny. =P  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yeah, ikr? Simba must be way confused to want a bitch like Nala. Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **That scene is pretty hilarious! Have fun on your trip. :)_

___**Seph4evr:** Lol, yes, you're right about Simba! More about Jenna here...  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Later, Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia were walking along through the forest while the kids continued to sleep. Timon was still depressed about Simba hooking up with Nala, "Ah, that's it, guys. We gave it our best shot, but he's a goner."

Pumbaa perked up when he heard loud voices from a distance away and proposed, "Maybe not...!"

"You never give up, do you?" Timon said with a shake of his head.

"Look!" Pumbaa exclaimed, pointing to Nala and Simba in the distance.

"Listen: You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" Simba was saying angrily, glaring at Nala.

"I would if you'd just tell me," Nala pointed out.

"Forget it!" Simba hissed back.

"Fine!" Nala yelled. Simba stormed away angrily while a smile grew on Timon's face.

"Pumbaa! Do you know what this means?" Timon pointed out excitedly.

Knowing Nala was going to be around for quite a while, Alicia asked, "Can't you try and get used to her, Timon...?" Timon plaintively ignored Alicia and awaited Pumbaa's answer.

"Uh, he can't express his feelings, and she has commitment issues?" Pumbaa questioned.

"We won! We split 'em up!" Timon cheered while Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"And that's a good thing?" Pumbaa asked hesitantly.

The three followed Simba out to the grasslands where he was wrestling with himself. He looked so sad and upset.

"Uh, he seems to be taking it kinda hard," Pumbaa pointed out.

Timon frowned, but didn't look too sympathetic as he said, "Yeah, I know. Look, I...heh. But it's the best thing for us. I mean, for him!" Looking up, Timon saw a storm coming and decided, "Okay, let's go, you two. I think this storm's coming to a head."

The three trudged back to where they had left the kids. Timon settled down on Pumbaa's stomach after giving the kids a pat on the head and sighed, "Hakuna Matata is safe at last, pal, 'cause nothing's gonna take our boy away now."

The next morning, Timon and Alicia woke up to see a big lion in their face! Timon snatched Alicia away and started screaming while Nala tried to calm them down, "It's OK. Whoa, _whoa._It's OK. It's ME."

"Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!" Timon said, shuddering.

"Have you guys seen Simba?" Nala asked in a worried voice.

Putting a hand to his head, Timon said, "I thought he was with _you."_

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Nala pointed out.

From above, there was a loud monkey cackle. Looking up, the three saw Rafiki in a tree, explaining, "Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him _here._Ha ha. The king...has returned."

"I can't believe it," Nala said in an amazed voice. "He's gone _back."_

"Gone back? What do you mean. Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?" Timon asked in complete confusion.

"Simba's gone to challenge Scar," Nala explained.

"Who?" Timon asked again.

"Scar," Nala replied.

Looking utterly confused, Timon pressed, "Who's got a scar?"

Shaking her head, Nala replied, "No, no, no. It's his uncle."

"The monkey's his _uncle?_" Timon asked in disbelief.

"No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king," Nala said in exasperation.

"_Ohhh,_" Timon and Pumbaa said in unison, obviously not getting it. Alicia literally had to put her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Timon and Pumbaa could be a bit slow sometimes.

"Ohh. You want me to go over it _again?" _Nala asked in annoyance.

In a patronizing voice, Timon replied, "Yes, please. But be a dear and just skip to the part about Simba? Not that your childhood wasn't _fascinating_."

"Okay, look: Simba's the rightful King. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the King and formed an alliance with the hyenas..." Nala started explaining.

"Poor Simba. The treachery... the villainy... the sheer indescribable horror!" Pumbaa said, looking horrified.

Thinking aloud and forgetting to listen to Nala, Timon pointed out, "Blah, blah, blah. Why is she toying with us? Oh, this crazy chick is gonna eat us!"

"Simba has to go home to challenge his uncle and reclaim his rightful place as King," Nala finished. Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa stared at her silently while crickets chirped in the background. Getting frustrated, Nala hissed, "Ooooh, don't you get it? Simba _needs_ us! _Now!_"

"He needs us? Then he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be 'His Highness', well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out! Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it," Timon said a-matter-of-factly and started strutting off as he watched Nala leave to find Simba.

"But, Timon... it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba," Pumbaa pointed out.

"What's gotten into you? Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now," Timon replied, determined to be stubborn.

"Simba needs our help," Alicia explained gently. "We've got to go help him. He'd do the same for us, you know that."

"He abandoned us!" Timon replied to Alicia before turning to Pumbaa and asking, "You're just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to 'friends stick together to the end'? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Pumbaa replied before striding off. Alicia started after him.

Timon's eyes suddenly popped open and he said, "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going? You aren't just going to pick up and leave, are you? What about the kids? What about me?"

"You're more than welcome to go with us," Alicia said, "If not, I'm taking the kids along and Pumbaa and me are going to go help Simba."

"Fine!" Timon huffed as Alicia walked off with Pumbaa. Pumbaa looked over his shoulder, giving Timon a sad look before going off with Alicia.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was still searching for the elephant graveyard. The unfortunate thing was that she was very bad with directions and found herself going in a circle. It took her several more days before she came to a clearing and saw the elephant graveyard ahead. Her heart thrummed nervously against her ribcage as she crept through the tall grass and into the graveyard. She was certainly pregnant. Her belly was even more swollen than before and she felt kind of achy.

Questions whizzed through her brain as she started into the graveyard. What if Scar didn't want her here? What if he forced her to go away? What if the hyenas didn't recognize her? A million questions spun in her head as she crept through all the bones. The pridelands looked awful, there was no denying that. But was this Scar's fault or the hyena's fault? She couldn't quite figure that out.

Abruptly, she felt something heavy jump on top of her. Claws dug into her back and pain erupted throughout her body. Jenna tried to wriggle away, but the claws just dug into her flesh even harder. Warm, wet blood trickled from her wound.

"Hey Shenzi, whatcha got there?" a voice said from a ways away.

"Looks like an invader, Banzai," a familiar voice called back. "What do you think, Ed?"

Jenna saw Ed come to a halt and shake his head. Shenzi literally fell over with surprise, asking, "Not an invader?"

Jenna caught her breathe as Shenzi rolled off of her. She turned around to face her friends and said, "Guys, it's me..."

"Oh my god, where the _hell _have you been?" Shenzi asked, jaw dropping open. "We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah!" Banzai chimed in.

"I ran away," Jenna admitted.

Shenzi nodded understandingly and said, "Yeah, I can see why you'd want to do that. We've been thinking about runnin' away but we don't got nowhere to go. There's no food or water here. Why'd you run away and why didn't you bother to say goodbye?"

"Um..." Jenna said, deciding to go for the truth, "Scar was trying to rape Nala..."

"Oh..." Banzai and Shenzi said, exchanging looks. "He's been...weird."

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Well, he never comes out of that cave anymore and his moods are all over the place. One minute, he's promising us all the food and water in the world. The next moment, he's screaming at us to go away," Shenzi replied.

Trying to summon her strength, Jenna looked up at the cave overlooking the elephant graveyard and said, "Well, I'd better go talk to him..."

Shenzi frowned and said, "Alright, but remember what we told ya about the mood swings. And at any sign of trouble, get the hell out of there and come find us."

"Yeah, don't run away like last time," Banzai said.

"Okay, thanks for the warning. I'll be back," Jenna promised the hyenas before slowly making her way up to Scar's cave. Heart pounding loudly in her chest, she peered around the boulder. Scar was sitting on his hind legs and was just staring straight ahead of him, green eyes glazed on the wall of the cave. He looked sadder, older, and definitely thinner.

Jenna crept into the entrance of the cave, "Taka?"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_Wow! So many readers and kind reviews! You guys are the best! **  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Oh, that sucks! Mine goes off more frequently than that. And I agree, he got kinda...I dunno...crazy. xD_

_**Midnight: **Thank you for the compliment! Have you been reading for long?  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **I know, aren't they annoying? xD Thanks for reading!_

_**Redbull Queen: **I'm glad you liked it! ;3_

_**LK Fan: **Hm...you'll see soon!  
_

_**Scandalous Princess: **Ikr? Scar has it so hard. D: Haha, really? I used to have a crush on Reid. xD He's such a nerd in it, but that makes him kinda cute, I think. xD Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Taylor: **Lol, that would be bad if I got eaten. xD I haven't seen it. Is it good? I like really gory/bloody/torture horror. :D And you'll see what Scar does in this chapter. Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Disney songs are great, you know? And yes, poor Scar. D: I bet you're good. I'd love to see one of your drawings! No, I can't draw. At all. lol I like Potc...I wrote too much of it though and now I'm sick of it. =P What about you? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Yes, he is. Thanks so much! _

_**Triple Ownage: **Well, this story is completely fiction. In real life, Alicia is much stronger than me and could handle far more. She's definitely the better friend of the two of us. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Thank you for reading! I want to see it too, but I don't have the money to spend on it. xP So...I'm guessing you like Simba way more than Scar, hm? xP  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Yeah, me too, but who cares what other people think? TLK is awesome. xD So who are your favorite characters?  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yes, Jenna is quite confused and isn't so sure what to do right now. I'll reply to the pm tonight, I've had a really busy day! Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **Wait...what? Sorry, that confused me slightly...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yes, I agree. He dies a horrible death. :'( Thank you for reading!_

_**PlusAnimaFan13: **Yeah, I can see what you're saying. I can kind of relate to her and her obsessions because I'm a bit like that myself. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one.**  
**_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Those are all really good parts! Aw, I'm sorry he's lost his voice. D: Is he doing any better now?_

___**Madison: **Thank you! _

___**Dark Angel: **Why, that's nice of you to say. :) Have you been reading this for long?  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Lizzie is very annoying! So is Jack your favorite character then? Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **I doubt Timon will leave you alone for long. xD  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Lol, that's actually a super good idea with Shenzi murdering Nala, ya know? :3 Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **You'll see! Thanks, but I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon. =P  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yep! Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**Seph4evr:** Hehe, you'll see if he does or not...  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"I've already told you - you're just not looking hard enough!" Scar growled when Jenna entered the cave. She froze and gave him a strange look. He was still staring at the wall in a glazed fashion.

Wondering if Scar thought it was Sarabi, Mufasa's wife, complaining about the lack of food, Jenna took another hesitant step into the cave and said, "It's me, not Sarabi. Taka? Look at me."

Scar turned slightly to look at Jenna. When he saw who she was, his eyes flew open and he sat speechless for a moment before fixing her with an incredulous stare and asking, "Why did you come back?"

"You didn't want me to come back?" Jenna asked, backing up.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Scar inquired, still looking at her intensely.

"Well, because of Nala," Jenna admitted.

Scar's eyes flashed. He picked up a bone from the pile of bones in the corner of the cave and threw it against the wall of the cave. It landed on the ground with a clutter before Scar whipped past Jenna and stepped out into the moonlight. Not quite sure what he was up to, Jenna slipped out of the cave as well and followed him. He turned away from her, staring out at the wasted pride lands.

Jenna heard a soft noise and frowned. When Scar finally looked at her, she noticed the fur under his eye was wet. He looked wild, crazy, and basically like he was breaking apart. It was as if he was going to lose it at any moment. Finally, he asked in his cold, composed voice, "Why did you come back?"

"Why do you think?" Jenna asked.

"How should I know?" Scar growled, turning away from her. His sides were heaving and he seemed to be breathing hard.

"Haven't you ever given it a thought?" Jenna asked in surprise. "Why I stayed with you instead of Mufasa when we met? Why I helped you with Nuka? And now why I came back?"

Scar made no answer. He just stared off into the horizon blankly.

"I...I love you," Jenna said quietly, bracing herself for Scar's reaction. He lifted his head slightly, eyes widening. When he didn't say anything, Jenna nuzzled his neck and asked, "Taka?"

Scar closed his eyes slowly before reaching out and putting a paw on Jenna's side. He held her against him and breathed in her scent. Jenna pulled away slightly and waited for him to say something.

Motioning back towards the cave, Scar murmured softly, "Come, sweet Jenna. Come make love with me."

Jenna's eyes widened and she froze. He was offering to do what she had always wanted to do, but now she was pregnant. Her belly ached and she wasn't sure if making love would kill her cub. Frowning, she asked, "W-what?"

Scar sighed loudly before flopping onto his side. Jenna frowned. The hyenas were right; he really was losing it. She laid next to him and whispered, "Taka...talk to me..."

"Nobody ever loved me. Even when were cubs, Mufasa was always the one who received all the attention. I never heard any loving words or anyone who acted like I mattered. Not that I needed that. I don't. I need nothing. I am king of the pride lands," Scar said, trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"Taka, please," Jenna murmured, slipping her body under his arm and lying closer to him. "I love you. I do. It's just...I...well..." Jenna debated whether or not to tell him about her and Simba. He was going to be so mad and who knew what he would do.

Scar looked at her sharply and asked, "You what?"

Not sure what else to do, Jenna lied and said, "I'm scared."

"Scared?" Scar echoed, rolling onto his back and exposing his vulnerable belly to her. "What is there to be scared of, my dear?"

"I...I'm just not ready," Jenna replied. "Perhaps in a few months. I want commitment." Basically, she just wanted to get the cub out.

"Always wanting more and more," Scar sighed. "It's been so long since I've felt pleasure from a female, a warm body against mine..."

"I want to be your mate," Jenna said, getting straight to the point. "I want to be with you until we die. Zira never loved you, I know she didn't. Take me instead, please..."

"You say you love me and yet you say we can't love each other," Scar pointed out. "Are you trying to mess with me?"

"No, just wait a few months, please?" Jenna begged.

"I could just take you, you know," Scar said, batting at her tail angrily.

Jenna glared at him and said, "You wouldn't..."

"No, I wouldn't," Scar replied before loping back into the cave and lying down, closing his eyes.

Jenna followed him and sat by his side. Scar looked so depressed, tired, and broken. When he was seen by his subjects, he wore his evil disguise, but deep within, he was confused and being driven insane by his own mind.

"Can't you try and calm down?" Jenna begged him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Scar growled, whipping around to face her. "I have to rule a kingdom, please my subjects, and try to find food for everyone and you're just telling me to calm down? You have no idea, you don't understand..."

"I understand everything," Jenna said calmly. "You're upset that everyone is starving, that the pride lands are in ruins, and you're tired of trying to live up to Mufasa. You've been neglected and hated for so long and now it's driving you insane."

"Did you just mention Mufasa?" Scar hissed. "I'm twenty times the king Mufasa was! Now stay away from me before I accidentally hurt you." Eyes flashing, Scar went to the entrance of the cave and sat there. Sighing, Jenna gave up and fell asleep.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia and Pumbaa were plodding along.

"Do you think Timon will ever come back?" Pumbaa asked in a depressed voice.

"Oh yes," Alicia said as she rode on Pumbaa's back with the children in her arms. "He won't stay away for long."

Suddenly, a small figure went racing by Pumbaa and went skidding to a stop in front of him. Timon looked up and gave them a half smile. Pumbaa's eyes widened and Alicia smiled at him affectionately.

"Friends stick together to the end," Timon said firmly.

Alicia and the kids jumped off of Pumbaa's back and they all shared a hug. Alicia felt something wet on her head and looked up at Timon, asking, "Are you crying?"

"I'm _fine_," Timon mumbled. "I-I just had something in my eye.

After a long hug, Timon jumped back up on Pumbaa's back and helped Alicia and the kids on as well, saying, "Hop on, buddy. We got a fight to catch! Let's whip some grass."

Not much later, Timon and Pumbaa noticed a familiar couple in the distance. Simba and Nala were looking over the pride lands. For some reason, Nala was laughing.

"I see nothing funny about this," Timon said, jumping off of Pumbaa and striding towards the couple.

Simba turned and stared at them in surprise, saying, "Timon? Pumbaa? Alicia? What are you doing here?"

"At your service, my leige," Pumbaa said, bowing before Simba.

Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for _this?" _Timon asked, looking over the pride lands in disgust.

"Yes, Timon; this is my home," Simba said plainly.

"Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end," Timon said firmly.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks again for being so supportive guys! Hope you like this...**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Me too! They are stupid. I wish we could sleep all the time. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **I'm glad you read it. And I agree about Scar. *winks* Is he your favorite?  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **I agree and he is very moody! xD Thanks for reading!_

_**Kshara Khan: **You'll see!_

_**Flylikeabird: **Glad you started it! Will you keep reading? Lol, I'm not much of a Rafiki fan.  
_

_**Scandalous Princess: **Gotta love drama, right? :3 And omg, ikr? The long hair was awesome. How long have you been a CM fan for? Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Taylor: **The movie sounds good. I like rape movies kinda...*coughIdidnotjustsaythatcough* xP I'm gonna try and see it soon. And lol, yeah, temptations, temptations! ;3 Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, yeah, they're both in a bad situation. Yes, I have a dA. Wanna stop by and visit? It's just CoconutCoral there too. xD You'll know it's me by all the Scar pics. I'd love to check out some of your stuff, what's your account name? People should do more Zira, I think. Yeah, I wrote like 10 Potc stories. :O Hm, I like Groves and Gillette, but I like Norrie too. x3 Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Lol, he is. Thanks so much! _

_**Triple Ownage: **Oh no, it's fine. It's just that alicia does read this and you know. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Very true. I think you know who I prefer. lol Have you started your story? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Ikr? Zazu so deserves that. And exactly, who likes Nala? She's bitchy. =P  
_

_**Johnny2b: **I do know! D: And okay, sorry, I've had a busy day, I swear I'll get back to you sometime tonight. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **I don't see why Jenna has to die if she has the cub...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yeah, Jenna has it kinda bad atm. Omg, I was to see it too, but Scar's death in 3D would be awful... Thank you for reading!_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Hm...what do you think will happen to Scar? This story will go through Simba's Pride, yes. I've started working on it already.  
_

___**Judah Zachery: **Yay, I'm glad you're keeping up! I really appreciate the review. :)_

___**Dark Angel: **Thank you so much for liking it! So are you a pretty big TLK fan?  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **They'll leave the kids behind just in case. ;) Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yes, everyone's together! :D  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yes, it is brilliant! Goodbye to Nala. hehe Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Hehe, a Jack quote? Are you a Jack fan?  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yes...did that surprise you? xP Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**Seph4evr:** Hmm...yes, it is a bit of a problem...:P  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

The next morning, Jenna woke up to find that she was all alone in the cave. She couldn't help but notice that it smelled strongly of Scar's musky scent. Sighing, she got to her paws and looked over at Zazu. She would have asked him where Scar had gone, but Zazu was sleeping. Sighing, she left the cave and slipped out onto the rocks. Scar was still nowhere to be seen. Luckily, her hyena friends could be seen sitting on a pile of bones. Jenna loped down to them and yawned.

"Mornin'," Shenzi said, waving at her. "Whassup?"

"Has anyone seen Scar?" Jenna questioned.

"I just saw a big pig go creeping by a few minutes earlier," Banzai said.

"Pig?" Jenna asked in horror. "You mean like a warthog?"

"Yeah, a warthog!" Banzai nodded in agreement.

Jenna stiffened in alarm. That meant Simba was close by and would be ready to attack soon.

"Shenzi, where's Scar?" she asked in horror.

"He went off to pride rock," Shenzi said with a shrug. "We asked him about food again and I suppose he's gonna go talk to Sarabi and the other lionesses. Hey, did you two get into an argument? He was in an even fouler mood this morning, even for him."

"Yeah, kind of, anyways, I have to go talk to him. It's important! Guys, I want you to come to pride rock too," Jenna begged.

"Why pride rock?" Banzai asked curiously.

"Listen, Scar's gonna need you. Please don't question me. We don't have any time to waste! Come on," Jenna said before turning and running off as fast as she could. Running was still not her specialty and it took all her strength to keep running, especially when her sides were cramping and her fur was getting wet from sweat. It took her about ten minutes before she saw a dark lion trudging in the direction of pride rock.

"Taka!" she called, coming to a halt in front of him.

Scar's eyes were blank and guarded and as asked, "What is it?"

"I...I'm sorry for last night," Jenna stuttered. "I want to tell you about something, but I'm afraid you'll be angry."

"Tut, tut," Scar said, walking around her, "Always an excuse. 'You won't understand', 'You'll be angry', 'I'm scared of you.' What's next?"

"Okay, fine, don't forgive me," Jenna replied. "Listen, Simba's here. He's still alive. He's going to want to fight you for the place as king."

Scar looked at her like she had lost her marbles. Frowning, he said, "Simba's dead. I saw to his death myself."

"No, you sent the hyenas after him. You didn't kill him," Jenna protested as they approached pride rock. "Listen, I get you're really upset at me and I'm sorry. I'd sleep with you, it's just..."

Scar leapt up onto a rock and started climbing upwards, replying, "He's dead. Now be quiet."

"He's not! They hyenas; they lied to you," Jenna whispered as she followed Scar.

"The only one who's ever lied to me is _you_," Scar hissed. "Now be quiet before I have to shove you down this rock!"

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Pumbaa, Timon, Alicia, Simba, and Nala were approaching the borderline of pride rock. It was guarded by a row of hyenas. They had left the children under a tree a little distance away and told them to stay there until they returned for them. Alicia wasn't taking any chance that the children would be hurt.

As they gazed upon the hyenas, Timon elbowed Simba and stated, "Hyenas. I _hate _hyenas. So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait," Simba whispered.

"Good idea," Timon replied before actually realizing what this meant, "_Heeey."_

"Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion," Simba whispered again.

Looking incredulous, Timon looked in horror and asked, "What d'ya want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Exactly," Alicia smirked.

Five minutes later, Timon was dressed in a grass skirt and had a flower tucked in his hair. Pumbaa was set up like a roast pig with an apple in his mouth. Alicia stood nearby, giving Timon the thumbs up. Timon gulped and then started singing.

_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine  
All you have to do is get in line_

At this part, Pumbaa and Alicia started chanting "yup, yup, yup" after Timon's lines.  
_  
Aaaare you achin'  
Yup, yup, yup  
Foooor some bacon?  
Yup, yup, yup  
Heeee's a big pig  
Yup, yup  
You could be a big pig too._

_Oy!_

"AAAH!" Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa screamed as the hyenas started chasing after them. Grabbing Alicia's hand, Timon helped pull her onto Pumbaa's back as they went running into a nearby cave.

"Pumbaa!" Timon ordered. "Use your special power! Quickly!"

Pumbaa let out a big fart and soon the cave was very stinky. They hyenas immediately stopped in their tracks and went running back the way they had come.

Alicia plugged her nose while Timon sighed, "I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning."

Suddenly, the ground below them started to crumble and a familiar voice called, "Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, honey!"

Pumbaa skipped out of the way. Looking below them, the group could see a hole underground. Ma and Uncle Max were standing in it. Timon stared at them in disbelief and called, "Ma? Uncle Max?"

"Oh, Timmy!" Ma burst out excitedly.

"Timon?" Uncle Max asked in shock.

"What are you doin' here?" Timon asked in surprise.

"Looking for you!" Ma said, giving Timon a tight squeeze while Uncle Max fingered the flower in Timon's hair with disapproval. "Aww. Mommy's here."

"Well, let me introduce you to my two best friends. Pumbaa and Alicia: Ma, Uncle Max. Uncle Max, Ma: Alicia and Pumbaa."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, honey!" Ma said, giving Alicia a rib-breaking hug. "We have so much to catch up on."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Scar and Jenna had made it up to pride rock. Scar continued to ignore her as he looked down as his subjects. All the hyenas were gathered in a group below the rock. Scar called out, "_SARABI!"_

An older lioness crept through the crowd of hyenas and up to the rock. The hyenas snapped at her ankles, but she just looked at them disdainfully until she had reached the rock and asked, "Yes, Scar?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job," Scar snapped.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on," Sarabi said calmly.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough," Scar denied.

Starting to get annoyed, Sarabi pressed, "It's _over._ There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We _must_leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going _anywhere,_" Scar contradicted.

"Then you have sentenced us to death," Sarabi stated.

"Then so be it," Scar replied, turning away from her as the sky darkened. The wind picked up and whipped his mane around.

Looking disgusted and amazed, Sarabi contradicted, "You can't do that!"

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want," Scar replied purposefully.

Suddenly angry, Sarabi hissed, "If you were _half _the king Mufasa was you would nev -"

Scar whipped around and hit Sarabi, knocking her to the ground as he growled, "I'm _ten_ times the king Mufasa was!"

Seeing Simba up on the ledge, Jenna tried to get his attention, "Scar?"

Scar turned and smacked her too, "Be QUIET!"

Jenna hadn't felt much pain before, but when she was slammed to the ground, she felt tears stinging her eyes and pain seemed to be pounding in her skull. Damn it, why did Scar have to be so stupid when she was only trying to tell him the truth?

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_We're coming to the end of this soon...hope you guys like my ending chapters. :)  
_

_**Lk Fan: **She might have a happy ending...and you'll have to wait and see!**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **I kind of drag out the next few chapters. lol And yes, sleeping all day would be awesome! :D Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **I feel the same. I think he was a great king anyways. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **You know, I totally agree with that! xD Thanks for reading!_

_**Taylor: **Tbh, it's not really gonna be a sequel, it's just gonna be like...I dunno, part of this. I'm gonna link the two together. But you can be in my next fangirls fic, yes. xP And will he die? Hm...Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, Scar can be an idiot sometimes. And I agree, the hula dance is hilarious! Ooo, that's great, I'll have to get on my dA account soon then! Yep...I deleted six of them though. haha Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Lol, he is. Thanks so much! _

_**Grapejuice101: **No, probably not. Simba doesn't really like Jenna at this point. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **What do you like about Kovu? And okay, that makes most sense. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Yeah, Nala is a PMSy girl! hehe You're going to go see it in 3D? I can't decide if I would want to or not.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Thank you! And yours is going great too! I'll reply to the PM soon. Hope you like the chapter!  
_

_**5: **Hm...well, I don't really think she was on any mission, so she could still survive.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **You know, I never thought of that before, but you are totally right! Thank you for reading!_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Just Another TLK Fan: **Lol, np! I'm so glad you're reading. Are you a new reader?  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **Well, I don't want to give too much away, but Jenna's cub would be a girl. And thank you, but I already have her name picked out. :)  
_

___**Dark Angel: **Oh really? That's awesome! xD How long have you liked TLK for?  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Hm...we'll see! Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yeah, luau is hilarious! xD  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: ***hugs back* Yes, they are funny and...you'll see soon! Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Oh yeah, you wrote that awesome questions story! You should write more! :D_

___**Madison: **How did school go? I hope it went okay! And here's your chapter!  
_

___**PlusAnimaFan13: **Thank you! All your compliments are so nice.  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **She might be happy at the end of this chappie... Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**Seph4evr:** Hmm...yes, it is a bit of a problem...:P_

___**Yuki101: **There is a possibility, yes! And lol, really? My story is suppose to make you a Scar fan. xD Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Simba suddenly jumped down from the ledge, growling loudly as he hurried to his mother's side. Thinking Simba was Mufasa, Scar's eyes opened wide in fear and he asked in a frightened voice, "Mufasa? No. You're dead."

Sarabi woke up at Simba's touch. They exchanged a few quite words. Jenna wanted to tell Scar "I told you so", but decided this wasn't the moment for it. She did, however, give him a meaningful look. As Sarabi woke up, Scar tried to regain composure and said, "Simba...? _Simba!_ I'm a little surprised to see you, _alive..." _He shot Ed, Banzai, and Shenzi a murderous look from where they were watching on one of the rocks above. They gulped and turned away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Simba said, approaching Scar.

Scar backed against a wall, looking apologetic as he said, "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar," Simba finished the sentence.

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see _them?_" Scar said, pointing to the hyenas on the rocks above with a sharp claw. "They think I'M king."

Nala emerged with the rest of the lionesses and said, "Well, we don't!"

Hating Nala as usual, Jenna growled and took a step forwards. Simba hadn't seen her yet, and that was probably for the best. Scar pushed her back, but she went to stand by his side.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight," Simba offered.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence?_I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?" Scar said, walking away from the wall and towards the lionesses.

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me," Simba replied firmly.

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind _them?" _Scar said, smirking delightedly in Nala's direction. Jenna had the impulse to go and attack her again.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked in confusion.

Looking like Christmas had come early, Scar asked, "Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's _death!"_

All the lionesses looked on at Simba with horror. Simba steeled himself and stepped forwards, saying, "I am."

Approaching Simba with grief, Sarabi begged, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," Simba replied regretfully.

"Taka, come on!" Jenna whispered at the slight distraction. "We need to get out of here."

Scar turned to Jenna and noticed the blood on her cheek. Looking like he was sorry, he used the back of his paw to wipe it off before turning back to the lionesses.

"You see! He admits it! _Murderer!" _Scar hissed as lightning flashed behind him in the sky. Jenna bit her claws, unsure what to do to help the situation at this point.

"No. It was an accident," Simba said, trying to prove his innocence.

Scar started walking around Simba, trying to corner him, "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No," Simba said, looking upset.

"Then... you're... _guilty,_" Scar replied severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer," Simba yelled, raising his voice.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... _WHY!" _Scar hissed, backing Simba up against the ledge of pride rock. Simba slipped and ended up clinging to the ledge with his forepaws.

"Simba!" Nala called.

At this point, Jenna broke. She ran at Nala and jumped at her, hissing, "You fucking bitch! I fucking hate you!"

Scar turned and sighed. He leaped over the hyenas and yanked Jenna off of Nala just as Sarabi lunged at her. He glared at Sarabi and demanded, "Do not touch any of my subjects." Turning to Jenna, he asked, "What is this all about?"

"Nala is such a bitch, I hate her," Jenna cussed.

Looking like he thought Jenna might be loosing it, he asked, "And why is that?"

"Oh, maybe because you wanted to fuck her?" Jenna threw out in exasperation.

"And that bothers you?"

"Um, of course. I'm the one who loves you, not her," Jenna frowned.

Sighing, Scar replied, "Yes, you want commitment, I know...very well. I shall make you my queen. Just let me take care of a little business first."

Jenna's eyes widened when Scar pushed his muzzle against hers and gave her an evil smile before leaping back to Simba's ledge.

**Alicia**

A few minutes earlier, Timon had turned around to look up at the cliff where Simba and Scar were arguing. Pumbaa pointed them out and gasped, "Aah! Look there's Simba! And that must be his uncle Scar!"

"Oh, good, they're talking things out. Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine," Timon sighed as lightning hit the ground below the precipice and Simba started to fall off of the ledge. "On the other hand..."

"The hyenas are up there protecting Scar. What do we do?" Pumbaa asked, pointing at the ledge.

Timon thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I've got a plan..."

"How can we help?" Ma asked.

Wrapping an arm around Ma and Uncle Max, Timon explained, "Ma, Uncle Max: You're going to dig a trap. We're going to need—dare I say it?—tunnels... lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me... we've gotta get those hyenas away from Simba."

Tail wagging, Pumbaa added, "Ooh, ooh! And lure them into the trap?"

"Ho ho! Nothing gets past you. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's ride," Timon cheered.

"Ahem!" Alicia coughed in annoyance. "What about me?"

"You go somewhere where you'll be safe," Timon explained.

"No!" Alicia replied. "I'm not leaving you. I'm coming too."

Timon's face suddenly split into a big grin as he helped Alicia onto Pumbaa and sighed, "Aw, you're such a sweetheart!"

Pumbaa galloped off to the ledge of pride rock. They appeared on one of the ledges. Timon pushed Alicia behind the rock so she wouldn't be seen before saying loud enough for the hyenas protecting Scar to hear, "Hey, Pumbaa! What do you call a hyena with half a brain?"

Three hyenas turned around to see what Pumbaa and Timon were up to. Pumbaa laughed loudly and said, "Ah ha ha. Uh, beats me, Timon. What?"

"Gifted!" Timon said as they all broke out into hysterical laughter.

One of the hyenas broke out into laughter as well, "Aah ha ha—ohh!"

"They're talkin' about us!" another male hyena hissed, smacking the laughing hyena.

The female hyena called Anzu turned and looked up at Timon and Pumbaa, saying, "For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words."

The grins on Timon's and Pumbaa's faces were immediately replaced with panic. After grabbing Alicia's wrist protectively, Timon started running down the ledge of pride rock until he reached the tunnel hole. Pumbaa landed next to him with a thump.

"Ma! I think we got their attention!" Timon called, pushing Alicia behind him in a protective manner.

"Not yet! Keep stalling!" Ma called before turning to Uncle Max and saying, "Max, you're digging the wrong way! Don't dig beneath pride rock, dig in the opposite direction!"

"Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah..." Max sang obsessively.

"Okay..." Timon said in a panicked voice. Suddenly, he grabbed some dishes and sticks and started juggling while Alicia and Pumbaa gestured to him with tense grins.

"You gotta be kidding me," one of the hyenas said, nonplussed.

"Now, Ma?" Timon asked as he balanced the plates on the sticks on his nose and spun around.

"Need more time, honey! It would help if Max was digging in the right direction!" Ma called back.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia quickly linked arms and started dancing. The hyenas snarled at them and looked a bit insulted. Seeing this wasn't working, Timon said, "Uh... freestyle!"

The three started break dancing. Anzu started applauding, cheering, "Ooh, encore, encore!"

"No, no, no. You mean, 'entree, entree'," the other hyena said, jabbing her in the ribs.

"No, you right. Let's just eat 'em," Anzu replied with a devilish grin as the hyenas approached.

"Is it ready yet, Ma?" Timon asked, at wit's end just as one of the hyenas reached forwards and picked Alicia up in his mouth.

"Not yet! Keep stalling!" Ma called from underground.

Alicia covered her head, trying to protect herself from the hyena's sticky saliva. This wasn't part of the movie!

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	31. Chapter 31

_As I was writing this, I realized that there was an inconsistency between Lion King and Lion King 1 1/2. In Lion King, the hyenas watch Scar fighting and talking with Simba. In Lion 1 1/2, they corner Timon and Pumbaa. Because I wanted to keep the part with Timon and Pumbaa in, I replaced Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed with three random hyenas so Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed could follow the plot of Lion King and be listening when Scar betrayed them. Make sense? Thanks all for reading!  
_

_**Lk Fan: **Thanks so much!**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **I like that part too. I think Shenzi is hilarious. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **Thank you, I'm so glad you're still liking it. :3  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Np! I'm glad you're still reading. Ugh, I hate history. Is it hard? :(**  
**_

_**Taylor: **Yeah, Nala is a fucking bitch. xD Btw, you don't have to censor in my reviews, I don't mind. And ikr? I guess she was young and pretty and Scar was just really horny or something. haha Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, sorry bout that! Well, you'll see what happens in these next chapters! Thanks for checking out my page, I need to get on dA, I haven't been there for a few days. And lol, yes, Nala deserved it. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Ikr, she's such a bitch. Thanks so much! _

_**Scandolous Princess: **Np, I know what that's like with computers. And awesome! I haven't been a fan as long as you. I think I started watching it like 3 years ago or something. :D  
_

_**Sam: **Very true. The only thing I don't like is how he betrayed Zira, but that's just me. ...yes, I'm actually a Zira fan, just not in this fic since I have to compete with her for Scar. lol Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Vegas? Awesome, I've always wanted to go to Vegas! Haha, I'm dying to see that part too. Why couldn't they just throw it in the movie? xP  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Thank you! And haha, I couldn't keep it in about Nala. xD _

_**Redbull Queen: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**5: **Well...you'll see what happens with her.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yeah, it is a double meaning. haha Thank you for reading!_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Anon: **Thanks! And I explained what I did about the hyenas above...  
_

___**Nightmareblade: **You're right; Timon better act fast! Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Flik: **Thanks for the review! Although now I feel like I made you review...:S I'll catch up on your fics tonight.  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Yay, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you. xP  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: ***Aw, thanks! Well, you'll find out more in this chapter. :) Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Alright, sounds good. xD Hope you like this chapter.  
_

___**Madison: **Yes, she is. lol  
_

___**PlusAnimaFan13: **Wow, you really like to flatter me, don't you? *hugs* I love all the compliments! Thank you for still liking the story. :D  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Nala is annoying! Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**12DEHD: **Yay for you being back! Why don't you want to watch the movie? lol The story might make more sense then. No, I haven't, but maybe I should see it. What's your summer job, btw?_

* * *

**Jenna**

Simba continued to struggle to get back up on the rock while Scar sat in front of him and pretended to think. Jenna stayed behind thim. She was blaming herself for this mess. How the hell was she suppose to save Scar now? This was exactly how the movie went. If she didn't change something soon...well...he would die.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before?" Scar mused, smirking down and Simba before his face lit up. "Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

Suddenly, Scar reached down and grabbed Simba's forepaws with his claws. A truly malevolent look crossed his face as he leaned down and whispered in Simba's ear, "And here's MY little secret: _I killed Mufasa."_

Simba's eyes widened as he had a flashback of watching his dad killed just as a little cub. Strength surged through him. With a giant leap, he pinned Scar down on his back.

"_NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!" _Simba yelled, glaring at Scar with all the anger in the world.

"No, Simba, please," Scar pleaded, looking very nervous.

"Tell them the _truth,_" Simba ordered.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!" Scar trailed off as Simba brought his paws to his throat and tried to suffocate him.

"All right," Scar murmured. "_Alright_." Simba's anger seemed to take him over for a moment. His eyes looked crazed. He squeezed Scar's throat harder, causing him to foam at the mouth slightly. His eyes started to roll back. Freaking out, Jenna found a small rock by her paw and threw it at Simba. Simba blinked when the stone hit him and seemed to have a realization of what he was doing.

When Simba loosened his grip, Scar said in a quiet, venomous voice, "I did it."

"So they can hear you," Simba ordered, still pinning Scar down.

Completely at Simba's mercy, Scar said in a grudgingly clear voice, "_I killed Mufasa!"_

Nala immediately started towards Scar while the hyenas started at Simba. Scar started running and Jenna followed him. After fighting off the hyenas, Simba started chasing Scar up to the high point of pride rock. Scar ran up to the edge, noticed the sheer drop, and came to a halt with Jenna right behind him.

"_Murderer,_" Simba hissed, looking at Scar and then catching sight of Jenna, realizing exactly who she was. "You? You're with him after all we did? Are you...?" Simba looked at her swollen belly in astonishment.

"Yes, I am," Jenna said, hanging her head.

Suddenly, realization lit up Scar's eyes as he looked from Simba to Jenna. A look of rejection and anger filled his eyes as he hissed, "I was right all along. You are a little whore."

"Taka, please..." Jenna begged.

Scar suddenly looked nervous as Simba started towards him. He stammered, "But, Simba, I am... ah..._family._It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

"Damn it!" Jenna hissed under her breath. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were listening from above the rock. At Scar's words, they turned away growling at the betrayal.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie,_" Simba replied, cornering Scar.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" Scar questioned, trying to smile.

"No, Scar. I'm not like you," Simba said before turning to Jenna and adding, "You may stay. You haven't exactly done anything wrong. You're just confused..."

Scar sighed with relief and turned to Simba, "Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Simba's eyes hardened as he replied, "_Run._Run away, Scar. And never return."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." Scar started out, looking horrified. Suddenly, his eyes fell on some burning coals and he whipped them into Simba's face, finishing his sentence, " ..._your Majesty!"_

Simba let out a cry of pain as the coals burned his eyes. He swatted at them as Scar leaped at him and they started to fight. Scar and Simba both landed heavy blows. Scar managed to knock Simba over onto his back. He leaped at Simba through the flames, but Simba used his momentum to throw Scar up into the air. Scar went flying through the air and tumbled to the bottom of the rock.

"Taka!" Jenna screamed and without thinking, went jumping off the ledge after him.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was still stuck in the hyenas mouth. Trying to think of something to say, Timon suddenly stepped forwards and said, "Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second."

"Uh, Timon? What are you doin'?" Pumbaa asked in confusion.

Getting down on his knee, Timon proposed, "Anzu... would you do me the honor of becoming... my bride?"

The hyena's jaws dropped open and Alicia used that moment to escape and hide behinds Timon. Anzu looked at Timon in shock and said, "I don't think so!"

Trying to milk it, Timon continued on, "Anzu, please. I know what you're thinking: 'We're too different.' 'It'll never work.' 'What will the children look like?'"

While Pumbaa stood frozen in shock, Anzu said in a disgusted voice, "Ooh, that violates _so_many laws of nature."

"Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who? I'm lonely," Timon pleaded, backing Alicia up against the wall.

"_Can I be your best man?_" Pumbaa asked, getting all sentimental.

"I say we skip the wedding and go straight to the buffet!" one of the hyenas announced.

As the hyenas approached, Ma poked out of the hole and asked, "Now?"

"Sure, if you're ready," Timon said nonchalantly.

"Oh!" Ma said, getting a glimpse of the hyenas before calling, "Now, Max, now!"

Max kicked one of the tunnel supports. The rest fell like a series of dominoes as Max called, "Hyenas in the hole!"

The ground under the hyenas crumbled and then started to collapse. They started to back off rapidly as the cracks followed them.

"Huh? Aaah!" Anzu screamed.

The crack suddenly stopped expanding as one of the supports got stopped by a rock. The hyenas looked at the threesome angrily and started approaching again while Uncle Max called, "I need help. It didn't work."

"Hey, it works for me!" one of the hyenas said, approaching again.

Alicia shuddered and hid behind Timon. They were trapped!

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	32. Chapter 32

_We're nearing the end of the story. :) Thanks all for reading!  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **I will! Thanks for reading. :D**  
**_

_**Snickerdoodle: **Yay, you're still reading! And thank you so much for starting to review. Reviews mean the world to me. *hugs* And lol, yes, Jenna is a crazy bitch. xD  
_

_**Midnight: **Thank you, she's having bad luck, isn't she? D:  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Lol, ikr? And aw, thanks, you're so nice. **  
**_

_**Taylor: **True. But I haven't slept with anyone else so I'm not really a whore. =P And lol, not me, I swear all the time. It's always "fuck this" and "damn, that's shitty". lol Ikr, Scar was seriously horny or pervy or something. Not like I mind or anything. :D Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, that sounds weird when you say she mated with his nephew. lol I agree about Nala! I have a plan for her in the next story. xD Btw, you're a VERY good drawer. Your Vitani picture is amazing! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** You'll see. Thanks so much! _

_**Scandolous Princess: **Yeah, it's so stupid that they can't make the same ending for both the movies, you know? I'm the same, I lurve crime shows and that's about it. What other ones do you like? I really like Law & Order and then there's always CSI and NCIS.  
_

_**Sam: **Yeah. lol Jenna isn't thinking too clearly right now. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, oh really? So I'm guessing it's been a while since you saw 1 1/2?  
_

_**Johnny2b: **No, it's alright about that. Glad you liked the chapter! I will try and get back to you later tonight, I have been busy again. I know I say that all the time, but I really do have a lot going on.  
_

_**5: **I explained that bit in the previous chapter. Shenzi can't be in two places at once, so I put a different hyena in her place.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yeah, it is gruesome. I figured that out while I was writing this. lol Thank you for reading!_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Lol, yeah, he should still take the meds just in case! Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Kshara Khan: **Yes, but that makes more sense than pretending Shenzi was in two places at once, right?  
_

___**Queen Charlotte: **Yep, only a few more chapters until the end! Two, I think. Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Not quite yet...  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Haha, thanks. Hm...I haven't gotten to that part yet. I'm gonna torture her in the sequel. *grins evilly* Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Thanks, drama is good, right? :3  
_

___**Prince Tanabi: **Yeah, they would make a cute pair. Are you a new reader?  
_

___**PlusAnimaFan13: **Np! You're so nice with all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like this chappie!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Nala is annoying! Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**12DEHD: **Wait, whaa? You're only 13? Why the hell did I have it in my head that you were 20 or something. *shakes head* God, I suck at guessing ages online. xD Nah, this isn't going to be like the Potc one. And hm...yeah, tbh, I'm not really into Japanese stuff. Actually, I don't really read anything on here except for some smut and my friends' stuff. xP_

* * *

**Alicia**

"What are we gonna do?" Ma asked as the hyenas approached.

Timon suddenly steeled himself and got a determined look in his eyes. Suddenly, he ran at the crack right between Anzu's legs. Ma yelled at Timon to stop, but it was too late. Looking very confused, Anzu asked, "What?"

"Timon, no!" Ma continued yelling.

Knowing the outcome of the film, Alicia put her hand on Ma's arm and said, "Don't worry; Timon will be alright."

Timon dove in the crack and started running. A few hyenas followed him, but most of them got bored and started back towards Alicia, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max. Alicia was starting to freak out. She didn't remember the hyenas getting this close in the movie. The whole group hugged each other as lightning flashed and Anzu leaped at them.

Just as Anzu landed right in front of their eyes, the ground gave way and collapsed into a crater. The hyenas slipped down the tunnel, kicking and screaming until they disappeared into the darkness below. The four figures grinned and suddenly looked up to see Simba hurling Scar off of pride rock. He crashed down the cliff face just as another lion went jumping off the edge of the cliff after him.

"I'd say Scar is down and out," Pumbaa said with finality.

Alicia watched the lions tumble down the cliff and asked in surprise, "Is that Jenna?"

"We did it. We did it!" Uncle Max cried triumphantly.

Ma grabbed Alicia and yelled, "Where's Timon? Where's my baby? He's hurt!" She suddenly flung Alicia away and grabbed Pumbaa's nose, continuing to blab, "Oh, no! Oh, no! He's dead! Or _worse!_W-we gotta find him. We've gotta find him!"

"It's okay, Ma," Timon said, emerging from the hole.

"Oh, please. It is not okay! Don't you tell me it's okay!" Ma exclaimed, grabbing Timon and shaking him. Suddenly recognition appeared in her eyes and a smile grew across her face as she hugged Timon and said in amazement, "Timmy! Mmm-mm! My son... the hero." She reached up as if to mess with his hair, but then stopped and looked embarrassed.

"You missed a spot," Timon said, lowering his head so Ma could arrange it neatly and dust him off.

"That is so beautiful!" Uncle Max suddenly burst out, grabbing Timon around the neck.

" Choking... Not breathing..." Timon gasped.

Alicia quickly pulled Timon away from Max and gave him a kiss on the nose, saying, "I love you. You're so brave!"

"I love you too," Timon said, a blush and a smile creeping across his face.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna thudded to the bottom of Pride Rock and blinked around dizzily. She and Scar were surrounded by rocks and the flames from the fire on all sides. Catching her breath, she watched Scar get up weakly and attempt to smile at Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai as they appeared on the rocks. Ed looked insanely angry.

"Ahh, my friends," Scar said, trying to sit up.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy!" _Shenzi pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what _I_heard," Banzai agreed.

"Ed?" the two asked in unison.

Ed chuckled evilly and nodded.

Getting her voice back, Jenna said weakly, "No! Guys, please. I'm Jenna, your friend! Please-"

"We're not gonna hurt you," Shenzi said, "But get the hell away from here. The other hyenas won't see any difference between you and Scar."

"No, you can't hurt him!" Jenna cried.

"Sorry, honey," Shenzi said with a shrug. "He betrayed us."

Seeing a large mass of hyenas appearing from all sides of them, Scar's eyes grew wide in terror and he lost his ostentatious air for once as he gasped, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! _NOO!"_

The group of hyenas started approaching with truly diabolical grins on their faces. Their eyes glinted an eerie green in the darkness and saliva dripped from their mouths. The hyenas kept coming and coming...how many were there? Suddenly, they launched themselves at Scar, pinning him against the rock and their hungry mouths.

"Shenzi, stop them!" Jenna screamed, literally going insane at the thought that there was really nothing she could do.

Shenzi had long since abandoned Jenna and helped the hyenas rip at Scar's throat and body. Wanting to get to the fleshy part of him, the hyenas managed to turn him over onto his back so he was even more weak and helpless. To their eyes, his flesh was like a delectable dessert, his blood like water to the most parched throat.

Scar tried to throw some of the hyenas off him, but they held on fiercely. Jenna watched them bite into his tender belly and start ripping away chunks of his fur and mane. Blood poured from his side and dribbled to the ground. Knowing all she was doing was sentencing herself to her own death, Jenna leaped into the mass of hyenas and tried to throw them off of Scar, protecting his body with hers. Teeth descended onto her and agony went sizzling down through her veins as Shenzi tried to yank her out of the way.

"No!" Jenna gasped as she was pushed away. Scar yelped in pain and resignation as the hyenas went back to mercilessly tearing his body apart. Banzai tried to bite at his neck, wanting the thin thread of life within him splattered out on the ground before them.

Abruptly, a bolt of lightning flashed from above them. Rain started to fall, immediately putting out the fire and soothing Scar's and Jenna's wounds slightly. More and more hyenas appeared in the clearing. Suddenly, without any warning, the ground started to crack beneath them. Nobody knew that Uncle Max had accidentally built some tunnels below pride rock. Abruptly, the ground collapsed and the hyenas went tumbling downwards. Jenna grabbed the side of the rocks to their left and grabbed Scar's paw to keep from going tumbling down into the darkness. For such a thin lion, Scar was quite heavy.

"Climb!" Jenna hissed at him, trying to get him to climb up the wall of rock and dirt surrounding them so they wouldn't fall into the pit below. Scar didn't look like he could climb. Blood seeped from his body and leaked down his sides. He took a look at Jenna and tried to say something.

"Talk later, climb now," Jenna panted.

Seizing whatever remaining strength he had left in his body, Scar managed to get his claws over the edge of the pit. Ever so slowly, he pulled himself up and over it. Jenna sighed with relief just when she felt a hyena grab her leg and try to pull her down. She tried to scream, but her voice got lost and she started to be dragged downwards.

Suddenly, Scar's head whipped over the pit. He reached down and grabbed Jenna's forepaws with his claws. Jenna had a flashback to the day Mufasa had died. This was just what Scar had done to him. She had betrayed him after being with Simba. There was a good chance that he was just going to fling her away to the bottomless pit...

Or not. Jenna scrambled against the sides of the pit as Scar used his remaining strength to drag her up over the ledge. After that, he collapsed on his side, the side of his face in the mud. Jenna looked down to see a large gash in her leg and little cuts all over her body. Sinking by Scar's side, she whispered, "Taka?"

Scar didn't move. Jenna grabbed his paw and dragged him through the mud and under a few rocks that they could use as shelter from the rain. Jenna fell over once they were under the rocks and nudged Scar with her head. His chest heaved and he looked up at her with green eyes that shone with agony.

Tears rolled down Jenna's face as she looked over his broken body. He might have been able to be saved if it weren't for the large wound on his abdomen. The hyenas had ripped him open there and blood poured down his belly and coated his hind legs in the thick, sticky substance.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jenna begged, hoping he could still hear her. "I never loved Simba. I always loved you. Please, Taka, please don't leave me. You can't just die!"

She pushed herself against his body, feeling the heat from him leaving quickly. With a lot of effort, he wrapped an arm around her and held her against him as he bled to death. Jenna searched his eyes and begged, "Forgive me. Please. Say you do..."

Scar tilted his head at her. His white muzzle was streaked with red from the blood and black from the mud. He slowly nuzzled her neck, tucking his head under her chin. Jenna held him tightly and suddenly felt it. He was gone within the second. The heat left his body and his heart was no longer beating.

Jenna shook her head in disbelief, but knew he was dead. She started hyperventilating and stared up at the dark sky below her, hissing, "If you're cruel enough to take him, then take me too!"

Without anymore will to live, she sank to the ground and died there as well.

* * *

_ Review? :) Also, I'm thinking about starting another story because I get bored a lot and I was either going to do Sarabi/Scar or Scar/Zira. So let me know what pairing you like better. :)  
_


	33. Chapter 33

_Alright, last chapter everyone! :D I'll start the sequel tomorrow. And I think I'll just keep it in this story because I'm too lazy to come up with a new title and all that chiz.  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Don't worry, it's not over yet. Thanks for reading. :D**  
**_

_**Triple Ownage: **Thank you for the review! Well, no, it isn't quite over yet. Here is the last chappie.  
_

_**Midnight: **Well, the story isn't over yet. xP  
_

_**Rosethorn: **More Alicia in this chapter! Thanks for reading.**  
**_

_**Taylor: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. Hey, are you gonna update soon? xP Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Don't worry, there will be more! And thank you for the review. I like tragedies, btw. If you read any of my other fics, you will notice that. haha Yes, your art is wonderful...do you ever draw Scar or Zira? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Maybe they will. Thanks so much! _

_**Scandolous Princess: **Yes, last chappie! And I'm glad you liked the last one. SVU is my favorite too. :3  
_

_**Sam: **I've already done the sequel actually! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Thanks, I'm gonna take it as a compliment. lol  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Oops, sorry, didn't mean to do that. xP And thanks! I guess you know what's gonna happen. lol_

_**Redbull Queen: **Aw, wait until you read this chapter...  
_

_**5: **Thanks for reading.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, ikr? I only like Shenzi now. =P Thank you for reading!_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **I agree, they're a wicked sweet couple. Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Fireflies: **I kind of like sad scenes, but this chapter is happier. :)  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Isha: **I thought about doing that to make this a trilogy. What do you think? And thank you for the review!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Aw, don't cry. *hugs*  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **You'll see! Lol, I think you'll like the Nala part. Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Well, it died too, you know...=/  
_

___**Prince Tanabi: **I love having new readers! :D I like cliffhangers...hopefully you like this chapter!  
_

___**Dark Angel: **Well, we're not quite to the end. What's your favorite TLK pairing? ;3  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **I'll think about doing that. Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Thank you so much for the kind review. Yes, I will do a sequel. :D_

* * *

**Alicia**

Now that the fight was over, Alicia, Simba, Pumbaa, Timon, and his family gathered below pride rock. The rain was lightening up and Rafiki was motioning to Simba to come take his place as king. Before going up to Rafiki, Simba gave his friends a hug and a grateful smile before saying, "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Timon watched Simba march up to the promontory, murmuring proudly, "That's our boy."

"Ohh... I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!" Pumbaa said before breaking down into sobs.

Alicia nudged Timon and murmured, "Honey? I'm going to go look for a friend. Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

"But we want to go with you, mommy!" Carlotta said, pulling at Alicia's hand.

"No, honey, stay with daddy," Alicia said before slipping away from the group. She swore she had seen Jenna go tumbling down the rock after Scar earlier. Now she had to go find her friend. Alicia trudged around the base of the rock and nearly fell into a pit. Looking down, she saw a dark hole just below her. Very grateful that she hadn't accidentally run into it, Alicia halted and went way around the pit.

The ground around her was muddy and she looked down with disgust as she tromped forwards. Even from a distance away, she could see something dark leaning against the rocks. She ran towards the lump, wondering if it was Jenna. When she got close, she suddenly stopped and gasped.

Jenna and Scar were laying side by side, both covered in dirt and blood. A voice from behind her said, "They got what was coming for them. I am sorry, Miss Alicia."

Alicia turned around to see Rafiki standing behind her. Glaring at him, Alicia said, "If you hadn't changed her into a lion, she wouldn't have died! Can't you bring her back? I know you can..."

"She doesn't deserve to be brought back," Rafiki said, frowning at the corpses.

"She's my best friend! What about me? What if I want her to come back?" Alicia glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"I suppose you didn't deserve to be changed into a meerkat..." Rafiki mused before sighing, "Very well. I will bring her back, but on one condition: I will make sure she realizes what she has done is wrong."

"Are you going to hurt her?" Alicia frowned. "She already looks hurt."

"No, I will only talk to her once she is awake," Rafiki said as he stretched his stick with the rattle over the two figures and touched each other them once on the head with it.

Alicia frowned and commented, "Nothing happened."

"They are but sleeping now. They will awake soon," Rafiki said, sitting down on a rock by the bodies. "I will talk to her when she wakes. Go run along now."

Alicia nodded and went to get the kids. She gathered them up in her arms affectionately, waking them up from their naps. The two babies yawned and clung to Alicia's neck as she walked back to Pride Rock where Simba was standing to take his place as king. Ma turned around to smile at her and then her jaw dropped open.

Looking between Timon and Alicia in shock, Ma asked, "Are these yours...?"

"Yes, Ma," Timon said, pointing to the children and saying, "This is Odion and this is Carlotta."

"Oh my, you are so sweet!" Ma exclaimed, ruffling Odions hair while Uncle Max examined Carlotta. Turning to Timon, she asked , "Did you find what you were looking for, honey?

Timon grinned and replied, "I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams. But...it still wasn't home without you. Let's go home, Ma."

Not that much later, Timon lead his family and the group of meerkats to their dream home. Ma looked around in awe, "Ohhh!"

"Welcome to our new home... a predator-free environment," Timon announced while taking Alicia's hand.

"I gotta hand it to you, Timon. This place has everything!" Ma replied as she cuddled Carlotta.

"Well, now that we're all here, it does," Timon replied with a grin.

From deeper in the jungle, Uncle Max was already leading a group in tai-chi, "Crane... spreads its wings... Turns, with dainty hands..."

A group of meerkats stood on the ledge of a stream and started breaking into song as they dove in.

_ Digga tunnah,  
Dig, dig a tunnah  
Never gonna dig another tunnah  
Digga tunnah,  
Dig, digga tunnah  
Never more the hyena come!_

Timon danced with a hat of colorful bugs while the kids cheered him on.  
_  
Sing the prasies of brave Timon  
Bravest meerkat we've ever known_

Uncle Max relaxed in a hammock with a drink in his hand as bugs fell down from the sky. Alicia was watching the kids on the trampoline, making sure nobody got hurt.

_Never dreamed he'd help Simba shine  
Proved it's cool to hang out with swine  
Accidentally saved the day_

"Planned it so it would look that way!" Timon whispered to Ma with a grin.

_ And brought us out of the dirt and sand  
Led his family to the promised land  
Sing the praises of brave Timon  
Bravest meerkat we've ever known!_

Alicia sighed happily as she looked around herself at the meerkats swimming and the kids still having fun on the trampoline. This vacation had turned out much differently than she had planned. Regardless, she found she loved it here. She felt like she belonged and loved the hakuna matata life. After all, no worries here!

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_Alright, here is the beginning of "Part II". It just picks up right after Part I. :)  
_

_**Sithlord8665: **Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. :D**  
**_

_**Fireflies: **Yep, no more worries! ;3 Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **Thank you! :)  
_

_**Rosethorn: **More Alicia in this chapter! Thanks for reading.**  
**_

_**Taylor: **Lol, it's only because I have too much free time, you know? Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **I'm glad you're happy! Yeah, Rafiki is being a bit bitchy. =/ That was a nice thing for you to say, thank you. :) Btw, your Scar pic was fantastic, I loved it. Zira next? I can't wait. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Yep! Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Oh my, thank you for all the very kind reviews! I had a blast reading through all of them last night, that was a lot of fun. Have you finished the story? I really hope you keep reading. :)  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, that could still happen! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Ikr, I'm always lazy. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Hopefully tonight if my mom doesn't drag me off the computer like last night. =/  
_

_**LK Fan: **Aw, you're so nice! :)  
_

_**5: **I like writing sad stuff sometimes...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, that song is catchy, you know?  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Yes, he will. Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Yes, Rafiki is loopy! lol I don't like him either. Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** That would be sad...and...well, it could still happen. Thanks for the review! :D_

___**Isha: **Alright then! I'm working on the third segment at the moment. And I agree, his death is quite horrible. And thank you for the review!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **I agree, Rafiki is creepy!  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Here's the start of the sequel. And lol, I know, Rafiki and Nala should both be tortured. :3 Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Thanks so much!  
_

___**Prince Tanabi: **Thanks! Here it is!  
_

___**12DEHD: **Lol, well, as long as you liked part of it, then it's all good. lulz  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **The sequel will mainly be my version of Simba's Pride. Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Thank you so much. Are you a new reader, btw?  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna woke to the sound of her own labored breathing. Every inch of her body felt heavy. It was a challenge just to lift her head up and try to figure out where she was. Suddenly, she caught glimpse of a familiar figure sitting on a rock a little ways ahead. It was that evil baboon!

"Rafreaky!" Jenna hissed through clenched teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I believe you should be thanking me. I saved your life because your friend insisted on it," Rafiki said, waving a finger at Jenna.

Suddenly, Jenna's dark-rimmed eyes opened wide as she remembered the fight, the hyenas, and the ground collapsing. Forcing herself to look to her left, she saw a slumped form covered in blood and mud. Glaring at Rafiki, Jenna said, "Bring Taka back too!"

"Perhaps you should be more grateful and less demanding," Rafiki commented before adding, "I have already brought him back, but there are a few conditions that you must face as consequences of your actions. Your friend, Alicia, choose the good side. You are letting Scar's darkness claim you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Jenna gasped as she fought for breath. "So, um, what are the conditions?"

"There are five," Rafiki said, pointing them out on his fingers as he went, "Firstly, if you continue to go down the path of darkness, you will be consumed by it."

"Oh god, I'm so freaking out!" Jenna replied sarcastically as she started coughing.

Rafiki frowned and said, "You best be careful with what you say. I could send you both back to hell if you'd rather."

Jenna's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, trying to smile through the pain as she mumbled, "Nah, I'd rather stay right here. Keep going with the conditions. There are four more, right?"

"Yes," Rafiki smirked. "Two, I will not be held responsible if Scar is dead within the week. He was much harder to bring back than you. His soul is evil and he has been wounded far worse than you. Three, he will have a limp for the rest of his life as a consequence of what his jealousy has gotten him."

"Hey, this isn't fair," Jenna pointed out. "Why is he getting the curses, not me?"

"Oh, but you haven't heard the last two yet," Rafiki chuckled.

"Great," Jenna sighed. "Go ahead."

"Firstly, you will only have one more cub for the rest of your life," Rafiki said, "Secondly, I will not make the birthing process easy for you if you choose to mate with someone filled with darkness. It is not too late to change directions. Why not join Alicia in hakuna matata with all her friends?"

"And leave Taka here to die? You've got to be kidding me," Jenna said, looking at the broken lion next to her. When she looked up, Rafiki had disappeared. Damn him. He just loved to make life miserable for her.

Going back to the present issue, Jenna pressed her ear to Scar's chest, trying to search for a heartbeat. Thump...thump...thump. She could hear a weak beat from somewhere in his chest. As if on que, one of Scar's eyelids lifted slightly and a glazed green eye looked around in confusion.

"Taka!" Jenna gasped. "You're alive!"

"This isn't hell? It certainly..." Scar flinched and said through clenched teeth, "...feels like it."

"No, Rafiki brought us back to life," Jenna murmured, raising a paw and caressing his cheek. "We're going to live. I'm going to make sure of it. I promise you that."

"Why?" Scar whispered.

"Why what?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you go off with Simba after the fight? Why did you come after me instead of letting the hyenas devour me? You would have been fine..." Scar replied weakly.

"Do we need to go over this again?" Jenna sighed. "I love you. I was scared that you'd be mad at me once you knew I was having Simba's cub..."

Scar's eyes glanced down at her belly before he asked almost a bit dejectedly, "Why Simba?"

"Because you wanted Nala, not me," Jenna replied without a thought.

Scar nodded slightly before looking down at his mud-covered body and sighing, "This is so undignified..."

"At least we're alive," Jenna pointed out as she looked as his matted fur.

Scar looked like he was going to argue, but then he seemed to understand that she was right. They could both be dead. Suddenly, a strange look came over his face and he gulped as if this was the hardest thing he had ever said before murmuring, "I...I apologize for hitting you. It was uncalled for."

"I forgave you a long time ago," Jenna replied with a smile as she shook her bangs out of her eyes.

Still not looking at her, Scar continued, "I also...apologize for calling you a whore. There was never anything between us and so you mating with Simba was expected."

Jenna laid on her side next to him so they could look into each other's eyes. Sighing, Jenna said, "Can't we forget the past? Simba has Nala. I have no one. Why can't we start over? Why can't we have a future together?"

Scar's chest heaved before he took a deep breath and said in a bit of a rush, "I want you as my mate."

"I'll be everything you ask for," Jenna murmured before touching her muzzle to his and nuzzling his neck. He nuzzled her back and poked his tongue out to lap at her cheek. Jenna giggled...until she noticed blood was still dripping from his side.

"Oh fudge! You're bleeding again," Jenna cursed, forcing herself to move her body so she could have access to his side and belly.

"Fudge? What is 'fudge'?" Scar questioned, obviously not understanding her substituted swear word.

"I'll tell you later. For now, can you roll over? I need to get this bleeding to stop now. It's important," Jenna explained nervously.

Scar used his strength to roll over onto his back with much effort. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I have never had to face such embarrassment before..."

"It's just me," Jenna soothed as she started lapping at his wound, getting all the dirt and grime away from it. Frowning, she said, "I have to apply pressure to your wound to get the bleeding to stop. This is going to hurt."

Jenna put a paw over the wound and Scar yelped. Agony shone in his green eyes. His chest rose and fell quickly as a series of whimpers left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jenna said, frowning. Scar grabbed her free paw with his and latched onto it tightly. Jenna bit her lip as his claws pierced her paw, but she didn't care that much at the moment. She just wanted him to live.

_ You here this, Rafiki?_, Jenna thought. _He's going to live. Mark my words._

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was sitting in paradise with Timon, Ma, and the kids. She had a big smile on her face as she dangled her feet in the water. Life was going quite well. It was great here with Timon, her children, and her friends.

Timon grabbed a blue bug and waved it in Alicia's face before he exclaimed, "Hey look, it's the crunchy kind!"

Alicia nodded and kept smiling. She had some news for Timon, but she wasn't quite sure when to tell him about it. Timon crunched into the blue bug before licking his fingers.

"Hey, whatcha still smiling like that about?" Timon asked her with raised eyebrows.

"I have some news for you," Alicia murmured.

"Well?" Timon asked, still crunching on the bug. "Spit it out. It's so boring without Pumbaa around."

Pumbaa had gone back to pride rock to check on Simba and Nala. So it was just all the meerkats living in their tropical paradise.

"Alright then," Alicia said, smiling at Timon. "I'm pregnant again."

Timon's jaw suddenly dropped open and his eyes got as big as saucers as he fell over in a dead faint. Ma's reaction was very different. She hugged Alicia tightly and exclaimed, "Why, I'm so happy for you, my dear!"

"Thank you," Alicia mumbled as she got squished by Ma.

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, I started a new fic called "Scorned" and you can find it under the TLK stories. I would REALLY appreciate it if you could take two minutes, go over, and read and review it for me. It's very short, but I just want to see what everyone thinks of it so far. Thank you to all of you who have already read it. You guys are the best! *hands cupcakes out*  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you all for reading Part II! Here's the next chapter...  
_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, you do like him? I always found him creepy, but I like all the bad characters, so what can I say? lol Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **True. xP Thank you! :)  
_

_**Taylor: **Omg, story of my life. Sometimes I hate forums and youtube because they are so distracting. Yeah, Rafiki is a bitch. lol I'm glad you liked the other story. Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yes, Rafiki is a pain! And I agree, I always fall for bad boys. xP The baby meerkats are sweet! How's that Zira drawing coming? ;) I keep checking dA for it! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I will! Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Aw, I'm so glad you liked it! Your reviews were very nice! Lol, no, I just mess with images on dA, I can't draw. What about you, do you have an account?  
_

_**Sam: **Yeah, poor Timon! And okay, thank you for the opinion. I will continue it. :) Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **I agree. Hm, you didn't like SP that much? Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **You can PM me if you want, I'll be able to write once I steal my dad's computer. lol  
_

_**LK Fan: **Thanks! Yeah, Rafiki is freaky. lol  
_

_**5: **You'll see her again soon.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, those are good notes to Ma! She needs to read them. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Hehe, I totally agree about Rafiki! Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Hm...about Kovu...xP Okay, I won't tell. lol :D_

___**Triple Ownage: **Rafiki never made much sense to me, so I made him weird in the fic. I agree, it wasn't really her fault. Thank you for the review!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, yeah, Timon fainting is funny!  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Here's the start of the sequel. And lol, I know, Rafiki and Nala should both be tortured. :3 Thanks for reading!_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Thanks so much!_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yes, he is being harsh! Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Oh, I see! lol I was all like "who is this?" xD Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

A few weeks passed in which Jenna spent all her energy taking care of Scar and trying to nurse him back to health. The first few weeks were awful. He was so close to falling off of the precipice of life and into the shadow of death. He slept most of the time and Jenna did her best attending to his wounds.

Now, Scar was much stronger than he had been. He could walk around just a bit and his wounds were healing very slowly, but at least they were healing. The only problem was food. Jenna didn't want to hunt and so they were forced to eat plants. Jenna didn't mind going hungry, but Scar wasn't used to eating a diet of grass and leaves.

At wit's end, Jenna looked over at him and said, "Taka, you're starving."

"I'm not starving," he contradicted, slowly getting up and sitting on his hind legs. "I'm still recovering, that's all."

"No, I can see your ribs. You need food," Jenna frowned, reaching out and caressing his side. The wound there had closed up and looked much better than it had.

"Well," Scar replied, "Unless you have the magical powers needed to make an antelope appear in front of me, I will just have to go without it."

Giving up, Jenna said, "Listen, if you go out into the plains with me and teach me how to pounce, I'll catch an antelope or zebra for you. I don't want you starving because I can't feed you. Can you walk?"

"I could do this on my own..." Scar mused.

"No, you can't," Jenna said firmly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and narrowing them at him. "You've got that horrible limp. There's no way I'm letting you hunt with that."

Scar looked down at his leg and sighed, "I suppose. I would have expected it to go away by now. Everything else has healed."

Jenna had not yet told Scar about Rafiki's curse. She was going to wait until later to tell him. Going back to the original subject, she nuzzled Scar and said, "Let's not worry about that now. You never answered my question. Can you walk with me out of the cave?"

Scar tossed his mane over his shoulder and staggered as confidently as he could out of the cave and into the grassy plains. Already the land was becoming lush and fertile again now that the hyenas had left. Neither Scar or Jenna mentioned that though. The two of them wandered through the grass until they came upon a group of antelope grazing in the distance. Scar immediately dropped to his stomach and motioned for Jenna to do the same.

Jenna sighed loudly and tried to brace herself for this. She didn't want to kill. The thought disgusted her, but Scar had to eat and he was more important than her petty likes or dislikes.

"So...um...what do I do?" Jenna asked tentatively, looking quite nervous.

"Crouch," Scar ordered.

Jenna crouched low to the ground until she felt a paw run over her hind leg. Her leg shook slightly as she looked over her shoulder and hissed, "Not now! What do I do next?"

"Pounce," Scar said in a teacher-like manner.

Trying to procrastinate, Jenna whispered, "How do I...uh...kill one?"

Scar chuckled and said, "Bite into one with your teeth to stun it and then use your paws to snap it's neck."

"I have to snap its neck?" Jenna asked in disgust.

"I don't recall telling you that you _had _to do any of this," Scar replied smoothly.

"Right," Jenna sighed. "Well, I'm not about to sit around and just let you starve to death. Okay, here goes nothing."

Jenna braced herself and pounced. The antelopes all scattered with her suddenly movement, but she continued chasing after them. She wasn't about to let her mate die just because she couldn't feed him. Jenna ran faster and faster until an antelope was within reach. She flung herself at it and sank her teeth into its flesh. It was a rather disgusting thing, but she didn't really have a choice about it. Acting instead of thinking, she grabbed at the antelope's neck and twisted until...snap!

The antelope slumped and fell dead at her feet. Jenna looked down at horror. She had just killed an innocent animal. Gulping, she tried to hold her disgust back as she grabbed the dead antelope with her claws and dragged it back to where Scar was waiting.

"Oh, thank you, you are truly kind," Scar murmured as he licked his lips at the sight of food.

Jenna made no answer. She could taste blood in her mouth and was trying not to throw up with disgust. She sat a little ways away and watched Scar rip the body apart. He ate ravenously, swallowing even faster than he was chewing. Unable to help herself any longer, Jenna hid behind a bush and emptied her stomach. She just couldn't stand killing.

After she had gotten sick, she sat silently until she felt a warm body rub against hers. Looking up, she attempted to smile at Scar. She had to admit that he looked much better now that he had eaten. He had more energy and his normal ostentatious, feisty air was returning. Well, maybe the hunting had been worth it after all.

"Is something bothering you?" Scar asked as he circled her.

Jenna frowned as she noticed blood on his muzzle and shrugged, "I just don't like killing, but it's alright. Can you make it to the stream? I could really use a drink to clean out my mouth."

Scar nodded and limped at her side as they stalked through the grass. It was imperative that nobody saw them because otherwise they could be reported to Simba and Nala and of course hell would break loose after that. Once they drew close to the stream, Jenna started running and settled down on her stomach so she could lap up the water.

After a few minutes, she felt Scar staring at her. His muzzle was now clean and he was looking at her in a way he hadn't looked at her before.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, raising her head from the water.

Scar circled her again and commented, "You've grown so much since we've met."

Jenna immediately sat back and her eyes flashed as she hissed, "Are you calling me fat? I'm having a cub right now, I can't help that!" To Jenna, there was nothing worse than being called fat.

"I never said that, did I?" Scar murmured. "I meant in other aspects such as maturity."

"Oh," Jenna said, not taking as much offense to that.

Scar circled closer to her and started rubbing his body against hers. Jenna immediately responded and nuzzled and rubbed against him too. After a few more affectionate gestures, Scar put his nose to her and inhaled her scent with closed eyes before whispering in her ear, "I want to mate with you."

"I know, I want it too," Jenna whispered back. "But we can't yet. We're still recovering and I'm going to have this cub soon."

Scar pointedly ignored that comment and leaned down to trail a tongue over her hind leg.

"Taka! I can't. We don't want to kill the baby," Jenna replied. "And...well...there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Scar asked, sitting up again.

Jenna noticed some dried blood still stuck in tufts of his fur and led him towards the stream, saying, "Come. I'll tell you while we wash."

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia and Timon had been enjoying their hakuna matata in peace. Ma was all excited about Alicia's pregnancy and couldn't stop bubbling about the children, Carlotta and Odion.

"Say, I think Ma likes the children even more than you," Timon whispered in Alicia's ear as Ma rearranged Odion's hair affectionately.

Alicia put her hands on her hips and glared at Timon, saying, "How dare you say that? I love my children, you know that."

Seeing he was in trouble, Timon gulped and suddenly found a diversion. Pointing ahead of them, he said, "Look, there's Pumbaa!" In a louder voice, he called, "Oy, Pumbaa! Over here!"

Pumbaa grinned and came bounding over. Wagging his tail, he said excitedly, "Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"Whoa!" Timon said, motioning for Pumbaa to take it down a few notches. "Let me guess..."

Without waiting for Timon to guess, Pumbaa exclaimed, "Nala and Simba have a cub!"

"THEY WHAT?" Timon and Alicia asked in unison.

"His name is Kopa," Pumbaa said, grinning widely. "Simba wanted to know if we'd come to pride rock and help babysit him. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah!" Timon chimed in enthusiastically. "We'll teach him how to belch, where to get the tastiest grubs, where-"

"What about me?" Alicia cut in. "Am I coming too? I'm pregnant..."

"There's no reason why you can't come with us," Timon said, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll bring Carlotta and Odion with us too. It'll be great. Hakuna matata, no worrying!"

Timon started over in Ma's expression, calling, "Hey Ma, guess what?"

Alicia sighed and watched Timon's back. If he wanted to go back to pride rock, then they would be going right back to pride rock.

* * *

_ Review? :) Thanks to those of you who read my new fic. I REALLY appreciate it. And I posted another chapter of that, so if you wouldn't mind reading it, that would make my day! Thanks for reading everyone. :)  
_


	36. Chapter 36

_Alright, so TLK was based off of these comics and in the comics, Nala's and Simba's first child is a little boy called Kopa. But Zira gets angry and kills him and that's why she ends up exiled in the outlands. Does that make sense, I hope? :)  
_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, his riddles are pretty lol! xD Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **Thank you for being a loyal reader! :3  
_

_**Taylor: **Omg, it reminded me of the morning report too! And lol, yeah, they would make funny babysitters. Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yeah, killing an innocent animal is quite sick. D: Ooo, it's done? Is Zira up yet? I keep checking. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Oh cool, I'll have to look you up. :) Zira will come later, Max, not so much. lol  
_

_**Sam: **Hehe, I love cliffhangers. :) Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Yeah, she's procrastinating. xP Haha, yeah I update at the same times. xD Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Lol, dunno if you could convince Jenna of that. =P Thanks for reading!  
_

_**LK Fan: **Nope, Max is still with Ma at the paradise place. :)  
_

_**5: **Zira will come in soon...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol, Ma needs help when it comes to affection! xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Kiara will come later. :) Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Thanks, yeah, I love suspense!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yep! Moving time.  
_

___**12DEHD: **Lol, no, this isn't part of the movie. Omg, really? I kept hearing about the hurricane. Nope, it didn't affect me though because I'm in Michigan. lol_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Lol, np! Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

A few more weeks passed and Jenna and Scar were about as healed as they were going to get. Scar still had a slight limp and lots of scars on his sides, but otherwise was right back to the ambitious, arrogant lion that Jenna had first met. Jenna, on the other hand, was not doing as well. She was going to have her cub very soon.

"It's disgraceful, the entire situation!" Scar was saying, ranting on and on about Simba and Nala. "If only-"

Jenna felt an awful cramp in her side and took a little gasp as she stumbled to her paws. It was time for her to have the cub. Scar was still ranting as Jenna backed towards the entrance of the cave and said, "I...will be right back."

Scar nodded absentmindedly Jenna got behind a tree for some privacy before starting to push the cub out. Rafiki was right; this was very painful. She gave low growls and snarls with each push and felt her fur becoming warm and sticky from sweat. About halfway through, the cub seemed to get stuck. Now matter how hard she pushed, it wouldn't come out.

"Damn you, Rafiki!" she hissed as the pains in her muscles increased.

By now, Scar was wondering where she had gone off to. He found her behind the tree and quickly sat back as he watched her struggle with the cub. Annoyed with him watching her, Jenna grabbed a piece of wood on the ground and threw it in his direction. Getting the hint, Scar went behind the tree and waited.

Jenna felt faint from all the sweat and heat, but she kept going. The cub was almost out now. With one last shove, she pushed it out and thudded to the ground. Hearing her body smack the dirt, Scar came out from behind the tree and started gnawing at the umbilical cord before picking up the young cub in his palm. It was born blind and tiny. And...it was a girl. Scar sniffed in contempt. Of course Simba could only produce a female. He would have a son with her.

At the thought of Jenna, Scar turned around to see that she wasn't moving. Frowning, he abandoned the cub and sat in front of her, waiting. After five minutes, he put a tongue to her legs and started cleaning her up, hoping that this would wake her up. When it didn't, he frowned and nuzzled under her chin. He looked over her and noticed that she was scraggly and thin. Her eyes were closed and she just wouldn't move. Was she dead?

"So, I see you survived," a deep, ominous voice came from above Scar. Scar looked up and a frightened expression came over his face as he saw Simba there with a cub in his mouth. Simba dropped the cub at Scar's feet and said, "I believe this belongs to you."

Looking down, Scar saw young Nuka. His expression didn't change and he went to stand protectively over Jenna and the cub. Simba looked over the scene before him and his eyes widened as he asked, "Is she dead?"

Scar nudged her again, but she stayed motionless. Simba looked angry, he growled, "Did you hurt her?"

Scar was immediately on the defense with his teeth bared and green eyes flashing as he pointed out, "It wasn't me who bred with her."

"Don't tell me you weren't intending not to mate with her," Simba frowned. He approached and Scar suddenly looked nervous again.

"Simba, please..." he begged. "I...I have a family to take care of now. Surely you wouldn't kill their father?"

Still looking upset, Simba said, "Your are only the father of one of the cubs. And the one you were the father of, you left with us."

"Only because I had to fear for my life! If I came back to pride rock to fetch Nuka, you would no doubt kill me," Scar quickly defended himself. "I care for both the cubs. Please have mercy..."

Simba sighed and relaxed a tiny bit. Scar did look like he cared for the cubs, but then again, Scar had always lied. Still though, Simba could feel waves of sadness emanating from his uncle as he looked at his small family. Looking down at the newborn cub, Simba asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Scar nudged the cub in Simba's direction so Simba could look down at it. A small smile split across his face as he looked at his little cub. Finally, he looked around and could see that he was in the advantage if Scar was going to fight. However, instead of killing him, Simba said, "You are exiled from this land. I will not kill you because I believe you do care for your family. Now go."

Scar hesitated. You could tell he was looking around for something to fight with. When he didn't see anything, he sighed and replied, "...Yes. Of course."

Leaning down, Scar slipped Jenna onto his back before turning to Nuka and commanding, "Follow me." Then he took the newborn cub in his mouth and started limping away from pride rock as Simba looked after them. Part of Scar's mind was telling him that Simba would repay the trick he had played on him so long ago and send animals after him to kill him.

However, after a good hour of wandering away and having nothing happen, Scar decided that they were safe. His sides were heaving from caring Jenna and the little cub. He wasn't strong or built like Simba and Mufasa. He had to stop walking. Leaning down, he slid Jenna onto the ground and dropped the cub next to her while he panted for breath.

Jenna blinked from the impact of the fall. Remembering the pregnancy, she forced her eyes open and noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. Getting worried, she whispered, "Where am I? Taka?"

Scar looked down at her as if she was a ghost and murmured, "Jenna?"

She rolled onto her side to look up at him and sighed with relief when she saw him and whispered, "Where are we? What happened to the cub?"

"It's alive. I have it here with me," Scar murmured before he laid down facing her and pressed his muzzle to hers, "I thought you had died."

"Not quite," Jenna said with a weak smile. "I'm still here. I couldn't leave you here all alone."

Scar looked surprised and said, "You don't think I can handle myself without you? I think _you're_ the one who can't survive without me."

"I suppose that's true," Jenna said wryly as she closed her eyes.

Scar leaned down and started licking her, smoothing the matted hair and moving his tongue around her muzzle affectionately. Nuka watched from a slight distance with the newborn by his side. He didn't understand his parents. Jenna was harsh and cold to him while Scar barely remembered he existed. The two were affectionate towards each other, but never even gave a glance in his direction. Sighing, Nuka slid closer to the newborn and copied what Scar was doing, starting to lick her forehead gently.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, it was a new day back in the pride lands. Alicia, Pumbaa, and the children were sleepy when Simba whispered, "Hey guys. Guys? Wake up!"

Timon woke up and scream, "AHHHH! It's a lion!"

Alicia swatted at him and said, "It's just Nala or Simba." Opening her eyes, she waved at Simba.

"Kopa is going to be presented to the pride next week. I want you to show him the pridelands and to have some fun exploring with him. He's growing up fast, aren't you Kopa?" Simba asked, turning to the little cub by his side.

Kopa nodded vigorously and said, "Hey Timon! Hey Alicia! Hey Simba!"

"Hey kid!" Timon said, greeting him with a wave. "Let's go exploring, shall we?"

Alicia and Timon got up and looked at Pumbaa. Pumbaa looked very much asleep. After a moment's pause, Alicia suggested, "Let's just let Pumbaa sleep. We'll just go the three of us."

Simba frowned and said,"Alright, but then take Zazu too."

Kopa rolled his eyes as Zazu seemed to literally appear from nowhere, "Did someone say my name?"

Simba nodded and said, "Zazu, I want you to go with Timon, Alicia, and Kopa. They'll show him the expanse of the pridelands and perhaps you can all do a bit of exploring."

"Of course, Sire!" Zazu nodded, flying in circles above their heads. "I will be happy to attend to your son."

The threesome waved to Simba before starting out into the lush land. Zazu immediately started explaining the history of the land. Looking shocked, Kopa looked up at Zazu and whispered to Timon, "Does Zazu always talk this much?"

"Sometimes he's even worse!" Timon whispered back.

Alicia walked along a bit sleepily, not saying much. She was busy thinking of what names she could use for her babies. After a while of talking and pretending to listen to Zazu, Timon said, "Look! This log looks like it might be hiding some tasty grubs. Let's have a look, huh, Kopa?"

Alicia looked around while Timon peered under the log. They were quite far from the center of the pridelands, that was for sure. Zazu was looking nervous. Finally, he piped up, "I'm going to search around just to make sure this land is safe. I shall be right back."

Alicia nodded and watched Timon and Kopa become consumed with looking for grubs. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk. It sounded like Zazu. Alicia looked back at Timon and Kopa. They hadn't even heard the noise, but she was positive that Zazu was in trouble. Without bothering to tell Timon where she was going, she started running in the direction Zazu had disappeared in earlier.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	37. Chapter 37

_Here's the next chapter! Thanks all for reading. :)  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Yay, you're back! That's alright. How's school been?  
_

_**Fireflies: **Me neither. I learned it from a forum I'm on. :) Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Midnight: **Glad you liked it!  
_

_**Taylor: **Yeah, Nuka ends up a bit wacko. Well, the cub is going to be Nuka's sister so...*hints* Thanks for reading!**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yes, they are! Weird, huh? I always knew there had to be some reason why Zira was exiled. Yeah, Zazu is annoying and poor Nuka. I can't stand poor animals on the road, it makes me so sad. Gah, that's annoying about the scanner, I'm like dying to see it, you know. Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yay, thanks for your super long awesome, amazing reviews! *hugs* I'm sorry I haven't emailed you yet. My grandma is here and you know how that is. *rolls eyes* I'll try and get back to you later!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Ikr! xP Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **I should check you out on youtube. I'm littlescargirl on there. :3 Good guess about Vitani!  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, yeah, they do. :) Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, I'm very random myself. I'm vegetarian actually. xP Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yeah, about that distance away. I'll try and PM tonight, but my grandma's staying here and I'm not suppose to be online. lol Yeah, I find Zazu a bit on the annoying side which is why...you'll see. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**LK Fan: **It could be...hehe  
_

_**5: **To go where? Yeah, her memory is bad. lol  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **He does get blamed a lot...but part of it was his own fault imo. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Ikr? Me too! Thanks so much!_

___**Nightmareblade: **Yeah, I never know what Rafiki is saying. Thank you for the review.  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** I will! Thankies!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **You'll see! :)  
_

___**12DEHD: **Not so much tbh. . What about you? I don't really follow any sports. xP  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **That part is coming soon! Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Aw, you're so nice! Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Alicia ran until she heard voices. Slowing her steps, she peered around a tree to see a dark lion clutching Zazu in his paw. Zazu was trying to struggle free, murmuring, "I meant not disrespect! Let me down at once! Scar...don't look at me like...AAH!"

There was a snap and Alicia winced as the dark lion snapped Zazu's neck. After letting him drop to the ground, Scar ripped into his flesh and ate hungrily like he hadn't eaten for days. As she tried to hide her disgust and shock, Alicia's eyes suddenly fell on a lioness lying on her side next to Scar. It was Jenna! Alicia wanted to say hello, but hesitated. She didn't want to become part of Scar's lunch.

Not quite ready to leave, Alicia looked around and noticed two sleeping cubs lying nearby. One was barely a day old and the other one was little Nuka. Alicia smiled until she thought of Zazu again. What was she going to tell Simba? That Zazu had just disappeared? He would never believe her...

"Taka?" Jenna mumbled, sitting up. "What are you doing."

Scar quickly swallowed the rest of the bird before saying, "Nothing, my dear, nothing at all."

"Like you expect me to believe that," Jenna rolled her eyes. "You have blood on your muzzle."

"It saves you from having to go hunting," Scar replied, giving her one of those white-toothed smiles.

"Very true," Jenna replied, touching her nose to his.

Deciding not to interrupt, Alicia returned to Timon and Kopa. Timon was explaining how the blue cream-filled kinds pf bugs were quite tasty while Kopa looked over his shoulder in interest.

"Hey guys," Alicia greeted then. She pretended to look in pain and said, "I think I'm ill. How about we go home for the day?" Alicia didn't want to take any chances that Simba's new cub would accidentally run into his uncle. That would result in only one thing: Kopa's imminent death.

Looking unconcerned, Timon said, "You go. I'll keep exploring with Kopa."

Wishing Timon could work with her a bit more, Alicia pretended to be sicker and asked, "What if I faint on my way home? I need you to come too, Timon."

Obviously wanting to stay here and keep searching for bugs, Timon frowned and said, "But what about Zazu? We can't leave without him."

Alicia chewed on her lip and tried to think of something to say. She made up a bad excuse and said, "He happened to run in to one of his cousins and they went off to chat for a bit. Zazu knows how to get back to the pride lands just fine. Come on, Timon, let's go. I feel really sick right now."

Timon sighed and finally gave in. They started back with Kopa dashing ahead of them and chasing butterflies. Finally looking a bit concerned now that he was away from the bugs, Timon looked at Alicia and asked, "Hey, are you alright? You do look ill."

Alicia was more worried than ill, but she wasn't going to tell anyone what she had seen happen to Zazu. Forcing a smile on her face, she said, "I'll be alright. I just want to get back to pride rock, that's all."

Since they were all walking fairly quickly, it didn't take that long to get back to pride rock. Kopa continued to dash in front of them and dive at little animals. Alicia smiled at him, but was too worried to make conversation. Once Scar knew that Simba had a son, he would make it his life's purpose to kill him, that was for-

"Timon, Alicia! You're back soon!" Simba said as the threesome stopped by pride rock. Alicia hadn't even noticed they were there already. Looking down at Kopa, Simba smiled fondly and asked, "How's my little boy?"

"Great!" Kopa said excitedly. "Timon showed me the little blue bugs!"

Simba laughed and then suddenly looked worried as he asked, "Where's Zazu?"

Timon motioned vaguely at Alicia and said, "She said he met some cousin of his or something. Is Pumbaa awake? I'm starving!"

"Pumbaa is over there," Simba said, pointing off to a tree in the distance. Timon marched over to it while Alicia started to follow, only to be stopped by Simba.

"Is there something you wanted?" Alicia asked nervously.

"When can I expect Zazu to be back?" Simba questioned, looking a bit suspicious. "It's just not like him to go off without telling me."

"Oh, uh..." Alicia hesitated. "Soon."

Simba nodded and then turned back to Kopa. Glad she was being dismissed, Alicia hurried to join Timon and Pumbaa. She didn't like lying to Simba, but she didn't have any choice. If she told him about Zazu, Simba would no doubt go off to kill Scar and Jenna.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was lying on her side while Scar groomed her. She sighed with pleasure as he ran his tongue over every inch of her body sensually. Yelping when he touched a private part, Jenna asked, "Where are we exactly?"

Scar stopped licking her fur and sighed, "Simba discovered us. I'm exiled although you, my dear, are not. That will be useful later."

"Simba?" Jenna said in shock. "And he didn't kill you?"

"Do I look dead?" Scar asked in offense before he glanced to his left and asked, "What shall we name the little one?"

"Vitani," Jenna said without a moment's thought.

Scar looked surprised and then nodded, "If that pleases you."

Jenna thought over what Simba had said about Scar being in exile. Frowning, she asked, "Are we even off of Simba's lands yet? This area still looks rather familiar to me."

"We're still on Simba's land," Scar replied. "I didn't want you to have to travel when you were so weak. How do you feel now?"

"A bit depressed, but otherwise, alright," Jenna murmured, feeling a bit scared that Simba knew she and Scar were still out here somewhere. What if he changed his mind and sent someone after them to kill them?

"I meant physically," Scar repeated, looking down at her.

"Oh," Jenna said, stumbling to her feet. "I feel good enough to walk. Let's get off of Simba's land. I'm scared."

"I would never let anything happen to us," Scar told her reassuringly, nuzzling her gently before saying, "One day, you and I will sit on the peak of pride rock and everything we can see will be ours. Simba and his family will never be mentioned again."

"We have a long way to go before any of that happens," Jenna commented as she picked Vitani up in her mouth and then frowned as she saw Nuka. "How did he get here?"

"Simba brought him to us," Scar replied. "Apparently, he doesn't want any of our kind in his pride."

Jenna gave Nuka a cold look before starting to trudge in the opposite direction. Little Nuka had to run to keep up with her and Scar. Scar seemed to read into Jenna's emotions and murmured, "Is it because he's Zira's son?"

Jenna shrugged and didn't answer. It was true that she disliked Nuka for being Zira's son and not hers, but she wasn't in a mood to admit that to Scar.

Scar took a step closer to her and whispered, "My beautiful Jenna, you're all I think about anymore. Zira is the past."

"Yes, but Nuka is in the present and future," Jenna replied in annoyance, not caring if Nuka could hear her or not. "All these cubs should have been created between us, not Simba or Zira, don't you agree?"

"Of course," Scar replied as he brushed against her side and said, "Were you not the one who suggested putting the past behind us and moving on?"

Jenna nodded and continued padding along a bit irritatedly. Seeing that Nuka was falling behind, Scar looked over his shoulder and said, "Nuka, do keep up."

After a good hour or so of walking, the two came to an obvious border that separated Simba's lands and the lands that did not belong to Simba. The lands here were dead and the grass was dried up and shriveled.

Jenna looked nervous and hesitantly crossed the border. Vitani, who was still in her mouth, was whimpering. Looking around to make sure nobody was going to leap out and attack her at any moment, Jenna asked Scar, "What do you think she wants?"

"Perhaps she's hungry," Scar replied reasonably. "Have you fed her yet?"

Jenna shook her head, "No. I haven't fed that way before, but I'm not going it out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You needn't do it out in the middle of nowhere," Scar replied as he looked at a huge mound of rocks in the distance. Peering over at her, he said, "Stay here. I will go see if I can find us some shelter."

"Alright," Jenna replied, deciding to trust Scar as she sat down with Vitani. Her legs felt weak and she was tired. She watched Scar lope off when something suddenly shifted in the distance...

* * *

_ Review? :) Also, I updated my other fic too and if you could read that, it would make my day. Thanks all. :)  
_


	38. Chapter 38

_Here's the next chapter!  
_

_**Rosethorn: **Yeah, Zazu is annoying. lol Glad school's going okay! No, I'm not ready, I keep getting panic attacks over it. =/  
_

_**Fireflies: **I agree, being eaten can't be too fun! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Angelixlight: **Thanks! Are you a new reader?  
_

_**Sithlord: **You're right about Nuka! Poor him. D:**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol about the Potc moment! That was funny. And I am so mad at your scanner. I keep thinking about the picture. lol Yes, poor Nuka is a bit neglected. =/ Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yeah, same here. But we certainly won't feel bad for Nala. *smirks* Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Lol, yeah. Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Cool! I'll check it out. I have so many Scar/Zira videos favorited. xD I don't upload stuff really though. And yeah, Zazu is very annoying! Hm...we'll see. Jenna doesn't seem to like Nuka though. xP  
_

_**Sam: **Oh, you liked Zazu? The It's a Small World thing was funny in TLK 1! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Haha, I agree! And that's awesome! Although tbh, I kind of prefer the movie now, I think. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Well, I have to spend time with her instead of surfing the web, so it ends up being limited. Sorry, but I don't ever do that because then everyone I'm friends with on here would ask and then I would feel like I'm being unfair if I said yes to some and no to others. Sorry. But thanks for reading!  
_

_**5: **That sucks. I hate the heat. Wait, what did you mean about T?  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Really? Oh, I never saw it that way. He missed out on the good looks. haha Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: ** Thanks so much!_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Good idea...but they don't end up doing that. xP Thankies!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yes, she's very cute!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **You'll see who it is in this chapter. :) Thanks for the review. :)  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **Yeah, there's just something weird about Nuka... Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna frowned when she saw a shadow in the distance. She strained her eyes and tried to get a better look at it, but couldn't tell what it was. Frowning, she figured she was being paranoid. Just in case, she pulled Vitani close to her. Vitani was still blind and laid by her mother sleepily. Jenna couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't mind Vitani all that much. True, she was Simba's son, but at least there was part of Jenna in her.

Suddenly, Jenna swore she saw a shadow move even closer to her. This time, when she jerked her head up, she couldn't see anything. It was so strange. Regardless, she was getting the creeps and wished Scar would hurry up and come back before she got scared to death.

A slight breeze arose and ruffled her fur. Jenna looked down at Vitani again and put a protective paw around her. Without any warning, there was a loud crack behind her. Jenna literally jumped a mile into the air as she turned around to see who was behind her. Once again, when she turned around, nobody was there.

At this point, Jenna had had enough. She picked up Vitani by the nape of her neck and started to the caves. As she passed the first group of rocks, there was a sudden flash above her as something dark vaulted into the air and landed just in front of her. Jenna gasped with surprise and quickly took a few steps backwards.

A dark lion with a dark coat and a black mane stood before her. His eyes were shockingly blue, but there was a mean expression on his face. It was an expression that chilled Jenna right to the bone. She wanted to get away from him, but wasn't sure how.

"This land belongs to me. You're a trespasser here," the dark lion growled.

"A trespasser?" Jenna asked in return, trying to keep her voice steady. "This land is owned by no one. You are as much of a trespasser here as me."

The dark lion laughed and offered a smile, saying, "You're smart, aren't you? I haven't seen you before. You don't look like you're part of Mufasa's pride."

"I'm not from Mufasa's pride," Jenna replied a-matter-of-factly.

"I can tell. You're different," the dark lion replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm Jenna," Jenna said, pointing at Vitani as she added, "This is my cub, Vitani."

"Jenna, huh?" the dark lion asked. "I'm Asili. My tribe lives throughout these barren lands. We have all been exiled at one point or another and are now forced to stay out here. I dream to take the pridelands back from Mufasa someday, but dare not. My tribe is much weaker than Mufasa's."

"Mufasa is dead," Jenna informed him. "His son, Simba, is now the king."

Asili's bright blue eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "A new leader? This may be our chance to return to power. Are you all alone here? I'm guessing you were exiled as well?"

"Actually, no, I wasn't," Jenna contradicted. "My mate was exiled and so I followed him here."

"Ah, you have a mate," Asili replied, eyes darkening slightly. "I see. Is that him?"

Jenna followed Asili's gaze to where Scar was leaping down from the mound of rocks in the distance. She nodded and said, "Yes, that's my mate."

"Are you happy with him?" Asili questioned audaciously. "You're welcome to join my tribe..."

Feeling like Asili wanted to make moves on her, Jenna sat up straight and replied a bit coldly, "I don't know what I would do without him. I'm not sure what you're asking, but I would never leave him."

Asili gave her a smirk before backing up and saying, "Well, I will leave you with your mate. We will meet again, Jenna."

Jenna watched him with a strange expression on her face before shrugging her shoulders and waiting for Scar. This Asili kind of scared her. She would ask Scar about him.

After Scar limped back to her, he murmured, "There's a small cave behind the group of rocks. It isn't much, but we will have our privacy." He took a closer look at her face and tilted his head, "You look spooked."

"I met this lion. His name was Asili. He told me he was the leader of all the exiles who live out here," Jenna explained.

"Perhaps they could be useful," Scar mused before motioning to her and Vitani. "Come, you must be tired and the cub is starving."

Jenna followed Scar with Nuka trailed behind them. Scar led Jenna in the cave and watched her lay on her side. Vitani immediately started feeding from her. Nuka followed, also wanting some of her milk.

Scar paced around the cave, a possessed look on his face. Jenna was a bit worried about him. She didn't have to be Queen and he didn't have to be King. All she wanted was to be his mate and that was what she now had.

"Taka," Jenna started out. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong, my dear?" Scar asked, looking down at her. "Nothing, of course. I was planning."

"What were you planning?" Jenna asked.

Scar scoffed at her and replied, "Why, the death of the king, of course."

"Who exactly is going to kill Simba?" Jenna questioned nervously.

"My chosen one," Scar replied firmly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jenna questioned, "And who will that be? Nuka?"

Scar laughed and said, "You must be joking, my dear, we all know that Nuka will never be fit to be king. I'm referring to our son."

"We don't have a son," Jenna reminded him as Vitani got her fill and settled down to sleep. Jenna shifted onto her stomach and waited for Scar's answer.

Scar finally stopped pacing and stopped behind Jenna. He batted her tail to the side and touched her where he had never touched her before as he murmured, "We will soon."

"Taka!" Jenna gasped as he stroked her until she was glistening. "Please..."

"No, no, no," Scar smirked as he flopped down next to her and said, "We must wait until you are fully recovered from the pregnancy. I want our heir to be as strong as his father and as cunning as his mother."

"Anything for you," Jenna replied before cuddling into him and falling asleep.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia was getting further along with her pregnancy. She couldn't wait for their new children. Timon and Pumbaa had gone off exploring with Kopa again. Alicia had stayed by pride rock because she was feeling tired. Unfortunately, she had not been expecting a visitor.

"Hello Alicia," Simba said, sitting next to her. "How are you and the children?"

"Very good," Alicia said, smiling up at him.

"Alicia...I have something to talk to you about," Simba said quietly. After looking around to make sure nobody was around, he leaned down to Alicia and murmured, "Zazu's cousin...did you see him?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Alicia shook her head, "No."

"How did you know about him then?" Simba asked, trying to get to the root of this.

Having a hard time lying to him, Alicia frowned and said, "Zazu told me about him."

Simba sighed and contradicted, "I have known Zazu my whole life. It is not like him to disappear like this, even if he met a long lost cousin. Please tell me what really happened that day."

Alicia sighed. She had known that this was coming. Taking a deep breath, she debated whether to lie again. She didn't want Jenna's life to be at stake, but Simba knew she was lying.

Looking into her eyes, Simba said, "The truth, please, Alicia."

"I...I heard him scream," Alicia burst out. "I went and followed him and found that he had been killed."

Simba nodded, "That was what I thought. Who killed him?"

Gulping, Alicia decided to lie this time and replied, "There is no way to know."

"You couldn't see?" Simba asked.

"No," Alicia contradicted. "I just couldn't tell because I was so far away."

As if reading her thoughts, Simba questioned, "Is Scar still in the pride lands?"

Wondering if Simba knew something about Scar and Jenna still being alive, she said innocently, "Aren't they dead?"

"No," Simba replied. "I found them in the pride lands the other day. Your friend had her cub."

"Oh!" Alicia exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"She didn't look well," Simba frowned. "I exiled Scar and he took her with him."

Alicia frowned and mumbled under her breath, "But Rafiki promised..."

Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa came barreling forwards with Kopa in their arms, exclaiming, "Junior just went swimming!"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	39. Chapter 39

_Here's the next chapter!  
_

_**12DEHD: **Yeah, all this is kind of my own story now. Thankies! :)  
_

_**Fireflies: **Oh, I've seen that too! Did you watch the whole thing? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Taylor: **LOL, he'll probably kill me then. And yay! I can't wait to read the update. Yes, I'm hellishly scared of school!  
_

_**Sithlord: **Here you go! Thank you.**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **I'm deviating a lot with the next little bit. And ugh! Bad scanner. xP Maybe you need a new one? Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Thank you for the awesome review! Lol, I need to catch up with my French. Google translate ftw! Thank you. :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Yeah...Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **True, Kovu is not Scar's son. So...must be someone else'se son. xP And yeah, they must not have wanted incest in the movie.  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, Scar doesn't think about the kids or something. xP And yes, Kiara will be in this! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Thank you! I updated that fic too, btw. :) Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yeah, she leaves soon. And well...Zira has some parts before then too...  
_

_**5: **Hm, yeah, he probably will want to kill Scar...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **LOL about Nuka trying to do that to Vitani, I laughed all night about that. Your comments are great. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: ** Thanks so much!_

___**Queen Charlotte:** They will actually. xP Thankies!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Not yet...  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yes, the new lion does seem creepy! Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Seph4ver: **Thank you for catching up! I'm glad you liked it. :3  
_

___**NicoXChiku: **I agree. I heard that Nuka is so weird because Zira is actually Scar's sister and they didn't know that and mated. lol Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

"Kopa, Kopa, wake up!" Carlotta and Odion said, poking at their lion friend. Alicia, Timon, and Pumbaa watched with smiles on their faces. Kopa was to be presented to the pride today for the very first time. However, right now, Kopa just wanted to sleep.

"Later, guys, I'm so tired..." Kopa yawned widely.

Simba appeared in the background and said, "Kopa, there is a presentation ceremony this morning. Please wake up."

Kopa blinked his eyes open and said, "Presentation ceremony? What's that?"

Timon immediately answered, saying, "Well, when a king's son is born, he is presented to the entire pride and all the other animals, right Simba?"

"It's exactly like Timon said," Simba nodded. "Your mother and I will be escorting you to the peak of pride rock. Your loyal subjects will be watching you from below. Are you ready?"

Kopa nodded excitedly and said, "I'm really going to be king of this someday? Wow!"

"Yes, Kopa, as my son, you will be king someday," Simba explained before guiding Kopa towards pride rock and winking at Alicia, Timon and Pumbaa. Tears were already in Pumbaa's and Timon's eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Pumbaa gushed.

"I know! I promised myself I wasn't going to cry!" Timon said, before exchanging looks with Pumbaa and breaking into sobs.

Carlotta gave Timon a what-the-fuck look and peered at Alicia, asking, "Why's daddy crying?"

"Oh, he's just sentimental," Alicia said, rolling her eyes at Timon before waving for the kids to follow her. Already, there was a very large gathering at pride rock. Monkeys, zebra, elephants, antelope, and animals of every kind were standing before pride rock. Alicia looked up at the peak of the rock in anticipation.

Odion tapped her shoulder and asked curiously, "What's happening?"

"Everyone is going to see their next king for the first time," Alicia explained as Nala and Simba appeared at the peak of the rock. Rafiki took Kopa out of Nala's arms and held him up for the pride to see. There was a murmur of delight through the large crowd as animals started bowing down. Little Kopa had a big grin on his face as Rafiki shook his rattle over him.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes next to them. Alicia frowned. There was another rustle. Wondering if someone was spying on them, she poked Timon and said, "Watch the kids. I need to check something out."

Timon nodded without thinking as he gazed up at little Kopa with adoration. Alicia quickly hurried towards the bushes, careful to peer around and make sure she was hidden completely behind the tree by the bushes. Ever so slowly, she peered around the tree. A tawny lioness was peering through the bushes at Kopa. Before Alicia had a change to even think, the lioness turned and started running off into the distance at full speed.

Alicia blinked and wondered if that lioness could have been Jenna. The two had similar builds and although she hadn't gotten a good look at the lioness, Alicia swore that she had had the same fur color as Jenna.

A little puzzled at what she had seen and why Jenna would be spying on Kopa, Alicia returned to ceremony and took her place by Timon's side, trying to forget about Jenna and the mysterious lion.

"Are you alright?" Timon asked her. Alicia nodded without saying anything. Timon immediately threw her arms around her and replied, "Isn't this great? Simba has a future king and I have you and the kids, what more could we possibly want?"

**Jenna**

Jenna awoke the next day to Scar pacing around the cave again. Sighing, she looked up at him with sleepy eyes and asked, "What is it this time? Did you sleep at all?"

Scar shook his head, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, "Something is happening. I can sense it. It has to do with...Simba."

"Oh," Jenna said, stretching her legs and blinking up at Scar with a confused look, "Why's it worrying you so much?"

"I do hate to be left in the dark when important things are going on," Scar replied with a frown. "I would go back to the pride lands, but I have been exiled as we all know..."

Jenna picked up Vitani and laid on her side so Vitani could feed as she asked, "Taka, can't we let this go? I thought we weren't going to do anything until you had a son."

Scar continued to pace around the room, shooting Jenna a hinting look out of his jade eyes. Jenna sighed as she realized what Scar wanted her to do. Sighing, she glanced up at him and said, "You want me to go back and see what's going on?"

"Oh!" Scar said, feigning surprise as he clapped a hand over his mouth and exclaimed, "That idea had never run through my mind. Yet, it would be far too dangerous for you to go alone..."

Jenna gently moved Vitani to the side and got to her feet, saying, "If you want something from me, just ask. I'll do whatever you want."

Scar smiled affectionately down and her and murmured, "Why thank you, my dear. You remind me so much of Zira..."

At Zira's name, Jenna growled as she tossed her bangs out of the way and started towards the door.

Scar caught her tail and pulled her to a stop, saying, "Now, now, I meant that in an entirely good way. All I meant was that you are a very loyal mate. You should take it as a compliment. Now go run along and come back to me soon."

Still a bit upset about the Zira comment, Jenna nodded and slipped out of the entrance of the cave. She knew the pridelands were to her left. Jenna started out at a run in that direction. After five minutes, she realized that she couldn't keep running and slowed to a walk. Even with her walking, it didn't take long to reach pride rock.

Jenna could immediately tell something was going on. Animals of every kind were kneeling and bowing down before the rock. At the peak of the rock was...hm, she couldn't see. Jenna had always had bad vision. Frowning, she crept through the grass and hid in the bushes as she peered up at the peak of pride rock. Simba and Nala were standing happily together and that creepy monkey was standing next to them with something outstretched in his arms.

Jenna blinked. Was it what she thought it was? A newborn cub? Blinking and making sure she was seeing right, Jenna got a bit closer to the rock and noticed that it was indeed a newborn cub! _Just wait until Scar hears about this_, she thought as she quickly whipped around and started running back to where she had come from.

After another hour walk, Jenna crossed the border and started towards the cave. She noticed Scar lying on belly with his head on his forepaws as he looked straight ahead of him at a small group of bony antelope. It was clear that he was starving again.

Since she really didn't want to go hunting for him again, Jenna sat right in front of him, blocking the antelope from view as she exclaimed, "You'll never guess what's going on at pride rock."

"I despise guessing games," Scar hissed, obviously in a bad mood since he couldn't catch any of the antelope because of his limp. "Do tell me."

"It was a presentation ceremony," Jenna exclaimed.

"A...presentation ceremony?" Scar asked with a slight pause, automatically moving into a sitting position. "That means that Simba has an heir. Is this true?"

"Yes," Jenna nodded. "I hear his name is Kopa."

Scar snarled with anger and lunged at a nearby tree, scraping his claws against the bark before circling Jenna and saying, "A new heir already! Why, Simba's barely become king! There is only one thing to do with this heir."

"And what is that?" Jenna asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

Scar gave her one of his more seductive smile and waved her into the direction of the cave, murmuring, "We shall discuss it more in here. I don't want anyone listening in."

Jenna nodded and followed Scar into the cave. She saw Vitani and Nuka in the corner where she had left them. Scar probably hadn't paid a bit of attention to them, not like she cared. Turning to Scar, she asked, "What's your plan?"

"Simba cannot have an heir," Scar replied. "Without the heir, I am still second in line for the throne."

"Yes, but you're exiled and forgive me for saying this, but I don't think you'd be able to take the throne again without a fight," Jenna commented as she stretched and scraped her nails against the side of the cave. She examined her fingernails, checking to see if they ended in a sharp point.

Scar listened to her words and said, "Yes, but what about my son?"

"You don't have a son unless we're talking about Nuka," Jenna replied.

Scar gave her a lusty look and lost control for a moment as he leaned down and started licking under her tail, "A new era will be coming once Simba is dead."

"Ohh, Taka..." Jenna gasped. "Not in front of the children, Nuka will be doing that to Tani before you know it. And alright, you have a point there, but what about Kopa?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kopa must be disposed of," Scar said expressionlessly.

"And who exactly is going to kill Kopa?" Jenna questioned until she looked up at Scar and saw his bright green eyes boring into hers. Finally, she sighed and said, "Yes. Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

_ Review? :) Btw, I also updated Scorned if anyone can read it...? :)  
_


	40. Chapter 40

_Here's the next chapter!  
_

_**12DEHD: **At least school wasn't too bad then. I'm still flipping out about it. I hate school. Wish I could just write all day. lol  
_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, she is! What was your favorite movie of the three? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Taylor: **I'm weird too. lol Yay! I think Jafar is the next best Disney villain, what do you think?  
_

_**Sithlord: **That lioness was Jenna actually. xP Thank you.**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yeah, you're right about Kopa in one movie and Kiara in the other! Haha about Scar. xP And yes, I think that was a sign about your scanner! Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Lol, np! The review is just fine. I'm glad you're still reading this! Thank you. :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** I don't know why he's like that. Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Lol, I reuse some of the phrases from TLK! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Yeah...pretty much! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, being exiled is in her future! Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Kopa is very young still...I don't know his exact age. You can make it up if you'd like.  
_

_**5: **Wait, what is FISH? Sorry, I'm confused...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Scar really has no idea how to behave around children. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: ** Thanks so much!_

___**Queen Charlotte:** That sucks...why's your internet gonna die? D:  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Not yet...  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Seph4ver: **Yes, lots more Asili! And lol, who doesn't like naughty Scar? =P  
_

___**Midnight: **You're right! She's too loyal almost..._

___**LK Fan: **I will! Thanks. :)_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **That's alright, I'm glad you're still reading. How have you been?_

___**Nightmare: **I was missing your reviews. lol Glad to see you were able to borrow a computer! And I agree, Rafiki is most annoying and then Zazu. He won't shut up. D: Lol about flirty Taka. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna**

Jenna couldn't sleep that night. She was turning evil slowly but surely. Maybe it was her obsession to be better than Zira or her wish to please Scar. Whatever it was, she was willing to kill because of it. Jenna woke up early and paced around the cave. It was strange because Scar was actually sleeping for once. He was probably dreaming of Kopa's death. Jenna was more dreaming of Simba's death. Simba had been the one to send Scar to his would-be death, not Kopa.

Jenna went to sit at the entrance of the cave and felt a paw on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Scar looking down at her. Jenna couldn't smile at him for once. She was too frightened about what she was going to have to do.

She opened her mouth to tell her fears to Scar, but then bit her tongue. Zira would not have been afraid to do something like this. Sighing, Jenna peered out into the morning light and said, "I might as well go now."

Scar nodded and brushed the back of his paw over the side of her face, murmuring, "I put my faith in you."

Jenna nodded and then ran off towards the pride lands. This time, she ignored the aches in her sides and just continued running and running. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possibly. Since she was running, it didn't take long to reach pride rock. Now she just had to find Simba because the cub would no doubt be by him.

Unfortunately, it was quite light out now and everyone would be waking up soon. Jenna cussed under her breath. She didn't even have a good plan for this. How was she going to kill the cub? Also, if she was really going to do this, why couldn't she have gone during the night? Jenna thought about going back, but then remembered that Scar was counting on her.

She crept through the grass to pride rock. Suddenly, she saw familiar figures under a nearby tree. Pumbaa, Timon, and Alicia were all sitting under a tree with Kopa between them. Jenna bit her lip, she wanted to say hello to her friend, but Alicia probably wouldn't approve of her mission.

"You wait here in the shade," Alicia told Kopa. "We'll go get your daddy."

Kopa nodded and asked, "Will I like his surprise?"

"Of course, dear," Alicia said, turning away from Kopa.

Seizing her opportunity, Jenna bounded from the bushes to behind the tree. Timon was already halfway to pride rock, but Alicia saw the movement and turned around as Jenna snuck up on Kopa.

"Jenna?" Alicia asked, getting a bad feeling that Jenna was up to no good as she reached down and picked Kopa up.

Jenna jumped at her voice and gave Alicia a nervous smile, "Hey. Um...how are you?"

"Alright. I'm pregnant again," Alicia informed her with a smile before the smile faded and she looked up at Kopa. Kopa was sitting very still, obviously wondering who this strange lioness was. "Jenna...?"

"Mm?" Jenna asked, violet eyes focusing on Kopa.

"What exactly are you going to do with him?" Alicia asked.

Jenna didn't answer and looked at the peak of pride rock. She saw Simba and Timon talking there. Gulping, Jenna's mind raced. She had to do this fast.

"You're not going to...?" Alicia trailed off, not wanting to say murder him.

"Yes," Jenna replied, glancing from her to Simba.

"But why?" Alicia asked, knowing that she had no chance against Jenna as she was only a meerkat and Jenna was a lion. "What has he doing to you? Why are you doing this?"

"For Scar," Jenna murmured, seeing that Simba was starting down pride rock. It was now or never. She reached down and seized the cub's throat.

Kopa started choking. Alicia tried to force Jenna's paws away from his throat, put it was too late. Either Jenna had choked him to death or she had cut his throat with her nails.

"Help!" Alicia yelled as she watched Kopa struggle and then fall deadly still.

Seeing that her work was done, Jenna turned and started to turn away when there was a raucous growl in her ear. Something much too heavy landed on her, pinning her to the ground. She was flipped onto her back and forced to stare up into Simba's eyes.

Simba grabbed her throat and started squeezing. _Oh shit_, Jenna thought. _Caught by my ex-lover._ _ How perfectly awkward._Her eyelids started to flutter and she started choking as Simba squeezed harder and harder.

"Simba, stop!" Alicia pressed. "She's my friend."

"But she's with Scar," Simba frowned, eyes blazing. "She's been with him the whole time-"

"Simba, she doesn't know what she's doing! Let her go! You have to!" Alicia said, trying to force Simba's paws away from Jenna's throat, "You're not a murderer."

The last part of her sentence made Simba stop. He pulled his claws away from Jenna's throat and growled, "You're exiled. Come back ever again and I will see to it personally that you are..."

Jenna didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say. She took off at a run, sides heaving. Warm blood trickled down her neck from where Simba's claws had dug into her skin. The only thing that followed her was Simba's loud roar of despair and rage as Jenna ran and ran. She didn't stop running, not even when she felt all her muscles clenching and cramping.

The run out of the pride lands seemed to take forever as Jenna ran. A flood of images were going through her head: Alicia's shocked look, Simba's rage, and the way the light left Kopa's eyes.

Sweat poured down her body, making her fur sticky and wet by the time she finally raced over the border of the pride lands. She slowed to a walk and started panted hard as her surroundings blurred and flipped upside down. She felt herself crashing to the ground even though she couldn't feel the thud.

A few minutes later, a small blackish-brown blur came into sight. Jenna wasn't sure who it was until the figure was right in front of her eyes. Nuka frowned and asked, "Mommy? A-are you alright?"

Jenna shook her head weakly and whispered, "Get...your father..."

Nuka raced off and went to get Scar. Jenna wished a breeze would start. She was just so hot...too hot. It felt like she was being burned up alive. Back from her human days, she used to get panic attacks and fevers all the time. Perhaps this quality had transferred into her current life.

Scar arrived at the scene a moment later. Seeing Jenna bleeding and a heap of sweat on the ground, he growled and demanded, "Who did this to you?"

Nuka poked Scar's foreleg and said, "She can't talk? See? I think she's going to die."

Scar's expression turned ugly and he pushed Nuka out of the way before pushing the sweaty bangs out of Jenna's eyes and noticed the glazed look in them. He laid her over his back and limped to the nearest stream which was only a few minutes away from where they had made home in their cave.

Once there, Scar rolled Jenna off of his back and helped her into the water, paws on her shoulders to keep upright. The dose of cold water helped her wake back up. After blinking, Jenna looked around in a hazy way and asked, "What happened?"

"You went to kill Kopa and you came back a mess," Scar replied in a disgusted voice. "Do tell me what happened."

"Oh," Jenna said, having a sudden flashback of how she had killed Kopa. Not really wanting to go through the whole story, she got straight to the point and said, "Kopa is dead."

Scar's eyes lit up malevolently and he praised her, "Well done, my Jenna. I must ask how you got in this condition though."

"I...uh...tripped," Jenna said, started to duck her head under the water.

Scar pulled her head right back up out of the water and glared at her, "I always know when you lie to me. Tell me what really happened to you. You got caught, I can see that already."

Jenna sighed grudgingly and said, "Simba caught me, yes. He started to suffocate me, but a friend of mine talked him into letting me go. I'm an exile like you now."

"Simba did this to you?" Scar hissed, his eyes going to where the peak of pride rock was visible in the far distance. "I would love to kill him in his sleep..."

"Taka, please, you know that wouldn't work," Jenna protested. "He won't be sleeping tonight with his son dead. I...I killed someone..."

Jenna went from hot to cold in a few seconds. She started shivering and her eyes filled with unreleased tears. Scar put an arm around her and helped her out of the water, saying, "Now, now, it had to be done. You've killed before."

Still shivering, Jenna leaned up against Scar as she followed him back to their cave. Protesting, Jenna said, "I only killed that antelope so you wouldn't starve to death. This is a very different situation."

"Is it though?" Scar questioned with a raised brow as the two of them entered the darkness of the cave. "With Simba and his son as the future king, we would have to fear for our lives until the day we are dead. We cannot trust them. This was a necessity."

It sounded better when Scar said that to her, but still. Jenna was feeling guilty. She flicked a pebble across the floor and looked at the ground in annoyance. Scar sighed and sat next to her a sympathetic look on his face as he asked,"Isn't there _anything _I can do?"

Jenna raised her head and asked, "Where are the cubs?"

"Sleeping. Both of them," Scar replied.

Jenna looked over at her mate a bit lustily. He might be her mate, but his body was still rather foreign to her. Shaking her bangs off of one eye, Jenna stared over at him with the other dark-lidded eye and said, "Lay down on your back."

Scar looked shocked and slowly did as she said, simpering, "What exactly are you planning to do to me? Surely not something awful?"

* * *

_ Review? :) I updated Scorn again too. Please read! :D  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_Lol, so my mom and me were talking about TLK randomly and I just realized that she has no idea I like Scar. I found that pretty funny. Anyways, lemons in this chappie. Don't like, don't read. ...but please do read. xP  
_

_**12DEHD: **Mm hm. =P Algebra II, huh? I actually liked that. Geometry was a bitch though and so is trig and pre-calc is impossible imo. Do you have any plans for the holiday weekend? I'm dreading school. lol  
_

_**Nico: **Thank you! I try and give all my characters a deeper meaning.  
_

_**Taylor: **Lol about taking the kiddies away! And omg, that must have been so awkward. If I ever go somewhere and see lions mating, I'm gonna laugh now. xD And I agree, Jafar and Hook are some of the best villains.  
_

_**Sithlord: **No, you're not, I wrote it in a confusing way. xD Thank you.**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, yeah, kinky Scar ftw! :) And omg, I love the Zira pics so much. They are like the best ever! Getting a new scanner might be a good idea though. Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Of course I like the review! I'm just so glad you're still reading. Thank you. :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** You'll see. Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yeah? You'll find out soon. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, that's one way to put it. xP Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, yes, you were right about her being exiled! Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Holiday weekends are nice! Oh...Zira won't go straight to him, you'll see...  
_

_**5: **Zira is coming soon, in a few chapters.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Very true. Ah, I love that song! Scar dances sexy in it. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She had Scar on her mind probably. xP  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** I'm glad you have it back! I remember the time we didn't have internet for an hour and I was all depressed. xP  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yeah, I did! D:  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Kovu will come soon...but he's the third child, so a little ways from now. Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Seph4ver: **Thank you so much! :)  
_

___**Midnight: **You're right! She's too loyal almost..._

___**Em: **Yay, so you're a new reader then? I love new readers, thank you for reading. :3_

___**Prince Tanabi: **You're a Kopa fan? I'm sorry . D:  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Cool! Are you nervous about school? I sure as hell am. D:  
_

___**LK Fan: **Lol, ikr? So funny. xD  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Oh, you have no idea," Jenna smirked with a wicked grin on her face.

She went to crouch over a prone Scar. He looked so innocent and sweet when he was just lying vulnerable like this. She found it odd how everyone seemed to think he was evil. Maybe he had murdered Mufasa, but Mufasa had deserved it. Scar was just misunderstood. His bond with her had grown tight after everything they had been through together, especially their near-deaths.

Jenna buried her face in his mane and breathed in his strong aroma before nuzzling her head under his chin. Her paw stretched out and she started caressing his body, stroking his sides and tender underside. Next, she poked her tongue out and started cleaning him, licking every inch of his body that she had access to. Scar didn't protest, he just laid quietly under her, even when she went to his hind legs and started licking up them.

As her tongue dragged across his belly, Scar stiffened and a low growl came from the back of his throat. Jenna stopped, not wanting to press anything. She quietly asked, "Do you trust me?"

There was a slight hesitation before Scar murmured, "...Yes."

Jenna lowered her tongue to a place she had never gone before and started lapping at his sheath. Another low growl sounded from Scar as he closed his dark-lidded eyes and submitted himself to her. At the incessant licking, his sex slowly pushed out, begging for attention. Never having seen this part of Scar before, Jenna just looked at him for a moment.

Scar looked up at her with pleading eyes and murmured, "Touch me, my love..."

Jenna tentatively reached out and began stroking his intimacy. Scar breathed quickly, chest heaving as Jenna cupped his throbbing warmth.

"Oh, Jenna, please..." Scar begged.

Smirking, Jenna brought her tongue to his sex and feasted upon him, licking and sucking for all she was worth. A mix between a whimper and a moan came from the back of Scar's throat. Suddenly...

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Nuka called as he bounded into the cave. Apparently, his nap was over.

Jenna immediately removed her lips from Scar's sex and he rolled onto his side in embarrassment, murmuring, "Ah...Nuka...yes, she is doing much better." He peered over to see Jenna licking her paw and fluttering her lashes at him.

Nuka didn't notice a thing and bounded over to Vitani. He nudged her and started talking to her even though she was still blind and had no clue who he was.

Scar shot the cubs an irritable look, obviously wishing he could've finished up with Jenna before they had interrupted the situation. Jenna wasn't helping, she was giving him a flirtatious look and running her long pink tongue over the pads of her paw. She reminded him of Zira.

Jenna was just as committed to him as Zira had been. Her actions reminded him of Zira as well. They both treated him as if he was king even when he was lying in the dirt in shame and disgrace. They looked slightly similar. Both had been thin although Zira had been strong and Jenna not so much. Although Zira's eyes had been red and Jenna's were violet/blue, there was the same kind of hunger and strength in them. Both would try and please him. He had loved them both although he believed he was more attracted to Jenna simply because they had spent so much time together.

Looking up, he saw that Jenna was staring over at him, obviously trying to read his thoughts. Scar took a few steps over to her and sat by her side, pulling her paw away from her mouth as he murmured, "Tomorrow, you will be mine."

Jenna smirked at him and laid down on her paws, obviously exhausted by such a long day. Scar watched her fall asleep before running his paw over the cuts on the sides of her neck. He pursed his lips. Someday, he would have his revenge on Simba.

The next morning, Jenna woke up before Scar. Remembering the way he had been staring at the antelope the other day, she decided to go out and try and find him some food. He really did need to eat something more than fruit and coconuts.

Slipping silently out of the cave, Jenna went out and nearly walked right into an already dead zebra. Wondering what was going on here, she peered down at the zebra. Was it a trick? Was this zebra poisoned or something? Who the hell would just leave a dead zebra outside of her cave?

Suddenly, she knew. Looking up, she saw a shadowy figure in the distance. The figure had dark fur and electric blue eyes. It was Asili. He nodded quickly in her direction before he disappeared. Figuring that she could trust Asili, Jenna took the zebra inside the cave and dumped it nearby Scar. He would certainly want it as soon as he awoke.

**Timon**

Meanwhile, things were not nearly so happy back at pride rock. Simba and Nala were very saddened by the murder of their firstborn. They hadn't had the heart to share the news with the rest of the pride and had instead gone off with their friends to a secluded place to bury him.

Alicia had been very quiet ever since Jenna had killed Kopa. She didn't think her friend had that kind of evilness in her. She supposed people changed over time, but still...

Timon tapped her shoulder to get her attention and asked, "Alicia? You seem very sad..."

"I'd say depressed," Pumbaa added, studying her closely.

"It's the same thing, you mook!" Timon said with a roll of his eyes before turning to Alicia and adding, "I'm sorry you had to watch Kopa's death. I know that has got to be horrible, but you can't let it keep eating away at you."

"I know," Alicia said. "It's just that Jenna isn't who I thought she was. She's different. I don't think it's her fault, but..."

Alicia cut off her train of thought when Simba glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'm going to miss Kopa," Alicia murmured as they stopped in an isolated patch of land away from everyone else to bury Kopa.

"Me too," Timon said. "He was really something. But, on the other hand, Nala is pregnant again! We'll have another cubbie to play with sooner than later and don't forget you're pregnant as well."

"I know," Alicia said, smiling as Timon put an arm around her. They hadn't brought the children along and had left them with Nala's mother, Sarafina. Timon and Alicia weren't quite sure how to break the news about Kopa to them.

Pumbaa dug a hole in the ground and turned away as Simba came forwards with Kopa's body. He swallowed hard and pushed the tears back as he lowered the small ball of fur into the ground. Pumbaa burst into tears and Nala cried silently. As if the heavens sensed their mood, the skies darkened and rain began to fall.

Simba started to speak, "Kopa was our newborn son. Nala and I loved him very much as did our friends. We all grew very attached to him and will miss him dearly. Kopa, we love you."

"My poor son," Nala whispered, tears dribbling from her blue eyes. "I wish I had taken better care of you..."

"No, Nala," Simba said, nuzzling her gently. "It was not your fault..."

"Kopa, I'll miss you!" Pumbaa burst out through his sobs.

Timon crossed himself and said sadly, "Rest in peace, Kopa."

Pumbaa started piling the dirt over Kopa's body. The golden fur was then covered up with dirt, never to be seen again. Nala and Simba watched the hole in the ground being filled up again, their hearts breaking in half.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, the sun was rising around Scar's and Jenna's cave. Bright light flooded in through the entrance and stirred the two young sleeping cubs. Nuka stretched while Vitani felt around and opened her eyes for the first time. Jenna couldn't help but smile in excitement when she noticed that Vitani had the exact same eyes as she did with the dark ring around them and violet-colored iris.

Vitani whimpered hungrily. Jenna went over to let her feed. It wasn't long afterwards before Scar stirred. His glazed green eyes wandered around the cave until he noticed Jenna and the zebra.

"My, my, is it a special occasion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the zebra.

"Not at all," Jenna simpered, walking around him with her tail in the air. "I merely wanted to make sure you didn't starve to death." Jenna had decided to take credit for the zebra. After all, if Asili hadn't left one for her, she would've gone out and hunted one for Scar.

"Thank you, my dear," Scar tossed her a grateful look as saliva filled his mouth. He still was very hungry. He didn't eat often anymore since Jenna disliked hunting.

"Vitani opened her eyes for the first time," Jenna stated.

Scar looked over at her and said, "She looks more like you than Simba and absolutely nothing like me."

Jenna could hear the hurt in his voice, but let it go. At the mention of Simba, Nuka pointed out, "Isn't he the one who made us leave our home? Simba, I mean?"

Jenna and Scar exchanged looks. For all Nuka knew, Vitani was Jenna's and Scar's child.

Not wanting to worry about that right now, Jenna rubbed against Scar, whispering, "Tell them to go play. I want you to love me." Smirking she jumped up onto a rock in the cave and flopped onto her back on it with her legs parted slightly. Scar watched her with a gulp and dropped the zebra leg.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	42. Chapter 42

_Okay, as you guessed, more lemons. lol I don't know why I'm writing smut so much lately...ah well. =P  
_

_**12DEHD: **Eh, I did pre-calc, but I'm going to do some review work this year cuz I didn't go to school last year. Sounds like you're having fun. My weekend has been alright besides for the fact that I've been stressed out.  
_

_**Nico: **Thank you! Aw, you liked Kopa?  
_

_**Taylor: **Lol, I like it if you're excited! I figured most people don't like lemons and I'm getting too pervy. xP Good luck with school! I'm so freaking out...  
_

_**Sithlord: **You did? I'm sorry! Thank you.**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Really? Me too! ...but that's obvious, isn't it? Oooh, I'm not gonna tell you about Asili, you'll have to find out! And yes, I love the pictures! Lol about giggling over Scar smut scenes. 3 Thanks for reading!_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Lol! And it's a great review! GT is always being retarded. xP Thank you. :)  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Vitani is a very cute cub, I agree. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, is that bad? I never realized I was writing sex and a funeral in the same chappie until you said that actually. xP Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, I'm trying to figure out if wow is a good thing or a bad thing. And you're right, that doesn't make sense. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **What do you think is going to happen with Zira? And I'm not sure, it's been busy with preparing for school and crap lately.  
_

_**5: **Well, that's probably true about the killer thing.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Lol about the twinkie! I imagined the scene when I woke the other morning. Why can't I have a dream about it? xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She's pretty OCD if she wants something. =P  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Ikr? Annoying cubs! xP  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Lol, probably only me!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Very possible, yes. Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Seph4ver: **Kovu? No...he's not going to be their cub. xP Thank you so much! :)  
_

___**Midnight: **You're right! She's too loyal almost..._

___**Em: **New readers are great! About Zazu...uh...I found him a bit annoying tbh. xP And so I'm guessing you like all the heroes? xP  
_

___**Blackcherrynuke: **Thank you so much! So are you a new reader then?_

___**Nightmare: **Thanks for the review! How's everyone feeling now?  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **I'm home-schooled too actually. I'll be in 11th.  
_

___**LK Fan: **Haha, yeah? I like lemons too much. Bad me. Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Trying to get rid of Nuka and Vitani, Scar waved towards the entrance of the cave and said, "Nuka, why don't you take your sister outside for a bit?"

"Outside?" Nuka questioned, not looking like he wanted to go outside.

Scar tossed the rest of the zebra corpse outside and said, "You can eat that if you'd like to try some meat. Your mother and I need some time together."

Nuka looked confused and didn't move, saying, "But you're always together..."

"Alone!" Scar hissed, swatting Nuka and Vitani towards the entrance, adding, "Now you two run along and have fun."

Still looking quite put out, Nuka trudged out of the cave, holding Vitani at the nape of her neck like Jenna did. Scar reached up and pulled some rocks in front of the entrance of the cave to give them a little privacy since Nuka was still looking at them in interest.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them," Jenna smirked as Scar stepped towards her and brushed against her side. A few muscles in her body tensed with anticipation.

Scar paused behind her to take in her scent before coming back to sit in front of her. He stroked his paw over her cheek and murmured, "We've been together for so long now."

"Yes, but never in this way before," Jenna replied, shivering slightly as he started to circle her again. He stopped behind her, his hungry tongue slipping out and running along her thigh. Jenna laid down and got right into the position for him, hips and back arched with her tail flicked to the side. Scar noticed her scent growing stronger, this time laced with her own yearning.

He strutted around her again and peered down into her deep, imploring eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Scar whispered asking her the same question she had asked him.

"With my life," Jenna whispered back.

Scar slipped past her again and this time mounted her. Jenna's heart thudded against her chest like the pounding of a tribal drum. Scar waited for her to adjust before finding a position acceptable for them both. He brushed his sex against her entrance, making her slick before joining their bodies together for the first time. Jenna squeaked as he penetrated her, but Scar quieted her with his purring in her ear.

The first few thrusts were painful, but after Jenna had adjusted to having him inside her, she felt pleasure instead of pain. Scar was a much better lover than Simba. After a throaty growl left Jenna's mouth, Scar bit gently at her neck, mixing the pleasure with just a bit of pain.

Sensing they were both rising to their peaks, Scar rocked his hips against her even faster. Jenna could feel him pulsing inside her, outside her, and all around her. Her body was filled with him, her nose with his scent, and her mind was wiped blank by him.

"Ohh, Scar..." she gasped, panting slightly.

Just when she felt she couldn't bear it any longer, he managed to stroke against the most sensitive place within her. She let out a loud hiss as the muscles within her body tightened and then released at the touch. Scar's teeth sank into her neck as he gave himself up to her.

After their panting lessened slightly, Scar dismounted her and collapsed by her side. Jenna cuddled into him and he nuzzled his head into her neck. She murmured, "Taka..."

Scar put his paw to her lips and gave her an affectionate look. The two cuddled up for a nap when...

"Mommy, daddy, someone's here to see you!" Nuka's voice called from behind the rocks they had piled up in front of the entrance. Jenna and Scar both looked annoyed until they heard the last words of Nuka's statement. Who could be visiting them? It wasn't as if they had friends exactly.

Scar forced himself to get up and whispered to Jenna, "Stay here. I can't have you getting hurt in case it's someone like Simba, and if it is, I'm going to rip his throat out."

Jenna noticed a crazy look flash over Scar's eyes as he went to the rocks. She followed him quietly, not going to allow him to take on an intruder alone. As Scar rolled back the boulders to the cave, Jenna's eyes widened as she saw none other than Asili.

"Jenna, so we meet again," Asili said with a slick smile in her direction before turning in Scar's direction and saying, "King Taka, it is our honor to share our land with you. My name is Asili. I am the leader of the pride here."

"This land doesn't belong to anyone!" Jenna said for the second time. She didn't hate Asili, but she didn't like him either. And, well, she had been in the mood to take a long nap with Scar after their lovemaking.

"You never let that go, do you?" Asili replied with a smile, circling her slowly and pausing for a moment to sniff her. Jenna immediately whipped her tail downwards and moved closer to Scar.

Scar assessed the situation with with narrowed eyes, obviously noticing that this other lion was putting moves on his mate. In an emotionless voice, he stated, "If you wish to speak to me, you will look me in the eye."

"Of course, your majesty," Asili bowed, going to stand in front of Scar, but still eying Jenna. Turning his blue eyes to Scar's green ones, Asili said, "To my pride, you are still the ruler of pride rock. You were twenty times the king that Simba is turning out to be. Perhaps you would be willing to take the throne back and allow us exiles to return to the pride lands. We will all starve if we stay in these barren, termite-infested lands."

"You can't just expect him to go strutting into the pridelands, kill Simba, and then take over the throne," Jenna snapped irritably. "He's going to need help. Lots of help."

Scar turned to her, obviously seeing potential in this and reminding, "Temper, temper, my dear."

Jenna shut her mouth, but continued to glare at Asili. He was either using or tricking her mate and obviously wanted to fuck with her. She wasn't happy with the situation at all.

Asili smoothly answered Jenna's question, murmuring, "Of course my tribe would not expect you to go alone. If you would be willing to assist us, we would be more than willing to join you in a rebellion against Simba."

"Assist you in letting you back into the pride lands?" Scar confirmed, looking quite interested.

"Exactly," Asili nodded, blue eyes flicking from Scar's interested expression to Jenna's obvious scowl.

"Your pride...what are they called?" Scar questioned, obviously trying to get all the details in this situation.

"We call ourselves the Outlanders," Asili informed Scar. "You are more than welcome to join our pride. What do you think about meeting the pride say tonight? We make her home just beyond that large boulder in the far distance. Do you see it?"

Obviously convinced, Scar gave Asili a charming smile and said, "We would _love_to meet your pride tonight."

"Brilliant!" Asili exclaimed, shooting Jenna a winning look before saying, "I suppose I should leave you some time to prepare for your journey. I look forwards to seeing you tonight."

"As do I," Scar nodded, watching Asili turn away before turning to Jenna and saying, "Well, I suppose we'd better gather the children then."

Jenna scowled at him and said, "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Oh, sweet one, don't be so shy," Scar simpered, giving her a seductive look. "Won't you just do this for me?"

"Don't you see though?" Jenna asked, "He's not going to help us! What if Asili just wants to trap us? What if he tries to murder us?"

Scar laughed and said, "Don't ridiculous, Jenna. If anything, these 'Outlanders' could help us return to power."

Trying something else, Jenna said, "But he was all over me! I don't want to go. You go and I'll stay here."

Scar immediately shook his head and said, "No. If we want to join the pride, you will have to come along as well."

Jenna's eyes widened. Join the pride? What was Scar talking about? Did he mean they would actually have to live with Asili's pride? Jenna frowned and said, "I don't want to live with Asili around! I'll have nightmares whenever I fall asleep!"

"Don't turn a rock into a boulder," Scar said, starting to get a bit irritated. "Now come along with Vitani."

Nuka bounded up to them and asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

Scar looked down at him and nodded, "Yes. Are you coming, Jenna?"

Very annoyed that Scar wasn't even giving a shit about her, Jenna shook her head and sat down stubbornly. She hoped Scar would reconsider, but Scar was not in a reconsidering mood.

"Very well then," he murmured, circling Jenna once and licking her thigh to remind her everything she'd be losing if she stayed behind. "Finding a new mate certainly won't be too difficult."

With a flip of his mane, Scar loped off in the direction of Asili's pride. Jenna watched him go, her insides boiling. She really didn't want to go to Asili and stay with his pride. Of course that was only going to end up in a disaster. But if she didn't go, Scar would indeed choose a new mate and she couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone but her.

"Your father is a bastard," Jenna hissed to Vitani before taking her in her mouth and stalking after Scar. She joined him without a word and stalked along by his side.

A smirk crossed Scar's face as he murmured, "I knew you wouldn't stay there by yourself."

"You're not very loyal to me," Jenna spoke her mind. "I could be having your son, I save your life, killed Kopa for you and you're willing to leave me for Asili's tribe."

"You can leave me whenever you want," Scar replied calmly, knowing she would never leave.

"Yes, well..." Jenna sighed.

The rest of the journey to Asili's tribe took a good hour or so. By the time they arrived, it was completely dark out. Jenna bit her lip nervously and was really starting to have second thoughts.

Before the reached the caves, Scar sighed and turned to Jenna. Looking a bit out-of-place, he said grudgingly, "I wasn't going to leave you earlier. I apologize if I made you think so."

Still in a bad mood, Jenna looked stubbornly at the ground. Scar forced his head under her neck and nuzzled her. That was enough for her to sigh and mumble, "Okay, okay, I forgive you."

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, I updated Scorn too. Please read it! :3  
_


	43. Chapter 43

_I start school tomorrow and am really nervous! So yeah, that means I might go to posting every other day or something. Damn school. =/ Thanks for reading everyone!  
_

_**12DEHD: **Eh, not lucky, I went through a LOT of shit last year and would have much rather have been in school. Nah, I'm just staying home and writing. Have you done anything fun today? Gah, school tomorrow...  
_

_**Nico: **I know what you mean about Kopa. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments.  
_

_**Taylor: **You think? Me and a friend I had from like three years ago used to call ourselves fellow pervs. lol Uhm, it wasn't that hard to write. I guess I had imagined Scar sex scenes before in my head...okay, that came out wrong. *blushes* Haha, yes, I make my avvys. I have a bunch of them. They're on dA if you want to see them. My username is the same as on here. CoconutCoral. :3  
_

_**Sithlord: **You'll see! Thank you.**  
**_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Glad you liked it! I suppose that's a possibility about Kovu. *shrugs* lol And really? My parents are too good of people to realize I have one of the dirtiest minds there is. xP Thanks for reading!_

_**Fireflies: **That's okay! Asili is kinda rude, yeah. Ugh, I start school tomorrow. D:  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Lol, yeah, the rocks probably weren't soundproof. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **VERY good prediction! Hehe There is a good possibility of that. ;3 Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if it was or not. And omg, I am so OCD. You'd definitely notice it if you knew me in RL. Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Lol, okay, you can tell me later then. Hope you like the chapter.  
_

_**5: **Thanks for the review. :)  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Yeah, bad Asili! And omg, I always remember my dreams too! :3 Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She's pretty OCD if she wants something. =P  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Yay! Thank you! Can I keep calling you Queen Charlotte? I'm just so used to it now. lol  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Me too, they're awful. D:  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yes, very soon. Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Prince Tanabi: **Aw, thanks! I'm glad you didn't mind that and thanks for the review.  
_

___**Midnight: **You're right! She's too loyal almost..._

___**Em: **You should definitely get an account. And lol, yeah, but Jenna aka me swears a lot. xP  
_

___**Brasta Septim: **Thank for the review. I really appreciate comments. It's nice to hear how you're doing after spending so much time writing._

___**Pirate-Jedi: **8 years including the fact that I didn't do anything last year. What about you?  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna and Scar walked the remaining distance to the clearing behind the boulder. The sky was dark and the stars glittered above them. A dark lion stepped forwards, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. Another lion stepped out as well. He was just like Asili but slimmer and with darker blue eyes.

"So you came after all," Asili said, obviously delighted to see Scar. Shooting a smirk at Jenna, he added, "I rather doubted you would make it here. This is my brother, Baakir. I see you have children."

"Nuka and Vitani," Jenna pointed out as Baakir looked her over. He had the same hungry look in his eyes that Asili had. She was almost positive that she wasn't going to like living in this pride much.

Scar nodded in Baakir's direction and sat tall as he questioned, "Your pride lives here?"

Looking around herself, Jenna could see large boulders and a tall cliff spreading out behind them. The cliff as well as the boulders would making excellent homes for the pride. Jenna gulped and waited for the pride to emerge.

"Yes, they do," Asili nodded to Scar. "Before we allow you to join us, per say, we have a few requests. One is that you live here with us. No secrets are had in our pride. Secondly, we agree to helping you win back the pride lands as long as you promise to let us into the pride lands."

Scar thought this over quickly and realized that it was a good bargain. He nodded and looked Asili in the eyes, "I swear I shall do as you ask."

"Welcome to the pride," Asili grinned wickedly before turning his head towards the rocks behind him. Suddenly, a mass of heads appeared from behind the boulders. Red, green, blue, and brown eyes glittered as Asili's lionesses stepped forwards. Jenna gulped. She had expected Asili's pride to be big, but not quite this big. She suddenly realized that with a pride like this, it was quite possible for Scar to defeat Simba.

"These are my lionesses," Asili introduced. Turning to his lionesses, he said, "This is Mufasa's brother, Taka. He was overthrown by Mufasa's son, Simba. However, if we help him regain the throne, he will, in turn, let us return to the pride lands. He is our new leader here. You must do anything he asks of you and do your best to make him feel at home here."

"Why, _of course_we will," a smooth voice as slippery as silk murmured as one lioness got up and walked to Asili's side.

"I never have to ask you to do anything, do I? You've already done it," Asili said to her affectionately before turning back to Jenna and Scar and introducing, "This is my mate, Zira."

Jenna's jaw dropped. Zira as in Scar's mate? But...hadn't she been killed? Searching back in her mind, Jenna remembered that she hadn't ever seen Zira actually dead. They hyenas had attacked her, but after that, they had gone back to assist Jenna.

"Ah, Taka, it's been far too long," Zira said, stepping forwards in the moonlight. Her fur glistened in the starlight, showing off her lanky build and strong muscles. "How have you been?"

"Zira," Scar murmured, a strange expression in his eyes at seeing his former mate again. "I trust you are well?"

"Never better, my love," Zira murmured, stepping closer to him, red eyes glowing ominously.

"So you two know each other?" Asili asked. "Splendid! I can't believe how well this worked out. Zira, have you met Jenna, Nuka, and Vitani?"

Jenna was suddenly afraid as Zira turned to her. Would she remember the fight? Of course she would! Hoping Scar would be on her side if Zira turned nasty, she held her ground since she was surrounded by lionesses and waited.

Zira looked over at Jenna, recognition in her eyes as she nodded, "Why, yes. I believe we have met before. Vitani, I have not seen, no. And Nuka? He is _my_ son."

"Is he now?" Asili asked. Jenna thought he didn't look jealous at all considering Zira was his mate. Odd. Smiling at the group, Asili said, "I trust you all to get to know each other. The lionesses go hunting at dawn." Turning to Baakir and Scar, Asili smiled, "That will give us plenty of time to talk and plan."

Scar nodded as Asili retreated. Zira continued looking at Scar with her shining red eyes. A bit afraid for her own and Vitani's life, Jenna edged away from the group and saw a little crevice between two boulders. It wasn't nearly as big as their old cave, but perhaps she could seek refuge here.

Suddenly, there was a flash in front of the opening to her crack in the rocks. Thinking it was Zira, Jenna jumped and backed up against the wall.

"It's only me. You know I won't hurt you," Scar's familiar voice sounded as he sat in front of the crevice. "What are you doing inside there? I can't see you."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Jenna asked, voice cracking. "I'm hiding!"

Deciding not to feign ignorance to the situation between her and Zira, Scar murmured, "I know you're afraid of her, but I've spoken to her. She doesn't hold any resentment towards you. We will all start over as if we have just met."

"Oh, come on, Taka!" Jenna said in annoyance. "Zira hates me! I tried to kill her and she tried to kill me. We can't just 'start over' and pretend like everything is fine because it's just not."

"Jenna, Jenna, you don't know Zira like I do," Scar protested. "She is definitely one who would be able to start over. We are all after the same thing here. Everyone wants Simba dead."

"You're so blind!" Jenna spat back angrily. "Of course Zira is giving you a mouthful of lies! You were her mate! She just wants you back, you know that as well as I do. Don't act like I'm stupid, because I'm not that stupid!"

"No, Jenna, you don't understand," Scar replied, "Zira and Asili have their own family started. Are you worried about Zira or about me?"

Jenna thought about the question. Lots of things were scaring her. She was worried about what Zira might do to her, she was scared about this new pride and Asili, and of course she was worried about losing Scar to Zira. That was her biggest worry.

Sighing, she finally answered Scar's question and said, "Both, really."

"Well, I can guarantee you that Zira will not attack you here. The lionesses work together. You'll see," Scar replied before letting his voice drop a pitch lower and saying quietly, "Do you think I would betray you?"

Jenna hesitated and replied, "Normally? No. But in this situation, I just don't know. Zira was your mate. I haven't been with you as long she's been with you."

Scar sighed and motioned her to him, murmuring, "My sweet Jenna, I'm not about to cheat on you. As much as you may disagree, I do have quite a bit of self control."

Jenna nodded, but felt her eyes welling up with tears. She was scared about the future and wanted proof that Scar wouldn't desert her. Trying not to break into tears, she murmured, "I...I just can't lose you."

Scar put a paw around her and gave her a hug, replying, "As I've told you before, there is no need to fear. Zira is with Asili. As for me, you know that I would not betray you unless you perhaps betrayed me..."

"Taka, you know I'd never do that," Jenna said with a frown. "Where's Nuka?"

"I gave him to Zira. She is his rightful mother. I would think you would be happy to be rid of him," Scar replied.

Jenna was happy to be rid of Nuka, but what if Nuka told Zira how coldly she had treated him? Jenna gulped at that thought and said, "I am, but..."

"But what?" Scar murmured. He brushed against her and explained, "This is good news, not bad. If this tribe will help us, we can defeat Simba and I will be able to make you my queen even faster than I had expected."

"What about tomorrow though?" Jenna asked nervously. "You know, the hunt? What the hell am I suppose to do about that?"

"You can go and make the best of it or you can stay here although I know you despise Asili," Scar said in a quieter voice.

"I'll go, but what about Zira?" Jenna asked.

"Zira won't harm you. I have her word on it," Scar said firmly before nuzzling her gently. He walked behind her and gently batted her tail aside.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"Let me love you," Scar purred. "It will help."

Not in the mood to argue and pretty much because she did want Scar despite her nervousness, Jenna sighed and let Scar have his way with her despite the fact the worries continued to spin around in her head over and over again.

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, I updated Scorn too. Please read it! :3  
_


	44. Chapter 44

_Ugh, school sucks already and it's only day one. I was falling asleep during science, I guess I should start going to bed earlier. lol Thanks for the reviews, guys. **  
**_

_**12DEHD: **Aw! Headaches totally suck and I get what you mean about unproductive days. How are you feeling now? I hate it when the meds don't work. =/  
_

_**Nico: **I know what you mean about Kopa. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments.  
_

_**Taylor: **Thanks about the dA thing. :3 I make a lot of dirty pics for no good reason. =P You should get a dA though, that would be cool. I just post crap too really. xP And ikr about Zira. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yeah, more Zira. :3 And lol, no, she probably won't let it go. OMG, I want to see that pic, did you ever finish it? I like intimate pics. xP Thanks for reading!_

_**Fireflies: **Yeah, trusting her would be a bad idea! And omg, I could NOT get up this morning. D:  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **I agree. After all, Scar was her mate. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **How'd school go for you? My day sucked. lol And more Alicia in this chapter. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Pandaobsessed: **Yes, it's an awkward situation. You did? :O How's school going for you? I'll try and keep updating daily. =P Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yeah, it's just that school is going to keep me REALLY busy, I can already tell. =/ Hope you like the chapter.  
_

_**5: **Okay, well, to be honest, I can't understand your writing half of the time, so yeah. And not to be rude, but comments are suppose to be on the person's story and aren't really suppose to be about other's stories. If you don't like it, don't read. I'm certainly not telling you to read this.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Nuka's all over the place. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She's pretty OCD if she wants something. =P  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Lucky you not going back for two days...I wouldn't mind that. haha You get to hear about pride rock in this chapter a bit. And yeah, Jenna is based off me. I probably made her a bit too nice in the first part, but this part and the sequel are written pretty IC with me. xP  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **This chapter will answer your question...  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **No, actually not. =P And yeah, that is weird unless there is a plan...*hints* Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Nico: **Ikr? I was thinking the EXACT same thing with Scar and self control. =P And lol, I call him sexy all the time, so it's all good. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LK Fan: **Maybe he's not jealous...maybe it's part of the plan. xP_

___**Em: **Cool! Let me know if you get an account. :3 Do you write at all?  
_

___**Seph4ver: **Well...I'm gonna try and keep updating daily. I'll see how it goes._

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Tornado warning? God, that sucks! How is it by you today? I hope you're okay! *hugs*  
_

___**Pirate-Jedi: **Lol, do you like it? I get lonely. xP  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna didn't sleep well that night despite the fact that she was very tired from all the stress and mating with Scar. She partially expected to wake up and find Zira looming over her. Jenna didn't care what Scar said about Zira. Zira couldn't be trusted. Especially not after the two of them had gotten into such a big fight over Scar. Jenna flipped over onto her other side and accidentally woke Scar up in the process.

Scar opened one eye drowsily and yawned, "I see you can't sleep."

"How could you possibly expect me to sleep?" Jenna asked with surprise. "I have to go with the other lionesses to hunt."

"I already told you that I have Zira's word and she will not hurt you," Scar murmured sleepily. When you come back, I'll be here waiting for you. The hunt won't last long. All you have to do is kill a small animal."

"I don't like killing," Jenna said with a frown.

Scar sighed and said, "Listen. Why don't you go off and find a stream? I can tell the pride you went off in search of water. That way, you don't have to hunt or bear with Asili."

Jenna immediately perked up and said, "You'd do that?"

"If it pleases you," Scar mumbled before dropping his head back onto his forepaws. It was clear he still wanted to sleep.

"I would love that," Jenna said, leaning down to give his head a lick before stretching and getting to her paws. Suddenly, Vitani mewed at her hungrily. Jenna hesitated and then laid on her side to let Vitani feed.

"Are you going to tell her that I'm her father?" Scar asked Jenna curiously as he watched her and Vitani.

Jenna shrugged and watched Vitani get her fill before stumbling back off between the crevices in the rocks to sleep. Vitani yawned and then plopped right down and shut her eyes. Scar suddenly pressed his face into Jenna's chest and inhaled her scent deeply. Jenna giggled and admitted, "That tickles!"

The two started rolling around on the ground and ended up with Jenna over Scar. He blinked up at her with a toothy grin. Jenna put her nose to his and said, "I love you, Taka."

Scar watched her get up and reminded her, "Be careful. I can't have you getting hurt. You may be carrying my future heir."

"Future heir?" Jenna laughed. "I'm probably not even pregnant yet."

"But you could be," Scar answered before a wicked smile crossed his face and he added, "By the time I get through with you, you will be."

Jenna laughed before trotting out of the Asili's harem and out into the morning darkness. She liked running in the dark. It made her feel alive and free. Jenna started running, leaving her problems behind her as she ran and ran.

After a good hour of running, Jenna slowed to a stop and took a deep breath. A cool breeze blew across her back and ruffled her fur. Jenna sighed happily and flopped down on her stomach for a quick rest. For a few minutes, she didn't think about Zira, Asili, or this new pride. She was just happy being free in the fresh air.

A few minutes later, she peaked up to see two dark, shadowy figures approaching from a little ways away. A bit frightened of what they might be or how they might react to her, Jenna quickly backed up and sat in the shadows of a tree. Voices could be heard before she actually saw anyone.

One of the voices was saying, "Well now we're out here starving, I wouldn't say we're much better off."

"That's my point; we're _not_ any better off," the second voice replied.

"You just wish Mufasa was still around," the first voice muttered in annoyance.

"I do not," the second voice replied indignantly. "I just want to get a decent dinner for once. Is that really all that much to ask?"

Jenna blinked in surprised as the two figures came closer. They were gray with a few spots and had yellowish eyes. They were her hyena friends: Shenzi and Banzai! Very happy to see them, Jenna dove out from under the tree and sat in front of them.

"Shenzi! Banzai! I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed.

Shenzi's eyes narrowed before recognition crossed her face and she asked, "Jenna? What are you doin' way out here?"

"I was exiled," Jenna replied before frowning and saying, "No thanks to you two for trying to murder Scar."

Banzai and Shenzi both frowned and Banzai pointed out, "He lied to us and then called us the enemy. What do you expect us to do after that? Call him a 'friend'?"

"Yeah," Shenzi chimed in.

"Okay, okay, so he made a tiny mistake," Jenna started out and then paused as the hyenas shot her incredulous looks. "Alright, so he made a big mistake! But come on, guys, he's our friend still."

"Our friend?" Banzai asked.

"Look, Jenna, if you like Scar, then fine," Shenzi said, "But we don't. Escaping those tunnels we got trapped in wasn't that easy. It's his fault we're out in the middle of nowhere without any supper."

"Alright," Jenna gave in before adding, "Just promise me not to try and kill him again."

Shenzi and Banzai glanced at each other, neither of them answered.

"Come on, for my sake?" Jenna pleaded.

"Oh, alright," Shenzi frowned. "But don't expect us to give him a warm welcome."

"Fair enough," Jenna accepted. Suddenly, she noticed something. "Where's Ed?

There was no answer. Banzai and Shenzi just looked at the ground glumly.

Jenna's eyes widened and she gasped, "He got stuck in the tunnels?"

"That's one way to put it," Shenzi said, throwing a rock for no good reason.

"I'm so sorry," Jenna said, giving Shenzi a hug. Banzai looked a bit left out and joined in. Trying to think of something she could do for them, Jenna suggested, "Hey guys, why don't you come with me? We've joined this pride called the Outlanders. I'm sure they'd let you join us and give you some of the food."

"We've?" Banzai asked, scratching his head. "Who's we've? And who are these Outlanders exactly?"

"The Outlanders have all been exiled. Apparently they did something wrong according to Simba or Mufasa," Jenna explained. "And we've is Scar and me."

Banzai smirked and pointed out, "I always said you two would get it on. How many cubs do you two have?"

Jenna blushed and said, "Isn't it a bit early for cubs?"

Shenzi and Banzai looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Oh. Well anyways..." Jenna said, trying to steer the topic of conversation back to the Outlanders. "Are you two coming with me?"

Banzai and Shenzi shrugged and then Shenzi agrees, "Alright. I don't see why not. We're coming."

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, things were starting to look up in the pride lands. Nala would soon have her cub and a new era would begin. Timon woke up one morning and couldn't find Alicia. He immediately panicked.

"Alicia? Alicia?" he called, poking Pumbaa and waking him up, asking, "Where's Alicia?"

"I didn't do anything," Pumbaa muttered sleepily.

"I didn't ask if you did anything!" Timon replied in annoyance. "I asked where Alicia is. Have you seen her?"

Pumbaa thought and shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her."

Timon started to panic. He had become quite paranoid ever since Kopa had been killed. He kept worrying about Alicia,Odion, and Carlotta. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him.

"Come on, Pumbaa! There's no time to waste!" Timon said, yanking Pumbaa awake. "We have to go find her! She could be hurt or in danger or even-"

"Timon, calm down!" Pumbaa yawned as he got to his hooves.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Timon hissed frantically. "Where are the kids, Pumbaa?"

"They're right here, Timon," Pumbaa said, pointing to a sleeping Odion and Carlotta.

"Okay," Timon said, trying to catch his breath. "You watch the kids, Pumbaa. I'm going to go hunt for Alicia."

"But you said-" Pumbaa started out.

"Never mind what I said!" Timon interrupted. "Just do it! I need to find Alicia!"

Timon went running around pride rock with frantic eyes, calling Alicia's name. He started to panic when he couldn't find her. Where could she be? She couldn't be dead...right?

Suddenly, there was a tap on Timon's shoulder. He looked around to see...

"Alicia!" Timon gasped as he turned around and saw Alicia with three two baby meerkats in her arms.

"Looking for me?" Alicia smirked.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	45. Chapter 45

_Sorry for the late update, but late is better than none, right? **  
**_

_**12DEHD: **I hate sitting around and doing nothing...I ended up doing that before, but now with school I'm busy like most of the time.  
_

_**Nico: **I know what you mean about Kopa. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments._

_**Sithlord: **Yeah, I get what you mean about poor Ed, but I couldn't kill Shenzi or her mate, so it ended up being Ed.  
_

_**Taylor: **Yeah, same, I'm up late everynight. How was your first day of school? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **I agree, you don't wanna get on Zira's bad side! And yes, babies are always cute. Okay, I would love to see the picture. And I'm sorry you weren't feeling well...are you any better now? Thanks for reading!_

_**Fireflies: **How was your day? I hope it went okay! And you're right, Timon is being sweet!  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Lol, yeah, Scar is so going to be freaking out. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **You're in 9th grade? Why do I always think people on the internet are older? 11th grade suck so far. D: Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Em: **I meant two, sorry! I bet your fics are good. Thanks for the review!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **I'm not taking history actually. But I'll try to get around to it this weekend. Hope you like the chapter.  
_

_**5: **Um, you're confusing me, but anyways...  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **Can I keep calling you this? =P And I know, poor Ed. Oh well. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **She's pretty OCD if she wants something. =P  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** Yeah, school sucks, but I'll deal. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yes, something will. :3  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **It was two, sorry, I was distracted when I wrote it. Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Nico: **Gah, I got the shivers when you said that! xP Why am I so obsessed with animated characters? *thinks about this* Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LK Fan: **Maybe he's not jealous...maybe it's part of the plan. xP_

___**Seph4ver: **Yeah, me too, he has a cool voice. :)  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Thanks for the review! How are you doing? :)  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, yeah, Timon has a lotta kids! And eh, I think Scar just didn't want Vitani to know Simba was her real father. Ooo, lucky you have biology! Chemistry stinks...a lot. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna brought her hyena friends back to Asili's lands and hesitated by his caves. She didn't feel at home here. Asili still made her nervous. Zira and the rest of the lionesses would probably still be hunting. Jenna couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Is this where the pride lives?" Banzai asked, staring up at the tall cliff and rocks in surprise.

"Don't get too impressed. There ain't any food around here," Shenzi commented glumly after sniffing around.

"That's because the lionesses are hunting," Jenna explained before gulping and hesitating.

"What? You don't like it here?" Banzai asked, easily reading into her thoughts.

Jenna hesitated before whispering, "I don't like the leader of the pride much, but I think he made Scar the leader, so it should be okay. Come on, they should be around here somewhere."

Shenzi and Banzai followed Jenna into the clearing. After a few minutes, they found Scar, Asili, and Baakir sitting in front of a rather large boulder. Scar was obviously taking charge, explaining something to the others with paw motions.

Jenna cleared her throat and sat down by his side with Shenzi and Banzai behind her. They didn't exactly look all that pleased about seeing Scar and almost bared their teeth.

Scar turned and literally jumped at the sight of Banzai and Shenzi. His eyes widened and he was completely lost for words. Asili turned to Jenna with a charming smile and said, "Ah, Jenna, what good timing. I see you've brought some...friends?"

"Yes, they are my friends," Jenna replied, emphasizing the word friends. "I told them that they could stay here if they'd assist us in our plans to take the pride lands back over. They hate Simba just as much as we do."

On que, Banzai and Shenzi nodded and bared their teeth. Jenna frowned, hoping that they were baring their teeth at the thought of Simba and not because they were eying Scar.

"Of course you are allowed into the pride," Asili exclaimed. "What are your names?"

"I'm Shenzi and this is Banzai," Shenzi said, pointing to her friend.

"Hey, you don't happen to have any food around here, huh?" Banzai asked, eyes traveling to Scar's side. Some of the old wounds on his side and belly had never quite healed. Scar looked at them, his eyes obviously mirroring fear.

"Banzai!" Shenzi frowned, elbowing him and shooting Asili a pleasing smile.

Asili smiled and said smoothly, "Of course, my friends. I shall be right back."

After Asili left, Banzai and Shenzi immediately turned to Scar. Scar gave a nervous laugh and said, "It's good to see you again, my friends. I...I didn't expect to see you..."

"Friends," Banzai muttered under his breath sarcastically.

Shenzi bared her teeth, but didn't do anything. A moment later, Asili replied with a zebra's leg. He threw it out of the little circle the lions were sitting in and smiled at the hyenas, murmuring, "You two will be a wonderful addition to our humble group. Please make yourselves at home."

Shenzi and Banzai nodded. They were already tearing into the zebra leg ravenously. It was clear that they had been starving. Poor Scar was still looking down at his body, remembering how the hyenas had ripped him apart in another lifetime. Jenna started to walk to him, but was interrupted by Asili's words.

"Scar told me you were looking for a stream earlier," Asili stated.

Jenna hadn't actually been looking for a stream, she had really just been trying to get out of a whole day spent with Asili and the hunt. Of course Asili didn't need to know this though,so she just nodded.

"There's a stream right behind the cliff actually," Asili commented. "Follow me. I'll show you to it."

Jenna hesitated. She wasn't too sure about leaving Scar alone with the hyenas. He didn't look too happy about the situation, but then again, the hyenas were still ripping apart the zebra leg and would probably be occupied for a bit.

Hoping to get this over with quickly, Jenna nodded and said, "Alright."

Jenna followed Asili around the cliff and to the opposite side of it that she hadn't seen before. Jenna immediately came face to face with a small stream. The water looked glassy as Jenna approached it and stared down into it. She lapped a bit of water up since she was supposed to be thirsty. When she looked up, she could see Asili's reflection in the water next to hers.

"So...how are you liking the Outlanders?" Asili murmured as he sat very close to her.

Stiffening slightly, Jenna said stiffly, "Very nice, thank you."

Asili glanced down at the stream and said, "Ah, look. Our reflections seem to belong together, don't you agree?"

"Look, Asili, I have a mate," Jenna frowned.

Asili walked around her and murmured, "So cold and hard on the outside but so hot and warm on the inside. Come, Jenna, don't you see how Scar still loves Zira? Shouldn't you give him up and let him be with the female he really loves?"

Jenna was caught off guard as Asili stopped behind her. He took advantage of her shock and flicked her tail to the side, getting a close up look at her. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the swollen pinkness.

Whirling around, Jenna hissed, "I'm not going to be your play toy. Do NOT touch me again." With that said, she ran back off towards the cliff. Jenna whirled around it and found Scar lying on his forepaws in front of a group of stones.

Panting, Jenna said, "Taka, I want to leave this place right now."

"Jenna, Jenna, do calm down and tell me what's going on," Scar murmured.

"Asili. He...he keeps trying to force himself on me," Jenna panted, looking scared.

Scar raised a brow and questioned, "He actually forced himself on you?"

"No, he just tried to," Jenna replied.

"What exactly did he do?" Scar questioned with a frown.

"He licked me," Jenna said, dropping her tail protectively.

"Oh Jenna, he was probably just trying to be friendly," Scar replied. "Perhaps he was trying to play. Did that ever cross your mind as a possibility?"

Jenna was getting irritated and walked around Scar, unintentionally giving him a sniff of her aroma as she muttered, "No, he wasn't trying to play. That's why I ran straight back to you."

Jenna was setting off a hunger within Scar with her powerful scent. He nipped at her hind leg and purred, "Will you run if I lick you?"

Too tired to resist and also because she wanted the pleasure he gave her, she automatically sank to the ground and flicked her tail out of the way to give him easy access to her. Scar inhaled deeply and sank down behind her, tracing her desire with the tip of his tongue. Surprised that he wasn't going to mate with her, Jenna asked, "What are you doing?"

"Mm...wait and find out," Scar replied, reaching up and running his paws over her sides as he started lapping at her center. Jenna gasped slightly as she felt herself growing warm and moist from Scar's touch. He continued running his tongue over her until she was quite wet. After that, he gave a long lick all the way up to her tail. Jenna whimpered and shuddered as he performed tricks on her with his nasty tongue. When he poked his tongue within her, she came for him with a gasp and flopped limply on her side.

Pouncing on her, Scar flipped her to her back and grinned down at her. Jenna swatted at him and said, "Bastard."

"Believe what you want," Scar replied, putting his muzzle to hers.

Jenna smirked and then happened to glance upwards. On the cliff looking down at them was none other than Asili. This certainly wasn't over yet.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Timon stared at Alicia with wide eyes, "The children!"

"Yes, here they are," Alicia said, handing them to Timon. "They're two little boys. What shall we name them?"

"Uh..." Timon trailed off as he picked up the two little baby meerkats.

"How about Taro and Kirkor?" Alicia suggested.

"Sure," Timon said, "Aren't they sweet?"

Two months later, the meerkats were anything but sweet! They were more like a hell of a lot of trouble. Taro tried to hang out with Osion, but Odion usually just wanted to be alone. Carlotta was being moody and Kirkor was such a trouble maker!

Finally, Timon decided to have a talk with the children. Standing up on a rock, he said, "It's time we had a talk with you four. There was an unfortunate event that happened just a little while ago. A friend's son was killed. We can't let the same thing happen to you and so we're going to put a few rules into effect."

"Rules?" Odion complained. "Why rules? I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Yeah, me too!" Taro chimed in, copying Odion as always.

"Taro, don't be silly, you're half his age," Alicia reminded Taro. "Now please listen to your father."

"As I was saying..." Timon continued on, shooting Taro an annoyed look, "these rules are for your own safety and-"

"Kirkor!" Carlotta screamed as he threw a dead bug in her face.

"Kirkor!" Alicia echoed, "Don't do that to your sister."

As Alicia ran to Carlotta, Kirkor just laughed, turned and started running off.

"Children!" Timon said, shaking his head. "You learn to love 'em."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	46. Chapter 46

_Gah, sorry this is so damn late and the chapter is short, but I figured it was better than nothing...right? *looks hopeful***  
**_

_**12DEHD: **I hate sitting around and doing nothing...I ended up doing that before, but now with school I'm busy like most of the time.  
_

_**Nico: **I know what you mean about Kopa. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments._

_**Taylor: **Ursula would be cool! So when do you try out? And yeah, he is. D: Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, yes, Scar is naive. And Timon does have his hands full. Well, okay, but if you ever wanna talk, just send me a PM. I have a lot of rl problems too and I understand how it can help to talk sometimes. Thanks for reading!_

_**Fireflies: **I'm glad to hear it wasn't so bad. So how was today? Not so bad too, I hope? And I agree, Asili is a creep.  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Very true about Timon. Btw, I added you on dA. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Ahaha, is that a good or bad thing? =P Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Em: **I like Em better. It seems to fit. How was school? Thanks for the review!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Boring crap like chemistry, math, english, music, etc. Okay, I'll try and get back to you.  
_

_**5: **Wait, what? I don't know what you're trying to say about me.  
_

_**The-Straight-Edge: **It's all good then! Yes, at least the traitor isn't around. =P Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **Yeah, he is a jerk. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Queen Charlotte:** How'd school go? I had my fingers crossed for you. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Hopeless-romance45: **Yeah, the kids are troublesome!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yes to both questions. Thanks for the review. :)_

___**Nico: **Ikr? Isn't he awesome? 3 You know, I just realized a lot of his words in "Be Prepared" have double meanings. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LK Fan: **Ikr? Nobody is listening to Timon! :D  
_

___**Seph4ver: **Yeah, me too, he has a cool voice. :)  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yeah, idiot Scar. lol And ikr? I can't handle kids either, they drive me nuts. *shudders* That's okay, GT can be a bitch. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Yeah, definitely a fail! So you want to be a zoologist? That would be awesome. What's your favorite animal? I suppose you can guess mine. haha Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna woke early the next morning as usual. She just wasn't able to sleep with Asili so close around. Deciding to wake Scar up, she blew on his nose and whispered, "Taka?" Scar didn't answer and continued to sleep with his arm thrown over her. Jenna poked his shoulder with her paw, but he still continued to sleep. Sighing, she slipped out from under his arm and gave a long lick down his tender belly.

Scar chuckled and blinked, asking, "As determined to get my attention as always, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jenna said, crawling back up to him and asking, "Taka?"

"Mm?"

"Will you always love me?" Jenna asked. She had felt a little unstable since meeting Zira and Asili.

"My, my, what kind of question is _that_?" Scar questioned in surprise.

"Just answer it," Jenna replied.

Scar turned serious and gazed into her violet eyes with his green ones, murmuring, "Our bond is strong. I chose you to have my child. As I have said before, I will not betray you unless you betray me. Why do you ask? Are you thinking about Zira once more?"

"Maybe," Jenna admitted.

Scar rolled his eyes and said, "Sleep, my sweet one. You have nothing to fear."

Jenna sighed and blinked up at Scar. She was tired. Despite the fact that she was attempting to stay awake, she found her eyelids fluttering and she was asleep once more. When Jenna woke, she found herself in a strange place. Looking around, she couldn't see anything familiar at all. The grass had shriveled up on all sides of her and the cliff was nowhere to be seen. Where in the world was she?

Scared, Jenna stumbled to her paws and whispered, "Taka?"

"Ah, Jenna, you've waken," a familiar voice purred.

Jenna glared at Asili and saw Baakir on the other side of her. Frowning, she hissed, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Always questions with you, isn't it?" Asili asked, shaking his head. "Let's make a deal. You give us what we want and then we'll bring you back to your mate. Agreed?"

Jenna tried to back up, but Baakir was preventing her from going anywhere. Eyes flashing, she questioned, "And what is it that you want?"

Asili exchanged glances with Baakir before asking, "You don't know? Come now, Jenna."

Jenna stared daggers at Asili and hissed, "You can't have me."

"Oh, I'd hate to disagree with that point, but..." Asili smiled. "I will have you."

"Never!" Jenna hissed, swiping at Asili's face before jumping over him and starting to run away at top speed. Asili turned and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Jenna reached up to scratch his face, but Asili pushed her paw away.

"IF you wish to keep your life after this, no claws," he murmured.

"Evil bastard," Jenna whispered as she was flipped back onto her stomach. She attempted to run, but Baakir appeared in front of her, preventing her from going anywhere. Damn it. She was trapped.

"If you don't struggle, this won't hurt so much," Asili muttered.

Jenna didn't want to go down without a fight. She tried to squirm away, but Asili dug his claws into her sides, causing her to whimper and stop moving. Asili straddled her easily and took her momentary stillness to pull her hips up and inhale her scent. Jenna bit her lower lip as he smashed into her. She tried to reject him, push him away, but he kept pushing and pushing until he had forced his way within her. Asili was rough. He pushed jerkily and randomly, unable to find a rhythm within her since she was continuing to struggle. Jenna's insides grew tight and everything in her system seemed to block up as Asili continued his assault. When he was finally done, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground limply.

"Oh dear, you're forgetting something," Asili replied as he changed positions with Baakir. Panting and out of breath, Jenna sank to the ground on her stomach and found her face in the dirt. She felt the heavy weight of Baakir on her a few moments later. He wasn't any gentler than Asili. If anything, he was worse. Jenna tried to distract herself, pull away from the situation, but it didn't work very well. She gasped for breath through clenched teeth and found her veins sizzling angrily.

Suddenly, Asili pulled her head up and stared into her face, smirking as he hissed, "Look at me, bitch. I want to see the pain in your eyes. You wanted this, didn't you? You could've left, but you stayed with our tribe. It's obvious what you were after. You'll come back begging for more."

Jenna's temper flashed. In a sudden movement, she turned around and slashed Baakir's face. Baakir half-yanked out of her and release all over her backside. Asili grabbed her face and shoved a claw iforwards, hissing, "I said no claws! I could rip you apart, but you could be useful in the future, so instead..."

Asili grabbed her paw and sank a claw across one of her pads. Raising an eyebrow, he hissed, "Perhaps this will teach you your lesson. Come along, Baakir."

They left Jenna lying in the dust and left her to die really. Her paw bled for a long time until she passed out. Jenna wasn't sure how long she slept for. Finally, she felt a warm nose nudging her. Blinking dazedly, Jenna peered up with glazed eyes and tried to comprehend the blurry figure in front of her eyes.

"Hey," a quite but familiar voice replied. "It's me. Wake up."

The voice was female, that was for sure. The more she stared, Jenna found she could recognize the figure as Shenzi! Lifting her bruised body and staggering to her feet, she asked, "Shenzi...how did you find me here?"

"Well, you didn't come back to the rocks and I told Banzai I was going to go look for you," Shenzi explained, lifting Jenna's paw and examining it. "God, what happened to you? You've got dried blood all over."

"It was Asili," Jenna mumbled, taking a stumble forwards. It was hard for her to walk, but she had to get out of her and back to Scar and Vitani. "He...well...you know."

Shenzi's eyes widened and she said, "There's something strange about him. I could tell from the start. Come on, Jenna. You want to lean on me or something?"

Jenna had to smile at Shenzi's willingness to help. Shaking her head, she said, "No, it's alright. Are we far from the cliff?"

"Not _that_ far," Shenzi said in a very not reassuring voice.

Jenna sighed, "How long is it, Shenzi? I can't walk for hours right now."

"About an hour," Shenzi admitted. "It'll be alright, I'll help you. If we talk about something, the time will go faster. So...?"

Figuring Shenzi's logic made sense, Jenna asked, "So how do you like it with the pride? Are they feeding you still?"

"Mm," Shenzi replied, eying Jenna out of the corner of her eye to make sure she was keeping up alright as she replied, "They are. I think Asili thinks we'll be useful in the future. Now, I'm not so sure. I'd like to rip him to pieces."

"No, Shenzi, you can't," Jenna said quickly. "Life would turn into a living hell for all of us if we killed the Outlanders' leader. We'd all be killed or worse. Probably worse, knowing Zira."

Shenzi looked confused and asked, "Zira? Who's Zira?"

"You don't remember?" Jenna asked incredulously. "I'm talking about Zira, Taka's mate, remember?"

"Oh, that Zira," Shenzi said with a nod before she frowned and said, "Isn't she dead?"

"That's what I thought," Jenna mused. "She looks quite unscathed besides for a bite in her ear. Shenzi, you guys didn't really kill her, did you?"

"Well, no," Shenzi replied. "We just had to get you help. That was top priority. So don't go blamin' us-"

"I never said I blamed you!" Jenna quickly replied. She was getting tired and they had barely been walking. "I just feel uncomfortable around her for obvious reasons. We've both tried to kill each other and she's Asili's mate. Also, are we almost there yet?"

Shenzi didn't answer and pointed out a very ordinary bush to their left, obviously trying to distract Jenna from the question. Jenna sighed. It was clear that they still had a long ways to go.

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, and please read Scorned too if you haven't already. :)  
_


	47. Chapter 47

_Yay, it's weekend and I'm updating on time. :D Btw, I remember someone asked me what Asili and Baakir mean and I forgot to answer. Asili means never and Baakir has no meaning as far as I'm aware of it. lol**  
**_

_**12DEHD: **Haha, okay, I won't tell you then. And you're right, more Alicia in this chapter.  
_

_**RichardTerminator: **Thanks for the review, I don't really accept other people telling me how to write my future chapters though since I already have it written. Sorry.  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Those two are bastards, yes! And mm hm, Kovu will be coming soon now. =P Oh, it's not that big of a deal, I can handle it, I suppose. Thanks for saying that and you know you can talk to me anytime as well. :3 Thanks for reading!_

_**Potc Fan: **Thanks for the review! Have you been reading this for long? I'll work on longer chapters. :3  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yes, only one more cub and that's a very good prediction! Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Mm hm, it's like 75 chapters, I think. Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Em: **Haha, yeah, same! Extra time for school would be nice. Thanks for the review!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **The SF zoo would be cool, I think! :3 And you see where I'm going? Yay! You're good at predicting.  
_

_**5: **...I never asked your name. O.o  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **That's one way to put it. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Is this your first time reviewing? I don't think I've seen you before. And what you said will most likely happen. :3  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **You'll see! Thanks for reading.  
_

___**Nico: **Lol, Scar or Taka, I don't care. Personally, I think Taka sounds sweet and cute and Scar is more sexy, but I don't know. Lol, your reviews keep giving me the shivers in a good way. haha Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LK Fan: **That would suck. A lot. If Jenna saw Scar with Zira intimately, she'd totally flip out. xP  
_

___**Seph4ver: **Shenzi's a true friend, you know? It would be awesome to know someone like her in rl!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, I suppose I hadn't really paid attention, but duh, of course you like pandas! *smacks my forehead* I love lions, but I suppose that's obvious, huh? Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Alicia  
**

Alicia and Timon were having a small argument. They couldn't seem to keep track of the kids. Kirkor was constantly causing trouble, Carlotta was feeling sick, and Odion and Taro had gone off exploring on their own.

"This can't keep happening!" Alicia burst out. "We can't keep letting them go off by themselves. It's just not safe for them."

"Yes, but how can I keep them from going off by themselves?" Timon snapped.

"Anyone want a blue bug enchilada?" Pumbaa asked, butting into the conversation.

"Ugh, can you make the pig go away?" Alicia yelled at wit's end.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked Alicia with a shocked expression.

"Uh oh. You called him a pig," Timon informed Alicia.

"Are you talking to _me?" _Pumbaa repeated.

Realizing her error, Alicia frowned, "Shit." In a louder voice, she said, "It was all just an accident! Really!"

"Shouldn't 'a done that," Timon shook a finger at Alicia.

"It was an accident!" Alicia pressed. "Can't you help me out here?"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME?" _Pumbaa yelled loudly.

"Now you're in for it," Timon warned.

"THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG!" Pumbaa shrieked, running headfirst at Alicia.

"Aaah!" Alicia screamed.

Timon searched around for a diversion for Pumbaa and saw a root sticking above the ground in a dome shape. Waving at it, he called, "Alicia, under here!"

Alicia ran under it just as time as Pumbaa tried to squeeze under it and got stuck.

Alicia and Timon crossed their arms, "Bad Pumbaa!"

Pumbaa almost immediately calmed down and said, "Oh. Sorry."

**Jenna**

Jenna and Shenzi walked and walked and walked. When Jenna felt like she was going to die from so much walking, the cliff finally came into view. Her violet eyes lit up and she started running to the cliff, but ended up staggering and falling.

"Don't push it," Shenzi warned. "Easy does it. Hey, whatd'ya think about washing off in the stream first? You kinda...uh..."

"I smell, I know," Jenna sighed, feeling dirty inside and out. "I'll wash. You can go find Banzai if you want. I'm sure he's worried about you."

Shenzi hesitated and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jenna replied, waving Shenzi off in the direction of the cliff. Jenna watched Shenzi go before she slipped into the water. She let herself become completely submerged in the water and was going to surface when she felt something sharp in her neck pushing her head down. Jenna tried to scream, but you couldn't hear anything from under the water. The pain was gone almost as quickly as it came. Jenna whipped her head out of the water to find...

"Ah, so you survived," Asili murmured as Jenna looked up at him with eyes filled with fear.

"What are you going to do?" Jenna hissed, looking right and left to see if anyone was around. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Hm..." Asili said, pretending to think before he murmured, "I have two options. I either have to kill you or your mate. What do you choose?"

"T-taka?" Jenna stammered. "No! He hasn't done anything! Please...kill me instead."

"But that would be such a waste," Asili murmured in a slippery voice. "If I killed your mate, I could have you and we could have a whole pride of children..."

"Anything but that! Please!" Jenna begged, unable to even consider the possibility of having to mate with Scar's murderer. Asili wasn't very loyal. He had told Scar that he would help him become king and now he wanted to kill him?

"Hm," Asili mused before relenting, "I suppose there is one other way if you swear to cooperate..."

"Yes?" Jenna asked. "What is it?"

"You see, I want to be king and I want you as my mate," Asili murmured. "I'll continue playing this little game and let Scar take charge of the pride until we defeat Simba. We're all on the same side until then. In the meantime, you must promise not to tell Scar a word about this or to mention what I did to you. You are to tell him a wild animal attacked him."

Jenna's eyes widened. So Asili was a trader! He just wanted the throne for himself. He wasn't really going to help Scar. Jenna cussed silently. She had tried to tell Scar this was a bad idea all along and look what had happened when he hadn't listened to her!

Still though, at least Asili wasn't going to kill her now. Jenna started to get out of the stream, but Asili pushed her right back into the water and said, "I'm not done yet. There's one more thing I want from you."

Jenna sighed as Asili jerked her head up so that she was looking him in the eye, "Yes?"

"I want you to come to me every third night," Asili said, the intention clear by his request.

"But-" Jenna started to protest.

"Do it or else I'll kill your beloved," Asili hissed, pressing a claw to her neck again.

"Y-yes," Jenna stammered. "May I go now?"

Asili nodded and replied, "You will visit me on the third night and if I hear that you have slipped and shared our little secret, I will send the lionesses after Scar at once."

Jenna nodded in fear and ran to the other side of the cliff despite her aching body. She was scared. Asili and Baakir were betrayers. What about the other lionesses? Did they know about Asili's intent? Surely Zira didn't...or did she?

Jenna's mind continued to spin as she stepped dizzily into the clearing. The other lionesses were back. Some were talking, some sleeping, and some feasting from their kills. Jenna scanned the crowd for Zira, but found her legs growing weak under her as she plopped weakly onto the ground.

"Jenna," a voice trickled into her ears. Jenna looked up to see Scar standing by her side. He laid down next to her and murmured, "My darling, where have you been? I thought you had left..."

"I would never leave you," Jenna said, before whispering, "Listen, Taka, I need-"

A voice cleared his throat and the two looked up to see Asili standing above them. Jenna gulped. He was going to be following her around. Shit. When was she going to be able to share her secret with Scar? And if she did, would he even believe her?

"I see you've found Jenna," Asili murmured. "It's about time. We've been looking all over for her."

"Indeed," Scar agree, shooting Jenna a look out of his slanted eye as he said, "Where were you?"

Before Jenna could answer, Asili added, "Now that she is found, I expect her to train with the other lionesses."

"Of course," Scar replied before Jenna could say anything. "She could certainly use the training. I remember how I had to teach her how to pounce when we first met."

"Hey!" Jenna said, swatting at him as she took his statement as an insult.

Asili smiled, obviously hoping the lovers would argue as he murmured, "Well then! I'll leave you two to continue your conversation."

Instead of arguing after Asili left, Scar glanced over Jenna's body and noticed the scratches and bruises. His eyes finally fell on her paw and he muttered, "How _did _this happen?"

"It was..." Jenna trailed off as she saw Asili settle down on a ledge right above their heads. Fuck! "Just a wild animal."

"A wild animal?" Scar asked in disbelief. "Part of your paw was severed off. I don't believe a wild animal is capable of this. Did someone attack you?"

Not liking to lie to her lover, Jenna replied, "Yeah, I told you an animal attacked me. I didn't see what it was. Shenzi saved me."

"Hm..." Scar murmured before resting his paw over hers and saying, "I want you to be more careful."

* * *

_ Review? :) Oh, and please read Scorned too if you haven't already. :)  
_


	48. Chapter 48

_Finally a relaxing day with nothing to do. xP Thanks for reading all!**  
**_

_**12DEHD: **Yeah, I just did. How's your weekend going? Mine's nice, glad to be away from school.  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Lol, yeah, bad pig!_

_**Jilister: **Aw! Thank you for such a nice review! I will put the cubs in it quite a bit more. :3  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Lol, np. And Ikr? Big mistake to call him a pig!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Isn't weekend great? No school, yay! Eh...maybe Jenna will have something good happen. Jenna aka me has bad luck in rl. lol Thanks for reading!_

_**Fireflies: **Physics, ugh. It's the most pointless thing ever imo. I'm doing chemistry and I think that sucks too. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Very true. Scar will definitely start becoming suspicious. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, that's okay. How's your story coming along? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Em: **Asili is definitely a retard. Thanks for the review!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Yeah, probably. Lol, I love spoilers! And I'm actually not putting any more birds in this.  
_

_**5: **Um, no. I never asked you any questions.  
_

_**Danielle: **Eh...she doesn't have a lot of good luck. Are you a new reader?  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Glad you're liking the story! There will be more Shenzi and Banzai. :3  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **That's okay, but I'm glad the reviews are working now. Are you a big TLK fan?  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **She does kind of have to go with the plan... Thanks for reading._

___**Pigs Go Moo: **Oh, I didn't know that about Baakir...good to know! And thank you for reading. :3  
_

___**Nico: **Yay! I'm glad you think it's getting good! Thanks for reading!_

___**Taylor: ***hugs back* It was a frigging awesome idea! Ahah, you do like censoring, don't you? I don't censor at all. Thanks for the review!  
_

___**LK Fan: **Very good prediction about Scar and Zira. Yes, Kovu will be Jenna and Asili's cub. =/  
_

___**Seph4ver: **I agree! Everyone needs a Shenzi. Thanks for reading._

___**SayoViolin: **Are you a new reader? :3  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Big cats are so cute. I used to have a MAJOR cheetah obsession. lol And yeah, she'll get pregnant. I mean, no birth control in the animal world. lol Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

When Jenna woke up the next day, she started to get up and then remembered that she was going to train with the other lionesses today. Suddenly panicking, she poked Scar and whispered, "Taka! Taka, wake up!"

"Must...so...early..." she heard Scar mumble a few random words before he opened a green eye and asked, "Yes, Jenna?"

"I have to train with the lionesses today!" Jenna informed him, unable to sit still.

"Oh, telling me that was really worth waking me up," Scar replied sarcastically as he closed his eyes again.

"No, I'm serious!" Jenna replied nervously. "I'm going to have to face Zira. I haven't had to talk to her before..."

Scar sighed loudly and said, "Haven't we been over this before? If Zira had wanted to kill you, she would've done it already."

"Yes, but-" Jenna protested.

"Calm yourself," Scar said, reaching up and pulling her to a halt. "You'll be fine. I swear to you that you will. Don't you trust me?"

Jenna nodded.

"Well then," Scar said in a satisfied voice. "Go run along and have fun. I'll be here for you when you've finished."

Jenna crept towards where the other lionesses were sleeping. Seeing that she was the only one awake, she laid down on her forepaws and waited. The lionesses slept for a long time. Jenna was so tired that she almost fell asleep. Suddenly, a slim figure jumped down from a high ledge and looked over all the lionesses, ordering, "Alright, everyone up. Our training begins."

Jenna quickly jumped to her feet. Her paw ached slightly, but she tried to ignore it. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. From all around her, sleeping lionesses stretched and looked around. Jenna's eyes focused on the lioness who had woken everyone up. She was slim and muscular with flashing red eyes and a bite out of her ear.

Trying to act like she wasn't afraid of Zira, Jenna gulped and looked to her right at the lionesses surrounding her. She noticed that she fit in better with this group of lionesses versus the ones from pride rock. Here, they were all a bit straggly and had dark lidded eyes. Jenna was right at home...kind of.

"Today, we work on our fighting skills," Zira explained to all the lionesses. "Choose a partner and then fight each other. Whoever pins their opponent down first wins the match. Keep doing this until I say you can stop. Go on. Find partners."

Most of the lionesses partnered up quite quickly. Nobody looked in Jenna's direction. Before she knew it, all the lionesses were partnered up besides for her and Zira. Jenna gulped. This was a bad situation.

Zira slunk over to Jenna and stated, "Well, apparently we're going to be partners for this session. I'm guessing you've never done anything like this before."

Jenna shook her head nervously and backed up. Zira had slanted eyes just like Scar and something about her expression made Jenna's blood run cold.

Seeing her back away, Zira laughed and said, "Come, come, I'm not one to hold a grudge if that's what you're thinking?"

Jenna didn't answer, unsure of what to say to Zira. Was she being truthful?

"Listen," Zira commanded, getting right up in front of Jenna and explaining, "I would never do anything to hurt Scar. If I did something to you, he would be more than furious. Do you doubt my loyalty to him?"

Jenna shook her head. Zira was the most loyal follower one could have. The only thing that was suspicious was that she had just given Scar up without a fight. Either Zira was the best liar Jenna had met or she had some ulterior motive going on here.

"Good," Zira said, closing the matter. "I believe we should be able to start our training. Stand across from me."

Jenna went across from Zira. She knew she was suppose to fight, but she wasn't much of a fighter. Zira crouched and sprang. Jenna tried to push her away half-heartedly, but knew she was no matched for the skilled lioness. Zira pushed her to the ground with ease and smirked.

"You do need practice, Scar was right as always," Zira pointed out.

"You've been talking to him?" Jenna asked, a little hurt at the thought of Scar with Zira when she wasn't around.

Zira frowned and almost lost her temper as she hissed, "Listen closely. Scar was mine first. I love him, but I want him to be happy. I don't do morals. If Scar wants something, I'll do it. To make Scar happy, I'd lay down my life. So if he wants to talk to me, then yes, I'm going to talk to him. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No..." Jenna mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Now let's work on your fighting techniques," Zira went on.

The two went over some fighting strategies. A few hours later, Zira called it quits and announced it was time to eat. The lionesses went running off excitedly, but Zira stayed by Jenna and stepped slowly back towards the cliff. As they walked back together, Jenna noticed Asili and Scar talking once again. Asili looked up to stare at Jenna in interest.

"Asili seems to be looking at you quite a bit," Zira commented.

At that moment, Scar lifted his head and looked at the returning lionesses. It was clear that he was looking at Zira. Jenna frowned, trying to see if she could detect lust in his bright green eyes.

"Scar seems to be looking at you quite a bit," Jenna answered Zira's question with a frown.

Zira shrugged and murmured, "Let's go speak to them, shall we?"

Jenna wasn't too sure about this, but Zira was already going off towards the two male lions. Jenna wondered what Zira liked about Scar. Was it sex appeal, his looks, or perhaps just a strange obsession of hers? Jenna had to admit that he was a good lover, but...

"How are things coming?" Zira questioned as she went and rubbed against Asili's side, red eyes boring into Scar. Jenna tried not to glare. If she didn't know better, she would've said that it looked like Zira was trying to get Scar's attention by making him jealous of Asili and her. The problem was that it looked like it might be working. Scar was staring at Zira with a yearning expression.

"The plans are coming along nicely, my dear," Asili said, smiling down at Zira even though he was mostly looking at Jenna.

Jenna looked over the situation and realized how odd it was. Asili was after her, Zira was after Scar, Scar looked like he wanted Zira, and she wanted her mate to be loyal. Could the situation get any more messed up? How come you always want what you can't have?

"Scar," Zira murmured.

Scar, who had already been looking at her, asked, "Yes, Zira?"

"Would you like to see how your son is doing?" Zira questioned. "I've taught him how to pounce."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. She just couldn't figure Zira out. One minute, Zira was acting nice to her and like she wanted to help her. The next minute, she was saying she just wanted Scar to be happy. Now, she was leading Scar away to look at Nuka. Scar had never given a damn about Nuka before, but now...

"Certainly," Scar replied, flashing Zira a smile. "Lead the way."

Jenna watched with annoyance as Scar followed Zira off without a glance in her direction. Jenna should've run since Asili was still around, but she was too busy looking at the couple to think about anything else.

"Jealous, are we?" a voice purred from behind her.

* * *

_ Review? :) I updated Scorned too, btw.  
_


	49. Chapter 49

_Gah, school tomorrow again, I wish weekends lasted forever!**  
**_

_**12DEHD: **How was your day? No offense, but I would hate being in choir. *shudders* Or going to church for that matter. Nah, I'm not a gamer at all. Wbu?  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Lol, yeah, bad pig!_

_**Ashlight: **I did mess up on that bit with the two three kids. I should've edited it, but I've been busy with school. I'll get around to it soon.  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Lol, yeah! And definitely a big love square going on. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Very true, Zira is probably doing both knowing how smart Zira is! And well, I dunno. I try to make my stories as much like reality as I can considering they're fictional. lol Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Mm hm, I agree about Zira. And yeah, you could say she sleeps around. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Np! And lol, but I just can't see myself with Simba. xP Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Em: **Lol, you're not gonna let that go, are you? =P Thanks for the review!  
_

_**Johnny2b: **That sounds cool! No Scar though? I really love him. 3  
_

_**5: **Um, no, I wasn't, but okay whatever.  
_

_**Sithlord: **Np! I get sidetracked so much and I actually love reviews. I hope Zira and Scar don't get back together either. =/  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Me too, I agree!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Awesome! It's nice to meet such a big TLK fan. Haha, I agree about Scar cheating. =P  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Vitani will be in this chapter a bit. Thanks for reading._

___**Four Tailed: **That's alright! And it makes sense, just that Zira isn't exactly the friendly type. lol  
_

___**Taylor: **Eh, I never censor. =P And yes, Zira is super jealous. Omg, I hate writer's block so much. =/ Thanks for the review!  
_

___**LK Fan: **Not really. and ahah, I agree that he is not taking her to show off Nuka! =P  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Lol, yeah, the couple from hell! I would be extremely pissed too, especially since they're not being subtle. Nice avvy, btw! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna immediately jerked her head up to see Asili. Frowning, she replied firmly, "What are you doing? I haven't done anything wrong. I have done everything you told me to do and not to do."

"Yes, yes," Asili murmured, trying to act inconspicuous since they weren't exactly in private. "I'm not here to punish you. I'm merely asking how you feel about seeing Scar and Zira together."

"You know how I feel," Jenna spat in annoyance. "What do you want from me?"

"Must we _always _be so temperamental?" Asili asked. He started circling her and murmured, "How does it make you feel as you watch them? Do you want Scar? Do you want to love him?"

Jenna frowned, forgetting it was Asili asking her these questions as she watched Scar and Zira walk side by side. Zira suddenly laughed at something random. Biting her lip, Jenna replied to Asili, "I don't want Zira with him."

"Of course not," Asili replied. He continued circling Jenna and murmured, "Do you want him to touch you?"

Jenna didn't answer until she felt Asili touch below her tail. Suddenly, she realized what he was trying to do and whipped around angrily, "I know what you're up to and it's not going to work! You think you can seduce me? Forget it!"

"Be quiet," Asili hissed as he pulled her tail up to expose her female bits. Jenna tried to pull away just as Shenzi and Banzai appeared from around the rock and stepped towards Asili and Jenna. Asili immediately dropped her tail and tried to look innocent. "My friends! What brings you here?"

Looking a bit less than friendly, Shenzi said, "We'd like some more food."

"Yeah, I'm still hungry," Banzai chimed in.

"Ah," Asili said, looking from them to Jenna. "Of course. Come along."

Jenna sighed with relief as he left with the hyenas. As they left, Shenzi turned and shot Jenna a sympathetic expression. Jenna was almost one hundred percent positive that Shenzi hadn't been hungry and had instead brought Banzai over to distract Asili from her. She really was a good friend.

Deciding to seek refuge now that Asili had left, Jenna crept down to the crevice between the rocks where she had left little Vitani. Jenna smiled at her young cub. Vitani was getting older everyday. She had little tufts of fur on her body and had Jenna's eyes. Jenna took Vitani out of the cave and said, "Go explore, my dear one."

Jenna had never much been into parenting, but now Vitani was her only friend besides for Shenzi and Banzai. Jenna didn't know who to trust anymore. Scar was being...oh, what was the word for this? Jenna couldn't think of it, but she was feeling very suspicious of him. She also knew she couldn't trust Zira or Asili. Neither of them could be trusted.

Jenna was still with Vitani that same night when Scar finally came to lay by her side. Jenna turned away from him coldly and tucked Vitani between her paws. Scar was silent as well and just looked straight ahead of him. Jenna frowned, it felt like the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"You want her, don't you?" Jenna finally pointed out as they laid together in silence.

Scar was silent before feigning the fact that he had any idea what she was talking about as he said, "Want who?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me," Jenna frowned. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"She was showing Nuka off," Scar said.

"That's not answering my question," Jenna frowned. "She's showing Nuka off so that you take him as your heir and she becomes your queen. Don't act like you don't know all this. If you don't want me, just say so."

"I never said that. Zira was my mate though. You can't expect all my feelings for her to have disappeared overnight," Scar pointed out.

Jenna frowned. She had certainly expected his affections for Zira to be gone by now. Scar was hers, not Zira's! Trying not to look sad, Jenna nodded and turned away so that Scar couldn't see her face.

Scar put a paw on hers and got her to look back at him. Scar's eyes went to Vitani and he murmured, "Do you wish you had stayed with her father?"

Jenna thought for a moment before realizing that Scar meant Simba. She glared up at him with hurt eyes and said, "No, Taka, I don't. I just wish you would stay loyal to me. You said you would, you promised-"

"I have not been unfaithful to you, I merely visited Nuka," Scar replied, starting to get a bit irritable.

"Yes, but we all know what that's going to lead to," Jenna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me," Scar murmured, tucking his head under her chin as he tried to nuzzle her.

"How can I?" Jenna whispered. "How can I when everything is falling apart in front of me?"

"Jenna, Jenna," Scar tried to reassure her. "I have not touched Zira. There is nothing to worry about. I can control myself."

Jenna sighed. Scar didn't understand. He didn't realize Asili's plot to kill him and to make Jenna his wife. She wanted to tell Scar everything, but as usual, Asili was leaning on the ledge above them.

Jenna was forced to wait the next few days out. They passed as before. Scar seemed to have lost a bit of interest in her. He continued watching Zira lustily and followed her around to "visit Nuka". Zira continued to be friendly towards Jenna. Well...friendly for Zira anyways. Jenna continued to "train" with the other lionesses, but made no friends.

The third night was what she had been dreading. Jenna tried to keep Scar up late so Asili wouldn't come for her. She talked about every boring thing she could think of until she bored Scar so much that he actually fell asleep. As soon as Scar's breaths grew rhythmic, Jenna looked up to see Asili looking at her. Damn.

Not about to risk Scar's life, Jenna got up and slowly padded over to where he was standing by the stream. She wondered what kind of mood he was going to be in. Sometimes he was rude and coarse and at other times, he pretended to be a gentleman.

"Ah, Jenna," Asili sighed as she came close. "I knew you'd come. I have been looking forwards to this day."

Jenna said nothing and got into the position. Asili watched her with a frown and said, "Don't look so depressed. What is there to be so upset about? Oh, I know. You're thinking about Zira and your mate."

"Leave Taka alone," Jenna stated shortly. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Asili answered her by going behind her and thrusting into her firmly. Jenna noticed that he wasn't being quite as rough as last time. She was certainly glad for that.

Asili continued to talk to her. He whispered, "You know, I could easily dispose of...Taka...if you are upset by what he is doing with Zira. I would have no problem doing that if it would please you."

Jenna growled from the pain inside her body and in her heart as she hissed, "Never, Asili, never. I will never leave Taka."

"Oh really?" Asili asked, thrusting harder within her and making her bite her lip. "What about when you find him being intimate with Zira? Surely you can see that is what is coming. It's clear just how much he cares for her."

Jenna cried out as Asili continued to hurt her, thrusting harder and faster until she was panting. She didn't speak until he had finished and had slid off of her. Yawning, Asili waited for Jenna's answer.

Still panting, Jenna murmured, "I will still be loyal to him. I don't care what he does. I won't leave his side."

"It's a pity, really," Asili pointed out with a shake of his head. "You could be so useful. Don't you see how Zira and Scar are a better match than you and Scar?"

Jenna growled low in her throat. Asili shrugged and commented, "I was just pointing out the obvious. Anyways, I'll be on my way."

Jenna watched Asili slink away before going to stand in the stream to wash her body. She always felt so dirty after Asili handled her. As she glanced up at the stars, she wondered what her fate would be. Would she continue to be Scar's mate or would Zira take her place? She couldn't do much but wait and see.

* * *

_ Review? :) I updated Scorned too, btw. I'm never gonna give up, am I? =P  
_


	50. Chapter 50

_I'm still feeling sick. I hope you guys are better than me. =/**  
**_

_**12DEHD: **What games do you like? And I so agree, iPad keys can be fucking annoying at times which is why I'm always on the laptop. lol  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Lol, yeah, bad pig!_

_**Nico: **Np! I'm just glad you're still reading. :3  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Too much stress for her. =P Ooo, let me know when you post it! Btw, do you think Vitani and Nuka are siblings? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Vitani will be a good friend, I agree. And yeah, Scar might need a wakeup call or something. Having a Shenzi friend would be pretty awesome. Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Lol, yeah? I have a Shenzi plush too. So how old are you then? You don't have to answer that. If I had a Scar plush, I would bring it around everywhere. Since I don't, Zira gets to follow me around. lol Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Soon, but Kovu has to be born first. =P Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, it's okay. I think I have the worst memory ever sometimes. And Asili is quite annoying, yes. Omg, I don't get chemistry at all. I just sit there and zone out. _ Thanks for reading! I wish the weekend was endless, don't you?  
_

_**Johnny2b: **...no Scar? Ah! *cries* Ahem. *wipes tears away* Well, okay then. You couldn't like bring him back? He's like too wonderful to just die. :(  
_

_**5:...?**  
_

_**Kshara Khan: **Lol, that would be funny! Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Me too, I agree!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Haha, yeah? I'm glad you like the story so much!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Scar is being naive! And that might happen, yes. Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **Ahah, yeah! Things are twisted now. Thanks for the review.  
_

___**Taylor: **I used to ship them actually. Maybe that's why they're turning out that way. =P And I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **It's very cute! I would be SO pissed if my avvys didn't save. And I agree about Scar and Asili. How was school for you today? I kept daydreaming and zoning off. lol Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

A week later, it was quite obvious that Jenna was pregnant. Scar was obviously happy and paid a bit more attention to her before getting distracted by Zira all over again. During her pregnancy, Zira insisted that she continue to train with the other lionesses to stay fit. Once again, Jenna had a hard time telling Zira's ulterior motives. Was she trying to work her to death or what?

The more time Scar spent with Zira, the colder and more distant Jenna became towards everyone. Shenzi and Banzai tried to cheer her up, but things were getting so bad that she just couldn't be cheered up at this point. Asili continued to use her despite her pregnancy. Jenna wondered just how messed up her cub would be from all of this treatment.

As time went on, little Vitani grew and became a very cute little cub. Jenna was surprised just how nice Zira was to Vitani. It was as if Zira knew that Vitani was not Scar's child. Unfortunately, Zira's attraction to Vitani meant that Vitani and Nuka started to become friends. Jenna sighed with irritation and tried not to let it show. Zira and Asili had certainly ripped her family apart.

Jenna had been pregnant for quite a while when she noticed Vitani playing with Nuka. Jenna got pissed off easily these days and trudged over to where the cubs were mock fighting and called, "Vitani?"

"Yes, mother?" Vitani asked as she tried to push Nuka onto his back.

"I have to speak with you," Jenna called back.

"Okay," Vitani yelled back before telling Nuka something or another. She came trotting over to Jenna obediently and looked up at her with mirroring violet eyes, asking, "You want to talk to me?"

Jenna nodded and brought Vitani over to their little place by the crevice between the rocks. She had claimed that as "her area". Once they were far out of Nuka's hearing range, Jenna told her young cub, "I'd prefer if you don't go playing with Zira's child."

"Why?" Vitani asked innocently. "Zira's really nice to me and Nuka is fun to play with."

"Because he's Zira's child," Jenna replied again.

Rolling her eyes, Vitani said, "Okay, I get that. What do you have against Zira though anyways? She's actually nice."

Jenna thought for a moment before she tried to explain, "Zira and I have to...share your father. It's hard for me. Taka used to be only mine. Now, he spends more time with Zira."

"So you're jealous," Vitani replied, stating the obvious. Her young mind worked quickly and she added, "Why don't you just ask daddy to spend more time with you? I bet he would if you asked."

Jenna smiled wryly at Vitani and tried to think of what to say. Not sure how to explain infidelity to her young cub, Jenna left it at, "It's just not that simple, Vitani. I'd explain it all, but it's rather complicated."

"Oh," Vitani replied, obviously not wanting to hear something complicated. She let it go and sat down by Jenna's side. Yawning, she looked up at Jenna and said, "Taka isn't my real father, is he?"

Jenna was rather surprised that Vitani had figured this out already. She was so young, but very smart. Figuring there was no use denying the truth from her, Jenna murmured, "No, he isn't. How did you know?"

Vitani gave Jenna a look like she was a bit daft as she replied a-matter-of-factly, "Well, we don't look anything alike."

Jenna looked Vitani over and realized that she was definitely right. Vitani had her fur, her eyes, and Simba's ears. Nothing about her looked like Scar. She nodded to Vitani and kept quiet after that.

"Well?" Vitani asked. "Who is my real father?"

Sighing, Jenna gave up and said, "His name is Simba."

"Simba?" Vitani echoed before her violet eyes grew wide and she added, "_The _Simba? You mean the one who rules the pridelands and the one who we're going to kill?"

"Yes," Jenna said after a moment's hesitation. "I mean that Simba."

"Uh, why did you have a cub with him?" Vitani asked, looking at Jenna as if her mother had gone nuts.

"Tani, this was a long time ago," Jenna sighed. "Things weren't the same between me and your father back then."

"Ugh, why do you keep saying 'my father' when you mean Taka? He's not my real father," Vitani frowned before she asked, "Was Simba really mean to you? Is that why you left?"

"Not exactly," Jenna murmured. "It was very complicated." Looking up, Jenna saw Scar coming over and motioned Vitani between the cracks in the rock where she normally slept, saying, "Why don't you sleep now? Your fa - I mean Taka is coming over."

Vitani nodded and went to lay down between the rocks. As usual, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

Jenna watched Scar as he made his way to her. Jenna was feeling uncomfortable. She was going to have the cub very soon and was wishing it would just hurry up and come out. Asili would come for her tomorrow night and she was getting sick of being his toy. One of these days, she was just going to lose it and tell someone what he was doing to her.

"Jenna," Scar said her name as he settled down next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine," Jenna said, turning away from him coldly. What she didn't realize was that perhaps the only reason he had been spending more time with Zira was because she had been pushing him away more and more as time went on.

"Come now, you're certainly not fine," Scar said knowingly, easily reading into her thoughts.

"Yeah, well, what do you want me to say?" Jenna asked, getting pissed off. "That I'm doing perfectly fine and that I love my life?"

"No, I would like the truth," Scar replied evenly.

"Truth?" Jenna laughed as she thought about how her life had been becoming one big lie. "Alright, you can have the truth. I'm upset, not feeling well, and I wish we had never come here!"

"Jenna, Jenna," Scar repeated her name. "The pride will help us. Don't you wish to be queen?"

Jenna rolled her eyes at this and replied, "Don't do that with me. I know how you are. You're going to make Zira queen and I'm going to be forgotten. I'm not stupid, so stop acting like I am."

"I have only been spending time with Zira because _you_ constantly remind me about how you like to be left alone and whenever I try and talk with you, you are suddenly untalkative," Scar answered.

"Hmph," Jenna frowned. "So when are you going to have your cub?"

Scar glanced down at Jenna's stomach and mused, "Perhaps a day to a week from now."

"No, no, no," Jenna snapped back. "I meant your cub with Zira."

Scar's face flashed in annoyance and he pulled a paw back as if to swipe her, but then thought better of it. Green eyes flashing, he muttered, "If you keep talking this way, I will have a cub with Zira."

"Fine!" Jenna fumed. "I know you want her anyways."

Scar tried to give her one last chance. He turned around and murmured, "I want you if you'd be the lioness I met once more." Scar put his head against her neck and nuzzled one of the bruises Asili had given her. Jenna flinched and Scar mistook it for rejection. His face screwed up slightly before he turned and jumped over a rock and disappeared into the distance.

As if on que, Vitani opened her eyes and blinked up at Jenna, "So, you and Taka are arguing about if he has a cub with you or Zira?"

Jenna jumped and then looked at Vitani, "God, I didn't know you were awake. Did you listen in to all of that?"

Vitani grinned and nodded, the long tuft of hair on her forehead flopping over her eyes just like Jenna's. "Yep. You guys weren't exactly whispering or anything. So is this why you guys have been fighting so much lately?"

* * *

_ Review? :) I updated Scorned too, btw. =P  
_


	51. Chapter 51

_AC is still broken and I'm dying of heat...how is everyone else?**  
**_

_**12DEHD: **Lol, get in a good mood! :P Do you stay up late? Yeah, I have gmail.  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Not quite yet, but soon.  
_

_**Nico: **You're a lot like Tani? Cool! And thank you! I thought it was a cute username. :3  
_

_**iBrizzy: **I thought the same thing. Is it weird if I say that Nuka and Vitani make a cute couple? Also, I had this weird theory that Kovu might be Nuka and Zira's cub. And you know, that's why Nuka is so in love with Zira and always trying to get her attention, you know? Sorry, random thought. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Vitani is going to be in the story a lot now since she's older. And you're right, the Jenna/Scar relationship is not going well. Omg, that would be so awesome to have a hyena as a pet or friend! I want Shenzi. :P Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**Brasta Septim: **Lol, is interesting a good or bad thing?  
_

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Really? So you're 14. I thought you were 16. Is it just me or does everyone always seem older online? Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **God, yes. Especially with his eyes, I always thought Kovu's were more blue/teal than green, you know? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Yeah, I always thought Vitani was really smart too! How's school been for you this week? I'm still falling asleep in science. And ikr, endless weekend would be amazing. And thanks, btw. :3  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Actually, that's not the problem. I'm just super busy with school and I was sick over the weekend. I like your reviews a lot, but if you don't want to read, that's fine then...  
_

_**5: **Oh. Well, you can stop reading it if it's annoying you.  
_

_**Em: **Lol, I understand. I keep falling asleep too. School is so tiring, isn't it?  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Me too, I agree!_

_**PrinceTanabi: **Omg, ikr? The cub will be...interesting. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like the story so much!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Nah, she wouldn't want Vitani to know. And you're right, things will get bad between her and Scar. Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **Who's cub do you think it is? Thanks for the review.  
_

___**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **I get what you mean! Are you getting the laptop back for a while? I hate school so much! And you're right about Asili. Thank you for the awesome reviews! *hugs*_

___**Four-tailed Fox: **Vitani is smart! That's a good prediction, btw. Thank you for reading!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Same. I like algebra, but geometry is a bore. I get what you mean about Scar. And LOL about everyone looking like wtf at your folder. :P I wish I could see it. And you're right about Scar and Zira, btw. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

Deciding to give in since she had already heard most of the conversation, Jenna nodded and said, "Yes, that's been part of the reason. Like I said, it's complicated."

"Mommy, how are cubs made anyways?" Vitani asked with a yawn. She looked at Jenna's stomach and asked, "Is the cub you're having next going to be Taka's child or Simba's?"

"Taka's, of course!" Jenna replied quickly, hoping nobody had been around to hear Vitani mention Simba. Jenna pointedly ignored the other question since Vitani was so young. Unfortunately, Vitani wasn't going to forget so soon.

"How are cubs made?" she asked again.

"Tani, I'll explain it when you're older," Jenna replied. "It's not something a young cub like you needs to know."

"Fine," Vitani said, tossing her head in a sassy way, "I'll go ask Zira then. She'll tell me. She tells me everything."

Her blood boiling at the thought of Zira parenting her cub, Jenna shook her head and snapped, "No. Fine. I'll tell you."

"Okay," Vitani said, sitting right in front of Jenna and waiting for her answer.

"Cubs are made when a male and a female lion come together intimately," Jenna said as concisely as she could.

Vitani thought for a moment before looking up at Jenna with a confuzzled expression as she asked, "Huh? I don't get it."

Sighing, Jenna tried to think of a different way to explain it to Vitani and said, "Okay, let's try it this way. It's when a couple wants to love each other physically. The male puts part of his body into the female and that creates cubs." Jenna waited for Vitani to be grossed out, but surprisingly enough, she looked more interested than grossed out.

"How come I never see you and Taka do that?" Vitani asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Jenna had to laugh at that question, "It's usually done in private."

"Oh," Vitani replied, yawning sleepily. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alright. Sleep well, my darling," Jenna said, smiling as she watched Vitani fall asleep. Tani was so much like her. As Jenna watched Vitani, she suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach. Looking down, she could tell it was time for the cub to come.

Not wanting to be around Vitani when the cub came, Jenna quickly got up and spied a tree in the distance. Figuring that would work as a birthing place, Jenna went over to the tree and stood behind it. She arched her back and waited. Nothing happened. She didn't feel contractions, but she certainly felt pain. It was like her body was on fire or something. A constant burning sensation ran through her. What was wrong? This wasn't the kind of feeling you should get from a pregnancy!

As Jenna growled from the inevitable pain, she suddenly heard Rafiki's voice in her head. He had told her that he would make it hard for her to have her second cub. Was this Rafiki's idea of hard? This was more than hard. It was unbearable. Jenna let out another low growl and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, no position was exactly "comfortable".

After about ten minutes of shifting positions and trying to get comfortable, Jenna finally felt cramping in her body. They were horrible cramps that seemed to twist her organs together and tie them up in knots. Her breath grew quicker and she couldn't push because the pain was so great.

Suddenly, a dark figure was next to her. Jenna mostly expected it to be Asili. She shielded her face from him and cried out, "Don't hurt me. Please." When there was no answer, Jenna looked up to see Scar looking down at her in confusion. Jenna's hair flopped over one eye and she relaxed a bit.

"Taka..." she whispered through the pain. "It hurts."

Scar watched her with a bit of a frown as he commented, "You know I wouldn't hurt you...?"

"Mm...oh god! Taka!" she screamed as she felt searing fire go washing through her veins. _ Fuck Rafiki, what the hell was he doing?_

"There, there," Scar murmured, putting a paw on her shoulder and examining her carefully. "This isn't usually quite this painful, is it?"

"No," Jenna gasped as she tried to push the cub out of her. "It's Rafiki's fault."

"Rafiki?" Scar asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Rafiki," Jenna replied as she winced. "Remember? He was that goddamn monkey that brought us back to life and said you would have your limp for life and I would only have one cub and it would be very painful and..."

Scar watched Jenna flinched and close her eyes tightly as she tried to have her cub. She finally looked up at him with violet eyes filled with pain and fear as she whispered, "Taka, don't watch this."

Scar didn't move. He reached out and murmured, "There was a time when we were in love..."

Jenna gave him a look like he was crazy and she hissed, "Is now really the best time to think about this?"

Scar offered her his paw. She latched onto it with her claws and pushed harder. _God, why did Rafiki have to make things so hard and why did Scar choose now as the best time to talk about their relationship?_

"Now is as good as ever. At least I happen to have your attention," Scar replied evenly as Jenna shuddered and tried to push. "I used to know you so well. What happened? You've changed."

"You...wouldn't...want to know," Jenna gasped between puffs. Her insides continued to knot up and she wondered if this cub was ever going to make it out.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to know," Scar replied urgently.

"Fine," Jenna hissed. "Firstly, you're all over Zira and you want to fuck her which is obvious to anyone who sees you two together. Also...there's something else, but forget that."

"What?" Scar whispered in her ear as she clenched his paw. "What else is there?"

Jenna debated telling him about Asili until she felt a deeper pain inside her. It was like her core was splitting. Shaking and crying out from the pain, she gasped, "Taka, I'm going to die..."

"No, no, you won't die," Scar tried to soothe her as he put an arm around her and accidentally touched a bruise. Looking down, he said, "It's halfway out. Just keep going."

"I can't!" Jenna whined as she collapsed.

"Yes, you can," Scar stated firmly as he picked her up and stared into her eyes. "This is our only heir. It has to live. You must do this! Even if it doesn't mean anything to you, it means the world to me."

"Don't say that," Jenna said in a rush as she gulped down air. "I love you, you know that."

Scar started licking the top of her head as she fought to get the cub out. Finally, she managed to push the cub all of the way out with the rest of her strength. She fell to the ground as Scar went to take care of it.

She could feel herself about to pass out, but before she did, she whispered one question, "What is it?"

Scar smiled in satisfaction before replying, "The future king."

Jenna sighed with relief before she passed out. She had done it. She had given Scar the son he had always wanted.

* * *

_ Review? :) I updated Scorned too, btw. =P I will probably always tell you this...=P  
_


	52. Chapter 52

_Gah, I am SO tired today. I hate school. Anyways, at least I can still update.**  
**_

_**Nico: **Cool! I'd say I'm most like Zira. And lol, I know other people who thought she was a guy, so don't feel bad. Omg, I look name meanings up all the time! Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Yeah, most people do. I like my explanation better though. ahah I mean, it explains why she always picks on him and ignores him if she feels bad about what she did. Anyways! lol Yeah, let's curse the baboon! :D Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Yep, this will be Kovu and he will be Asili's! I agree that Rafiki is annoying, I hate him. =/ Ikr? What would you tell your kids if they ever ask that someday? I know I'm never having kids. =P Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Oops, sorry, I get confuzzled so easily. And lol, yeah, same here. I found out from a book. I'm kinda glad my parents never gave me the talk tbh. And hm, well, the cub might look like Asili. xP Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Yeah, it might be Kovu! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Haha, yeah, kids never forget the questions that nobody wants to answer, it seems. :P I remember my parents said girls get pregnant by spending a lot of time with someone they like. I was like wtf? xP And you're right, Scar likes his heir more. :P Omg, school is sucking a lot for me. I think I'm failing everything literally.  
_

_**Johnny2b: **Actually, that's not the problem. I'm just super busy with school and I was sick over the weekend. I like your reviews a lot, but if you don't want to read, that's fine then...  
_

_**5: **Well, I'm not really taking sides, but anyways. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Em: **You can lol as much as you want, lol is like my middle name. xP And yay! Do you get to use your laptop often? I'm tired too, fell asleep during science again. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Me too, I agree!_

_**GigglesEarthGirl: **Yay, I'm glad you're still reading and liking it! Lol, yeah, Scar doesn't like that. Thanks for the review!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Lol, yeah? Is getting goosebumps from a story a good or bad thing?  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **About Scar finding out...well, you'll see in this chapter. Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **Your prediction about Asili's cub is right! Thanks for the review.*_

___**Sithlord8665: **I know what you mean, my parents are the same with school. How's it been going for you? And yes, yay for the perfect cub!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Ahah, that is so funny about your folder! And I know, geometry is just like boring and pointless. Actually, I find like all schoolwork boring, but anyways. :P Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Mommy, what are you going to name him?" Vitani asked Jenna the next day. Jenna had recovered quite well from the pregnancy and was now taking care of her little son. He was still blind and very tiny. Scar had been thrilled with the birth of his son and hadn't gone to see Zira. For a little while, Jenna could pretend that they were all one happy family, but under everything, there was still a large barrier between Jenna and Scar. Scar knew something had happened to her and Jenna couldn't tell him about Asili and was also convinced that he didn't love her anymore.

Despite all this, Jenna pretended that they were getting along perfectly as she turned to Scar and asked, "What will you name the future king?"

"Kovu," Scar said without hesitation.

"Hm...I like it!" Vitani piped up. "When's he going to open his eyes?"

"Soon," Jenna replied. "You were a week old when you first opened your eyes."

"Kovu..." Vitani coaxed. "Open your eyes for your sister! We're gonna be great friends, you and me."

Scar gave Vitani a stiff smile before ordering, "Vitani, go play for a bit. You can visit Kovu later. I need to talk to your mother."

"Oh..." Vitani said with raised eyebrows before winking at Jenna and saying, "I'll go play with Nuka." Jenna frowned and was going to protest, but Vitani was already running across the grass and Scar was already speaking.

"I need to know what happened to us," Scar said, getting straight to the point. "We were so close once. What destroyed that?"

Jenna stared at the ground and stammered, "I...I don't know."

Scar tilted her chin up with his paw and murmured, "Jenna, please. If you could only tell me, this awkwardness between us could go away and things could go back to how they used to be."

"I-I can't," Jenna said in a cracking voice. It was so hard to keep in the secret Asili had told her to keep. She had to keep it to save Scar's life, but it was ripping her apart. "I would, it's just..."

Scar stared into her eyes and tried to read into them as he questioned, "Is someone hurting you? Jenna, look at me."

Jenna couldn't. She just couldn't meet his eyes. How could she tell him that she was being abused? She just couldn't.

Scar sighed and pressed, "You're covered in bruises. Tell me who it is. It's one word, just-"

"Oh, bad moment?" a slippery voice asked from behind them.

Jenna and Scar whirled around to see Asili sitting behind them. He smiled a buttery smile and said, "I just came to see the new cub and to make sure that nothing wrong is going on."

Jenna knew that sentence was aimed at her. She sighed and looked down at the ground. She would never tell Scar about Asili as long as she she could keep quiet about it.

Life continued on as before. Scar continued to spend a bit more time with Jenna than Zira. It made Jenna a bit nervous though. She wasn't comfortable around him like she used to be. Asili continued to use her as his nighttime play toy and she continued to train with the other lionesses. Vitani still liked Nuka despite what Jenna did to keep her away from him.

About a week later, Jenna was stretching out on her side and was trying to recover from a hard day of training. Zira was working the lionesses harder than ever. Since she was almost constantly covered with bruises, Jenna had a difficult time being as agile as the others. With her disadvantage, she nearly lost every fight.

Panting and covered with sweat, she stuck her legs and arms up in the air and stretched. The padding of feet sounded next to her and she looked up to see Shenzi and Banzai.

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted them. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," Shenzi said as she sat next to Jenna and then looked around carefully before leaning into Jenna's ear and hissing, "Listen, Banzai, you, and me should run away from here. You can't put up with what Asili's doing to you for any longer. We found a place about five days north of here. It has food, water, and some rocks for shelter, right Banzai?"

"Yeah, it's great," Banzai nodded convincingly.

Jenna wanted to go badly, but she still had a question, "What about Scar?"

Banzai and Shenzi exchanged looks before Shenzi said, "Scar would stay here. Jenna, you've got to get out of here. Forget about Scar for once."

"No, I can't," Jenna said miserably. "The only reason Asili hasn't killed him is because I'm here."

"Jenna!" Shenzi hissed, "You know how bad Asili hurts you. Damn Scar and come on!"

Just at that moment, Vitani ran up to the group and said, "Hey mom."

Jenna rolled onto her side and gave Vitani a small smile, "Hello Tani. What have you been up to?"

Shenzi gave Jenna one last meaningful look before whispering, "We're ready when you are. Just give the signal."

Jenna nodded and watched them go. Vitani watched as well and avoided Jenna's original question by asking, "What did your hyena friends mean by the signal? What are we signaling?"

"Nothing!" Jenna said a bit too quickly. "How's your brother doing?"

"Well, he's not really my brother since we don't have the same dad," Vitani replied smartly before looking over at Kovu and replying, "He's sleeping as usual. I can't wait until he opens his eyes...and I'll just be going now."

Jenna was about to ask why she was leaving until she looked up to see Scar approaching. Seeing now why Vitani had left, Jenna looked up at Scar and said quietly, "Hello Taka."

Scar nodded at her before asking, "Where is Kovu?"

Jenna picked little Kovu up by the name of his neck and dropped him in front of Scar. A smile crossed Scar's face as he murmured, "You have done well with him, Jenna. He will grow up to be the king Nuka could never be."

The two looked down at Kovu. Kovu mewed and without any warning, he opened his eyes. Jenna saw a disaster as she looked into Kovu's innocent little eyes. They were a dark shade of blue, the color formed from bright blue and violet eyes. This color could never be formed from green and violet eyes. It was obvious to Jenna that Kovu was Asili's son, not Scar's. She hoped Scar wouldn't notice this, but Scar would probably notice immediately, knowing him.

Scar took one look at Kovu and it was clear from his eyes that he knew. His temper immediately flared and he started to circle Jenna, murmuring, "So...all this time I thought someone was hurting you and it turns out that _you've _been the one betraying me!"

He stopped in front of her and glared into her eyes with boiling green ones. Scar leaned closer to her and hissed, "I trusted you more than any other lioness I'd take as a mate and this is how you repay me? With your bastard child?"

"Taka, please, you don't understand," Jenna pleaded. "If you'll listen to me, you'd understand."

"I gave you so many chances to explain; you never did. And now I know why!" Scar pressed before raising his paw and slapping her as hard as he could. "Nuka is the rightful heir. You can take your little bastard child and keep him to yourself."

With that said, Scar turned and ran the other way. He leapt nimbly over a log and was lost in the maze of rocks littered beneath the cliff. Jenna blinked, a bit dazed from when he had slapped her. She knew where Scar was going, but she wanted to make sure.

Getting to her paws, Jenna took off after Scar and weeded her way around the rocks until she found the little part of the den that she was looking for. This was Zira's and Nuka's place. Looking for something to hide behind, Jenna found a rather big rock and crouched behind it. Finally, she peered around the rock.

"Calm yourself, my beloved," Zira murmured to Scar as he paced frantically around the small space.

Scar frowned and tried to stop pacing, but to no avail as he stated, "I trusted her. She was different...so I thought."

"A woman's affections are fleeting," Zira explained. "But I will be here for you until the end. My Scar...look at me."

Scar turned and looked Zira in the eye. Something that Jenna didn't understand passed between them. Still looking him in the eye, Zira got to her paws and brushed up against Scar's side and slowly moved around him. She nipped one of his hind legs before coming to stand in front of him. After flicking her tail in the air in an attempt to entice him, Zira slowly got into the position.

Jenna gave up all hope after that. Scar would cheat on her and she supposed he had a reason to justify it. She had been with Asili even though it hadn't been her choice. If only Scar knew that though.

Scar inhaled Zira's strong scent before mounting her and resting his head against the side of Zira's neck. Zira made a sound of pleasure that turned into a quick gasp as Scar joined their bodies and starting thrusting within her.

Jenna felt tears welling up into her eyes and let them spill down her face. Suddenly, there was a tap on her arm and a voice whispered, "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Jumping to see Vitani standing by her side with a confused expression, Jenna quickly stepped away from Scar's and Zira's lovemaking scene around the rocks and stumbled aside, murmuring, "Vitani! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I saw Taka hit you," Vitani explained rationally.

"Oh," Jenna mumbled, trying to wipe her tears away.

"So," Vitani asked, "Are you okay or not?"

Jenna almost smiled. Everything is so simple when you're young. Things are so black and white. Trying to stop crying, Jenna nodded stiffly and said, "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Vitani replied a-matter-of-factly. "What's wrong? Is it because Taka hit you?"

"No," Jenna sniffled. "Taka doesn't love me anymore. He loves Zira..."

Vitani thought about this before patting Jenna's paw with her little one and saying, "Well, screw Taka then. He was never all that nice to you anyways. Come with me. Me and Kovu love you. Besides, Kovu is hungry."

Supposing that lingering around wasn't going to help her cause, Jenna nodded and followed Vitani.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	53. Chapter 53

_I'm having some really big RL problems right now and so I might not be updating everyday although I will try to. When I'm upset, I lose concentration and my writing goes to hell. Thanks for the support on this guys.  
_

_**Selyne: **Why thank you! I love comments. Are you a new reader?_

_**Hunterwe: **Lol, I like suspense! Are you a new reader too? :3_

_**Four-tailed Fox: **More about Pride Rock in this chapter! I hope you like it. xD**  
**_

_**Nico: **That's a perfect way to describe Tani, I think! Ahah, no, I am on Google Translator all the time! It's a handy little thing, isn't it? Yeah, I'm like Zira. I share her obsessiveness and determination to get what she wants. xP Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Omg, ikr? I hate Rafiki and Zazu with a passion. Don't you just hate "The Morning Report"? Ugh! That is a song they certainly could've skipped imo. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Lol, ikr? Taka is so bad at jumping to conclusions. =/ And Vitani is still very sweet, I love your Tani pic! Haha, that's a good thing to tell the kids! I probably would just tell them the truth since I suck at lying so much. xP Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yeah, kind of a misunderstanding there. Eh, I doubt it, Jenna is too loyal to Scar. xP Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Vitani is a sweetie, I agree! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Really? I didn't know that I made Asili that bad! lol Haha, that's better than what I was told. I love how parents always get around the dreaded question. How was school today? I didn't go. lol  
_

_**Richard: **Lol! Good idea about Asili, but no killing Scar, alright? I like him too much. xP  
_

_**5: **Lol, yay, it's finally getting interesting...I hope. Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Em: **Omg, me too! I wonder how we get read of the lol syndrome? xP And np, rant to me as much as you want. How was your day? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Yeah! Although I kinda like Zira. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**GigglesEarthGirl: **Haha, you would like a story just about the hyenas I bet, right? Maybe I'll do one sometime for you. Thanks for the review!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Kopa is dead, yes. You'll hear about the pridelands in this chapter!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **He might find out later, but not right now...D: Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review._

___**12DEHD: **Yeah, it does suck. =/ Thanks for reading! Btw, you want me to keep pming you or are we good now?  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Yeah, that might be kind of a bad excuse. xP Aw! That does sound sweet! I wanna get a gift from a boyfriend. lol I don't have one though. What about you? Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, Alicia, Timon, and Pumbaa had continued raising their children back at pride rock. There hadn't been any more incidents since Jenna had killed Kopa and things were starting to relax slightly. The four children were growing up and Alicia was pregnant for the third time. Today, however, was a special day. Nala was giving birth to her second cub.

"So what do you think it's going to be?" Alicia asked Timon with a smile.

"Huh?" Timon asked. He had been watching a blue bug crawl over his finger and had suddenly gulped it down.

"Nala and Simba's cub," Alicia replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you think it will be a son or a daughter?"

"Oh. Uh, I dunno," Timon said, spying a red bug. His eyes immediately lit up as he exclaimed, "Oh look! It's the red crunchy kind! Pumbaa, you gotta get over here."

Alicia rolled her eyes. Timon was so bug-obsessed. He didn't even seem to care if Nala and Simba were having a cub! Smirking, Alicia looking at Timon and said, "I'll bet you a week of taking care of the kids that the cub is going to be a girl."

"What? A girl?" Timon asked in horror as Alicia finally got his attention. "Oh please. Of course it's not a girl. It's going to be a boy. Pumbaa and me are going to raise it just like we raised Simba."

"So you want to place the bet?" Alicia asked. She wouldn't mind it if Timon had to take care of the kids for a week. They were quite lovable, but at the same time, it was hard to take care of four kids when she was pregnant again.

"Yeah, sure," Timon said, pointing out another bug to Pumbaa.

Suddenly, Simba came bounding up to them and said, "Nala's cub has been born!"

Timon and Pumbaa were too interested in their bugs to realize what Simba was saying. Rolling her eyes, Alicia asked, "May I go see the cub with you? I'm dying to see it!"

"Of course," Simba said, leading Alicia around a few rocks and up to a bit of flat land. Nala was lying there with a little bundle of fur lying next to her. Alicia squealed in delight and got on her knees to pet the cub's head.

"Nala, would should we name her?" Simba asked.

Nala hesitated and then turned towards Alicia and questioned, "Alicia, do you have any ideas?"

Figuring that it was part of her job to control the cub's destiny, Alicia replied, "What do you think about Kiara?"

"Kiara?" Simba asked with a surprised look before a smile broke out over his face. "I really like that."

"So do I," Nala said with a nod. "Thank you, Alicia!"

The three observed the cute little cub for a few minutes. She whimpered slightly and cuddled against Nala. Alicia exchanged smiles with Simba. It was clear that the three were going to make a good family.

Simba looked over at Alicia hesitantly and murmured, "I hate to ask, but do you know where Rafiki lives? Out by that old tree? I would love for him to come for the presentation of Kiara. I want to present her right away."

"Right away?" Alicia asked, looking surprised. "Well, alright. I can go find Rafiki, but it might be a little while."

"No worries," Simba said, smiling at Alicia as she went off to get Rafiki.

Not sure if she completely trusted old Rafiki, Alicia took her time getting to his tree. Rafiki seemed to have found favor with her last time since he had agreed to bring Jenna and Scar back to life, but still. Rafiki was powerful and unpredictable. Alicia certainly didn't want to end up on his bad side just in case.

After about twenty minutes, Alicia finally found herself by Rafiki's tree. Rafiki was sitting nearby it and was whistling a little tune. Alicia stepped towards him and said tentatively, "Nala and Simba have had their cub. They would like you to go to the presentation."

"I was expecting that," Rafiki said, blinking and looking in Alicia's direction. "But I was not expecting them to send you to me. How have you been Miss Alicia? Are you enjoying your life with Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Yes, I am," Alicia said before her eyes lit up and she asked Rafiki, "Hey, can you tell the future?"

**Jenna**

A few weeks passed. Little Kovu started to grow. Jenna started training him right away. She wanted him to be strong and king material like Scar had always wanted. Scar wasn't stupid; he knew that Nuka was certainly not going to make a good king. Nuka was his son, but Scar would be embarrassed of him as a future king.

One afternoon, Jenna was watching Kovu and Vitani tumble and roll around. Kovu was definitely a match for Vitani even though he was so much younger than her. He would be strong after all.

Abruptly, Jenna felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Scar's bright green eyes. Jenna looked down at Kovu and Vitani and motioned them away, saying, "Go play."

Vitani took one look at Scar and quickly hurried Kovu away. Once they were out of hearing distance, Jenna shook her floppy bangs out of her eyes and got to her feet asking in a resigned manner, "Yes, Scar?"

Scar flinched when she used his nickname and then said evenly, "I have been watching Kovu grow. He would make a much better king than Nuka. Therefore, I will make him the chosen one. Also, about you and me..."

Jenna sighed and frowned, "What about you and me?"

Scar avoided her eye and said stiffly, "I would like to take Zira as my mate."

Jenna felt the tears springing to her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry here, not now. Trying to keep everything held inside, she nodded and said in a cracked voice, "Yes. I...I was expecting that. Go ahead and do what you like."

Scar nodded and paused. He looked like he was going to say something more, but then thought better of it and turned and left. Jenna watched him go with a sinking heart. She went off by herself for a bit and came back a bit later...only to find Zira and Scar making love by the stream. Zira was talking and Jenna couldn't help but listen in from where she was standing.

"We have won, my beloved," she murmured. "Immortality will be ours."

Jenna sniffed and watched them. At that moment, Scar looked up and met her eyes. She was shocked by what she saw in them. They were cold, empty, and defiant. He didn't care if she watched, didn't care if she saw him with Zira. Jenna hissed under her breath and ran back to her little place by the rock crevices.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Vitani asked as she and Kovu rushed up to her.

Jenna didn't tryt to stop crying this time. She let the tears form a puddle in front of her as she sniffed, "Scar has chosen a new mate."

"He...what?" Vitani frowned and then added, "You told me he didn't love you though so isn't that a good thing?"

"No," Jenna hissed, "Because now bloody Zira has him! Bloody, fucking Zira!"

"What does fucking mean?" Vitani questioned with interest.

Trying to control her temper, Jenna took a few rapid breaths and said, "Nothing you need to know. Aren't you two tired?"

Vitani rolled her eyes when she thought Jenna wasn't looking and murmured, "We'll go to sleep if you want us to, mother."

"Yes, that would be nice," Jenna said, stretching out on her forepaws and immediately falling into a miserable sleep.

* * *

_ Review? :)_

_Oh, and please read Scorned too. =P  
_


	54. Chapter 54

_It's weekend, thank god. I've had a bad week and I keep falling asleep. =/  
_

_**Sithlord: **Thank you so much for reading and PMing me the review! I appreciate it. :3  
_

_**Selyne: **Ahah, sorry about that! I try and update everyday. Who's your favorite TLK character?  
_

_**Hunterwe: **Aw, thanks for reading some of my Potc stories too! Have you read Scorned? That's the other fic I'm working on. Hehe, I love Scar most too! 3  
_

_**Four-tailed Fox: **Thank you! I will!**  
**_

_**Nico: **Isn't she? :3 Oh, nice question. Well, Alicia is 18 so I don't think she has tons to do with her parents anymore. As for me, I really dislike my parents (you have no idea how much I hate them sometimes...) and so I don't really give a damn. xP Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Ugh, I can't stand Upendi or the Morning Report. =P I'm SO glad they're editing the Morning Report out of the 3D Lion King version. Did you know there used to be more to Be Prepared? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Thanks. *huggles* Life is a bitch sometimes, you know? =/ And haha, yeah, exactly like rabbits! Kovu will be the chosen one still. Omg, that reminded me of HP too! Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yes, that's exactly why they screamed and fainted! :P And that's exactly where I got the "Yes, Scar?" line from actually. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Ahah, maybe she does! Nah, they don't turn back human in my version of this. Bad me for getting Vitani swearing. :P Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Lol, that's funny that you would do what Alicia would do! Yes, Kiara and Kovu will get together like in SP. :3 Ugh, hw? Do you have a lot over the weekend? Thank you very much for that, support is nice right now. I have been writing depressing stuff suddenly. =/  
_

_**Richard: **Lol! Good idea about Asili, but no killing Scar, alright? I like him too much. xP  
_

_**5: **Wait, Nala misses Simba or I miss Scar? =P Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Em: **Glad you liked it! Lol, yeah? Will you ever forgive me for that? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Yeah! Although I kinda like Zira. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**GigglesEarthGirl: **Alright then, I promise not to kill them off. OMG, Ikr? That would be an amazing movie with the hyenas, especially Shenzi! Thanks for the review!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Aw, okay. D: I'm gonna miss you. Have fun!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Yeah, he'll tell them about their futures! Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **Lol, yeah? I have grudges against people from 8 years ago, so yeah, I totally get that! Thanks for the review._

___**12DEHD: **Awesome about all those books! Did you get anything good? I got some tarot cards on sale there once. lol  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Oh, at least I'm not the only one without a boyfriend. Do you want one? xP I'm very girly, I am like obsessed with makeup, haha. And ikr? Vitani is so cute. And to your question, you'll see. ;3 Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Alicia**

Rafiki gave Alicia a curious look and said, "The great kings of the past sometimes tell me the future. Why? Do you wish to know yours?"

"Is that possible?" Alicia asked, eyes lighting up. "I would love to know my future."

"Anything is possible," Rafiki replied. Suddenly, he stopped and cracked a coconut. After putting his hand inside of it, he smeared the liquid on Alicia's forehead and stood with his eyes closed for a long moment. His eyes abruptly whipped open and he clunked Alicia on the head with his stick.

"Ouch!" Alicia complained. "What was that for?"

"It helps me see," Rafiki replied steadily. Alicia wasn't exactly sure how smacking her on the head was going to help anyone, but she kept quiet since she really wanted to know what the future held in store for her.

"The great kings have revealed parts of your future to me," Rafiki suddenly murmured. "You will have a happy future. You will spend the rest of your days with Timon, Simba, Pumbaa, and all your friends. There is one more child in your future, but that is all."

Alicia thought this over and then smiled. Her future sounded quite good for the most part. Just out of curiousity, Alicia asked, "What about Jenna? Can you tell me her future too?"

Rafiki frowned and muttered darkly, "I could tell her future a long time ago."

"And?" Alicia prompted.

"There is a cloud covering her. She is being sucked into the clutches of evil as long as she stays with the Outlanders. She changed after she killed Kopa. Now all she wants is to kill Zira and have revenge on her enemies," Rafiki explained.

"Oh," Alicia said before deciding to go onto better topics, "What about Kiara? Will she meet Kovu?"

"Kovu?" Rafiki asked, looking confused for the first time. "Who is Kovu?"

Suddenly realizing that Rafiki couldn't see quite this far into the future, she replied, "Uh, nevermind."

Rafiki continued thinking and said suddenly, "Kiara will be in lots of danger. You must help keep her safe along with Timon and Pumbaa. Without your help, all will not end well for her."

"But what exactly am I suppose to do?" Alicia questioned nervously.

"Help her, watch over her, act like you are her mother," Rafiki said before smiling and saying, "You have done a fine job with your own little ones. Ah, look. Here we are. Let us go find Simba, Nala, and little Kiara."

**Jenna**

Jenna sighed and looked into the darkness surrounding her. She was suppose to meet Asili tonight, but she wasn't going to. She had had enough of him. If he wanted to kill her, then fine, but she wouldn't be his stupid play toy anymore. A few minutes passed. Any moment he would come for her.

As Jenna tried to blend in with the ground, she thought about how Scar had forsaken her and taken Zira as his mate once again. The thought made her angry. She dug her claws into the ground and stared it with hating eyes.

"Jenna, Jenna, where _have_ you been?" a voice purred in her ear.

Jenna stiffened. It was plainly Asili, but she wasn't going to submit to him for once. She was going to stand up for herself. Frowning, she got to her paws and looked Asili in the eye, saying, "It's over, Asili. You can't keep doing this to me."

"Oh, but I'm afraid that I can," Asili said, grabbing her arm with his claws. "You'll either coming willingly or I will drag you if I must. You choose. Needless to say, the first option would be easier on us both."

"No," Jenna said firmly. Asili let out a hiss of annoyance and sank his claws into her arm. Jenna went to scream, but he put his other paw over her mouth. She struggled, but he was stronger. No matter how hard she tried to get her arm loose, Asili simply wouldn't let go. Feeling week and scared, she tried to think of how best to handle the situation.

When Asili had finally dragged her out to the stream, he lifted his paw from her mouth and let go of her foreleg. Jenna took advantage of the situation and screamed. It came out as a weak, small roar, but she hoped that someone would at least come to investigate the situation. Asili glared at her, eyes flashing daggers. He tried to jump on her, but she dodged him.

Knowing that her only chance of escape was to run away, she turned and started to flee. Jenna was no match for Asili though. He caught up to her with a few bounds and jumped onto her back. He flipped her onto her back and put a paw in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

He then put his paws to her throat and started to squeeze. In an angry voice, he hissed, "I treated you well, let you live, and let your mate live! This is how you decide to treat me? Now you both will die!"

Jenna felt faint at this point. Black dots were wavering in front of her eyes. Asili's expression of rage became distorted and blurred. She wondered if she was going to suffocate here until...

A black blur appeared from nowhere and landed on top of Asili. Asili released Jenna's throat with surprise and stated in shock, "You."

Jenna felt herself knocked to the side as two lions started fighting each other brutally. Trying to get her vision to go back to normal, Jenna squinted until she could see Scar fighting Asili. Normally, she would've said that Asili had the advantage in this situation, but Scar had caught him unawares and he had a fire sent from hell lighting up his eyes.

The two tangled, clawed, and scratched one another. Jenna watched in fear, wondering what would happen. Blood started flying all over the place as the two fought. They continued to sink their claws into each other, but both were clearly going for the throat. Suddenly, Jenna realized there was something she could do.

Tryng to make her voice sound like Zira's, she called out, "Asili!"

Asili turned to search for the sound of her voice. That was all that Scar needed. He whacked Asili to the ground and dug a claw into his neck before ripping his throat. Asili's electric blue eyes opened wide and he started choking. Scar smirked back as he watched the life drain from his body. The light eventually left Asili's eyes and he fell still.

Wanting her revenge, Jenna leaped onto him and started ripping him to bits, not caring that blood was soaking her fur and spattering in her face. Seeing what she was doing, Scar gently pulled her away and murmuring, "You know that will do no good; he's dead."

Jenna nodded and glared at Asili's rotting corpse with eyes glowing with hate. Finally, she looked up at Scar and asked in a quiet voice, "How did you find me? Why did you do what you did?"

"I was still awake," Scar replied. "I recognized your cry because nobody else screams like that."

"Yes, but why did you come for me? Why didn't you let Asili kill me?" Jenna questioned.

"Jenna, Jenna," Scar chastised. "I'm certain you know the answer to that."

"No, no I don't," Jenna replied firmly. "You just took Zira as your mate. Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"You know I would never do that," Scar murmured sincerely. His eyes narrowed and he changed the subject by asking, "How long has this been going on? I thought you were...oh, nevermind."

"It started the first time Asili dragged me off to the stream. He made me promise not to tell or else he would kill you. See, he wanted to be king of pride rock. He was going to kill you and make me his queen. I'm so glad he's dead."

"I suspected something between you was going on, but I never realized it wasn't consensual," Scar sighed before looking her in the eye and stating, "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"No," Jenna replied. "You don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you for saving my life. Are you hurt at all?"

Jenna noticed his side was bleeding lightly, but otherwise, he wasn't dangerously hurt. Scar looked down at his wound and replied, "Barely, but I would prefer to sleep out here tonight so we don't go back to the cliff and create a scene."

"We?" Jenna echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we," Scar replied, shooting her a meaningful glance before adding, "You can sleep by the stream if you like."

Jenna rolled her eyes and stated firmly, "I'm sleeping right here."

Scar laid onto his side next to her and watched her with an unidentifiable expression. Jenna watched him curiously and then leaned down and licked his wound clean to show that she still cared for him.

"Oh Jenna," Scar sighed, obviously realizing that this whole thing had been a mistake. "I see we've had a large misunderstanding."

"You could put it that way," Jenna agreed as she settled down on her forepaws.

"Jenna," Scar murmured, forcing his head against the side of her neck. "Can we not be how we used to be?"

Jenna hesitated and then asked, "Will you tell Zira she's not your mate anymore?"

Scar hesitated and didn't reply.

"Then no," Jenna said, closing her eyes sadly. "I won't be your whore, Taka."

"I didn't mean-" Scar started out before he realized she was already asleep.

* * *

_ Review? :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_How's everyone's weekend going? I'm updating early, yay.  
_

_**Selyne: **Thanks! And I totally agree, Scar is the best character. :3 Anyone else you really like?  
_

_**Hunterwe: **Lol! That was funny. Well, I do try and update everyday if I can. Nope, I dunno how to make videos although I love making graphics. I want to see it, but I don't have enough money to. D: I want a Scar plushie SO bad. Sorry, random comment there. lol  
_

_**Four-tailed Fox: **Aw, why'd you have a bad week? And I agree. . Taka shouldn't need ALL the lionesses. Thank you for reading!**  
**_

_**Nico: **Lol, that was funny what you were thinking about Alicia. And you'll hear a bit more about Scar in this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Yeah, no morning report! Fucking great news, right? I hate morning report, ugh! D: Are you gonna go see it? Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Hehe, yeah, he deserved to die, I think. :3 You'll see how they react in this chapter! And lol, yep, Alicia gets a nice future. Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**DarkraixCresselia: **I agree with you about Asili! And yep, Alicia has a good future. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Maybe, but who gives a shit about the parents? :P Haha, you think one of us will change sides? Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Omg, really? I am SUCH a gambler! It's a good thing I can't go to casinos yet or else I'd blow all my money there. :P Thanks again so much. Aw, why'd you have a bad day? *hugs* That's nice! I had spending all weekend doing hw. How's it coming?  
_

_**5: **O.o Wait, what? I don't like people online. At least, not like that! I think online things are stupid tbh.  
_

_**Hopeless-romance: **Ikr? Rafiki is so annoying! Thanks for reading!  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Caleb118: **Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. Come back soon!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Ooo, I hate test weeks! How did that go? Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **You'll see in this chapter! Thanks for the review._

___**12DEHD: **Yeah, Asili was annoying, I agree. Nah, I don't know much about Starcraft...do you like that much?  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Ikr? haha Hm...we'd be opposites then although I fucking hate bugs, especially spiders. They give me the creeps and I REALLY freak out if one gets in my room. I scream really loud and my mom thinks I'm being raped or something. :P Hehe, thanks! It took me a bit to think of how to distract Asili. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

The next morning, Jenna woke up and found that Scar was already awake. A bit nervous about what was going to happen now that Asili was dead, she looked up at him in concern and asked, "Taka...what are you going to tell the other lionesses and Zira?"

"The truth," Scar replied a-matter-of-factly. "I will tell them that Asili is dead and that they must choose a new leader."

Jenna looked at him with a what-the-fuck look on her face as she asked incredulously, "You're just going to go up to them and tell them that? What if they try to hurt or kill us? Don't you think that maybe this isn't the best plan?"

Scar gave her a patronizing look and drawled, "Zira is the leader of the lionesses. She told me how she disliked Asili. Zira will most likely be pleased with Asili's death and therefore the other lionesses will accept me as the new leader naturally."

Hoping that Scar had this all under control, Jenna sighed and said, "I sure as hell hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Scar scoffed before waving her to follow him as he stepped around the rocks and into the center of the lionesses. Jenna stayed by her crevice between the rocks. Kovu and Vitani started talking at once, but Jenna put a paw to her lips to silence them. She felt her heart pounding in her chest nervously as Scar started to speak.

"My friends, it is my duty to tell you all that Asili is regrettable dead," Scar explained levelly. "You will, of course, need to choose a new leader for your pride."

Whispering broke out among the lionesses. Finally, Zira looked up and spoke for the whole group as she said firmly, "We choose you, Scar. You shall be our new leader." At Zira's words, a chorus of agreement and nods were heard and seen from the lionesses.

"If you wish it, than so be it," Scar murmured, a slight smile curling his lips.

Jenna sighed with relief. Zira and Scar immediately started talking quietly with one another, but Jenna was just grateful she and Scar weren't being accused or murder or anything like that. It could have been far worse.

"Mommy, what happened last night?" Vitani asked, turning to her with wide eyes. "Are you okay? We heard a lot of growling and then Taka went running behind the big cliff."

Jenna smiled genuinely for the first time in months, "I'm alright now. That bad lion, Asili? He's dead now."

"Yay!" Vitani smiled as she nuzzled Jenna's paw.

Kovu, who was just learning to speak, echoed Vitani, "Yay!"

"Aw, you two are so sweet," Jenna smiled. She hadn't felt better than this in ages. Asili would never harm her ever again. The only thing that would make this better was if she and Scar were still together and Zira was rotting in hell...

Weeks passed. Kovu began to grow and his training intensified. Jenna taught him to leap, pounce, and hunt at a very early age. Scar kept looking in her direction. He came and talked to her a few times, but there was still a tension between them that they never spoke of. As more and more time passed, Scar ended up spending less and less time with Zira. He was spending so little time around her that Jenna allowed Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu to play together.

It was your typical afternoon when Scar couldn't seem to keep away from her. Jenna was lying on her stomach, watching Vitani and Kovu wrestle a distance away. Nuka was yelling something incomprehensible. Jenna didn't really care what the cubs did anymore. Nuka liked Vitani and Vitani liked him. Nuka wasn't really like Zira, so why should she complain?

Scar casually sauntered over to where Jenna was lying and sat down her side, asking in a gentle voice, "How are you?"

Jenna looked up at him. Most of her wounds had healed and she was feeling better. She met his bright green eyes and replied, "Better. Quite a bit better. Kovu is growing up quickly. He will make a fine king."

"Indeed," Scar said, sitting a bit closer to her and draping an arm casually over her as he added, "And you, my dear, would make a fine queen."

"Taka..." Jenna said in a warning voice. "I told you what I had to say about this already."

Scar ran his paw over her honey-colored fur and pursed his lips as he protested, "But Jenna, please, you know we miss one another."

"Alright, alright, so what if we do?" Jenna frowned. "You're Zira's mate and I'm just a random lioness here. Seriously, Taka, it's not like I don't know what you've been up to."

"Up to?" Scar asked, feigning oblivion. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Oh, don't get smart with me, Scar," Jenna frowned. "You know exactly what I mean. Why are half the lionesses here pregnant?"

"I...well...perhaps Asili-" Scar started out.

Jenna rolled her eyes and pointed out, "I've seen you sleeping with the lionesses. You take a different one every night. I'm not about to become your whore like them. I've been through enough, don't you agree?"

"Of course, but this is a very different situation than with you and Asili," Scar murmured as he leaned down and started lapping at her hind leg.

"Scar!" Jenna hissed, "I already said no and certainly not now of all times. If you want me, you'll have to replace Zira with me."

"And if I do that, will you have me back?" Scar questioned, nuzzling her below the tail and breathing in her strong scent.

"Yes!" Jenna gasped, getting to her feet and turning around so she came nose-to-nose with Scar. "If you do that and stop sleeping with the lionesses, then fine. Are we clear?"

"...Yes," Scar said after a slight hesitation.

Jenna started to watch him pad away and asked, "Well? Are you going to do it?"

"Tonight," Scar nodded before his smile twisted wickedly and he added, "After that, you will submit to everything I have planned for you. After all, I still am king here."

"You wish," Jenna laughed before glancing upwards. On a ledge not too far above them was Zira. Jenna gulped. Had Zira heard that whole conversation? If she had, things were certainly not going to go well from here on out.

That night, Jenna fell asleep in her usual spot by the crevice in the rocks. Vitani and Kovu slept besides her as usual. Jenna had forgotten all about Zira and everything else that had occurred the previous day. She was sleeping quietly when she suddenly felt claws digging into her neck. She woke with a start and found herself staring into bright red eyes.

"You...little...whore!" Zira spat as she smacked Jenna's face into the ground over and over again. "I worked all my life for Scar and his affections and you think you can just steal him from me? You haven't done anything to deserve him! Nothing at all!"

Suddenly, Zira's teeth sank into Jenna's ear. She ripped out part of it while the scrawny lioness beneath her whimpered loudly. Zira smirked and hissed, "I gave away part of my ear for Scar and now you will give part of yours away for me. Ah...now let's see, how should I kill you? I could rip your throat or pull you to pieces one by one..."

"Zira, it doesn't have to end this way..." Jenna murmured, trying to wriggle away. "We could let it go."

"Let it go? Never!" Zira hissed with a malevolent smile. She raised a claw and then collapsed on Jenna with a groan. Next, Zira was tossed onto the ground next to her with a thud. Jenna blinked to find Scar sinking his teeth into her neck. There was pain in his eyes as he tried to kill his ex-mate, but overall, there was mostly anger in them.

Jenna tried to get up, but flopped back down onto the ground. Zira's breathing grew labored and sharp. Her bright red eyes widened and she tried to shake her head, but found she didn't have enough strength for it. Finally, she just stopped. Her eyes didn't move and she stopped struggling. Seeing she was dead, Scar hurried over to Jenna and peered down at her in alarm.

"Jenna?" he asked, pushing her tuft of hair out of her eyes.

"Taka," Jenna murmured, trying to flip over. Suddenly, her eyes turned to the left. Something was wrong. Zira was gone. Where her body had lain was nothing. Not even a drop of blood was on the ground. Eyes widening, Jenna pointed to the place where Zira had been.

Scar followed her gaze and immediately searched for her with his eyes. Nothing could be seen. It looked like Zira had fled, but there was no way to tell. Shaking with fear, Jenna asked, "Where is she? She's going to come back and kill me."

"No..." Scar replied firmly. "As long as I am here, she won't ever lay a finger on you again. I'm never going to let you out of my sight."

**Alicia**  
_  
He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

Kiara, Nala, Simba, Alicia, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki were gathered on the tip of pride rock. It was time to present Kiara. Rafiki took Kiara out of Nala's mouth and held her into the air for all to see. A cheer erupted from the crowd of animals below as Mufasa's figure nodded approvingly from up in the clouds.

Kiara continued to struggle playfully in Rafiki's grip while the crowd continued to cheer. Pumbaa and Timon were obviously reminiscing while Alicia smiled fondly up at Kiara.

After wiping some of his coconut juice on Kiara's forehead and shaking his rattle above her, Rafiki handed Kiara over to Nala. Timon continued smiling broadly as he elbowed Pumbaa and said, "Ah, Pumbaa- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im..."

"His parents?" Pumbaa asked, not following Timon's train of thought.

"Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy."

Alicia rolled her eyes. The two still didn't know that Kiara was a girl.

Rafiki exchanged a smile with Alicia and stated, "It is a girl."

"...Girl," Timon repeated, not getting it.

Suddenly, he and Pumbaa exchanged a wide-eyed look and yelled, "_Girl?_ ...Oy!"

The two collapsed in a dead faint as Alicia added, "And this means I win the bet and you have to take care of the kids for a week while I enjoy some R&R."

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? xP  
_


	56. Chapter 56

_Wow! 1000 reviews! Whoopee! I'm so glad this fic has been so successful! *hugs everyone* Well, I wasn't going to update today, but I guess I'll do a short chapter. I have a lot of cleaning and other crap to do before tomorrow, so I don't have time to respond to all the reviews, but I figured an update was better than no update, right? Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing! I promise to answer the reviews tomorrow. Thank you especially to those readers who caught up on my fic. You guys are the best! Also, this chapter has the last lemon, so don't kill me for too many of them. xP  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna was very nervous the next day. She kept expecting Zira to jump out of a bush and grab her throat. Surprisingly enough, Zira never came and perhaps that was worse. It would be better to fight with her and get this over with to some extent. The tension of not knowing where she was got unbearable very quickly.

"Mommy!" Vitani called, jerking Jenna out of her nervous reverie.

Jenna jumped anxiously at the sound and asked immediately, "Vitani? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Vitani, who had no idea what had happened last night, gave Jenna a strange look and said, "No, not really. But Nuka's mommy is gone and he wants to know if he can join our family. Please? He's already like family anyways..."

Jenna sighed. She knew Vitani liked Nuka and Zira was gone. Taking a deep breath, she gave in and said, "Alright, alright, Nuka can stay with us."

"Yay!" Vitani yelled, jumping on top of Nuka and play wrestling with him.

Jenna's smile quickly faded and she added, "I want the three of you to stay by the cliff where the lionesses can see you. There are dangers out there and I can't let any of you get hurt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother," Kovu said obediently.

"Well, it's not like the lionesses can do much," Nuka pointed out. "Most of them are pregnant."

"Yes, I know," Jenna replied a bit curtly. "Now go play for a bit."

She watched the three run off, wondering where Zira could be. Would she still be Zira's target or would Zira perhaps go after one of the children? The possibilities were endless and made her brain spin.

"Jenna," a voice purred in her ear.

Jenna didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who it was, "Hello Scar."

"Scar? Oh, please call me Taka. Scar is too...hm..." Scar mused, not able to find a word for it. He changed tactics and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I can feel considering that I had part of my ear ripped out," Jenna grumbled.

"Yes," Scar sighed, "Zira would have done that on purpose. You see, she fought another lioness for me a very long time ago. Zira killed her, but lost part of her ear in the battle. I'm certain she tore out part of your ear on purpose so I would think of her whenever I looked at you from then on."

"And do you?" Jenna questioned. "Think of her when you look at me, I mean?"

Scar glanced at her and shook his head, "No. You two are far different. You look nervous, my dear, is something wrong?"

"Well, Zira just tried to kill me and now I'm scared for my life as well as the children's lives, but no, nothing's wrong," Jenna replied sarcastically before glaring at him and added, "It doesn't help that all the lionesses are pregnant and can't fight if Zira or another pride if they decided to attack us."

"Oh...but you cannot possibly be blaming _me_for that," Scar replied firmly.

Jenna gave him an incredulous look and frowned, "Um, you've been the one getting them all pregnant. Of course it's your fault!"

"But what did you expect me to do since you refused to satisfy my needs?" Scar simpered, lying prone on his back besides her while he blinked his big eyes up at her.

"You bastard lion!" Jenna said, slapping him playfully.

Scar quickly got to his paws and pushed Jenna over gently. When she landed on her stomach, he got on top of her and grinned down as he said, "You know I always get my way in the end."

"Taka!" Jenna protested, "But what about the children-"

"Ohh, so you're even calling me Taka again, you must be satisfied with me now that Zira's gone," Scar murmured delightedly, reaching down and nuzzling her until he turned and saw Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu peeking out at them through a bush." Scar's eyebrows narrowed and he muttered, "Those little hairballs..."

Jenna smirked as he got off of her. She shooed him off before she went to the children. Jenna helped train them for a bit. The three worked on pouncing and the crouching positions. Jenna found Nuka was eager to please even if he was a bit clumsy.

After a long day, Jenna brought the three to the crevice and ordered, "Alright, now you three go to bed. Are you listening? I want no spying on mommy or anyone else. You are to stay here and sleep. Okay?"

"Yes mom," Vitani said with a roll of her eyes while Kovu nodded. Nuka hesitated, obviously unsure what to call her, so he just nodded too. Jenna decided that she might let him call her mom at some point, but not quite yet. Jenna started walking around the cliff when she felt a warm body brush up against her.

"Where are you going?" Scar questioned her with a raised eyebrow. When he noticed that she was shaking slightly, he dropped the syrupy tone of voice and asked, "What is it?"

"Zira could come tonight just like she came the other night. I won't deny it; I'm scared," Jenna said, searching the surroundings.

"Zira won't harm you if you're with me. She's not quite that daft," Scar replied as they walked passed the stream and down the cliff to the pit below. Jenna looked down it and shuddered. You could barely see the bottom of it from where she was standing. Scar continued walking by her side. He led her to a cave and motioned for her to come inside.

Jenna padded into the cave obediently and followed Scar to the darkest part of it. He gave her a truly lusty look before pushing her to the ground and standing behind her. After nipping sharply at her hind legs, he pushed her tail out of the way and started licking frantically at her sex.

Jenna's breath hitched as a wave of pleasure rippled through her body so fast that it was almost painful. Eyes glazing, she gasped, "Taka! Not so hard, please..."

Scar got a grip on himself and ran his paws down her honey-colored sides before mounting her and pushing his body into hers. Jenna responded to him immediately by lifting her hips to allow him better access to her. Neither of them talked as they made love; the only sounds were their panting and gasping.

Scar was gentle with Jenna, pushing into her only as much as she could take and licking the top of her head soothingly all the while. Jenna's muscles clenched almost immediately. She responded so much more quickly to him than to Asili. It had been a while since she had experienced this kind of love. Scar cared about her. He had to or otherwise he would've hurt her during this.

Scar managed to find the most intimate part of her and gently touched it, sending the two of them crashing over the precipice and into a little cloud of happiness. Jenna collapsed on the ground as she felt his heat in her body and her own release. Scar fell next to her and nuzzled her affectionately as they bathed in the afterglow.

After they had recovered, Scar motioned to Jenna once again and said, "Come, let's go out by the stars."

A little weak, but feeling submissive, Jenna followed him out of the cave and by the stream. The two laid side by side on their backs. Scar looked over at Jenna and murmured, "We have such a wonderful future, you and I. Kovu will kill Simba and then we shall take the throne and you shall be my beautiful queen."

"Yeah, that's all great, but what about Zira?" Jenna questioned, still worried.

"Tut, tut, we'll worry ourselves about Zira later," Scar said before he turned and looked her in the eye, asking, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"No," Jenna said automatically, her violet eyes gazing into his, begging for him to say what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I do," Scar murmured before he sat up and said, "Oh, and I have a little gift for you. Close your eyes."

Jenna wasn't too big on closing her eyes under circumstances like this, but she went ahead and did it for Scar's sake. A minute later, she felt something go over her head and around her neck. When she opened her eyes, she found a necklace of green leaves and grasses knitted together around her neck. It was pretty as far as handmade jewelry went. Jenna had never seen another lioness with a necklace before.

Looking at Taka in surprise and delight, she murmured, "It's beautiful! Thank you so much. I absolutely love it!"

"You've already thanked me," Scar purred as he laid down on his back next to her. Jenna was about to lay down, but then realized she was very thirsty from earlier.

"I'm going to get a drink at the stream. I'll be back in a moment," she informed Scar before padding off to the stream. Jenna would regret that decision for the rest of her life. Of course, she didn't know that at the time and found herself lapping at the water, not noticing the slinking figure in the distance.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? xP I update that too much. xP  
_


	57. Chapter 57

_Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you're all having a nice day. :3  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Thank you for reading! Btw, do you ever go on dA anymore? Just wondering!  
_

_**Four-tailed Fox: **Yeah, I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading!**  
**_

_**Nico: **Possibly, yes! This chappie will answer your questions. Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Ikr? They are so cute together! One of my favorite pairings although I kinda like Zira/Kovu. ...okay, I know, I'm weird. _ Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Who do you think it was? Just wondering. Thanks! I love jewelry and so necklaces popped into my head. And aw, you're too nice. I'm figuring everyone has had it with the lemons by now. xP Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**Em: **Ikr? So why do you like Nuka? Just wondering. ^^  
_

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yes, they are a happy family...temporarily! And omg, that sounds so cool! I love cheetahs! So funny about the female licking her lips though. Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Good prediction! It is most likely Zira! You can call her a bitch, I swear SO much if you haven't noticed. xP Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **That would be awesome if you could catch up on it! *hugs* Ooo, that kind of thing really pisses me off. It's like "why are you yelling at me when I'm only trying to help?", you know? =/ Are you having a better day now? And omg, lucky! I want to go to Vegas SO bad! :D  
_

_**Hopeless-romance45: **Thank you. :3 More about you in this chappie.  
_

___**WriterMonkey0626: **I agree. Thanks for reading!  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Maybe. You'll see. :P Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **Good prediction! We'll see. Thanks for the review._

___**12DEHD: **Lol, np. Btw, why did you think Scorned was weird though? Just wondering. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **LOL, Lion King Walmart made me laugh! That would be so cool though. Seriously! And ikr? Zira is like a zombie and totally unkillable. Wait, is that even a word? =/ I hate chores too! They never seem to end, ya know? Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

After Jenna was no longer thirsty, she turned and started back towards the cave and the edge of the cliff. Scar was still looking up at the stars, probably thinking about being king someday or something of the like. Jenna smiled slightly until she saw a dark figure dart behind one of the bushes. She started to call out, but it was too late.

The figure landed on Scar and sank her glistening white teeth into his chest. Jenna screamed, alerting all the other lionesses that they were being attacked. Seeing she was in trouble, the lioness on Scar brought her paw back and sent him flying over the edge of the cliff and down to the pit below. Jenna ran towards the lioness at full blast. The lioness saw her and took off running in the opposite direction. Before she disappeared into the distance, Jenna saw a flash of red eyes. It had been Zira.

Leaving the other lionesses to go after her, Jenna put a foot over the ledge of the cliff and slid down the side. Blinking in the darkness of the pit, she scanned the area before she found Scar lying in the middle of the pit. His eyes looked dazed and he was lying on his stomach in an awkward position. Blood was gushing out of his chest and forming a pool of blood around him.

Jenna knelt in front of him and tried to lift his chin up from the ground. Scar blinked and peered up at her with uncomprehending eyes. Panicking, Jenna searched his eyes and pressed, "Taka! Taka, look at me. Look at me!"

Scar slowly turned his eyes up to her and whispered, "Kovu...ist...next...king..."

"What?" Jenna asked, putting her ear to his mouth, "What about Kovu?"

"Heistobethenextking," Scar slurred, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"No," Jenna dismissed frantically. "You will be the next king. You're going to be fine. Taka...no, don't close your eyes!"

"You can't cheat death more than once," Scar replied back, spitting out more blood.

Jenna shook her head and pulled him up slightly, trying to get him into a sitting position in front of her as she wrapped her arms around him, "We didn't cheat it. Rafiki agreed to bring us back. Taka, you can't just leave me so don't you even think about it!"

"We will see each other again someday if...if..." Scar choked and tried to nuzzle her one last time. His head slid against her chest and he feel limply into her. She held him tightly until she felt the life leave his body. Jenna refused to leave him, insisted upon holding his bloody body. She cried a thousand tears for him, but even that would not bring him back.

Somehow, she got Scar out of the pit and back up to the rest of the pride. A gasp broke out among the lionesses as they looked at Scar's broken body. Jenna took a deep breath and laid him down, panting slightly from the effort of carrying him all the way up to the stream.

"What happened?" one of the lionesses called out.

Jenna looked her in the eye and said in a voice full of hate, "Zira."

The lionesses started chatting amongst themselves as Jenna started digging a hole. It didn't take her long as she was able to dig fast in her fury. Blinking through the tears, she managed to push Scar's body into the hole before burying him. Once she was done, she put a stone over the place where he was buried.

Amongst the crowd of lionesses, one cream-colored one called out, "Now that Scar is dead, who will be our new leader?"

"You must pick another," Jenna replied stiffly, trying to wipe the tears away as they trickled down her face and made her fur wet.

The lionesses continued muttering. Finally, one of them looked up at Jenna and called, "We choose you."

"Me?" Jenna asked in shock. "I wouldn't make a good leader. All I want is Zira dead."

"Then we will help you," one of the lionesses replied. "Zira never treated us well."

Looking out into the distance with hatred glowing in her eyes, Jenna hissed, "Run, Zira, run as far as you can because I will find you. I have cursed you and I will not rest until the day that I kill you."

"Shetani," someone whispered from the crowd.

Jenna heard the name and turned towards the lionesses once more. Blinking back any more tears that threatened to go gushing out, she stated, "I will be known as Shetani from here on out. We will trainer harder than before and as soon as the young ones have all been born, we will go in search of Zira."

**Alicia**

Kiara was being to grow and Alicia was going to have her fifth child. It was a normal day in the pridelands when the sky started to darken slightly. Alicia had a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happen. You could feel it in the air. Kiara was chasing butterflies while Timon and Alicia chatted. Nala and Simba watched from a distance, smiling romantically at each other.

Suddenly, a dark figure approached. Simba stiffened and peered into the distance. A strong, thin lioness with bright red eyes came forwards. Alicia recognized her as Zira and looked at her with shock. What the hell was Zira doing here?"

Zira stopped in front of Simba and bowed low before saying in a slippery voice, "Greetings, your majesty."

"Zira," Simba said stiffly, stepping in front of the group. "What are you doing here? You were Scar's mate."

"Were as in past tense," Zira murmured, "You see, Scar is dead. I killed him by my own paw." Zira held up a blood-stained paw to prove her point. Sighing, she added, "The outlanders were going to kill me so this was the only place I could seek refuge. You will let me stay, won't you?"

Simba looked torn. Finally, he turned to Alicia and Nala and said, "Take Kiara to the waterhole." Turning to Zira, he said, "Come with me. We will discuss this further."

Alicia pursed her lips and went off with Kiara and Nala to the waterhole. She was getting a bad feeling about this. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Nala stated, "I don't trust Zira, but I suppose Simba knows what he's doing."

Alicia agreed, "I feel the same way. It's just that...well...do you think Scar is really dead?"

"I don't doubt it," Nala replied mercilessly. "I thought he died a long time ago, but I suppose there's a chance he lived and Zira killed him just now. He deserved it. He tried to...oh, nevermind."

Alicia sighed and watched Nala start lapping at the water. Kiara played nearby and rolled around in the grass. Suddenly, a movement from the nearby bushes caught Alicia's attention. Jerking her head up, she saw two heads peering out from behind a bush. One of them was dark and scrawny and the other looked like a miniature Jenna. They had to be Nuka and Vitani.

Alicia wanted to say something to them, but she didn't want to point them out and get them into trouble with Nala. She watched the two whisper excitedly before they turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

At about that moment, Nala looked up and then turned to Alicia and asked, "Is it just me or was something in those bushes?"

Feigning surprise, Alicia repeated, "The bushes? I certainly didn't see anything. There was something in the bushes?"

"I suppose not," Nala sighed. "I'm just getting paranoid. Come on, let's go back to pride rock. I don't like leaving Simba alone with Zira for too long."

Alicia nodded and motioned to Kiara to follow them before all three started back to pride rock.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? Thank you. :3  
_


	58. Chapter 58

_I had a really bad day and hope yours was better! Don't you just hate it when your parents give you crap and you just keep thinking that it's your own life and they should fuck off? Sorry, mini rant on my part. Here we go...  
_

_**Romeondjuliet4-ever: **Yeah, like way too much. lol And ahah, okay, we can both go kill her! Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Lord of Beef Dip: **Thank you for the compliment. Personally, I don't see Scar as regretting his actions and I try to write him as IC as possible.**  
**_

_**Nico: **Haha, yeah, your questions got answered, I would say. Ahah, that would be funny! And you're right; that's exactly where I'm going with this. Jenna takes Zira's role over basically. Thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**iBrizzy: **Do I get to hear the theories? I have Nuka and Vitani fall in love in this fic. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

_**Cupcake Rose Princess: **Hehe, I love the way we think with lots of lemons! ^^ I could read them every chapter too. Erm, write them, I mean. Yeah, Zira is up to something! Too bad Scar isn't immortal! Thanks for reading!_

_**Blackshadow:** Thanks so much! _

_**Em: **Awesome about all those name definitions! Nuka's sucks though. I would be pissed if my parents named me that. Eh, I guess. Sometimes, I think Zira just adopted Kovu though and so yeah, I like them. xP  
_

_**GigglesEarth: **Don't worry! They're around. They didn't die or anything, I just didn't put them in the last chapter. xP Thanks for reading!  
_

_**DarkraixCresselia: **Yeah, I borrowed the deleted scene in here. :3 And wow! All those animals sounds so awesome! I wish there were some lions around here. I'd love to see some real ones! xD Thanks for reading.  
_

_**Sam: **Lol, yeah, Zira is the opposite in the stories. That's a good idea, but I actually finished this one already. xP Thank you for reading!  
_

_**Fireflies: **Thank you! I really appreciate it! :3 Ugh, that sounds annoying. I hate when people have to be bitchy. I mean, there's enough stress with life in general, you know? I'm glad you're having a better day. How'd today go? Ooo, being a tour guide would be awesome! Lol, what do you think will happen with Nala and Zira and Simba?  
_

_**Isha: **Sorry! Don't kill me. D:  
_

___**Hunterwe: **In this fic, no, he won't come back to life exactly...you'll see. =P  
_

___**LiliesandRoses: **Uh huh, that's why I choose that name. :3 And yep, Vitani and Nuka will go report! Thanks for reading._

___**Seph4ver: **He might trust her. We'll see. Thanks for the review._

___**12DEHD: **Lol, okay, let's blame it on the other fic. And wow, cool! What part are you playing in it? Thanks for reading!  
_

___**Pandaobsessed: **Omg, your friend has never seen TLK? She should see it! Lol, then again, I hadn't seen it until 4 months ago, so what am I saying? lol Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna had been taking Scar's death quite hard. She was blaming it on herself, saying that if she hadn't gone off to the stream, Scar wouldn't have been caught by Zira unaware. At the moment, she was sitting on a rock overlooking the outlands. The lionesses were off hunting and Vitani and Nuka were off playing somewhere. Kovu was sitting below the rock, playing with bugs. Jenna's mind was on Zira. She wanted her dead more than anything else, wanted to repay her for what she had done to herself and Scar.

An insect landed on the ground by Kovu. He jumped nearby it and captured it between his paws, "Rrrah!" Kovu opened his paws to reveal the insect before smiling happily and releasing it into the air.

"Kovu!" Jenna hissed in annoyance. She snatched the bug from the air and smashed it to the ground angrily. "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

Kovu frowned and started out, "But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone-"

"There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son," Jenna reminded him shortly, looking out into the distance with a longing expression on her face.

"But he wasn't my father," Kovu stated. Vitani had happened to tell him that at some point or another.

"No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" Jenna spat, swatting at the ground in annoyance.

Kovu followed her gaze to the ground in silent agreement. From a distance, Nuka and Vitani came bounding forwards, trying to push each other away as they skidded to a halt in front of Jenna's rock, "Mother! Mother! Mother!"

"We were there- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!" Nuka exclaimed.

Panting, Vitani gasped, "At the waterhole. We saw everything! We saw Simba's cub!"

"What? Vitani- what did you see?" Jenna asked, eyes opening wide. She trusted Vitani more than Nuka just because she was her own daughter. Jenna was warming up to Nuka, but it was taking some time.

"Simba's new cub is a girl! And guess who they were talking about? Zira!" Vitani squealed.

Jenna laughed, looking up at the sky. She swore she could see Scar's shadow up there sometimes. "Scar, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

"Who's she talking to?" Nuka questioned.

"Ssshhh. Scar," Vitani replied.

Nuka gasped, "Where? Where?"

"Scar'd _dead_...genius," Vitani hissed back with a roll of her eyes.

At that comment, Jenna whipped around with a bit of a crazy look in her eyes as she confirmed, "Yes! Because of Zira... if not for him, Scar would still be King. And I, Shetani- his loving, devoted Queen!"

"You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I _am_ the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh?" Nuka suggested brightly.

"Uh? Don't be a fool, Nuka," Jenna snapped. She had barely accepted Nuka into the family, no way would he be king.

"Heh heh... just a thought," Nuka replied, rolling onto his back subserviently.

"Kovu is the chosen one. We must fulfill Scar's dying wish, and train Kovu to become King," Jenna said before motioning for the children to follow her to a ledge in the distance that overlooked the pride lands.

"Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!" Nuka replied as he and the others followed Jenna onto the rock.

"Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar... we shall reclaim your kingdom," Jenna promised.

**Alicia**

A few months passed and the cubs grew considerably. Something was different though. Simba had allowed Zira to stay in the pride lands with everyone else. So far, she had been a polite, obedient guest, but there was something about her that made everyone's blood run cold. Well, everyone but Simba's. Alicia had overheard Zira telling Simba about Jenna, about how she was the real enemy.

Hoping that Jenna had enough sense to stay away, Alicia, Timon, and Pumbaa walked by the den just as Simba was sending Kiara out to go play. Seeing them, Simba immediately motioned them over, "Hey, Timon. Pumbaa. Come here."

"Good morning, mon Capitan," Timon said with a salute in Simba's direction.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off," Simba explained.

"No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog," Timon promised.

"Hey!" Pumbaa frowned.

"It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it," Timon said mercilessly.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock," Simba implored.

Alicia smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Simba. We'll keep a close watch on her."

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? Thank you. :3  
_


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! Anyways, I have a headache and I just want to post this quickly, so here we go. I'll respond to comments tomorrow. Hope you all like the chapter. :3  
_

* * *

**Alicia**

Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia followed Kiara through the grass and kept an eye on her. At the moment, she was chasing a butterfly and was talking to herself as she prepared to pounce on it, "Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. Errrrh!"

Kiara's pounce took her up onto a small rise from which she could see the outlands. Her eyes widened and she commented, "Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..."

Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia got a bit too close to Kiara, causing a rustling sound in the grass. Curious as to what the noise was coming from, Kiara turned around just as the grass parted.

"Eeeeek!" Kiara screamed, falling off of the knoll and into the pool below.

Alicia frowned at Timon and hissed, "You should've known that was going to scare her!"

"Oooh, don't worry, Kiara- Uncle Pumbaa's comin'!" Pumbaa called, jumping into the pool after her and spraying water everywhere.

"Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh..." Timon fretted before going in-character mode and pretending he was talking to Simba, "Gee, Simba. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?"

"Kiara? Kiara?" Pumbaa asked, looking around in the pool while Alicia smacked her forehead.

"Pumbaa! Let me define 'babysitting'!" Timon sighed.

Pumbaa quickly moved to find Kiara spluttering underneath him. He quickly apologized and then chastised, "Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But... but..." Kiara protested.

Timon's eyes widened and he frowned, "Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?"

"B-but-" Kiara tried to protest again.

"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?" Timon asked, checking to see if Kiara was intact before examining her nails.

"Nnngh! Timon..." Kiara frowned, jerking her paw away.

Still caught up on hangnails, Timon commented, "I hate that once."

"Very painful," Pumbaa replied.

"Excruciating!" Timon exaggerated. He put a palm frond over Kiara's head and pointed out, "Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun."

Kiara swatted the branch away and Timon mumbled, "Whaaat? Do you _wanna_ wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kiara begged.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" Timon said sarcastically.

Alicia rolled her eyes and said kindly, "I'm listening."

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" Kiara almost yelled, very annoyed with Timon and Pumbaa at this point. Then again, who wouldn't be annoyed with overprotective parents?

"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked curiously.

"Uh... well, I, uh... um..." Kiara mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat," Timon stated, snapping his fingers as Pumbaa lifted up a log. "Grubs!"

"The other white meat!" Pumbaa said with a big grin.

Timon offered a leaf of grubs to Kiara and chimed in, "And so high in protein!"

"Eew! Gross!" Kiara gasped, turning away disgusted.

"They're not so bad after a little while," Alicia explained. "I thought the same thing as you the first time I saw grubs."

Timon pulled the leaf of grubs away from Kiara and offered them to Pumbaa, "No? How 'bout you, big boy?"

Pumbaa sniffed and grinned as he stated, "I love grubs."

"Not like..." Timon started out.

"LOVE!" they both blurted out in unison. Kiara and Alicia exchanged a shrug of the shoulders. Even though Alicia was getting used to grubs, she wasn't about to join into Timon and Pumbaa's enthusiasm about them. Timon tossed the bugs on the leaf into Pumbaa's mouth. Pumbaa choked on them before hiccuping and spitting some of them back out onto the leaf that was now covered with saliva.

"Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!" Timon frowned, grossed out.

"But you can't tell from the outside what ones are the slimy ones," Pumbaa replied.

"Slimy? Pumbaa... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" Timon protested.

"Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Low fat!" Pumbaa started chanting while Alicia and Kiara rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Timon started his own chant, "Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!"

As they continued to argue, Kiara started to sneak off. Alicia followed her across a log, trying to stay out of sight. Kiara tumbled off of the log and knocked right into a dark ball of fur. Kovu.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was moping back in the outlands. She had wanted some time to herself and had sent the children off to go play. Since she was starting to trust Nuka a bit more, she had put him in charge to watch Kovu. After a long day of training, Jenna was tired and exhausted. She slumped over a log and looked down over the ledge of the cliff that Scar had fallen down. Sometimes she debated tossing herself down it, but then she remembered Zira and that thought always stopped her. She would kill Zira and then she could think about herself.

Jenna closed her eyes as she stretched out over the log. Despite the fact that she was tired, she was having a hard time falling asleep. Finally, after twenty minutes or so, darkness finally shut down her mind...and transported her to a whole new world.

Jenna was still lying on her stomach with her eyes closed, but something was changing. There was a paw on her shoulder. Someone was touching her. She blinked and started to turn around. The paw pushed her back down onto her stomach so she couldn't see who was touching her.

"Don't move too fast or else you will wake up," a voice whispered in her ear. "You're merely dreaming. One wrong move will bring you back to reality. Now if you want to see me, turn _slowly._"

Jenna started to turn, but she was stopped again, "_Too fast! _It took me so long to come to you, we cannot lose this opportunity, my dear. Move as slow as you can."

Jenna tried to turn as slowly as possible. It took her a good five minutes just to flip onto her back, but when she did, she was rewarded. Opening her eyes wide, she gasped, "Taka?"

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? Thank you. :3  
_


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews everyone! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry if it's a bit ooc, I haven't really been into writing today or something. lol  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"Is this real? Are you alive?" Jenna questioned as she looked above her at the piercing green eyes and glossy black mane. Scar looked over her lying beneath him and wrinkled his nose as he shook his head. Jenna frowned, "What is this then? Am I hallucinating?"

"No, no," Scar immediately contradicted. "You see, there are ways to connect to those still alive even after you yourself are dead. Let's see...hm...oh, yes. Are you aware of how Mufasa interacts with Simba through the sky and through the stars?"

Jenna thought and then nodded before interjecting, "Yeah, but I kind of thought he was just hallucinating."

"Oh no, Mufasa certainly interacts with him through the sky," Scar confirmed.

"I see," Jenna said before tears filled her eyes and she started sobbing, "Why did you have to die, Taka? Why? I need you."

"No, you don't, Shetani," Scar consoled her. "You've been doing a fine job training the lionesses and taking care of the children."

"Oh, well that's just great," Jenna replied sarcastically, "But didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I need more than just the pride and children? I'm not friends with any of the lionesses. The children are just a bunch of trouble and it's a struggle to take care of them on my own."

"You'll have all that you desire sooner than later," Scar murmured. "All that you must do is kill Simba. After that, you must go after Zira. Once they are both dead, you can claim the throne and bring the pride out of the outlands. I know how much you hate them."

"God, yes! They're termite-infested and sick and ew!" Jenna said in a disgusted voice. "But Taka? I don't want to be queen by myself. I never wanted that. I can't rule alone."

An unreadable expression crossed Scar's face before he murmured, "You want to mate with someone else?"

"No!" Jenna frowned. "You misinterpreted all that. I just meant that I'd rather have not be queen. How about Kovu is king?"

"Ah, now I see where you are going with all this," Scar said, noticeably relaxing, "Yes, Kovu is the chosen one and will be the next ruler. Hm, and who should be by his side? Oh, why Vitani of course."

"They're just cubs," Jenna frowned. "We can't expect them to be forced to fall in love with each other and get married. Love happens slowly. You've got to let it happen on its own."

Scar pursed his lips and suddenly looked behind him almost nervously.

Jenna followed his gaze and questioned, "What's behind you? Taka?"

"Nothing, but I cannot stay here much longer," Scar replied with a sigh. "I'm lucky I managed to come to you at all."

Kind of on the verge of a mental breakdown, Jenna looked up at him with big eyes and asked, "You're going to leave me again? I can't stand raising all the kids on my own. I need you. At least you loved me, acted like I mattered..."

"Why is that in past tense? I'm still watching over you. How else would I have known that you call yourself Shetani now?" Scar asked raising a brow.

Jenna smiled slightly before questioning hesitantly, "Taka, can we...?"

"You'd wake up immediately," Scar replied. "I'm strong enough in your mind that I can come to you. If you start thinking about something else, I will disappear immediately."

"So you really are dead then," Jenna replied quietly. "If I die, will I be with you again?"

"_When_ you die, then yes," Scar replied before adding, "Don't even think about committing suicide to be with me."

A single tear trickled down Jenna's face and a thousand more threatened to pour down her cheeks. Sighing, she sobbed, "I can't bear it without you. I can't! I'll do anything to be with you again."

"Oh my, perhaps you _should_ find yourself another mate," Scar admitted.

"Never," Jenna hissed through the tears. "I just want you. Can I touch you?"

"Yes, but be aware that I may disappear," Scar murmured before frowning and adding, "Also, I think you should check up on Kovu after this. He may be getting himself into trouble."

Jenna nodded absentmindedly as she reached up to touch his cheek with her paw. She felt his soft fur for merely a millisecond before Scar dissolved and she found herself back on the rock in the middle of the outlands. Damn it!

Meanwhile, Kovu had looked up when Kiara had fallen off of the log and gone bowling into him. Raising an eyebrow, he sneered, "Who are you, Pridelander?"

Kiara didn't answer and jumped from side to side in front of him, making sure never to turn her back to him. Kovu's curiosity finally got the better of him and he raised an eyebrow, asking, "What are you doing?"

Alicia hid behind a piece of grass and glanced out from among it while Kiara explained to Kovu, "My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!"

"You always do what Daddy says?" Kovu taunted in a mocking voice.

"No!" Kiara blurted out a little bit too fast.

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha! " Kovu smirked as he hopped across logs in the river, "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"

Alicia grabbed Kiara's tail to stop her from following Kovu, but she wasn't strong enough to resist and ended up being dragged along holding onto Kiara's tail. Kiara looked at Kovu in interest and said, "Really? Cool!"

Suddenly, Alicia felt a shadow looming over her. Kovu stared back at Kiara and suddenly panicked, "Wuhh... waaaahh!"

Kiara turned and saw a crocodile's jaws looming over her. She immediately panicked and screamed, "Aaaaahhh! Run! This way!" Alicia held onto Kiara's tail for dear life as crocodile jaws snapped centimeters away from her.

The two ran across more logs before jumping on two "rocks" in the distance. Poor Alicia was waved around in the air mercilessly. Once Kovu and Kiara (plus Alicia) were out of the crocodile's distance and were sitting on the rocks, their pants turned into giggles.

"That was a close one," Kovu pointed out.

"Yeah..." Kiara replied.

Suddenly, Alicia looked down to see that the rocks they were sitting on were...moving? Okay, these certainly weren't rocks! Alicia poked Kiara's shoulder and whispered, "Look!"

"How did you get-" Kiara started before she and Kovu both gasped at all the crocodile heads looming out of the water, "Whooaaahhh!"

Alicia wrapped her arms around Kiara's neck while she jumped up into a tree branch to get out of reach of the crocodiles. Meanwhile, Kovu leapt from crocodile to crocodile right past her to get out of the river.

"Hey, what about me?" Kiara protested as Alicia squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll distract them! Run!" Kovu called as he slipped off of the last crocodile and into the water. The last crocodile loomed over him as Kovu surfaced, gasping for breath.

"Look out!" Kiara called, swiping at the crocodile from the safety of her branch. Kovu was too paralyzed by fear to move. Suddenly, Kiara took a flying leap and jumped onto the crocodile's snout, clamping the gaping mouth shut. "Move it!"

The two cubs scrambled up a branch and onto the bank to get away from the danger. They panted for a few minutes before peering back over the ledge to see a mass of angry crocodiles below, furious at getting cheated out of their dinner. Alicia grabbed Kiara's tail and tried to pull her back from the ledge again.

"I did it... I did it!" Kiara cheered with excitement, sticking her tongue out at the crocodiles below.

"Hah!" Kovu echoed, smirking at the crocodiles below.

"Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' 'Rrrarrarrarr' ..." Kiara laughed, rolling onto her back. "He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-"

Suddenly, there was a rustle from the grass a little ways away. Jenna had finally found her cub and was furious at both Kovu and Nuka. Nuka hadn't watched Kovu like he was supposed to and Kovu had disobeyed. Also, she knew that she simply couldn't let him fall for Kiara. That had been Zira's mistake in the movie. Jenna had to make his heart cold and black before he spent too much time around her. He was going to be king, but not by Kiara's side.

Kiara was still going on about the fight, "We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!"

"Kiara, honey, we need to go home now," Alicia murmured, watching the grass nervously. She had seen the rustle there, but she didn't know it was Jenna behind the grass.

Kiara ignored Alicia and Kovu admitting to Kiara, "Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."

"I'm Kiara," Kiara said before frowning at Alicia and saying, "Aw, Alicia, don't spoil the fun! We're not in trouble unless you tell anyone. You're not going to tell anyone about this, right? Dad would kill me..."

"I won't tell, but-" Alicia started.

"Great!" Kiara said, cutting her off before turning back to Kovu. She crouched down and waved her tail playfully before tapping his arm and calling, "Tag! You're it!"

Kiara jumped back laughing. Instead of chasing her, Kovu just looked at her blankly. Kiara tried again, "Tag! You're it! You're it!"

Kovu continued to stare at her with no response. Kiara rolled her eyes and asked, "Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Getting an idea, Kiara went back to playing in his style. She crouched and bared her teeth. Getting the idea, Kovu mock growled...right at Simba's feet.

Alicia groaned. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? Thank you. :3  
_


	61. Chapter 61

_So sorry for the lack of updates! I don't have writer's block, I just have a lot of shit in RL going on and I've also been busy with school and other crap. Thanks to those of you still reading this. ^^  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Simba roared loudly and went to stand in front of Kiara. Jenna leaped out from the grass and let out a bloodcurdling scream of her own. Simba blinked at her in surprise and then narrowed his eyes, "Jennifer?"

Jenna laughed, "That was never my name. I go by Shetani now."

Timon, Pumbaa, and a group of lionesses appeared from behind Simba.

"Nala," Jenna stated, eyes flashing. She still thought Nala was a fucking bitch.

"Shetani," Nala glared back, furious of Jenna's betrayal and the way that she had faked her name.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!" Timon yelled.

Furious, Jenna jerked her head in their direction and snarled, "_Your _pride lands? These lands belonged to Scar. Now tell me, is Zira living with you?" Timon fell backwards over Pumbaa's head. Alicia frowned at Jenna. She was different. Cold. Bitter.

"Zira is none of your concern. You tried to kill her," Simba stated before adding, "I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!"

"Did I? Ah, then you know I won't rest until her dead body is rotting before me!" Jenna smirked, raising a paw and smacking it against the ground, claws digging into the dirt before she smiled crazily at Simba and changed demeanor, "Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become King!"

"Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon laughed, looking down at Kovu. Alicia shot him an annoyed look and tried to get him to shut up. Jenna looked like she was going a bit mental and who knew what she would do next.

"Kovu was the last born to me. Now we are exiled to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..." Jenna simpered, blinking dark-lidded eyes at Simba.

Simba did not fall for her and snapped, "You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!"

"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here," Jenna replied smoothly, nudging Kovu forwards. She was smart enough to know that Simba would never lay a paw on a child.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here," Simba ordered firmly. Simba picked up Kiara in his teeth and started away.

Jenna followed him and locked gazes with him as she smirked at a terrified Kiara and hissed, "Oh no, Simba, we have barely begun. ...Unless you would like to bring Zira to me..."

"Get out," Simba said, getting ready to lunge at her.

Jenna picked up Kovu in her mouth and started away. The two cubs dangled from their parents' mouths. Kiara gave Kovu a little wave and said, "Bye."

"Bye..." Kovu trailed off.

"Be quiet," Jenna snapped. "She's the enemy, don't you see? They're all our enemies. Have you not listened to a single word I've said? What were you thinking wandering off by yourself, hm?"

"I...I'm sorry, mom," Kovu murmured.

"That's not good enough!" Jenna hissed, setting him down and looking towards the sky, "What would Scar say?" Jenna's eyes got watery and she commanded, "Wait here." She ran off to sit behind a rock and started crying. She was so depressed and nothing helped. She tried to focus on revenge and Zira, but mainly, she just missed her mate.

Simba stalked off back towards pride rock with all the others following him. Nobody talked. An icy silence formed between everyone. Timon looked at Alicia and frowned, "What? Did I do something?"

Alicia sighed and said, "We'll talk about it later."

They traveled back to the pride lands quietly and scattered when Simba brought Nala and Kiara aside. Alicia was going to suggest returning to their home by pride rock, but Timon grabbed her arm and pulled her against the side of a bush so they could listen in to what Simba was saying to Kiara.

"You could've been killed out there! What were you thinking wandering off like that? Do you know what the cub's mother did? She killed your younger brother!" Simba yelled.

"Simba, that's enough," Nala murmured, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't tell me it's enough," Simba contradicted. "Our only son is dead!"

Suddenly, a slim figure leaped out of the den and started towards the group. Alicia and Timon stood stiffly still while Zira stalked passed them. They couldn't run the risk of being seen. Luckily, Zira didn't see them and stalked by the group to where Simba and Nala were standing. Kiara used the interruption to bound away.

"Simba, is something wrong?" Zira asked in fake concern. Alicia bit her lip. She knew Zira was up to something. Whatever it was, it was certainly not good.

"Zira," Simba said, turning to her with a small smile. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, my king," Zira replied obediently.

"Zira, we've been over this. You don't need to call me that," Simba reminded her. "You can call me Simba."

"Whatever pleases you...Simba," Zira replied.

Alicia and Timon exchanged looks. This was odd. Since when were Simba and Zira so close? Peeking around the bush, the two noticed that Nala looked livid.

"I need you to stay away from the border for now. There is a lioness, perhaps you know her? She...wants to kill you," Simba frowned. "We cannot let that happen. My family has already been destroyed enough."

"I know, dear Simba," Zira sympathized before reaching out to him and suggesting, "Come. Let us go back into the den. Perhaps there we can think of someway to make you feel better."

Simba consented and started off with Zira back to the den. Timon and Alicia exchanged wide-eyed looks. What was going on here? They glanced back in Nala's direction and saw that she looked angry. No, that wasn't good enough, she looked far more than angry. It was as if her heart was breaking right on the spot.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Alicia said, motioning for Timon to follow her. The two walked to their little home where all the kids were playing with Kiara. Sighing, Alicia turned to Timon and said, "We're going to have to watch her better."

"Who? The princess?" Timon asked.

"Yes," Alicia replied. "We can't just let her wander off like that. As much as I like Jenna, I don't quite trust her right now."

"You don't say," Timon agreed. "She looked pretty vicious there."

"Yeah," Alicia agreed. "She wants to kill Zira. I think Zira really did kill Scar. I don't know why she came here though. To seek refuge with Simba or is it something more that she's looking for?"

"I don't know," Timon said, looking back at the den, "But if I didn't know better, I'd say they're getting into an affair."

Alicia nodded slowly and sighed, "We're going to have to try to keep this family together."

Meanwhile, Nuka and Vitani were hanging out in the outlands back at home. Vitani was tugging on a branch and Nuka was muttering to himself, "Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." He turned and saw Vitani, adding, "Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? The 'chosen one'."

Nuka touched Vitani's root with a claw, causing it to snap. Vitani went tumbling backwards and glared while Nuka guffawed. Up righting herself, she frowned, "Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey- it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own," Nuka shrugged, starting to scratch. He was completely covered in vermin and termites. Vitani sighed as she watched Nuka. He was always getting himself into trouble and with Jenna's crazy mood swings, he was going to be in an awful lot of trouble later.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read Scorned too? Pleez? Thank you. :3  
_


	62. Chapter 62

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! ^^ I started another fangirls fic called "Shadows, Demons, & Three Wishes." It's basically just another fangirl fic with Alicia and me, but we're in the Aladdin world this time. Could you PLEASE read it? It would totally make my day. ^^  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Vitani frowned.

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites!" Nuka groaned, rubbing his back against a tree before rolling around on the ground, continuing to scratch. Vitani rolled her eyes as Nuka continued to complain, "I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?" Vitani said with a sneer.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Nuka shot back, determined to win the argument.

"Oh yeah?" Vitani laughed, "Here's your chance."

Nuka glanced up to see Jenna stalking up to them. She had Kovu in her mouth and an emotionless expression on her face.

"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Nuka laughed nervously. " Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay."

Jenna dropped Kovu onto the ground, ignoring Nuka. Vitani pounced next to Kovu and bared her teeth in a mock playful attitude, asking, "Hey, Kovu. You wanna... fight?"

Jenna turned to Nuka a bit harshly and stated, "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Kovu quickly interjected.

"What were you doing going off on your own?" Jenna turned to Kovu, looking upset.

"N-nothing!" Kovu immediately defended himself.

"Who has made us Outsiders?" Jenna asked.

"Simba," Kovu replied immediately.

"Who killed Scar?" Jenna continued.

"Zira," Kovu answered.

"And what have I told you about _them_?" Jenna pressed.

"Sorry, mother. I-I thought we could be..." Kovu trailed off, not daring to actually say friends in front of Jenna.

"Friends?" Jenna spat, utterly disgusted. "Perhaps you can get to Simba through the daughter, but I do not want you falling for her." Jenna tilted Kovu's chin up and locked eyes with him, "Understand?"

"Yes," Kovu nodded.

"Why does no one have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful?" Jenna sighed in annoyance. "Oh right, because none of you are Scar's children."

"I am!" Nuka pointed out, "I am!"

Jenna gave him a disgusted look and took Kovu into her mouth before retreating to the cave.

"But I really am Scar's son!" Nuka frowned after Jenna as Vitani smirked. Nuka shook his head disgustedly and added, "Ugh. The 'chosen one'."

"What makes you think she'd want you to be king even if you are Scar's legitimate son?" Vitani questioned.

"Well, with her, it's always Scar this and Scar that," Nuka told her.

Vitani sighed and said, "Kovu really is Jenna's son. Of course she doesn't want Scar and Zira's child to be king. You do get this, don't you? Your mother killed Scar."

Nuka looked at the ground and then followed Jenna and Vitani into the cave. Jenna dropped Kovu onto a hollow tree trunk. Kovu landed with a grunt as Jenna murmured, "You will help us someday, my son. You will help us return to power."

"But I don't want-" Kovu started out.

Jenna immediately cut him off, "Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." Jenna decided to take over Zira's lullaby and sing her own version of it, one that spoke of Zira's downfall. Her voice was a bit low and scratchy like Zira's as she started to sing:

_ Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king_

Jenna tucked him in and Kovu trailed off, "Good night..."

"Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies," Jenna replied before leaping up onto some rocks above the cave.  
_  
I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that bitch did  
I get a little tense_

But I dream a dream so gory  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp,  
Zira squealing in my grasp  
Bitchy Nala's mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
But my foes I could not forget  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I want to see them dead

Wanting to be part of the song, Nuka followed Jenna from rock to rock and commented smartly, "So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Zira up a tree."

"Oh, the battle will be bloody, but that totally works for me," Jenna smirked, leaping up onto a higher rock as the lionesses stirred and listened to her song.

_ The melody of angry growls  
The counterpoint of murderous howls  
A symphony of pain and death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby_

Jenna leaped down and circled Kovu, her eyes darkening slightly as she matched his resemblance to that of her mate. They could never be the same as much as Jenna wanted Kovu to turn into Scar.

_Scar is gone... but Shetani's still around  
To love this little prince  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!_

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Nuka said, getting a bad look from Vitani before he rephrased, "Uh - I mean, precious little thing!"

Vitani peered down at Kovu affectionately and added, "One day when you're big and strong..."

"You will be a king!" Jenna finished with a flourish of her paw.

_ The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar_

Trying to get some attention again, Nuka sang out, "The joy of vengeance..."

"Testify!" Vitani shouted.

"I can hear the cheering..." Jenna trailed off, looking at the children.

"Kovu! What a guy!" Vitani and Nuka sang in unison, Vitani with a big grin on her face and Nuka rather grudgingly. Jenna leaped onto the top of the pile of rocks, looking down at her supportive lionesses and children.

_ Payback time is nearing  
And then my flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!_

Jenna looked up at the darkening sky before she blinked back a tear and leaped back down to the ground. She paused to smile at the children, "Goodnight, my children. Sleep well," before loping off beyond the rocks and sitting by the edge of the rocks by the cliff which Scar had fallen down and died.

"Where's mommy going?" Nuka asked, looking over Vitani's shoulder as Jenna went off and sat by the ledge in isolation.

* * *

_ Review? :) Please read my new fic too? *offers cookies if you do*  
_


	63. Chapter 63

_We're starting to get to the end of this! Thanks for reading everyone. :3  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"Dunno, she probably wants to be left alone. She misses dad at night," Vitani said, tugging on Nuka's tail. "Come on, let's go to bed. You know when mom says training is going to intensify that she means it."

"Why do you call him dad?" Nuka frowned. "Scar isn't your dad. He's my dad, but not yours. You know, why does mom even miss him so much if they didn't have any children?"

"Uh, maybe because they were mates? Duh!" Vitani pointed out, looking at Nuka like he was a bit of an idiot.

"Yeah, I get that," Nuka added, "But what do mates do?"

"It's called sex, you dope," Vitani said, shaking her head. "Don't tell me you don't know what it is."

"No, no, I get what it is," Nuka admitted, "But if they did have sex, they would've had children together."

"I dunno, it's not really my business," Vitani replied, settling down on her forepaws to go to sleep.

"I bet they never had sex," Nuka continued on.

Vitani rolled her eyes and said, "Go ask mom that."

"You know what? I will!" Nuka decided, running over to where Jenna was sitting, "Mother? Mother!"

"Oh god!" Vitani cussed, smacking her forehead. She didn't really think Nuka would go ask something like that. Then again, Nuka wasn't exactly the brightest.

"Hey mom, I have a question," Nuka said, sitting by the ledge next to Jenna. "Did you and Scar have sex?"

Jenna's head jerked up and she said in a menacing voice, "Nuka, you are this close to being pushed off this cliff. What did I tell you and Vitani about going to sleep?"

"Oh right. Of course. Right away, mother!" Nuka replied, dashing back to Vitani.

"I see that went well," Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..." Nuka trailed off before cuddling up next to her and falling asleep.

Alicia looked over at Timon. He was fast asleep with all four kids sleeping by his side. If she moved, he almost certainly wouldn't wake. Deciding to risk it, Alicia slowly stood up. Timon mumbled in his sleep, but did not wake. Alicia crept across the entrance of Simba's den. Inside, she could hear panting and lovemaking noises. Alicia wasn't typically the nosy kind, but she wondered who exactly was in the den. Ever so slowly, she peeked into the den. In the far back, she could see Simba's fiery red mane and a pair of bright red eyes that did not belong to Simba. The female Simba was burying himself in was certainly not Nala; it was Zira.

Definitely not wanting to get caught spying by someone like Zira, Alicia quickly slipped out of the den and started away. She frowned to herself as she walked. So Zira and Simba were getting into an affair. She had noticed Nala and Simba getting into arguments lately. Perhaps the experience with Kiara almost getting killed had pushed Simba over the edge. Regardless, Alicia was dreading to see the day when Nala found out about all this.

For now, Alicia put these thoughts out of her head. She was off to the outlands. She wanted to visit Jenna and have a conversation with her that didn't involve Jenna and Simba threatening to kill each other the entire time. It took quite a while to get to the outlands. Alicia walked and walked, but finally, she found the borderline that separated the outlands from the pridelands. It was quite clear where the outlands started because of the dead grass, dead plants, and...well...everything was dead really.

Not liking the fact that she didn't have anywhere to hide in case a predator came along, Alicia picked up her pace and hurried along. There was a lump of gray in the distance. Wondering what it was, Alicia hurried towards it. As she got closer, she discovered it was a large mound of rocks. Sleeping lionesses surrounded it.

Figuring that this must be where Jenna was staying, Alicia circled the rocks, wondering how she was going to find Jenna amongst all these lionesses. Finally, she saw one lioness sitting all by herself by a stream next to a tall ledge a little ways away.

Hoping this was Jenna, Alicia hurried over to her cautiously. When she saw a familiar face with dark-lidded eyes and bangs falling into her face, she noticed Jenna at once. She hurried over to her friend and asked cautiously, "Jenna?"

Jenna's head whipped up and she looked around herself at eye level, not bothering to look down at the ground. She frowned when she didn't see anyone and then went back to staring over the ledge. Sighing, Alicia tried again and tapped Jenna's paw. Jenna jumped and finally she did look down at Alicia.

"Hey!" Alicia said, smiling. "I was wondering if you were ever going to notice me."

"Oh my god, hey!" Jenna replied before she looked around warily and asked, "How did you get here? Is Simba around?"

Alicia quickly shook her head, "No, I came here all by myself. I wanted to ask you something. Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Well...not really. Oh, I don't know," Jenna frowned, looking at the ground with sad eyes. "How about you? How are you doing with Timon and the kids?"

"We're good. I'm having my fifth child," Alicia informed her.

Jenna's eyes widened, "Wow, that's a lot of kids! How can you handle them all? I have my paws full with three and half the time I wish they'd just disappear."

"I know you don't like kids," Alicia admitted. "But Jenna...what was all that earlier? You know, with Simba."

"Huh?" Jenna said before frowning and replying, "I said what needed to be said. "I have only begun. Zira will be dead and so will Simba so Scar's dying wish can be fulfilled and Kovu can be king."

"So you're training Kovu to kill Zira and Simba?" Alicia asked sadly.

"Yes," Jenna replied, not sounding a bit sorry. "I am going to do what Zira did in the film, only better. Kovu shows no interest in the opposite sex and therefore won't fall in love with Kiara."

"Are you sure this has to be done this way?" Alicia frowned. "Killing doesn't seem like the answer."

"Oh, but in this situation, it is the only way," Jenna replied firmly. "I won't rest until Zira is dead."

"I know you don't like Zira and all," Alicia replied. "Nobody does actually. But still, what has she done that makes you think that you have to make killing her your life's purpose?"

Jenna laughed, "You want the short list or the long list?"

"Short," Alicia replied. "I can't stay here too long."

"Alright then, Jenna said, pointing out the reasons with her paws, "Firstly, she tried to kill me when I found her with another lion about a year ago. Secondly, she tried to kill me again not so long ago. Thirdly, she murdered Scar."

"Hm," Alicia frowned. "Well, you'll be interested to know that she and Simba have gotten into an affair."

Jenna's eyes lit up and she laughed, "Really? Oh my god, just wait until that bitchy Nala finds out! I'd die to see her expression!"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You don't let stuff go easily, do you? You're still mad at Nala because Scar wanted her ages ago."

"Yeah, well, she's a fucking bitch," Jenna shrugged before she said, "Hey, I have an idea. Could you bring Simba out here? You know, like lead him into my trap?"

"Jenna," Alicia said warningly. "I'm not going to help you out with your killing spree."

"Alright," Jenna sighed, looking down at the ground.

Alicia noticed the necklace Jenna was wearing that was made of green leaves and grasses. Alicia said, "I like your necklace."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Jenna said, putting a paw to it and looking up at the sky.

Alicia followed her gaze and sighed, "You really miss him, don't you?"

Jenna nodded and stayed quiet.

"Look, Jenna, I know this is difficult for you, but you can't ruin your life over this. Things can turn up. You don't want to get caught and brought down in your own depression, right?" Alicia suggested.

Jenna gave a dark laugh and replied, "I'm already going down."

"You'll always have me," Alicia said kindly.

"Thanks," Jenna gave Alicia a half smile. You've always been too nice to me."

* * *

_ Review? :) I also updated the Aladdin fic...please read that too? *offers brownies this time*  
_


	64. Chapter 64

_Sorry for the short update, but I'm stick with the short update is better than no update thing. lol And now I math math, science, and English to do. *rolls eyes dramatically* I hate school. :P  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"That's what friends are for," Alicia replied. "But you know, you could always find another mate. I don't think Scar would mind, especially if it meant you would be-"

"No," Jenna replied immediately with a frown. "I won't betray him."

"Okay, it was just a suggestion," Alicia replied before muttering, "Something's weird about Zira. It's like she has Simba in the palm of her hand. She has some magical seducing power or something. Simba is very loyal to Nala."

"Yeah, something is wrong with Zira," Jenna nodded before giving Alicia a sideways look and saying, "Uh, Alicia?"

"Yes?" Alicia asking, looking up at her.

"After this is all over, you know, with the fighting and all, will you take care of the kids for me if they still need a parent?" Jenna requested with a hopeful look. "You're an awesome mother."

Alicia started to nod and then asked, "Why though? You don't want to keep taking care of them?"

"Oh, there may be a little accident during the battle. You never know," Jenna said vaguely.

"Like you just happen to fall off this ledge on accident after Kovu's king?" Alicia frowned, reading Jenna's thoughts. Jenna didn't reply, so Alicia pushed, "Death isn't the answer for any of us."

"I'd try to explain, but I don't think anyone would understand," Jenna sighed miserably.

"Mommy!" someone suddenly yelled from the cave. "Sara is having her baby!"

"Oh shit," Jenna said, before looking up at Alicia regrettably and saying, "Sara is one of the friendlier lionesses here. She's been having a bit of trouble with her pregnancy and I'd better go help her."

"Okay," Alicia agreed, reaching up to give her friend a hug before saying, "I'm going to go back to the pridelands. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon."

Jenna waved before dashing towards the den. She popped her head inside the cave to see Sara struggling in the corner. Jenna took one look at Nuka and Vitani before waving them out, "Go play."

The two ran away obediently and Jenna went over to Sara. Sara was a cream-colored lioness with dark eyes like the rest of the lionesses here. Jenna calmly sat by her and was quiet.

"I...I can't do it!" Sara gulped, fur wet from sweating.

"Yes, yes, you can," Jenna replied, taking Sara's paw in hers and looking into her red eyes. They reminded her of Zira, but not quite. "Have faith in yourself. You're a strong lioness, Sara. You can do this."

Sara gulped and tried pushing a bit more. Jenna noticed the cub slipping out of her slightly. Jenna nodded and said, "It's coming. You're doing well, Sara. Just a bit more..."

Sara's frantic breathing quickened and her eyes rolled back crazily as she screamed, "I can't! It hurts too much, please, make it stop, Shetani, make it stop!"

"It'll stop once you get the cub out," Jenna said almost harshly before remembering that this cub was probably one of Scar's cubs. "Come on, do it for me. Do it for Scar if not me."

Sara gave a loud cry as she pushed the cub out. Abruptly, she stiffened and Jenna could literally see the life leaving her body as her eyes went blank and she slumped to the ground. Jenna cussed. She wasn't good at helping others give birth at all.

Remembering the cub, Jenna quickly picked it up and licked it clean. The cub had dark brown fur and reminded her of Scar ever so slightly. Jenna smiled down at the cub. Even though its mother was dead, it was still alive. Jenna picked it up in her mouth and walked to the entrance of the cave.

Outside, Nuka and Vitani were waiting impatiently. Vitani looked up, "Mother, where's Sara?"

"Sara was not strong enough for the cub," Jenna said expressionlessly before adding, "Say hello to your new brother. His name is Baka."

A few weeks passed. Alicia and Timon took care of Kiara most of the time. They were playing babysitters for Kiara and their own kids outside of the den one day when they heard an argument from inside the den. Simba and Nala had continued to argue, but they hadn't argued this loudly before.

"If you would just tell me what I did-" Nala was shouting.

"I already told you!" Simba yelled back.

"Oh, that's a really good reason for trying to throw me away, Simba," Nala yelled back. "I'm the mother of your child so there's no way you can substitute me for Zira even if you want to. Kiara knows I'm her mother."

"Nala, I never said I wanted to get rid of you," Simba protested, voice quieting slightly.

"Oh really? Then why does Zira sleep in your den every night?" Nala shot back.

Timon and Alicia exchanged looks. They decided it wasn't such a good thing to have the kids listen to an argument like this. Alicia stepped over to Kiara and said in a fake cheerful voice, "How about we go exploring for a bit?"

"Yeah!" the children and Kiara yelled excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"Now kids," Timon said with a frown. "It's almost your bedtime."

"Aw!" Odion frowned. "But I really want to go with mommy and Kiara!"

"Listen kids," Timon said, "I'm going to share a secret with you and bring you to my favorite place to find grubs."

"Yay!" the kids yelled, immediately forgetting all about Alicia and Kiara as they ran after after Timon. Timon winked at Alicia and Alicia waved back at him before turning to Kiara.

"So Kiara, where would you like to go to explore?" Alicia asked Kiara cheerfully, wanting to get her away from her arguing parents.

"Hm..." Kiara mused before her eyes lit up. "Ooo, I know where this awesome waterfall is. Come on!" Without waiting for Alicia's opinion about the waterfall, Kiara took off.

Alicia ran after Kiara, trying to keep up. It was hard to run and keep up with a spunky young lion when you are pregnant and a meerkat! Kiara rolled her eyes and glanced back at Alicia, saying, "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Your legs about ten times as long as mine," Alicia pointed out. "Of course you can run faster than me."

"Hm," Kiara mused, seeing that this made sense. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she pointed out, "I have an idea! Jump onto my back. I can take us to the waterfall in a jiffy."

"Oh, alright," Alicia said, climbing onto Kiara's back and holding her ears to stay put as Kiara took off at a run. Since she was a very fast runner, it didn't take more than ten minutes to get to the waterfall Kiara had been talking about. Alicia glanced around a bit warily. Everything seemed dead here and nothing was familiar.

"Kiara," Alicia commented, "Where exactly are we? I don't recognize anything around here. This looks like the outlands."

"Well duh," Kiara replied, running towards the waterfall, "Whoa! Check this out. Isn't it awesome?"

Alicia frowned, she was getting nervous being here in the outlands. Jenna would probably kill Kiara if she had the chance. Alicia certainly didn't like Kiara so close to such a large waterfall either. It was very dangerous.

"Kiara, we need to go back," Alicia said urgently.

"Oh, you're turning into my parents," Kiara grumbled. "We just got here. Can't I have fun for just a few minutes?"

Alicia sighed and tried to figure out what to do in this situation. Kiara was much bigger than her and there was really no way to make her return back to the pridelands. Sighing, Alicia decided to make a deal with Kiara, "Alright. We can stay here for thirty minutes and then we'll return to the pridelands. Deal?"

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read my Aladdin fic too please? This time I have...cake! *offers cake*  
_


	65. Chapter 65

_Kinda another short update, but I want to get this finished and focus on the other fic, you know? Anyways, I know about Baka in Japanese or whatever, but in Swahili, it means Scar and that's why I choose that name. :P Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

"Deal!" Kiara cheered, looking at the waterfall and noticing some rocks. "Ooo, look! I can jump across the waterfall by using these stones!"

"Kiara, don't-" Alicia called out, but it was too late. Kiara was already halfway across the waterfall. Alicia held her breath. Just one slip and Kiara would end up being swept away by the current and would drown.

Meanwhile, Jenna had sent Vitani and Kovu off with Nuka to go play with the clear intention that Nuka was to keep watch over both of them at all times. Meanwhile, she spent some time with little Baka. He was growing quickly and had the same lanky build and slanted eyes that Scar had. Jenna found that he was her favorite cub despite the fact that he wasn't even her own.

Currently, Jenna was walking alongside with stream with Baka. He kept up with her easily and looked at her out of the corner of his little eye. Finally, he asked, "Mother? Will you tell me about my father?"

Jenna sighed and sat down by the stream, flipping her bangs out of her eye as she questioned, "What would you like to know?"

"Did he look like me?" Baka questioned curiously.

Jenna immediately nodded. "Oh yes, very much so. You have the same eyes and the same build."

"Is that a bad thing?" Baka asked again, "Nuka says I was born small and sickly."

Jenna sighed. Nuka's jealousy over his siblings was really starting to get on her nerves. She said a bit angrily, "Nuka's just angry that I like you better even though you're not my own cub. Then again, neither is he, so..."

"Wait...what?" Baka asked, jerking his head up and looking at her with wide eyes. "You're not my mother?"

Jenna sighed as she realized her error. After a moment or two of thinking, she decided to tell the truth. Looking down at Baka, she explained, "I was with your mother when she gave birth to you. She died right after you were born and so I took you in and decided to make you my cub. So no, I am not your real mother."

"How do you know my dad so well then?" Baka wondered aloud, so many questions going through his little mind.

"He was my mate," Jenna explained.

"How come you're not my real mom then?" Baka continued the questions.

Jenna sighed at this one and gave him an awkward smile before saying, "You're dad was a bit of a womanizer."

Baka blinked up at her blankly and raised a brow, "What's that?"

Jenna really did smile this time and said, "It means your dad liked lots of females."

"Oh," Baka replied, not looking like he had any idea what she was talking about. "I don't like girls at all."

Jenna smirked, "Oh, you will someday. When it's time to mate, I'm sure you'll find a beautiful lioness who catches your eye." She smiled at the thought and then pointed out, "I named you after your father. Scar was his nickname and Baka means Scar."

Baka thought about this and then smiled. Tired, he curled up on the ground next to Jenna and inquired, "Why did you take me in? You already have three cubs. Why did you want another one? I know Nuka is more than a handful for you."

Jenna looked down at him in surprise. It was very interesting how he could read into her emotions so well at such an early age. Smiling, she admitted, "You're different. Perhaps it was because you weren't my own cub. Or perhaps it is because you're so much like Taka. Regardless, I knew I had to be the one to take care of you as soon as I laid eyes on you."

Meanwhile, Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka were sitting out in the empty outlands, looking quite bored. Vitani was destroying a dead plant while Kovu sat quietly, doing nothing. Nuka looked over at Kovu and asked, "What's bugging you, little termite?"

"Rawr!" Vitani growled at the dead plant, sending twigs flying everywhere. One hit Nuka's back. Frowning, he spit it back at Vitani, who didn't even notice when it bounced off of her head.

"I...I've been thinking," Kovu explained to Nuka. "It's just...well...I don't feel like mom likes me very much anymore. I'll admit she's never really liked any of us, but it's been even worse lately."

"Welcome to the club," Nuka replied. "She's always paid more attention to you than anyone else because you're 'the chosen one' and she has to 'fulfill Scar's dying wish'."

"But not anymore," Kovu admitted. "You're right; it used to be like that, but now mother pays most attention to Baka and he's not even her own cub."

"Well, yeah, duh," Nuka replied, "And we all know why too."

"No, I don't," Kovu admitted, looking up at Nuka as Vitani sent roots spraying all over the place. One bopped Nuka in the head.

Glaring at Vitani, Nuka muttered, "Hey, watch it termite!" Turning back to Kovu, he sighed and narrowed his eyes, "It's all Baka's fault. Even since he 'joined the family', mother never has any time for us anymore."

"Well, there's not much we can do about it," Kovu sighed. "But why is he so special?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vitani replied, giving up on the root and padding over to her siblings. "Baka looks exactly like a miniature Scar. Mom is probably trying to see her mate in him. So hey Nuka, wanna fight?"

"Bring it on, termite!" Nuka replied, crouching down and baring his teeth.

Kovu watched the two begin to play wrestle. Nobody was watching him and he didn't really want to be here. Peering around, he took one look in the opposite direction and started running. He was going to do some exploring of his own.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read my Aladdin fic too please? Today I have ice cream! *offers ice cream*  
_


	66. Chapter 66

_I think you're used to short chapters by now, so I'll stop pointing it out. lol Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Alicia watched with her breath held as Kiara finally reached the other side of the waterfall by hopping from rock to rock across it. Never again would they go this far away from home. It was great that Kiara had managed to reach the other side of the waterfall, but she still had to come back across it again later. Sighing, Alicia sat by the waterfall and wished the time would hurry up. She just wanted to get back to the den as soon as possible before something bad happened.

Of course, time always seems to drag by when you want it to go by fast. The other problem was that there was no way for Alicia to know when thirty minutes could have passed. Suddenly, something down by the other side of the stream caught Alicia's eye. It was a bush and it appeared to be moving. Unfortunately the bush was millimeters away from Kiara!

"Kiara, look out!" Alicia yelled, but it was too late. A dark blur pounced out from behind the bush and leaped onto Kiara. Kiara blinked and suddenly found herself on her back, staring into the teal-colored eyes of a young lion cub.

"Hey," the lion cub said, smirking down at her. "I knew we'd see each other again."

Kiara's face immediately broke into a smile. She waved at Kovu and said, "Hi! Let's play!" She got down on her paws and mock growled at him. Kovu grinned and did the same.

Meanwhile, Alicia was getting even more nervous. If Kovu was around, Jenna was probably close by and Jenna had absolutely no mercy for little Kiara. Alicia called to Kiara and waved her arms, but Kiara either ignored her or didn't hear her and instead continued to play with Kovu.

By now, Vitani and Nuka had finally taken a break from their play only to realize that...

"Kovu's not here!" Vitani pointed out the obvious. "Damn it, Nuka, mother's gonna be so mad at you."

"Me? What about you? You were here too," Nuka pointed out, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, but you were suppose to be watching him," Vitani retorted. "Now we gotta go tell mother." With that said, she starting running back to the rocks where Jenna would be.

"Do we _have_ to tell her?" Nuka whined, reluctantly following behind her. "We don't need to really. It's Kovu's own fault that he wandered off again. He'll come back in a little bit and we can pretend none of this happened."

"Don't be an idiot," Vitani replied as she reached the cliff with the rocks surrounding it. "So any idea where mother might be?"

"Where do you think she is?" Nuka replied in annoyance. "She's probably with Baka somewhere. You know, 'her little Scar'. Ick!"

Vitani ignored Nuka and ran behind the rocks to the stream. She saw Jenna and Baka talking there and hesitated. Jenna didn't look as depressed as usual. A rare smile crossed her face. Vitani hated to break the moment, but she did have to tell her mother about Kovu before something really bad happened to him.

"Mother?" Vitani said, running up to her and stopping by her side. "Kovu ran off again."

Jenna sighed. She had forgotten all her problems for just one moment and now she had to worry about her cubs again. Fixing Vitani with a hard gaze, Jenna ordered, "Watch Baka. Which direction did Kovu run in?"

"I'm not quite sure," Vitani admitted. "I think he went in the direction of the waterfall..."

"The waterfall! Shit!" Jenna hissed. If Kovu accidentally fell or played in the waterfall, he would surely die and she would have failed Scar completely. Without another word said, she turned and raced in the direction of the waterfall. Jenna had become a rather good runner over time and reached the waterfall within minutes.

"Tag, you're it!" she heard Kovu call.

She pushed through the bushes and found Kiara and Kovu playing tag! Her blood broiled. She had tried so hard to make Kovu's heart cold and hard, yet she had failed. Racing in between the two, Jenna pushed Kovu to the side and looked down at Kiara, "Ah, so we meet again, do we? You remind me so much of your father..."

At almost that exact same moment, Simba came running up to the waterfall. Alicia looked up at him and said, "Kiara jumped across the rocks to the other side of the stream. She's-"

Simba took one look and saw Jenna glaring at Kiara from across the stream. With an angry roar, he leaped onto the first rock. Alicia grabbed his tail and hung on as he jumped from rock to rock across the stream.

Jenna hadn't hurt Kiara yet, she was more just talking to her. Jenna's violet eyes shone as she questioned, "Tell me of Simba. And of Zira. Where are they?"

Kiara opened her mouth and then closed it again with fear. Jenna frowned and leaned down, hissing, "Tell me where - oh god..."

Simba went leaping onto the other side of the waterfall and knocked Jenna to the ground with a smack from his paw. She fell to the ground and laid there dazedly before she blinked and staggered to her feet. Taking a quick look at the situation, Jenna realized she was between Simba and the waterfall. There was not going to be an easy way out of this.

"What did you do to my daughter, Shetani?" Simba roared, stepping towards her.

"Mind your temper, Simba," Jenna chastised, "I didn't _do_ anything to her."

"Then what are you planning?" Simba frowned, stepping even closer to her. She was sandwiched between him and the crashing waves of the waterfall behind her. The current was powerful and large rocks littered the water. If she fell into it, she would either be drowned or would crack her skull on one of the rocks and bleed to death. Simba continued on, "You killed my son. Who's next? Myself or my daughter?"

"No. Zira is next," Jenna stated a-matter-of-factly. "Let me guess. Is she your queen already?"

Simba roared a noise so loud that everyone flinched. Glaring, Simba raised his hand to hit her and send her flying into the water below, "Never speak of things you don't know about."

"Things I don't know," Jenna chuckled. "Oh, you'd be surprised of just what I do know."

Alicia flinched and bit her lip so hard that it started bleeding as Simba started to bring his paw down. She ran to him and pleaded, "No, Simba! Don't. You aren't a murderer. Come on, let's just go."

"She doesn't deserve to live," Simba replied, glaring red eyes at Jenna as he hesitated.

"Do it, Simba," Jenna taunted, tossing her bangs off of her eyes. "Kill me."

"Simba, don't!" Alicia implored.

"What? Are you scared to kill me?" Jenna questioned, "How come you weren't scared when you sent Scar to hell?"

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read my Aladdin fic too please? Hm...what do I have today? Um...pie! *offers ipie*  
_


	67. Chapter 67

_I know this is extremely short, I'm sorry! Longer update tomorrow, I promise. Yay for weekend!  
_

* * *

**Jenna/Alicia**

Seeing what this was all about, Simba let his paw fall and stepped away from her, stating, "If you ever come near my cub again..."

"Actually, your cub was on my land, so technically, you have no rights here," Jenna pointed out, mainly to piss him off.

Simba didn't answer that and picked up Kiara in his mouth. Kiara held her paw out to Alicia and helped her up onto Simba's back. Alicia turned and half-heartedly waved to Jenna before Simba ran off back to the pridelands.

"Mother...I...I'm sorry," Kovu said, seeing that crazy glint in Jenna's eyes.

Jenna turned to him and shook her head, "Kovu, how many times must I tell you not to go wandering off and how many times must I tell you not to be fraternizing with the enemy?"

Kovu hung his head and didn't answer. Jenna looked down at her side and saw a bit of blood running there from when Simba had hit her and sank his claws into her side. Ignoring the blood because she actually liked the pain to some extent, she waved Kovu in the direction of the rocks and said, "Go. I will follow. By now, you're certainly old enough not to be carried around by me."

Kovu started off, looking behind himself to see if Jenna was following. She followed slowly. Her legs were weak from all the running and she arrived back at their home a good ten minutes after Kovu.

When Jenna reached the cave, it was a bit dark outside. She sighed and went to the log by the stream. Extremely tired and depressed, she threw herself over the log, closed her eyes, and immediately drifted off into darkness.

"Jenna," a voice called her name.

Finding herself looking at the blackness of the ground, she turned her head and asked, "What is it?"

"Slowly! Remember what I told you?" a familiar voice reminded her immediately.

A thrill went through her blood and Jenna slowly turned her head as she asked, "Taka?"

"Yes?" Scar replied. He was sitting a slight distance away from her.

Not daring to go sit by him in case the dream ended, Jenna stayed on her back and questioned, "Why didn't you come to me for so long? I missed you so much. I needed you."

"Your mind has been filled with many things," Scar answered. "I can only come to you when I am the sole thing on your mind. You have been thinking of me more lately. Perhaps little Baka reminds you of myself?"

"Slightly," Jenna admitted before she asked, "So what exactly has my mind been filled with?"

"You should know, it is your own mind after all," Scar pointed out before making a list. "Let's see...the children, your own depression, your troubles, your sorrows, Simba's death, Zira's death, revenge, and your own death."

"Impressive," Jenna admitted. "So what, do you like sit around on a cloud and read my mind all day or something?"

A small smile crossed Scar's face and he replied, "I wouldn't say a cloud, no."

"I don't want to think about all that stuff right now," Jenna admitted. "I just want to be together the way we used to be. I need you so bad right now..."

"I've noticed," Scar said.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'you've noticed'?"

"Your scent is strong and it's just getting stronger," Scar replied, unable to help himself as he leaned down and sniffed at her.

"Taka..." Jenna groaned.

"You'll wake up if we do anything physical," Scar explained, sitting very close to her now.

Jenna sighed, feeling herself dribbling with him so close to her. Frowning, she asked, "Will we ever be together again?"

Scar hesitated and was about to say something when he suddenly disappeared and she was lying face down on top of the log again. Shit! What had caused him to leave so soon? Was their bond breaking?

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read my Aladdin fic too please? Oh geez, what can I offer you today to read it? Um...how about...cupcakes? ^^  
_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys! You're the best! How's everyone's weekend going so far? Mine is hotter than hell. I mean, it's October and it feels like summer. Wtf? :S Anyways, here's the next chappie. ^^**  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

"Mother?" a voice sounded in Jenna's ear. She woke with a start and stared around wildly. With her luck, something or someone was probably attacking the kids. As she looked around, she found herself feeling bitter. She missed Scar even more than before and was having quite a hard time without him. It was as if she tipped off a precipice and was just falling down the hill from this point on.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, looking around and seeing nobody.

"It's just me," a little voice said from next to the log. Jenna immediately looked down to see Baka sitting next to her.

"Oh, it's just you," she sighed with relief. "I figured Nuka had gotten into trouble again. Is something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, not a bad dream," Baka admitted, glancing up at her with red eyes. "I just...well...I had something to ask you."

"Oh," Jenna said, hoping it was rather important since he had actually woken her up over it. "Well, go ahead then. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, you're not really my mom," Baka told her, looking down at the ground almost nervously. It was clear he wasn't sure how Jenna was going to react in this situation. Jenna was quite shocked, but hadn't said anything yet. Baka went on nervously, "I don't want to call you mom anymore and I don't want you to call me your son. You can just call me Baka since that was the name you gave me and I can call you...?"

Rather shocked, Jenna blinked and tried to clear her head. Baka didn't want to be her son? Well, that was alright, but it had kind of busted her reputation for parenting. Nuka hated her, Vitani tolerated her, Kovu had been upset at her lately, and now Baka didn't even want to be her son.

Trying not to look hurt, Jenna replied, "Of course that is fine it it's what you prefer. I go by Shetani now as you know."

"Can I call you Tani?" Baka suggested.

"That's what I call Vitani...but sure, I suppose," Jenna shrugged, not quite sure what had caused this sudden change in Baka. He was certainly growing and maturing fast, but it was still too early for him to be out on his own in her opinion. "So are you going to be living with all of us still?"

"Yes, of course, unless I'm not allowed," Baka frowned.

"Don't say that. You know you would never 'not' be allowed in our little family," Jenna replied before sliding off of the log and lying next to Baka. Sighing sleepily, she asked, "Do I need to escort you back to the cave now?"

"No...I mean, I still wanted to talk to you," Baka continued.

"Oh," Jenna replied. "What about?"

"Earlier," Baka replied. "You ran off and told Vitani to watch me. What happened?"

"Kovu ran away again," Jenna sighed in annoyance. "He was playing with Simba's daughter. I had to take him home."

"You're bleeding," Baka pointed out, looking at her side.

"Yes, but it's nothing really," Jenna shrugged.

Baka shook his head, "No, you're hurt." He snuggled up to her side and started licking her wound. Jenna smiled at him and let her head drop onto her forepaws as she looked at him with dark-lidded eyes and suggested, "Why don't you just stay here tonight?"

Baka nodded and snuggled up against her side instead of between her paws like he used to. Jenna watched him fall asleep before thinking just how much like Scar he was turning out to be.

**Alicia**

About a year passed in which all the cubs grew. Kiara was now a teenager in human years. Simba and Nala pretended that all was alright even though Nala had moved out of Simba's den and was staying nearby with one of her sisters. Zira continued to live with Simba and it was clear that they were in an intimate affair.

Alicia had her fifth child and now she and Timon had decided that five was enough children. Simba continued to be very cautious and protective of Kiara. He didn't even let her go exploring with Alicia, Timon, or Pumbaa. Unfortunately, she was getting older and he couldn't keep her in the dark for forever.

Today was Kiara's first hunt; her first step to becoming an adult lioness. Simba was waiting for her outside of pride rock looking very nervous. Nala stood a little ways away from him with a stiff, forced smile. Zira was by Simba's side while a group of random lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa stood around the clearing. Alicia noticed Rafiki slip into the group at the very last moment just as Kiara emerged from the cave. She looked quite regal and grown up.

"Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is!" Nala's sister said cheerily, obviously trying to comfort Nala. Nala tried to smile back, but the smile looked forced yet again. Her eyes were focused on Zira and Simba together.

Kiara stepped forwards a bit nervously until Rafiki put a hand on her shoulder and said her name kindly, "Kiara."

"Aw, would you look at that!" Timon smiled before grinning goofily and embracing Pumbaa and Alicia. The kids looked jealous and soon they were having a group hug of seven meerkats and one warthog.

"Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. Good luck, Kiara!" a series of comments reverberating around the area as everyone wished Kiara luck.

"My, how you've grown!" Sarafina commented, smiling at the younger cub and then at Nala. Kiara approached Nala and they nuzzled gently. Simba stood nearby with a glum expression on his face. He wasn't too happy about Kiara being out on her own and Nala obviously made him feel a little awkward.

Kiara turned to her father and ignored Zira as she pointed out, "Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Simba glanced between Kiara and Nala. Nala raised her eyebrows at him and Simba sighed and gave in, "All right... I promise."

Timon and Pumbaa broke into melodramatic tears while Alicia ducked out of their hug and rolled her eyes. As Kiara leaped off of the rock, Simba surreptitiously moved over to the little group and whispered, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia winked before humming and sidling off of the rock nonchalantly.

* * *

_ Review? :) Can you read my Aladdin fic too please? I'm giving out smoothies with the little umbrellas today. xP  
_


	69. Chapter 69

_**I'm glad people are still reading this! I try to keep it interesting, but I'm surprised everyone's not bored as hell yet. lol I laughed this morning because I came into my room and my new kitten was snuggling up against my Scar plushie. So cute! Here's the next chapter.**  
_

* * *

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, back in the outlands, Kovu had grown into a solid, strong young lion. Actually, everyone had grown. Baka was now a smaller version of Scar and Vitani was nearly an adult. Lions mature into adulthood when they're about eighteen months old. Jenna continued to raise Kovu to avenge Scar, but continued to pay special attention to Baka.

Ready to put her plan into effect, Jenna started slinking around the tree stump Kovu was sitting on and said in approval, "You are ready! Nice...very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had. What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Scar... take his place in the Pride Lands," Kovu replied firmly, his eyes bloodthirsty and evil.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Jenna pressed as the other siblings and lionesses looked on.

"Simba and Zira are the enemies," Kovu recited.

"And what must you do?" Jenna questioned.

"I must kill them," Kovu replied without a second thought.

A roar of agreement ricocheted off the walls of the den as the lionesses roared in approval. Jenna smiled. Her plan would work as long as Kovu didn't fall for Kiara. How could she make sure he didn't fall for her though? She had done her best to keep him away from all females and had tried to harden his heart to the emotion of love. Now she just had to hope and pray that he remembered his teachings.

"Go my children," Jenna waved her paw at Vitani and Nuka. The two exchanged a look and tore off. Jenna watched them go with mixed emotions. Baka quietly stepped up to her and nuzzled under her neck.

"Tani?" he questioned to get her attention.

"Yes, Tak - I mean Baka?" Jenna replied, getting him mixed up with Scar for a moment.

"I would like to go to the stream," Baka suggested casually. "Will you come?"

Jenna had decided not to send Baka out with Nuka and Vitani. He hadn't been part of the plan in the movie and there was no need to throw him into the plan and make him risk his life.

Hesitating, she gave in and said, "Alright. We shall go to the stream."

Meanwhile, Nuka and Vitani ran off to the elephant graveyard to put Jenna's plan into motion. Nuka looked at the roaring waterfall to their left and the piles of bones to their right. It was obvious he was quite frightened even though he pretended to be brave as he mumbled, "Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran off."

"Mmmh. Sheesh," Vitani rolled her eyes, mouth full of kindling.

"I'm not _scared_, okay?" Nuka pointed out in an annoyed voice.

The two jumped off of the ledge and next to a spout. Vitani dropped her kindling by the spout and looked into the distance.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If Kovu was so _special_, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah!" Nuka yelled, jumping up into the air as a spout of hot gas burned him.

Vitani smirked in amusement, the flames lighting up her face as she picked up the kindling and set it aflame, "That's it! Now come on... Kiara has started her hunt. We have to move quickly."

Nuka grabbed his stick and leaned his face over the vent's edge. It erupted and burned his face. Nuka quickly jerked back and laughed crazily, "Oooh! Fire! Hey Vitani, so why'd the hyenas disappear anyways? Mom used to be good friends with them."

"I dunno, why are you asking me?" Vitani replied. "Ask mom."

"Eh..." Nuka replied.

Vitani rolled her eyes and asked, "What? Are you scared of her?"

"Of course not!" Nuka replied. "It's just...she's...I'm..."

"Yeah, you're scared alright," Vitani confirmed. "Now come on!"

During all this, Jenna and Baka had gone to the stream. Jenna was pretty preoccupied by her upcoming plan with Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani, but Baka wanted to play. He jumped into the stream and splashed around before turning and splashing water at Jenna. Jenna jerked out of her momentary paralysis and followed Baka into the water.

"Are you a good swimmer?" Baka asked Jenna with a raised brow. He was her size now if not bigger.

Jenna actually had to look up at him as she answered, "I'm alright. I haven't been swimming for a long time."

"Let's see how good you are," Baka smiled playfully. "Swim and I'll see if I can catch you."

Jenna shrugged and started paddling down the stream. It was not even a minute later before Baka caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders lightly. Jenna sighed and turned around to face him, looking into those red eyes that were identical to Scar's besides for their color. Baka seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You miss him, don't you?" Baka asked, not letting go of her shoulders.

Jenna shook her wet bangs out of her eyes and nodded, "It never gets easier. I thought it would...but it just doesn't."

"I know," Baka said, slipping out of the stream and lying next to it. Jenna got out and sat next to him, frowning into the distance. Baka looked up at her and asked, "You're not really happy here, are you? I know you want your revenge on Simba and Zira and I know you want to have Kovu be the next king, but even after that happens, you're just not going to be satisfied, are you?"

Jenna sighed, "I know I should be happy, but no, I'm not. I loved him so much. I feel empty without him. It's like my heart died when his stopped beating and now I'm just here to finish up the jobs he never completed."

"So...you're not going to be happy until you're dead?" Baka questioned with a sad expression.

"I don't know," Jenna stammered. "I just don't know anymore."

Baka leaned over and started licking her side lightly.

Jenna's violet eyes popped open and she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Grooming you. You're all wet," Baka replied as he continued to trace circles in her fur with his tongue.

"Oh," Jenna replied, eying him with a funny look.

"Tell me more about my father. What was he like?" Baka questioned.

"Oh...let's see..." Jenna reminisced. "He was king for a bit. He would've been an amazing king if he hadn't let the hyenas take over quite so much."

"If he was a king, then you were a queen, right?" Baka pointed out excitedly.

"No, I wasn't a queen unfortunately," Jenna sighed. "I ran away while he was king. I came back right before his era ended."

"Why did you run away?" Baka frowned.

"Ah...well..." Jenna murmured, remembering how Scar had tried to rape Nala. "Your dad was into another lioness at that point in time. He never got his way with her though."

"You sound jealous," Baka murmured.

Jenna smirked, "Maybe I was."

"Not anymore?" Baka asked, licking down to her leg.

"No because he's dead and she'll never have him," Jenna smirked before feeling a jerk in her leg as Baka licked too close to her tail. She quickly got to her feet and said, "Come. Kovu needs to be sent on his mission."

Jenna's plan was the same as Zira's in Simba's Pride. She was going to have Vitani and Nuka trap Kiara in a ring of fire. Kovu would "save" her and then become part of Simba's pride only to kill Simba and Zira before claiming the throne.

* * *

_ Review? :) I won't keep bugging you about the Aladdin fic because I think you all know about it by now. xP  
_


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey guys! This chapter kinda sucks. For some reason, I wasn't concentrating when I wrote it so sorry about that. Hope you're all having a good day and hey, it's the weekend finally! ^^**

* * *

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Alicia, Timon, and Pumbaa were following after Kiara. She was hard to keep up with! Alicia was panting and soon both she and Timon were riding along on Pumbaa's back. Kiara had found a group of antelope and was slowly stalking after them. The threesome followed after her carefully, trying not to make a sound. Timon ducked behind a log with Alicia while Pumbaa ducked down in the grass.

Timon gestured as if using a two-way radio and stated, "Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?"

Looking confused, Pumbaa replied, "Uhhh... Upright..." He suddenly smiled and added, "Head turned slightly to the left... tail erect."

"Why do I bother?" Timon groaned before scanning the horizon and framing Kiara in his fingers, "Ah hah."

Kiara was still stalking the antelope. She carefully stepped over a pile of stones with her forelegs, but accidentally kicked them with her hind legs. The antelope immediately scattered. Kiara immediately leaped up and started chasing the antelope. They turned and started running in the opposite direction...exactly towards Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa.

The three shrieked as Timon pointed out, "This must be where the deer and the antelope play!"

Timon grabbed Alicia and the two ducked as the herd of antelope went flying after then. Shivering with fear, they looked up to see Kiara standing there and panting. She looked livid. Timon suddenly looked guilty and started chuckling.

Once Kiara had recovered her breath, she looked down at them sternly and asked, "Timon... what are you doing here?"

"Uh... shopping! We bought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows," Timon decided after looking for an excuse. Alicia and Pumbaa nodded in the background as he continued, "A little potpourri..."

"My father sent you even after he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!" Kiara yelled angrily.

"No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!" Timon protested, but Kiara was already long gone.

Glaring, she huffed, "I should have known he'd never give me a real chance. I'll do this on my own. Away from the Pride Lands!" With that said, Kiara immediately ran off and started towards the outlands.

Alicia smacked her forehead as Timon cried, "Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? Kiara- come back! Oh... she's gone again! Someone's gotta get a beeper for this kid!"

Vitani and Nuka were currently watching Kiara run straight towards the outlands. The plan was going perfectly so far. Nuka grinned and yelled, "Let's light fire!" The two ran down the slope, Vitani laughing madly behind Nuka.

"Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess..." Nuka sang to himself as he started lighting the grass on fire, jumping around in little circles until he was standing in the center of the circle of fire. Looking, confused, he asked, "Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?" Suddenly realizing what he had done, he panicked and yelled, "Fire! Yowww!"

Nuka went rocketing up in the air and landed a good distance away and resumed laughing manically. Vitani growled at him and started dragging him off, "Grr... come on! Do you want to disappoint mother again?"

Meanwhile, Kiara was still stalking the antelope. The antelope were grazing peacefully until they suddenly became spooked and started running off into the distance. Kiara started to chase them until she noticed the fire on the horizon. The antelope immediately panicked and started running back the way they had come. Kiara gasped and followed them.

Jenna had found Kovu and was sitting on a high knoll with him above the flames. Watching the scene below, she hissed, "The plan is in motion. Go!"

Kiara continued to run away, but suddenly looked up to find herself hemmed in by the fire on all sides. She started choking on smoke and noticed a high rock somewhere above her. She leaped towards the rock, but fell unconscious before she could reach it. Without any warning, Kovu jumped through the smoke and loomed over Kiara. Kiara opened her eyes for a moment, but instantly fainted when she took a look at Kovu's shining teeth.

Kovu managed to throw her over his back as he went leaping through the roaring flames and chasms. The two tumbled down a slope and into a pool of water. Kiara immediately began sinking, but Kovu dove for her and pulled her to the shore.

"Where am I?" Kiara asked, searching around wildly as she woke gasping for breath.

"You're safe... in the Pride Lands," Kovu replied.

Looking bewildered, Kiara pressed, "The Pride Lands... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Kovu answered indignantly.

"Look! I had everything under control!" Kiara yelled a bit too loudly.

"Not from where I'm standing," Kovu answered with a toss of his mane.

"Then move downwind!" Kiara yelled back. The two lions confronted each other and Kiara started jumping from side to side like she had done when they had met as cubs a year or so ago.

Interest piqued, Kovu asked, "What are you doing?"

"Kovu?" Kiara gasped.

"Kiara!" Simba yelled as he went running towards the two. Timon and Alicia had returned to pride rock and had let Simba know about Kiara's disobedience immediately.

"Kiara! You're all right," Alicia sighed in relief as she approached the two with Timon, Simba, a few of the lionesses, and Zira.

"Father... how could you break your promise?" Kiara questioned with a glare, not realizing that now was probably not the best time to argue with Simba since he was so upset.

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!" Simba demanded.

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu-" Kiara blurted out.

"Kovu?" Simba hissed before roaring loudly enough for his roar to be heard for miles.

Shocked by his ferocity, Nala asked from where she was standing a distance away, "Simba?"

"Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter!" Rafiki yelled as he suddenly appeared behind a glaring Simba.

"You saved her? Why?" Simba questioned, looking rather shocked.

"I humbly ask to join your pride," Kovu requested politely.

"No! You were banished with the other Outsiders," Simba replied immediately.

"I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am...or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu asked, glaring at Simba.

Zira looked on as Simba snarled and paced around. Nala gave him a hard look and pointed out, "Simba... you owe him your daughter's life."

Alicia dared to pitch in her opinion and said, "It is true Simba. You owe him your daughter's life."

Timon looked over at Alicia and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Matchmaking," Alicia whispered back with a smile.

Simba paced a few more times before replying, "Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Kovu smiled inwardly before shooting a sidelong glance at Kiara. Kiara immediately smiled. Alicia bounded over to them and said, "This is great! Come on, everybody! Let's go home."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello everyone! I know I'm doing a really bad job with updating this. :P I'll try to do better. We're reaching the end, I'm just being lazy since I had editing. xD Thanks for all the kind reviews! I hope you like this chapter. :)  
**

* * *

**Jenna**

As Simba's group started away, Jenna bared her teeth from a hill just a little ways again, eyes focused on Zira. Suddenly, she completely lost it and lunged towards the group. Vitani, Nuka, and Baka, who had been sitting by her, immediately went after Jenna. Vitani grabbed her foreleg, Nuka grabbed her tail, and Baka took hold of her other foreleg.

"Let me go!" Jenna snarled. "Zira has to die!"

"Kovu is gonna do it, mother, not you," Vitani protested, not letting go of her foreleg.

"Yeah, let the little termite do it," Nuka chimed in.

Baka nodded and let go of her leg, running his paw along her heaving side and replying, "You'll be killed if you attack her now. You'd be severely outnumbered. Even the most powerful lioness couldn't take on so many opponents at once."

Jenna calmed down slightly and nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Come along though, let's follow them and see what Kovu does." With a nod, the three slunk after Jenna as they followed Simba and his pride.

**Alicia**

After returning to pride rock, Kiara and Simba started towards the den. Before she could go inside, Alicia tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over to Kovu, "Go talk to him!"

Looking like she had wanted to do that all along, Kiara went over to where Kovu was laying down outside the den and said shyly, "Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today."

"What kind of hunter are you anyway - Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there," Kovu sneered.

"What?" Kiara asked, looking a bit hurt.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own," Kovu answered her with a flip of his mane.

"Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?" Kiara asked, looking provoked.

Kovu smirked, "Heh... yeah."

"Kiara!" Simba called, poking his head out of the entrance of the den.

"Coming!" Kiara called before turning back to Kovu. "All right - impress me. We start at dawn."

Kovu smiled to himself as she ran back to Simba and said, "I look forward to it."

Alicia peered out from behind Simba and gave Kiara a thumbs up. Kiara smiled back and then took one more glance at Kovu before entering the den.

**Jenna**

Vitani, Nuka, Baka, and Jenna watched from a nearby hill as Kiara said goodnight to Kovu and stepped into the den. Nuka was staring at Kiara, Jenna was giving the cave the evil eye, and Baka was looking at Jenna. A thick silence fell around the little group until...

"Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that? He let her go! If that were me-" Nuka started out, still eying Kiara.

"Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Simba fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Simba! And once he has Simba alone..." Jenna smirked before swatting a young tree. It cracked and fell to the ground. Looking around herself, Jenna motioned to her children and Baka and said, "Come. We must leave Kovu to his work."

The three nodded and walked back with her to their cave of rocks by the cliff in the outlands. Jenna waved them off to bed and then went to her favorite log by the stream. She slumped over it and suddenly found that her eyes were wet. She cussed silently; why did she still cry everyday? Shouldn't she be getting used to being alone by now?

Looking up, she saw Baka standing somewhat near her. Sometimes he slept outside with her, but Jenna just wanted to be alone tonight. She waved a hand at him and said, "Not tonight. Go sleep with the others."

Seeing her wet eyes, Baka nodded and slipped away. Jenna closed her eyes and immediately felt herself drifting off into dreamland. When she sensed another presence in the darkness, she turned onto her back slowly this time and breathed, "Taka?"

"Yes, my dear?" Scar asked as he smiled from next to her.

"I've missed you!" Jenna said immediately. "How are you?"

"Me? Well, I am quite dead," Scar replied. "And you are very sad."

"Oh, I'm not so bad," Jenna replied with a shrug. "Maybe I'm not one hundred percent happy, but it's alright. I'm dealing with it."

"Of course, _of course_ you're going to deal with it," Scar stated firmly, basically letting her know that suicide wasn't an option. "But do not lie to me; I know your heart."

"How do you know my heart?" Jenna questioned suspiciously.

Taka laughed, "How? Mainly because I am the only one you have kept in there. As long as you love me like you do now, I shall always be with you to some extent considering that I am dead. Then again, if you ever push me out and let another take my place..." Scar trailed off and shrugged.

"You know that's not going to happen," Jenna replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain, especially when you're in heat like this," Scar replied, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Thanks for telling me I stink," Jenna frowned, moving back onto her belly.

"I did not say that you 'stink'. I can merely tell that you want to mate, that is all," Scar said, looking over by her tail.

Jenna thought about this for a moment before standing up and turning slightly. Perhaps she could entice him into mating with her? It was probably not possibly, but she wanted to try it. She sat facing the opposite direction as him and asked, "What do I smell like?"

"Hm..." Scar mused. "Sweet...like honey."

"Taka?" Jenna murmured, flicking her tail to the side and giving him a glimpse of her. Scar sighed and she ended up begging with her tail stick straight up in the air, "Taka, fuck me!"

"Fuck you?" Scar repeated with raised eyebrows. "Is that the new-fangled word that means breeding?"

"Yeah, sure; breed me, fuck me, have sex with me, love me, whatever you want to call it!" Jenna murmured, getting kind of desperate now.

"No, no, no," Scar replied despite the fact that he had leaned down and was sniffing her with his nose. "We've already gone over this several times. You'll wake up if we do anything and if you don't, well...let's just say I don't want to know the consequences of making love with a figment of your imagination."

"You are so stubborn!" Jenna frowned, turning around and suddenly getting an idea. She jumped on him, pushed him over, and brought her tongue to his sex. But before she could touch him, he dissolved from under her paws and Jenna woke to find herself staring at the log. Damn it.

Feeling eyes on her, Jenna looked up to see that Baka was staring at her. Quite embarrassed, she hissed, "What did you hear?"

Baka stared at the ground with his piercing red eyes and decided that lying to Jenna was not a good thing. Instead, he told the truth, "You were crying out for Taka...I should've left, I know, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Jenna found that she couldn't be mad at him and slid down the log, motioning for him to come lay by her. Baka did just that. He leaned up and licked her cheek as she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	72. Chapter 72

**Oh geez, I need to update this more, don't I? I keep forgetting about it. lol Is anyone still reading this? If so, is there anything you'd like to see happen in the next few chapters? Thanks for the support, guys. ^^  
**

* * *

**Alicia**

The next morning, Kiara was up bright and early. Not wanting to miss the fun, Alicia woke up and turned to see that Timon had already left. Rolling her eyes, Alicia quietly snuck off after Kiara as she padded out of the den and to the rock that Kovu appeared to be hiding behind.

"G'morning!" Kiara said enthusiastically. "I'm ready for my first lesson."

Kovu turned, obviously caught off guard. Alicia couldn't help but smile as Kiara grinned at Kovu and said, "Surprised ya, huh?" She jumped around friskily before saying, "Hey, c'mon. Let's go!"

Kovu looked over to the waterhole where Simba had been before turning to Kiara and following her. A few minutes later, Kiara and Kovu stood in the grass. Kovu was trying to teach Kiara the art of stealth. Kiara didn't seem to be much good at it and Kovu ended up smiling in amusement. Alicia hid behind the grass with a smirk on her face.

Kovu stood in the grass while Kiara crouched behind him. Anticipating her pounce, Kovu counted to himself while rolling his eyes, "Three... two... one..."

"Gotcha!" Kiara yelled as Kovu ducked and she tumbled over him. Seeing how Kovu was so close to Kiara, Alicia snuck around the grass and pushed Kovu on top of her. The two stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before Kovu quickly got off. Looking embarrassed, Kiara asked, "You could hear me?"

"Only...a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise," Kovu pointed out. A flock of birds suddenly flew by overhead. Kovu smirked and whispered, "Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn."

Kiara and Alicia followed silently as Kovu ran down a gully and up the other side. He leaped across the ridge top and landed right on top of Timon with claws extended. Alicia gasped in horror as she ran towards the two.

"Aaaahhhh!" Timon screamed. Kovu froze and skidded to a stop over-top of him. Timon tried to shield himself as he begged, "Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- Scar. Scar. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I..."

"Timon? What are you doing here?" Kiara questioned.

"Timon! Are you alright?" Alicia asked, running up to him in alarm.

Kiara looked over at Alicia and asked suspiciously, "How did you get here?"

"Kiara! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere! But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh!" Turning to the birds surrounding them, Timon yelled, "Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

Timon swatted at a cornered bird. It ended up biting his nose, "Oh!... oh!... oh."

"Bad bird, bad bird!" Alicia yelled, waving the bird away and kissing Timon's nose lightly.

Pumbaa ran up aad down the hill, trying to scare the birds off. About a dozen or so birds landed on his back. Pumbaa stopped moving and complained, "Ohh... Timon, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!"

Kiara watched in amusement, Kovu looked bewildered, and Alicia ran over to help shoo the birds off of Pumbaa along with Timon, "Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

As the birds flew away, Pumbaa's eyes fell onto Kiara and Kovu. His eyes lit up and he suggested, "Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?"

"Shoo!" Timon said, waving the last bird off of Pumbaa's tail while Alicia followed him around and tried to examine his nose to make sure he was okay. "Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if he helps?"

Alicia rolled her eyes while Pumbaa looked very confuzzled, "What?"

"You wanna lend a voice? Huh?" Timon asked after stalking up to Kovu. Not getting through to him, he pressed, "Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!"

"Like this," Kiara explained, letting out a loud roar and scattering the birds.

Alicia covered her ears and flinched as Timon cheered from next to her, "Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!"

Kovu roared this time and set the birds all over the place. Timon jumped up and down and hugged Alicia in excitement, "Yee-haa!"

Kiara and Kovu ran through the birds, Kovu still looking clueless as he turned to Kiara and asked, "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

Kiara laughed and replied, "Training? This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Kovu echoed as if he had never heard the word before. Jenna wasn't exactly a promoter of "fun".

"Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!" Timon yelled, grabbing a bird's leg and floating into the air. Worried that he might not come down, Alicia grabbed his leg and tugged him back to the ground.

"Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!" Kovu started cheering, actually beginning to smile for once. The group started running through a crevice of rocks, only to find out that it was blocked by a group of rhinos at the end. The five immediately skidded to a halt.

"Uh oh..." Kiara exclaimed.

The five tore off in the opposite direction with a stampede of rhinos flying after them. Timon managed to turn and hide under an overhang of rocks, saying, "Hey rhino!" The lions managed to sneak into a crevice next to Timon and Pumbaa while the rhinos flew right by them. The five started laughing as the rhinos disappeared over the horizon.

"What a blast!" Kovu exclaimed, looking like he had been having fun for the first time ever.

"Oh...sorry," Pumbaa said, thinking that he had done something wrong.

Alicia poked him and rolled her eyes, "Not you."

Looking at Kovu with new eyes, Timon said, "You're okay, kid. Nothing like your mother."

"Hey, don't insult Jenna," Alicia added, giving Timon a bad look.

Now that they had escaped the rhinos, the five had to get out of the crevice. As Timon pushed his way out, Alicia got an idea. She purposefully pushed Kiara towards Kovu as she climbed out of the crevice. Kiara and Kovu blinked at each other in shock, both looking embarrassed as their muzzles came together.

"Um...s-sorr-uh..." Kovu mumbled.

"Hey! Are you two comin' or what?" Timon yelled after them. The two lions exchanged a smile and followed the group of meerkats and warthog. They had some more fun that afternoon before flopping onto their backs under the stars.

"See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty," Kovu said, pointing to the sky, obviously having fun.

"What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the tail?" Kiara pointed out.

Alicia giggled and whispered to Timon, "Aw, they're so young and in love. It's so cute! Remember when we were like that?" Timon replied by giving her a cuddle.

"Yeah...hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Kovu exclaimed before seeing Kiara's grimace and laughing as he said, "Ah, I've never done this before."

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there," Kiara explained to Kovu with a smile on her face.

"You think Scar is up there?" Kovu asked, exchanging a look with Kiara before he went off and sat by himself. "No one here thinks he's very great...do they? He wasn't my father, but he was still part of me. Mother talks about him all the time."

"My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape," Kiara told him.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Kovu mused. Kiara gently put her paw on top of his and they nuzzled gently.

From way up on pride rock, Simba looked down at the two. He turned towards the sky as if looking for his father and asked, "Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him?"

"Simba?" Zira's voice came from behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I was seeking counsel from the Great Kings," Simba explained.

"Hm..." Zira replied, it was quite obvious that she didn't share Simba's belief that the great kings of the past were really in the sky, "Did they help?"

"Silent as stars," Simba sighed.

"Ah, Simba," Zira replied. "Worrying won't help. Are you thinking about Kovu?"

Simba nodded, "Yes. I am a bit worried about him."

"I sense a darkness in him," Zira replied, remembering that Kovu was Jenna's cub. "But let us not worry about that now. Come with me."

Not quite sure where he was going, Simba sighed and turned to follow Zira, leaving the two cubs alone.

Kiara was still nuzzling Kovu when he suddenly cleared his throat and pulled away.

Looking a bit hurt, Kiara asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kovu said far too quickly so that it was obvious that something was indeed wrong.

"Kovu...?" Kiara asked.

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." Kovu finally stopped and frowned. "Nothing. I gotta go."

"Kovu- wait," Kiara pleaded as Kovu turned away. He paused, took one look back at her and then continued on his way.

**Jenna**

Earlier that day, Jenna was sitting with the children and Baka outside of the cave.

"Hey mom, you should go take a visit to the stream," Nuka suggested randomly.

"Huh?" Jenna asked, looking up from the place on the ground that she had been staring at for no good reason. "Why would I do that? I was just at the stream."

"Yeah, but you smell really strong. It's like you're missing dad or something," Nuka replied.

Jenna's eyes narrowed and she swatted at him, hissing, "Keep your thoughts to yourself why don't you? If you want to go breed with one of the lionesses, then fine! I don't give a shit, but don't make comments like that to me."

Quite annoyed, Jenna stalked off, leaving the threesome alone. Nuka looked innocently at his two glaring friends and said, "What? I didn't say anything bad!"

"Oh sure," Vitani replied, rolling her eyes, "What kind of comment was that? If mom wants to have sex, it's her own deal, not yours. All females are in heat at some point of the year."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Baka said, slipping away after Jenna.

As soon as Baka had left, Vitani took a step closer to Nuka and said, "You know, we're both getting older."

"Yeah," Nuka said with a grin. "I remember when you were just a little termite."

"Oh shut it," Vitani rolled her eyes before shooting Nuka a sideways glance and adding, "You know, we're not really siblings. You're not my real brother. We're not even related, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nuka replied, not getting where she was going with this.

Vitani fluttered her eyelashes at him. Nuka looked back at her blankly. Vitani growled under her breath and turned in the other direction, "You're so slow, you know that, Nuka?"

Nuka watched her tail flicking around as she stalked off and then finally registered what she had been trying to say. He quickly ran over to her and called, "Hey Tani, wait up a sec! Wanna...you know...go somewhere?"

Vitani pretended to act surprised as she nuzzled the side of Nuka's neck and said, "Why...yes as a matter of fact." Nuka blushed bright red as he puffed out his chest and strutted off with Vitani, obviously pleased with himself.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm kinda busy atm so I have to go. Hope you like the chapter. ^^  
**

* * *

**Jenna  
**

Jenna and Baka went back to the caves to find Nuka and Vitani grinning from ear to ear. Jenna took one look at them and sniffed, "Ick! You two stink. What the hell have you been up to? Go wash right now. I thought you were old enough to have outgrown playing in mud puddles!"

"We weren't playing in mud puddles, we were-" Nuka started out.

"We weren't doing anything," Vitani giggled, throwing a hand over Nuka's mouth as the two of them went off towards the stream, still laughing.

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize what they were talking about, Jenna shrugged her shoulders and looked up at Baka a bit awkwardly before saying, "Goodnight, Baka. Sleep well."

"The same to you," Baka replied, letting his red eyes meet her violet ones before he started off towards the cave.

Jenna went off to her usual log and laid next to it, thinking. Baka liked her in a sexual way she realized. Frowning, she tried to think if she liked him back in that way. Of course she didn't! She loved Scar and Scar alone. Then again, Baka was so much like Scar. Telling herself that these thoughts were stupid, Jenna closed her eyes and let herself fall into slumber.

After she fell asleep, it took her a long time before she realized she was dreaming. When she turned, she saw Scar sitting nearby her as usual. He looked different though. He looked sadder...and fainter perhaps? Was he disappearing?

"Taka?" Jenna asked, rolling herself into a sitting position. "Are you alright? I can't see you very well."

"I'm fine," Scar replied stiffly. "Kovu is failing already."

"W-what?" Jenna asked. "What do you mean? I taught him well and trained him to be a killer. You cannot blame me for what-"

"I'm _not_ blaming you," Scar replied, looking at the ground instead of at her. "He's a weakling."

"I know," Jenna replied immediately. "I want you to be king. You deserve it after everything you've done."

Scar turned away from her and said, "I'll never be king. Perhaps that Baka of yours will be king someday..."

"Huh?" Jenna asked, suddenly starting to figure out what this was all about when he mentioned Baka. "Taka! He is not 'mine'. Is this what you're all upset about?"

Scar turned away from her and flicked his tail around. Something was obviously bothering him. Jenna scooted next to him and reached out to touch him. Scar immediately raised a paw to stop her and reminded, "I disappear if you touch me..."

"Oh right," Jenna said as she forced herself to keep her hands to herself. "Taka, answer my question though."

"The reason I'm fainter to you...it's because...well..." Scar frowned and didn't finish.

"Because what?" Jenna pressed.

Scar sighed and said in a rush, "It's because you're falling for someone else and I'm being pushed aside. I'm no longer in your heart the way I used to be."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Jenna tried to say even though she knew she was lying.

Scar jumped onto a rock above her and said, "I know I can't...satisfy your needs anymore. I know I can't be with you the way we used to be. I wanted to offer you half the kingdom and the place as my queen, but I cannot anymore. Perhaps I should let you go?"

"God, no! Taka, calm down!" Jenna frowned.

"I told you that I'd let you go and I will," Scar replied, jumping from rock to rock over her head. "I failed you so miserably."

"Taka, don't do this," Jenna frowned. "I love you. Bad. Why else do you think I want to make love to you every time we meet like this? I'm not going to love anyone else."

Scar leaped down from the ledge and sat in front of her, flipping his mane as he murmured, "It may not be intentional...but it is still happening. That is why you can barely see me. I'm dying in your heart."

"No. No!" Jenna frowned, wishing she could deny it. "Okay, so maybe I want to mate, but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't cheated on you or anything."

"You liked it when Baka touched you," Scar said, putting his nose in the air and refusing to look at her.

"How did you know about that?" Jenna wondered aloud.

"Let's not worry about that now, my dear," Scar replied before moving away from her again.

Seeing he was having those roller coaster mood swings of his, Jenna followed him and said, "I love you more than ever. Let's not make things into a big deal, alright?"

Scar slumped onto the ground and rested his face between his forepaws, looking sad. Digging his claws into the dirt, he murmured, "Being dead gives you a new perspective on things. You were the only one who truly loved me."

"I'm not leaving you," Jenna replied firmly.

Scar slumped and when he looked up at her, the fur under his eyes was wet. In a scratchy voice, he explained, "Being dead gives me certain...privileges. I can see glimpses of the future. And I see that you will betray me."

"What? Never!" Jenna hissed. "I won't betray you. I swear to you that I won't."

Scar snapped his teeth together in irritation and hissed, "You shouldn't have done that. But now it no longer matters." He took a deep breath and then stared straight into her eyes, "Once you replace me, I will never be able to visit you again. I have a strong feeling that this may be our last meeting."

"Taka, stop being paranoid!" Jenna frowned.

"I'm not. I'm being...reasonable," Scar replied as his figure started dissolving before her. He blinked at her with sad eyes before disappearing with a poof, leaving Jenna feeling very uneasy.

**Alicia**

Meanwhile, as Kovu was moving away from Kiara, Rafiki suddenly popped up from the grass in front of him and asked, "And where are you going?"

"Uh...nowhere," Kovu stammered, looking shocked to see a monkey in front of him.

"That's what you think!" Rafiki said before springing up and then disappearing under Kovu in the grass.

Kovu stared after him in confusion, "Who was that?"

"Um...family friend," Kiara said, looking kind of amused and apologetic.

Kovu turned around to see Rafiki on the ground behind him. Rafiki grabbed Kovu's tail and tugged him along, saying, "Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way!"

"The way where?" Kovu questioned hesitantly.

"You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!" Rafiki said urgently.

"Kovu, c'mon!" Kiara giggled as they started chasing the monkey.

Alicia exchanged a glance with Timon and a wordless conversation passed between them. They both got up from where they had been lying on their backs and started chasing the couple.

"Where's he taking us?" Kovu questioned.

"To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!" Rafiki called, pushing their muzzles together. Deciding to get into the mood, Timon grabbed Alicia and kissed her.

_ You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling is half the fun!_

"Where is it?" Kiara questioned with interest.

"No place you don't take with you..." Rafiki murmured as he created a beautiful mental image in their minds.

_ In Upendi  
Where the passionfruit grows sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there_

"Upendi - it means 'love', doesn't it?" Kiara asked, nuzzling Kovu. Alicia and Timon were busy kissing behind a bush a little ways away.

"Welcome to Upendi!" Rafiki grinned. Kiara and Kovu grinned and this time joined in with the song.

_ In Upendi  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there_  
_Down In Upendi  
Way down  
In Upendi!_

The song faded away as Rafiki left and the two were left lying on their backs under the stars. Timon and Alicia were kissing frantically at this point and it was a good thing that they were behind the bush!

"Goodnight," Kovu murmured.

"Goodnight..." Kiara replied.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	74. Chapter 74

**_Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone! Okay, so we're almost at the end of this. I think there's five chapters left? Lol, I keep saying this, don't I? xD Hope you like the chapter. :)_  
**

* * *

**Alicia  
**

Kiara went to the den to sleep, leaving Timon and Alicia behind the bush to get busy while Kovu went back to his standing stone on the promontory. Simba emerged from the cave and walked over to Kovu with a smile on his face, "It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on."

Looking very surprised, Kovu followed Simba back to the den. On his way in, he noticed a quite pregnant Zira laying by the side of the cave. Kovu glanced at her, not seeing anything all that bad about her. He couldn't imagine the pregnant lioness killing his mother's mate. Perhaps Jenna was wrong about all this. Simba was nice, it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with Zira, and he was happy here. Jenna did seem to be losing it. She was probably wrong after all...

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Vitani watched the two lions walk into the den from a little distance away, "Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him!" When she saw that Kovu was certainly not going to attack Simba, she laid down in defeat and then sighed and turned around to report to her mother.

"_What?_" Jenna snarled after Vitani had told her everything. "You're sure?"

"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes," Vitani replied.

"Kovu cannot betray us!" Jenna hissed, her eyes turning dark before she waved at Vitani, "Go play with Nuka or someone. I need to think and come up with a backup plan."

Vitani quickly ran off in Nuka's direction while Jenna ran off to an open area and collapsed. She dug her claws into the ground and spoke to no one in particular, "Where did I go wrong with him? Where?"

Tears of pain and frustration came to her eyes as she thought about everything hat had happened recently. As she mused over all this, she noticed a shadow over her. Baka laid down by her side and wiped her tears away from her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes," Jenna lied. "It's just...oh, I miss Taka and now Kovu's betrayed us. What is next? What more can happen to our little family? Zira and Simba - I want them dead."

"I know," Baka related. "Shetani, I..."

"What?" Jenna asked, glancing up at him with big, needy eyes. Her look stirred something within Baka. It was like he had to have her now. He laid close to her and nuzzled down her neck and licked the lighter colored fur under her neck and over her chest. Jenna sighed as if with pleasure. The noise spurred Baka on and he moved his tongue to her hind legs.

Jenna made a sort of choking noise in her throat as he nuzzled her tail and the area around it. Unable to help herself, she slipped her tail to the side to allow him a glimpse of her. Baka lowered his mouth to her and ran a gentle tongue over her intimacy to see how she would react. She let out a begging noise and turned her head to look at him.

Baka sniffed her aroma. It was all around him now and was only growing stronger as her desire made her wet. Baka gently mounted the slightly older female and let her adjust underneath him until she was comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Baka whispered in her ear.

No, she was not okay. She was frustrated at what Scar had said in her dream, annoyed at Kovu for betraying her, upset that she had been alone for so long, and was just plain miserable. Regardless, she nodded slightly and relaxed her body, preparing to take Baka inside her.

Jenna bit her lip as Baka thrust within her. She growled low as he found a steady rhythm and pulsed within her body. It had been a very long time since someone had loved her this way. It felt good and bad all at once. The physical pleasure was satisfying. She found that she was pushing her hips back into him to get him to penetrate her further. Her mental state was a complete chaos though. She was betraying Scar just as he had predicted and for once, she was too weak to fight it.

Her claws came out and rooted into the ground as Baka dug his own claws into her hips, hurting her slightly as he reached the apex. He wasn't as good of a lover as Scar, but Jenna didn't really care. She came for him with a mew before collapsing as Baka emptied himself within her and laid by her side. When he went over to her, he saw for the first time that she had been crying the whole time.

He grimaced and murmured, "Tani, I'm so sorry...did I hurt you?"

Jenna shook her head and tried to stop crying, but she just couldn't. The tears streamed down her fur and formed a puddle on the ground in front of her. Seeing she needed time by herself, Baka backed away before leaving her quietly.

Jenna looked up and she could swear she saw a dark lion standing by the dead tree a little ways away. As she tried to clear her vision, she could swear that the lion looked up at her with bright green eyes filled with hurt, pain, and rejection. When he saw her looking at him, he turned and trudged away. Jenna blinked once more and found herself staring at...nothing.

Wondering if she had been hallucinating, Jenna tried to sit up and groaned. She felt something inside her break...and then leave. Her soul was empty and she knew that Scar had left her for good this time. He would never visit her in her dreams or have anything to do with her again...all because she had promised not to betray him and had done exactly that.

As hard as his outer appearance was, Scar was weak and fragile inside. He hadn't loved or been loved before. He had placed his trust in her and she had broken her promise. _Shit, how could I have been so stupid?_Jenna cussed.

She raised a paw to her necklace and fingered one of the leaves on it. It crackled and died under her touch. Jenna watched in horror as the leaf fell in remnants to the ground.

Suddenly, everything was clear. She would rally the lionesses and they would take the pridelands by force. She would appoint Baka as the new king and then she would fall off a random cliff. Of course this was only after Zira and Simba were dead. She wanted her revenge and she would do anything to get it.

Before going to the pride, Jenna washed herself in the stream so she wouldn't smell like mating. After that, she stalked into the center of the group of lionesses and jumped onto one of the tallest rocks to look down at her pride. They all turned their attention towards her and waited for orders.

"It appears as if Kovu has betrayed us," Jenna murmured, "We need a back up plan. I only have one idea. We will all go into the pridelands and hide by the den. As soon as Simba comes out, we attack."

The lionesses roared with agreement and started following Jenna obediently as she started off towards the pridelands. Jenna felt a lion brush against her and turned to see Baka looking at her with guilty eyes. After making sure that nobody was around, he whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry about earlier. I...lost control. Are you alright?"

Jenna nodded stiffly, "Yes. It's not your fault, it was mine. It's just..."

"Whoopee! So we finally get to fight for once!" Nuka cheered, bounding up to the two and causing Jenna to jump in shock. She and Baka glared over at Nuka until Nuka blinked and asked, "What? Did I do something?"

Meanwhile, Kovu had just woken up and was pacing in front of the cave talking to himself, "Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? 'Kiara... mother had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you.' Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try."

Kovu walked past a sleeping Alicia and Timon and over to Kiara. After last night, it was doubtful that those two would be waking up for a while. Tapping Kiara, Kovu said a bit urgently, "Kiara... I need to talk to you."

"Kiara... I don't want you talking with him," Simba said sternly before turning to Kovu and adding, "_I_want to talk with him."

Kiara winked at Kovu and waved him off after Simba. Kovu followed, looking a little bit nervous. The two leaped off of pride rock and started out by themselves. They crossed the savannah and to a burnt section of the pridelands. Simba had been telling Kovu about Scar and finished off, "Scar couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him."

"I've never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer," Kovu admitted.

"Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before..." Simba started out before leaning down and uncovering some dust. When he lifted his paw, a young plant was growing there. "...If given the chance."

Suddenly, there was an evil laugh in the distance. Yellow eyes glinted through the darkness as Jenna and her lionesses approached. Jenna smirked and said, "Ah, Simba..."

"Shetani," Simba replied shortly.

"What are you doing out here, and- so alone? Although I will admit that it is a pity you didn't bring Zira here as well. I've been playing out her death scene in my head over and over again," Jenna smirked before turning to Kovu, "Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned."

"You!" Simba hissed, whirling around to face Kovu before swatting at Jenna.

Baka jumped in front of her and growled low in his throat, "If you lay a paw on her, you'll be more than sorry."

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu protested, trying to get someone to believe him.

"Attack!" Jenna ordered.

"No!" Kovu cried simultaneously.

The lionesses ran and jumped at Simba. Simba was forced to fight three at once. Seeing that Kovu was going to be nothing but a nuisance, Baka knocked him to the side. Unable to fight all of the lionesses, Simba toppled over and hit his head on a rock before he was thrown to the bottom of a ravine. The lionesses slid down after him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Yes! He's trapped!" Jenna called out to her group as the lionesses attacked again, this time with Vitani in the lead as Simba was forced to flee down a canyon. "Remember your training! As a unit!"

Simba was cornered. He used logs to try and help himself up the wall of the canyon. Kovu, who had woken up, was standing at the top of the canyon, yelling, "Simba!"

"Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do it now!" Jenna called. When Kovu didn't move, she glared and said, "Fine! I will do it then!" She leaped forwards, but Baka grabbed her tail and held her back.

"I'll do it- for you, Mother!" Nuka cried, jumping out of the crowd and bounding up the logs, "Mother- are you watching?" Laughing quietly to himself, he added, "I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!"

Nuka managed to chase Simba up the logs, several of which were broken. Just as Simba reached the top, Nuka grabbed his ankle, calling, "This is my moment of glory!"

The log that Nuka was standing on suddenly broke with a loud snap. Nuka lost his grip on Simba's ankle and slowly began to fall. Simba managed to reach the top of the canyon, causing the pile of logs to roll down the slope with Nuka among them. The logs and Nuka landed in a heap at the bottom of the ravine with a foreboding thud. Nuka ended up trapped under an immense log. He peered upwards to see an enormous log falling in his direction. He bit his lip fearfully as the log came crashing down on top of him. Kovu hurried down from the slope to help Nuka, but Jenna swatted him away and pushed logs out of the way frantically to see Nuka's face.

"Nuka..." Jenna gasped. Although she had never liked him, she had never expected to be in this situation; responsible for Nuka's death. Why had Kovu had to act like Kovu from the movie? Why couldn't he have done what she had trained him to do?

Coughing and gasping for air, Nuka choked, "I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..."

"Ssshh," Jenna tried to soothe him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well...I finally got your attention, didn't I..." Nuka asked with a half-smile. Jenna smiled a sad smile back and leaned forwards to cradle his face in her paw. She had done lots wrong in her life; she had killed Kopa, deceived her friends, but this by far was the worst thing yet.

"Didn't I...?" Nuka whispered one last time before his eyes glazed and he smiled for the very last time.

"Nuka..." Vitani gasped, running up to Jenna's side and peering over the log to look at Nuka.

For the first time ever, Jenna finally realized what Nuka and Vitani had shared together. The way Vitani looked at Nuka was one of a lover, not a supposed sister.

"You...and Nuka...?" Jenna whispered, trying not to cry.

Vitani nodded before the two lionesses put their arms around each other and cried.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	75. Chapter 75

**_Yay, I'm so glad people are still reading this! I think there's like four chapters left or something now? I'm not quite sure. How are you all doing? I'm glad it's weekend, but my dad keeps trying to steal my computer. So annoying! ._  
**

* * *

**Alicia  
**

When Alicia finally woke up, she immediately panicked and shook Pumbaa, hissing, "Simba's in danger! I just know it! We've got to help him! Come on, get up! This is no time to be lazy. Simba could die!" Alicia sighed, wishing she had remembered Zira's attack in the movie so she could have prepared Simba for this.

"Guys, what is it?" Kiara asked, noticing Alicia frantically waving her arms.

"Your dad is hurt," Alicia replied. "We have to save hi-"

She stopped her sentence when there was a loud groan from the other side of the room. Zira was going to have her cub soon, that much was obvious. Ignoring Zira, Alicia waved to Kiara and Timon and hurried out of the cave. They ran to the place at the border of the pridelands just in time to see Simba limping towards them.

"Father?" Kiara asked before running to him. "Father!"

Simba looked at the threesome with glazed eyes.

"Simba! Talk to me! What happened?" Timon questioned.

"Timon, don't try and make him talk! He's hurt," Alicia reminded Timon.

"Kovu..." Simba manged to say as he took a painful gulp of air. "Ambush..." With those words, he collapsed on his side.

"No!" Kiara gasped,

Alicia and Timon helped to hoist Simba over Kiara's back as Alicia and Timon picked up his tail and started plodding back to pride rock as fast as they could under the current circumstances. Timon looked down at Simba and reminded him, "It's all right, buddy... we're here for you."

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna and her pride had traveled back to the outlands with Nuka's body over Baka's back. When they reached the outlands, Vitani dug a hole next to Scar's grave to bury Nuka. Jenna thought it would be best if she buried him since Nuka had been the closest to her. The funeral was sad and short. Vitani took Nuka's body off of Baka and laid him tenderly in the hole she had dug.

"Goodbye, N-Nuka..." she whispered as her voice broke and the tears started falling down her face. Wiping her eyes on the back of her paw, she covered Nuka back up with dirt. Meanwhile, Jenna was beating herself up over the way she had treated Nuka. It was her fault that he was dead to some extent. If only she had been nicer to him...

Baka tapped her shoulder lightly to bring her back into reality. Trying to dry her eyes, Jenna blinked and put a nearby stone over the place Vitani had buried Nuka before looking up to the sky and whispering, "Scar... watch over my poor Nuka."

Jenna turned bloodshot eyes behind her and caught a glimpse of Kovu. She pursed her lips and hissed, "You! What did I tell you about not falling in love with the king's daughter! Did ever word I spoke to you go straight past you?"

Kovu stumbled backwards, scratching his eye on a branch. He grimaced and Jenna looked on in shock as blood trickled down the side of his face.

"What have you done to us? To your family?" Jenna asked helplessly. "You're my son, my flesh and bone. Is this...this little bitch more important to you than your own family? You just stood there there and left Nuka to go after Simba!"

"Do not call her a bitch!" Kovu almost yelled before catching a look of Jenna's face and stammering, "I-I-I didn't mean to...it-it-it wasn't my fault, I...I did nothing!"

"And in doing so, you got your own brother killed!" Jenna sighed. "What is next? First Scar, then Nuka, and now you? You've betrayed me, your pride, and Scar."

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu shouted.

Jenna's eyes flashed and she yelled back, "It is not a choice, don't you see? This is the destiny Scar chose for you."

"No," Kovu frowned.

"Yes, it is!" Jenna snarled. "It was planned out only a few days after you were born. Scar took you in and made you his heir."

"Yeah, and he was still sleeping with Zira then," Kovu said rashly. "Vitani told me how much you lusted over your mate. And you...you must've been a whore. All of your children have different fathers."

"How...how dare you start on me?" Jenna gasped, looking like she couldn't be more shocked.

Seeing that he had touched a nerve, Kovu decided to go all the way, not noticing that Vitani was frantically shaking her head at him from behind Jenna. He puffed out his chest and said, "I know what you're all about. Scar never loved you. This is just your attempt to prove to yourself that you love him more than Zira. You know what? I saw Zira for myself and I think she'd be ten times the mother you are!"

Jenna snapped. She turned and ran. She didn't care where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of here. Was it that wrong to try to fulfill Scar's final wish? She had never wanted to be a mother, but perhaps she should've done a better job trying to raise Vitani, Kovu, and Baka.

She stopped running when she reached the cliff Scar had been knocked down into and collapsed. Rolling onto her back, she whispered, "Taka, I'm so sorry. I haven't raised the children right, I betrayed you, I've been a horrible mother and mate..."

Jenna searched for some sign that he was listening to her, but nothing came. There was no warmth or tingle inside her. She felt chilled to the bone without an ounce of love or kindness anywhere within her. Jenna wasn't even sure if she knew how to smile anymore. It had been so long since she had actually been happy.

"Taka, can't you give me a sign? Anything?" Jenna begged. "Just something to let me know that you're still out there. I'm so sorry for what I did. Will you ever forgive me?"

At her words, there was a crack of thunder in the distance. The sky darkened. Jenna gazed upwards and saw a flash of lightning. This was Scar's answer. He would never forgive her. At this realization, Jenna reached up and struck herself in the chest with her own claws. Blood stained the cream colored fur red as she looked up in the sky and whispered, "Please...I cannot do this without you..."

There was another boom of thunder and another flash of lightning. Surprisingly enough, no rain was falling though. Jenna sighed and shook her head. It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. Suddenly, she ran towards the edge of the cliff and was about to send herself down to the bottom of it when another lioness leaped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Mother! No!" Vitani yelled as she caught the scrawny lioness and yanked her away from the cliff's edge..

"Vitani?" Jenna asked, looking shocked. "Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter," Vitani replied. "Come on. Let's go home."

Jenna calmed down a bit and followed Vitani even though she protested, "Everything Kovu said was true, wasn't it? Scar never loved me and now he won't talk to me ever again..."

Vitani frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He came to me in dreams," Jenna explained. "And now...well...I betrayed him and he won't forgive me. He won't talk to me anymore and I feel like my heart has died despite the fact that I'm still living. It's like I'm a walking corpse."

"How did you betray him? When Kovu failed?" Vitani questioned.

"No, I mated with Baka," Jenna said in a rush before dissolving in another puddle of tears.

Vitani sighed and replied, "Oh that."

Jenna looked up and gave her daughter a funny look. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What? You knew about it?"

"Not exactly," Vitani replied, looking a bit uncomfortable. "It was just that it was kind of inevitable. You should see the way Baka looks and you...and the way you look at him. You like to pretend he's Scar."

"Yes, and now Scar is gone. Forever," Jenna sobbed.

"Mother..." Vitani murmured. "You can't give up. We're going to see this through for you. We're going to take back Scar's pridelands. I'm sure he'll forgive you if we do that."

Jenna looked a bit hopeful as she peered in Vitani's direction and whispered, "You really want to do that for me?"

"Yes," Vitani replied firmly. "We'll do anything for you. Shall we prepare to attack?"

"Yes," Jenna nodded. "We will attack and take the pridelands back. Did Kovu leave?"

"He ran off somewhere," Vitani admitted.

"Hm..." Jenna muttered. "Perhaps he'll change his allegiances once we take Simba and Zira down. Come. There's no time to loose!"

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	76. Chapter 76

**_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Only 2 or 3 chapters left. I forgot just how many. lol So how's everyone's weekend going? I really need to do my hw. I keep trying to forget about it. :P Hope you like the chapter!_  
**

* * *

**Alicia  
**

Simba recovered quickly from the outsiders' ambush. His first move had been to summon all the animals in the prideland to warn them of Kovu. Zira, who had just had her first cub, stood besides him. Nala had refused to have anything to do with this whatsoever. The atmosphere was very tense. Alicia and Timon exchanged looks. Alicia wasn't sure what to think about Kovu since she hadn't seen the attack take place.

"Daddy... it can't be true," Kiara protested to Simba, unable to believe that Kovu would try to harm her family.

Suddenly, there was a murmur from the animals below. They turned to see a dark lion coming towards pride rock. Some of the cheetahs whispered, "It's Kovu. What's he doing here?"

"That's Kovu," the giraffes pointed out.

"Whoa, look at that cut on his face," Timon said, pointing out the bloody mark by Kovu's eye to Alicia. Alicia nodded slightly, hoping that Jenna had not done that to Kovu.

Kiara rushed forwards and called, "Kovu!"

Simba snarled and stepped forwards as well, cutting her off. Kovu looked a bit nervous and continued padding between the aisle of the congregated animals below pride rock.

"I never trusted that little outsider," Zira whispered in Simba's ear. "He was a troublemaker from the beginning."

"Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" Timon yelled before offering Pumbaa his tail, "Here; hold me back."

"Okay," Pumbaa replied amiably.

Now held back by the tail, Timon continued yelling, "Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!"

"Okay," Pumbaa replied once again, letting go of Timon's tail.

Timon lurched forwards, "I think you're missing the basic point here."

"Uh..." Pumbaa replied in confusion while Alicia couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, the animals below continued muttering, "What's he doing here? He doesn't belong here. Look at that mark on his face. He looks so much like Scar..."

"Why have you come back?" Simba asked fiercely.

"Simba... I had nothing to do with-" Kovu started out.

"You don't belong here," Zira spat. "You're Shetani's son."

"I'm nothing like her! I don't want anything more to do with her!" Kovu said before pleading, "Please...I ask for your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please... listen to him!" Kiara implored.

"Silence!" Simba shouted at Kiara before turning to Kovu and replying, "When you first came here, you asked for judgment..."

Zira smirked and purred into Simba's ear, "Give him what he deserves."

"And now I pass it," Simba replied firmly.

Kiara held her breath and stared at Simba. Alicia already knew what was coming and flinched slightly as the animals below shouted, "Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here!"

"_Exile!_" Simba ordered.

"No!" Kiara yelled.

Zira smirked at Kiara's displeasure and wrapped her tail around Simba as she literally laughed in Kovu's face. Alicia frowned. She could kind of see why Jenna hated this lioness so much.

"Exile him! Exile! Exile!" the animals chanted.

"No! ...Kovu!" Kiara called after him as Kovu was driven away from pride rock at hornpoint.

_ Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

"No!" Kiara yelled again before turning to Alicia and Pumbaa. Searching their faces wildly, she begged, "Guys, please! Do something! Tell my dad that he can't do this!"

As Kiara spoke, Kovu was literally kicked out by all the animals below. At Kiara's words, Zira turned around and eyed her distastefully with a frown on her face. Alicia looked up and met Zira's bright red eyes. They made her blood run cold.

"I'm sorry, Kiara," she apologized. "But I just don't know what to think anymore."

_ Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

"No! Somebody! Please listen to me!" Kiara begged. Zira smirked and turned away while Timon and Alicia stood silent.  
_  
And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

Kovu was hounded from the pridelands. Birds nipped at him and other animals sneered and nipped at his heels.

_ Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

He is not one of us

Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception

Even after Kovu was gone, Kiara was not about to give up. She raced after Simba and protested, "Father... please reconsider!"

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," Simba replied firmly. Zira looked slightly disappointed. She obviously didn't like Nala's child. Her cub was tucked away in the den where Nala could not see it.

"No, that's not-" Kiara burst out with a frown.

"He used you to get to me," Simba explained. "We could've all been killed!"

"No! He loves me... for me!" Kiara protested.

"Because you are my daughter! You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you...away from him," Simba said harshly. Timon and Alicia exchanged glances. Simba was changing. Was it something Zira was doing to him?

"You don't know him," Kiara continued to press.

"I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's," Simba replied firmly.

"You will never be Mufasa!" Kiara shouted before running off to the den.

Simba looked shocked and a bit stung at her words. After recovering, he waved to Timon, Alicia, and Pumbaa. They immediately hurried over. Simba gave them a weak smile and said, "I hate to do this to you guys, but can you keep an eye on Kiara for me? She's been so disobedient lately. There's no telling what she'll do next."

"Of course," Timon said, saluting Simba before leading Pumbaa and Alicia into the cave. Alicia looked back nervously and saw that Zira's red eyes were focused on her yet again.

As soon as they were in the cave, Alicia asked, "Is it just me or is she creepy?"

"Who?" Timon asked. "Kiara? Nah. She may not be the most obedient daughter, but she's not creepy."

"Not Kiara," Alicia said, rolling her eyes. "I meant Zira. I feel so sorry for her cub. Already it's all alone without its mother." Alicia pointed to where a tiny ball of fur was sitting all alone in the corner of the cave. It was whimpering quietly and was probably hungry.

"Oh yeah, poor cub," Timon said, obviously not feeling too bad for it. "At least our children are safe and sound."

Alicia nodded slowly. Their five children had been staying with Nala. Alicia didn't trust her children around lionesses like Zira. Nala was kind to them and was strong. The children were safest with her.

"I'm tired," Alicia yawned. It had been a long day.

"Yeah, me too," Timon agreed, pulling her down onto the ground next to him. "C'mon. Let's go to sleep."

Alicia started to close her eyes and then remembered, "What about Kiara?"

"Whatabouther?" Timon slurred, already almost asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Alicia replied, "We're suppose to be watching her."

Pumbaa looked up from where he was daydreaming about grubs and piped up, "I know! You guys can sleep and I'll watch Kiara."

"No, no, don't be silly, Pumbaa, of course that won't work - hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you watch Kiara while Alicia and me sleep?" Timon grinned.

"Uh...yeah," Pumbaa nodded. Alicia grinned at Timon and then put her head on the ground and fell fast asleep.

**Jenna**

Meanwhile, Jenna was gathering the lionesses together. Looking amongst them, she said coldly, "It is time. We have waited for too long and Simba has corrupted Kovu. We must act now. We will take the throne from Simba and claim the pridelands as our own. Are you with me?"

The lionesses roared in agreement. One of them called out, "Long live Queen Shetani!"

Jenna blinked as it took her a minute to realize what the lioness was saying. She gave a rather cold laugh and said, "Me? No. I shall place Baka as king. He is the one I trust most."

Baka looked shocked, but turned his blood red eyes towards Jenna and nodded slightly. Jenna gave him a wry smile and then turned towards Vitani, saying, "Do you wish to be queen?"

"Perhaps later, but not right now. Baka would do a better job," Vitani commented.

Jenna nodded and looked above her at the sky. It was turning dark as night fell. Raint was threatening to pour from the clouds. Jenna smiled and said, "We will go now. Come." Turning towards the sky, she whispered, "And now we get our revenge, Taka."

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	77. Chapter 77

**_Hi guys, I'm so glad everyone is still liking this story! So are you guys excited for Halloween tonight? I'm just trying to find some horror films to watch. lol And Em, you can change your username actually. I've changed mine about ten times now. lol Thanks for reading guys!_  
**

* * *

**Alicia  
**

Kiara only pretended to fall asleep. When Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia finally fell asleep, she crept out of the cave and started running in the direction Kovu had left in, calling his name, "Kovu...Kovu?" She walked through a stream and peered down curiously to see that only half of her reflection was visible.

Kiara sighed and searched for Kovu around some nearby rocks. She reflected on all they had been through together. He had been the only one who had ever loved her. Losing him was like losing herself. As she searched, she started singing quietly.

_ In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

Kiara stopped for a moment and looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky. She sighed sadly, remembering how she had showed Kovu the rabbit in the sky and he had pointed out the two lions that looked like they were fighting each other.  
_  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

Kiara moved to a log overhanging the stream and slumped down on it, quite depressed. When she opened her eyes to peer at her reflection once again, she noticed that it was still only half clear.

_ Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Giving up, Kiara moved to a high knoll and sat there with her head bowed in a depressed manner. Meanwhile, Kovu, who hadn't gone far, starting padding silently towards the stream. Kovu joined into Kiara's song quietly.

_ I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

Kiara perked up at Kovu's voice and turned around. Her eyes lit up excitedly and the two ran towards each other, still singing.

_ There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

The two came together and nuzzled lovingly. Kiara sighed against the feel of Kovu's soft fur and his scent.

_ They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together_

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Two butterflies fluttered around Kiara and Kovu happily. Kovu brightened up at the sight of them before turning and running after them. Kiara laughed and followed him in hot pursuit. When she caught up to him, the two play-wrestled before looking at their reflection in the stream once more.

"Hey, look...we are one," Kovu pointed out.

Kiara smiled and then looked almost shocked as she realized what Kovu had just said, "W-what? You mean you want to...?"

"Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own," Kovu smirked, wrapping his tail around her seductively.

"Kovu... we have to go back," Kiara chuckled, obviously liking his idea to some extent.

"You're kidding. But we're finally together!" Kovu complained, looking sad.

"Our place is with the pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever," Kiara pointed out.

Kovu considered, but didn't look entirely convinced. Finally, he looked at her with his teal eyes sparkling and replied, "Alright. We'll go back, but there's no hurry exactly, is there?"

"I suppose not," Kiara mused before looking up at him. "Why?"

"Oh...let's just say there's a little something I want to do first," Kovu smiled before rubbing against her side and slinking behind her.

Meanwhile, Alicia was having a nightmare. Zira was chasing her children and she had to save them. When Alicia finally woke up, she had sweat on her forehead and was breathing quickly. Something was wrong. She could feel it in the air.

Looking next to her, she saw Timon and Pumbaa. Alicia was about to sigh with relief when she glanced towards the opposite corner of the den to find that Kiara had disappeared. Alicia's eyes widened and she elbowed Timon.

"Uh...mm..." Timon murmured in his sleep.

Sighing, Alicia shook his shoulders and hissed, "Timon, where's Kiara?"

"Kiara?" Timon asked groggily as he opened his eyes. "Who's Kiara?"

"Ugh!" Alicia frowned and glared at him. "Kiara as in the king's daughter! Where the hell is she?"

Timon finally got it and his eyes widened in alarm. He poked Pumbaa and asked, "Where's Kiara?"

Pumbaa, who had been sleeping, mumbled, "It wasn't me."

"Grr!" Timon narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Pumbaa and hauled him to his feet before tugging him and Alicia out after him and out of the den. The threesome looked around and couldn't see Kiara anywhere.

"I can't believe we lost her _again_. This is the eight thousandth time!" Timon frowned, smacking his head with his palm.

"Ooh," Pumbaa said slowly, finally registering what Timon had been trying to say.

Suddenly, Timon whirled on Pumbaa and hissed, "I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"Me? You were gonna watch her!" Pumbaa replied defensively.

"Uh, no," Alicia frowned, in a bad mood because of this whole situation and also because Kiara could be out in literally any place in the pride lands or outlands doing who-knew-what. "We were going to sleep and you were going to watch her."

Pumbaa, face blank, shook his head, "I don't remember that."

"You were gonna watch her!" Timon confirmed.

"Aah, watch this!" Pumbaa yelled leaping on top of Timon.

The two started wrestling as Timon yelled, "Oww! Take that, you creepy warthog!"

"Timon, Pumbaa, stop! This is so stupid and childish!" Alicia tried to distract them. Unfortunately, they paid no attention to her. Alicia pointed to Pumbaa and said, "Get off at once! You're going to squish him."

"What are you doing?" Simbaa asked, approaching the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Good question. Now let me ask one," Timon smiled, detangling himself from Pumbaa.

"Hippo-thetically..." Pumbaa started out.

"Very _hypo_-thetical, there's this guy..." Timon corrected Pumbaa.

Alicia bit her lip as Pumbaa went on, knowing that Simba was going to be very angry, "But he's not a lion..."

"No! No, he's not a lion... yeesh," Timon continued on as Simba looked amused. "Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished."

"Kiara is gone?" Simba asked in disbelief.

At that moment, Nala came running to the entrance of the den. It had been ages since she had been there. Unable to look Simba in the eye, she informed him, "The outsiders are coming this way...I think it's going to be war, Simba."

Simba's eyes widened and he ordered, "Find Kiara and assemble the lionesses. There's no time to loose."

Nala went to fetch the lionesses while Timon and Pumbaa followed Simba. Once all the lionesses had been assembled, Simba waved the group forwards. Heavy rain started to fall and soaked the lioness' fur. Alicia shivered and clung to Timon as they rode on Pumbaa's back. They had left the children at home just in case.

**Jenna**

Thunder crashed in the distance as Jenna emerged from the distance with Vitani on one side of her and Baka on the other while the rest of the lionesses traveled behind her. Vermin and other little creatures scattered as the prides approached. Once they were face to face, Timon and Pumbaa started mooning the outsiders, "Nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

Jenna ignored them and cried, "It's over, Simba, Zira! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy...does she need a hobby," Timon whispered to Alicia, only to get a glare in return.

"Last chance, Shetani; go home," Simba ordered firmly, meeting Jenna's eyes. Jenna wasn't looking at Simba though. Oh no, she was looking at the strong, red-eyed lioness next to him.

"I _am_ home!" Jenna smirked in reply as thunder roared and lightning flashed in the sky. "Attack!"

The two sides started approaching each other at a walk before the walk turned into a run. Jenna leapt onto a rock and started coaching her pride, "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

Kiara and Kovu approached the clearing from the distance. Seeing dust already rising from the battlefield, they started running at full speed. The battle was raging now as the lionesses clashed and fought brutally, tearing their teeth into their opponents as blood went splattering everywhere and the crush of bones was heard.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Pumbaa asked with terror as Timon and Alicia hid behind him.

"There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa: 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going'. That's our motto," Timon decided on the whim of the moment.

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata'!" Pumbaa replied a bit indignantly.

"Pumbaa, stop living in the past! This is the sequel! We need a new motto!" Timon said as he jumped onto Pumbaa's back along with Alicia. The three ran into the center of the battlefield trying to look as fierce as possible. When they almost ran directly into a snarling lioness, they turned back and ran the way they had came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Timon called as they bolted away.

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


	78. Chapter 78

**_Guess what guys? This is finally the last chapter! Thank you all so very much for sticking with this fic and reading all 78 chapters. I'm surprised you got past chapter 2 to be honest. lol I might write another LK fic soon, but that will probably be Zira related and not a fangirls fic. Anyways, hope you like the last chappie!_  
**

* * *

**Alicia/Jenna  
**

Kovu and Kiara rushed down the embankment, wanting to get to the center of the battle. Kovu slipped on one of the fallen logs on the embankment, but managed to catch onto another log and jump down safely. Behind him, the logs started shifting steadily. Up on a ledge above the battlefield, Vitani crouched in wait.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?" Vitani smirked as she looked down at Simba's mate.

"Vitani!" Nala exclaimed as Vitani jumped off the ledge and onto Nala. The two rolled down the cliff fighting fiercely. Jenna continued to keep watch. Baka had gone straight for Zira. The two were tangling and Jenna didn't like it one bit. Although Baka was a good fighter, he was years younger than Zira and not nearly as experienced.

Meanwhile, Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia raced off as a group of lionesses chased them up against a wall. Alicia closed her eyes and hid herself between Timon and the wall as she tried to think of a way out. Suddenly, Timon got an idea. He jumped onto Pumbaa's back, grabbed Pumbaa's tail, cocked it, and explained, "Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!"

At this, the lionesses shrieked and ran back the way they had come. Timon and Alicia burst into laughter as Timon stated, "Talk about winds of war!"

Meanwhile, the war continued on. Vitani and Nala were rolling around, biting bits of flesh from each other. Jenna only had eyes for Baka as the fight peaked. He and Zira continued to fight. Suddenly, he glanced over his shoulder for no reason at all. That millisecond was all that Zira needed. She leaped forwards and dug her teeth into Baka's throat. Baka seemed to slump and his eyes went blank as Zira ripped his throat apart. She looked up at Jenna with malevolent red eyes and blood pouring from her lips as she pushed Baka's corpse aside and grinned wickedly.

That moment seemed to last forever in Jenna's mind. How could she? How _dare_ she? Jenna leapt into the crowd and went lunging towards her enemy, "Zira, you're mine!"

The lionesses parted to let Zira and Jenna fight as Simba and Vitani fought to their left. Just as the first couple was about to start landing blows, Kovu and Kiara ran in between them and glared at their parents.

"Kiara?" Simba asked questioningly.

"Kovu..." Jenna hissed, more angry than ever after Baka's death. "Move!"

"Stand aside," Simba ordered.

"Daddy, this _has_ to stop!" Kiara implored.

Jenna narrowed her bright violet eyes and hissed at Kovu, "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here," Kovu replied firmly. Jenna gasped at the betrayal, eyes flashing and heart breaking. First she had lost Scar, then Nuka, Baka, and Kovu was now her enemy.

"Stay out of this," Simba ordered Kiara.

"A wise King once told me, 'We are one.' I didn't understand what he meant... now I do," Kiara told Simba. Jenna bit her lip, glaring at Kovu with all the hatred in the world. How could he betray her like this? How could he?

"But...they..." Simba protested to Kiara.

"Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see?" Kiara continued, motioning to the lionesses surrounding them. "Aren't we all part of the circle of life?"

Simba paused and the battle temporarily came to a halt. The clouds above them parted and the rain stopped. It was as if Mufasa was showing Simba his approval from the heavens. Kiara and Simba locked eyes and nuzzled each other gently.

Not in a mood to witness all this lovey-dovey stuff when her own intimate life had been ripped away from her, Jenna took the moment to call out, "Vitani! Now!"

"No, Mother! Kiara's right," Vitani replied, walking over to Simba's side and turning around to face her mother, "Enough."

Jenna and the other lionesses looked shocked. Jenna couldn't believe this. Vitani too? There was simply no one left on her side. Glaring, she hissed to Vitani, "If you will not fight...then you will die as well."

Some of Jenna's lionesses started to go over to Simba's side. Jenna's eyes widened in panic as she realized that the whole pride was leaving her. She glanced around in alarm, looking more shocked than than murderous at the moment as she asked, "Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Shetani. It's time to put the past behind us," Simba agreed with Kiara, starting to turn away.

More logs began to pile up, forming a dam in the river below them. Simba's pride was starting to walk away, but Zira was still eying Jenna with blood dripping from her mouth and a diabolical look in her eyes. Jenna wondered if she had looked like this when she had killed Scar. The thought chilled her and made her blood run cold.

"I'll never let it go!" she snarled, now completely alone. "This is for you, Taka!"

She lunged at Zira, going for the throat. Zira dug her claws into Jenna's sides and then two started to roll...right off of the embankment as Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia came into view.

"Jenna! Look out!" Alicia warned as she jumped off of Pumbaa's back and ran towards the embankment.

"Zira!" Simba called, jumping to a ledge lower, but not close enough to reach either of the two lionesses.

"Do something!" Alicia frowned. "Save her!"

At that, Kiara jumped down to a ledge that could only support someone her size and no bigger. The ledge was just above the cliff where the two lionesses were holding on to it with their front paws.

"Hold on, Zira!" Simba called as the two lionesses glared at each other as they clutched the rocks, holding on for dear life. Jenna was thankful that she had such sharp claws, but knew that nobody could hold onto the cliff like this for forever.

Suddenly, the dam of logs broke and the river started flowing several times its normal speed.

"Jenna, the river!" Alicia warned, looking from Jenna to Kiara.

The river started rushing rapidly to fill the canyon. Simba jumped from rock face to rock face in an attempt to reach Zira. Below, Kiara scooted out over her ledge and offered her paw to Jenna first instead of Zira. Jenna's eyes widened in shock. Why would Simba's little bitchy daughter want to held her? Sweat formed on Jenna's forehead and her bangs grew wet. Her claws were slipping. She would have to let go soon.

"Shetani, give me your paw!" Kiara called as she stretched out a paw to Zira and Jenna. "You too Zira."

Zira tried, but couldn't reach Kiara. Still thinking about what a bitch she was, Jenna tried to swipe at Kiara and ended up falling down the rock face further. She looked down below her at the rushing water and started panicking. There was really no way out of this. She was going to die. Her heart pounded against her chest like a tribal drum as she whispered to herself, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

"Shetani, come on! I'll help you," Kiara pressed kindly.

Jenna tried to latch onto the rock and climb up it with her paws scrabbling against the rock. Unable to climb up, she suddenly had the thought that if she died, she would be with Scar again. Well, hopefully. She had done everything she could for him. He could forgive her, couldn't he? Kovu was probably going to be the future king now that he had hooked up with Kiara. True, Simba wasn't dead, but what more could she do about that? And Zira...well, Zira was right below her.

Suddenly, Jenna had a change of heart. She would much rather die than accept help from her enemies. She had been thinking about suicide for a while now. A wicked smile crossed her face as she looked up at Kiara and whispered in a deadly quietly voice, "No. ...Never!"

Jenna let go off the cliff and let herself fall. As she dropped, she grabbed Zira and yanked her off the cliff as well, paws groping for her throat. Zira growled low as the two went toppling down into the raging river below. They grappled as they fell, both trying to rip whatever bit of each other that they could reach.

Jenna raised a paw and ripped it down Zira's face and across her eye, blinding her and causing her to wriggle from the agony. Zira clawed at Jenna, but her strikes were not as accurate because of her eye. As they plunged down into the churning water, Jenna grabbed Zira's throat and ripped. There was a strangled cry as Zira was pushed deep into the water. She grabbed Jenna's leg and ripped her claws down it. Jenna choked on the water, but kept a firm grip on Zira's throat. Zira suddenly let go of her leg and dropped down, down, down...

Jenna watched her drown in a pool of blood before she surfaced one last time and looked up to see the logs barreling towards her. Knowing her inevitable fate, she looked up towards the sky and thought, _Taka, take me home._ A large log rolled on top of her and swept her into a large rock. There was an ugly clunk as her skull smashed against the rock. Jenna felt a moment of excruciating pain and then all went black.

Kovu looked down at where Jenna and Zira had fallen. He looked at the clear water tinged with red, closed his eyes, and hung his head sadly. Vitani joined him and murmured, "Mother wasn't evil. She just...couldn't let go of Scar."

Simba was looking up at Nala with different eyes. He shook his head blearily and then hurried over to Nala. His face was lined with worry as he gasped, "Oh, Nala, I don't know what I've done. Zira...she...oh...I'm so sorry!"

"Simba...you're back!" Nala said, eyes lighting up as she jumped around him like a little cub and then fell into his arms. While the happy couple was reunited, Kiara climbed back up from the ledge and looked towards Alicia, "I tried..."

Alicia nodded and said quietly, "You were very brave."

"Yeee-haaa!" Timon cheered, then seeing Alicia's face, he put his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry about your friend."

Kovu and Kiara approached each other. Kiara looked at Kovu innocently, "Kovu..."

"Oh Kiara," Kovu sighed, approaching her as well.

"Kovu... I was wrong. You belong here," Simba smiled as Kiara leaned into Kovu and grinned in satisfaction, "Let's go home...all of us."

The two prides slowly followed Simba, Kiara, Kovu and Nala back to pride rock. Alicia was still shocked over Jenna's death although she had been expecting it to some extent. Once they had returned to pride rock, the prides and Timon, Pumbaa, and Alicia gathered around it as Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara stepped onto the promontory. Rafiki had mysteriously appeared from behind them and was giving Kovu and Kiara his blessing.

"I love moments like this," Pumbaa blurted out, getting watery eyes.

"Yeah..." Timon agreed.

"...Love. Not like... _love!" _Timon and Pumbaa said in unison before bursting out crying. Alicia joined them with the tears.

On top of the rock, Simba took a turn roaring before Kovu roared. All four lions roared together and the pride responded with a firm roar as well. They really were one pride now.

The clouds parted and a sunbeam fell down on Simba, illuminating him as a voice spoke from the heavens, "Well done, my son." The spirit of Mufasa circled Simba, ruffling his mane. Rafiki smiled and nodded his approval at Mufasa and Simba.

"We are one."

**The End**

* * *

_ Review? :)  
_


End file.
